Camino al final
by xnomina
Summary: Compilado de los últimos fics en los que he venido planteando una historia que vendría a ser como la temporada 11. Comienza al final de My Struggle II y se desarrolla en el siguiente año. En este conjunto de relatos Mulder, Scully y Willian luchan juntos por encontrar la verdad y se configura una nueva trama.
1. Redención

**La Redención.**

Mónica Reyes se arrepiente de haber hecho parte de la conspiración los últimos 15 años y decide ayudar a Scully en su lucha para salvar a Mulder, aunque pueda poner en peligro su vida o la de la persona que más ama en el mundo: William.

PUENTE, EN EL INSTANTE QUE LA NAVE SE POSA SOBRE ELLOS

Para Scully no era una sensación nueva, más bien ya era algo que había vivido, pero en este momento estar parada ahí viendo como una nave se preparaba para llevarla contra su voluntad, era lo peor que podía imaginar y sentir. "No ahora, no por favor, tengo que salvarlo"… era lo único que su cerebro podía pensar, mientras sentía todos sus músculos totalmente paralizados.

Luego todo se tornó oscuro y perdió el sentido. Cuando despertó estaba en una cama de hospital, pero en una habitación un tanto oscura, pero elegante; estaba conectada a un suero y a maquinaria clínica. Su primera reacción fue tratar ponerse de pie, pero se sentía totalmente débil y mareada, estaba tan confundida y abrumada que los pensamientos no llegaban con claridad a su cabeza. "Cuanto tiempo hace…dónde rayos estoy, Mulder… Dios mío Mulder!…"

La máquina que medía sus signos vitales comenzó a marcar su agitada actividad cardiaca, por lo tanto empezó a emitir y sonido intermitente, así que entró a la habitación una enfermera seguida de CSM en una silla de ruedas. Dejó al hombre a su lado mientras comenzó a revisar su suero y los equipos médicos.

"Usted! Maldito bastardo… no tiene derecho" comenzó a decir Scully completamente colérica. "No es forma de agradecerle al hombre que salvó su vida, que le dio la cura al cáncer y que luego le devolvió la fertilidad para que pudiera darle un hijo al hombre que ama", respondió irónicamente el CSM. Ella lo miró totalmente atónica, como tratando de atar cabos y de entender que trataba de decirle este hombre.

"Debe liberarme, tengo que salvar a Mulder, usted no entiende, él está muriendo, yo necesito salir, por favor, quédese con mi vida si quiere después, pero ahora no" dijo ella pasando de la rabia a la súplica.

"Le ofrecí mi ayuda a Mulder, pero no quiso aceptarla, él está muriendo porque es su voluntad" respondió CSM.

"No, él está muriendo porque no quiere nada suyo. Yo tengo que ayudarlo y sé cómo, debe dejarme ir". Suplicó de nuevo Scully.

"No puedo, usted está interviniendo en mis planes y no le lo puedo permitir, por eso la tuve que traer". Respondió el CSM.

"Porque no me mata de una vez entonces, no soy capaz de verlo morir nuevamente". Dijo ya decidida Scully.

"Tampoco puedo, le prometí a una persona que trabaja para mí no hacerle daño y le debo todo me aprecio y le cumpliré mi promesa" dijo son sinceridad el CSM.

"Entonces déjeme hablar con Mónica, se lo suplico, luego puedo hacer conmigo lo que quiera". Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos Scully.

El CSM salió de la habitación ayudado por una enfermera que llevaba la silla de ruedas.

ESCONDITE DEL CSM (LUGAR DESCONOCIDO)

Scully estaba en su habitación totalmente sumida en una sensación de impotencia. Era tal la rabia que las lágrimas se le escurrían por las mejillas sin que pudiera evitarlo, ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para tratar de limpiarlas con su mano. Sentía que no se podía mover y se lo atribuía a algún medicamente que le habrían suministrado para mantenerla tranquila.

Mónica entró a la habitación, se le notaba totalmente consternada de verla así y la tomó de la mano. "Lamento tanto esto…" alcanzó a decirle. "Sé que no es tu culpa, y que no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, pero te voy a pedir el último y más grande favor: trata de ayudar a Mulder, él necesita un tratamiento con células madre, tengo que encontrar a William, eso es lo único que puede salvarle la vida, te voy a dar el número de la agente Eninstein, sé que ella sabrá que hacer, necesito que te pongas en contacto con ella y te encargues de que lo salven", dijo Scully totalmente desesperada.

Mónica solo asintió, y en sus ojos Scully pudo notar que ella sabía dónde estaba William. "Me ayudarás?" preguntó Scully, a lo que ella solo respondió "Haré todo lo posible…".

Cuando Mónica Reyes salió de la habitación Scully sintió en su pecho una cálida sensación, un pequeño brote de esperanza. Sin embargo, ahora eran tantos los sentimientos encontrados que se sentía totalmente abrumada. Qué derecho tenía este hombre de decidir sobre su vida, sobre su muerte, sobre su fertilidad. Cayó en cuenta de que todos estos años, él siempre había hecho con su vida un ardid. Siempre había estado detrás de todas las cosas malas que le habían pasado, y ahora se adjudicaba la única realmente buena, el nacimiento de su hijo. No solo estaba haciendo con el mundo lo que le apetecía, la conspiración también se había hecho parte de su vida y de la de hijo. No existía un milagro, sino un plan. Se sentía totalmente usada, sentía que su gran debilidad hacia Mulder era el comienzo y el fin de todo, ahora lo entendía y se sentía muy mal por eso, pero lo que más le angustiaba en este momento era pensar que la más dura decisión que había tomado, tal vez no era la correcta. Si no había logrado alejar a su hijo de todo esto, si este hombre siempre lo ha tenido… "Dios mio dónde está William? qué habrá hecho este desgraciado con él?", pensó antes de caer dormida entre la impotencia y la desesperación.

HOSPITAL NUESTRA SEÑORA DEL SOCORRO

La agente Ensintein se notaba totalmente recuperada, pero se veía demacrada por el agotamiento físico. Estaba corriendo de un lado a otro en el hospital para ayudar al personal médico que se encontraba replicando y administrando el suero creado por Scully. Habían logrado encontrar una forma de contrarrestar el virus.

Ella estaba en el laboratorio mirando unos análisis cuando sonó su teléfono celular. "Agente Einstein, me pondo en contacto con usted por petición de la agente Scully, tengo la misión de salvar al agente Mulder con su ayuda. Como está él? Dijo Mónica al otro lado de la línea. "quién es usted? Qué quiere de mí? Dijo confundida Einstein. "Soy la amiga que le dio algunas respuesta a Scully sobre el virus, no le puedo decir mi nombre, pero sé cómo ayudar al agente Mulder", concluyó Mónica.

La agente Einstein llegó al mismo parque en el que se encontró hace unos días Mónica con Scully, estaba muy nerviosa y miraba de un lado para el otro, a lo lejos, estaba el agente Miller, se notaba que la estaba cuidando a manera de encubierto. Mónica llegó y se sentó en el banco.

"Mucho gusto agente Einstein, la agente Scully dice que usted puede ayudar a Mulder si conseguimos una donación de células madre de su hijo William". "Si es un tratamiento muy nuevo, pero muy eficaz, además supongo que si el ADN de la agente Scully nos ha ayudado con la cura, el de su hijo puede también ayudarnos a encontrar una solución definitiva. Pero no sabemos dónde está, hemos tratado de encontrarlo con mi compañero, pero ella solicitó adopción oculta, y no hemos podido,,," estaba diciendo la agente Einstein cuando fue interrumpida por Mónica. "Yo sé dónde está y sé que él estará dispuesto a ayudar, qué tenemos que hacer? Tiene que ser de una forma muy discreta y segura, o la vida del joven podría correr peligro", afirmó decidida Mónica.

Scully volvió a despertar, se sentía un poco mejor, pero sus muñecas estaban atadas a la cama, había su condición de enferma por la de prisionera. Estaba tratando de encontrar la forma de soltarse cuando se abrió la puerta y entró de nuevo el CSM. "¿Cómo se siente? Quiero esté lo mejor atendida posible" dijo.

"Eso veo" dijo irónicamente Scully señalando con la mirada las ataduras. "No me da más alternativas, sé que huiría en cualquier momento", respondió el CSM. "También sé que le pidió a Mónica ayuda, y quiero que sepa que en un acto de piedad, he decidido no impedirle su misión, yo tampoco quiero que mi hijo muera por su terquedad".

Scullly entendió lo que eso significaba, y a pesar del gran alivio que sentía por Mulder el dolor que sentía por William era tan fuerte en dolor frio recorría todo su cuerpo, y con la garganta ahogada de lágrimas le preguntó "Dónde está mi hijo, que ha hecho con él".

"Su hijo? Dejó de serlo cuando lo dio en adopción. Usted lo entregó, pero el siempre será mi nieto" le respondió el CSM.

"Lo estaba protegiendo de usted, y de todos los que querían hacerle daño" dijo llorando Scully.

"Nunca le haría daño. William está destinado para cosas grandes, él dirigirá el nuevo mundo" dijo orgullos el CSM.

"Lo ha convertido en un asesino?" dijo totalmente desesperada Scully. "El nuevo mundo no necesita asesinos, necesita dirigentes. A Willian no le ha faltado nada, ha tenido amor, los mejores maestros y todo lo que ha necesitado" respondió el CSM.

Scully sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, no solo había entregado a su hijo y se había perdido su niñez, sino que había permitido al peor de los hombres apoderarse de él. Se sentía la persona más fracasada sobre la faz de la tierra.

"¿Qué va hacer conmigo, puedo al menos verlo?" preguntó Scully con el último aliento que le quedaba antes de quebrarse en llanto.

"Aún no lo sé, todo depende de cómo se desenvuelvan las cosas… tampoco sé si sea saludable para William verla, no creo que quiera ver a la mujer de lo abandonó". Dijo el CSM disparando la bala más dolorosa que podría recibir Scully en su pecho con esas palabras.

HOSPITAL NUESTRA SEÑORA DEL SOCORRO

William se encontraba acostado en una cama de hospital, conectado a un suero, estaba dormido y Mónica estaba sentada en una silla a su lado, le sostenía dulcemente la mano, y lo acariciaba con ternura. Entró a la habitación la agente Einstein y dijo: "Es un joven muy fuerte, respondió muy bien al procedimiento de donación, nunca había visto alguien recuperarse tan rápido". "Él es así, es perfecto, saludable y lleno de virtudes" dijo Mónica como si fuera una madre orgullosa hablando de su hijo.

"Hace mucho que lo conoce'" le preguntó la agente Einstein. "Desde antes de nacer, he sido como su custodia todos estos años" dijo Mónica sin entrar en detalles. "¿Cuándo lo podré llevar a casa? Le preguntó a Einstein. "cuando se despierte y se sienta con fuerzas, como no fue ingresado oficialmente al hospital, nos podremos ahorrar el papeleo" afirmó. "el caso del agente Mulder es un poco más demorado, primero hay que ver si hay compatibilidad con las células y su cuerpo las acepta, y luego esperar a ver si obran de la forma que esperamos…" afirmó la agente.

En ese momento el joven abrió los ojos y se dirigió a Mónica: "Antes de irme quiero verlo, por favor…" suplicó. Mónica sonrió y asintió con la mirada, se le notaba que no era capaz de decirle que no y le acarició le mejilla con total devoción.


	2. El Encuentro

**El encuentro**

 **HOSPITAL NUESTRA SEÑORA DEL SOCORRO**

Mulder se encontraba en una habitación de hospital, estaba consciente, pero muy débil, le costaba mucho esfuerzo estar despierto, así que cuando abría los ojos consumía toda su energía para tratar de ver hacia afuera y observar el gran alboroto que había en el hospital. Gente pidiendo que se le atendiera, sin dudas, la crisis continuaba, aunque ya había señales de una cura.

Su vista todavía estaba muy borrosa, pero pudo distinguir que se acercaba la agente Einstein en compañía de otra mujer, le parecía conocida pero no distinguía bien.

"Como se siente agente Mulder", preguntó la agente Einstein mientras revisaba la maquinaria médica y su historia clínica. "Como si me hubieran vuelto a enterrar y a desenterrar, pero esta vez es más dolorosos" dijo Mulder con el poco aliento que le quedaba. "La terapia de células madre es muy dolorosa, trataré de aumentar su dosis de medicamento para el dolor" dijo la agente Einstein, mientras que Mónica Reyes se acercó sin decir nada y le tomó la mano.

"Sé que se pondrá mejor" dijo con fé Mónica. Mulder trató de reconocerla y enfocó la mirada. "Agente Reyes…. Dónde ha estado estos años, no esperaba verla acá" dijo Mulder un poco sorprendido.

"No seguí vinculada con el FBI exactamente" se limitó a responder. "Nos ayudó a conseguir el donante para su tratamiento" dijo la agente Einstein.

"No entiendo…", dijo Mulder, buscando una explicación. "Antes de su desaparición, la agente Scully sugirió que podría salvarse con un tratamiento de células madre de un familiar en primer grado. Los adelantos médicos han descubierto que estos tratamientos logran revertir procesos degenerativos en más de 90 enfermedades…" estaba diciendo la agente Einstein, cuando Mulder la interrumpió con "y ese familiar es…?" preguntaba sin entender, ya que según recordaba sus únicos familiares cercanos vivos eran su "padre" y su "hermano" y a ninguno de ellos quería deberles su vida en este momento.

"Tu hijo" dijo Mónica con todo dulce, y Mulder la miró totalmente sorprendido. "William quiere conocerte, vine antes para ver qué opinabas", preguntó ella. "¿William está acá? Dijo Mulder totalmente entusiasmado, llenándose de la fuerza que antes no tenía.

"Si, es un gran chico, se ofreció a ayudarte, a pesar de ponerse en peligro… lo tengo que llevar a casa pronto, no puede demorarse mucho, antes de que noten su ausencia" dijo Mónica. Mulder entendió que ella estaba detrás de todo, y que lo estaba cuidando, y de alguna forma también intuyó que podría saber algo de Scully. "Y Scully dónde está, ya vio a William? Ella se pondría tan feliz.." dijo a lo que Monica solo le respondió: "No, Scully no sabe nada de él…. No tengo como ayudar, ni siquiera sé si se vuelvan a ver, ni si tú la vuelvas a ver.." dijo Mónica mientras algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Mulder se sintió totalmente desconcertado.

Mulder estaba notablemente mejor, más que todo por la adrenalina que corría por sus venas con la emoción de conocer a su hijo, ese pequeño que solo pudo sostener unas horas. Tenía tantas preguntas sobre él, sobre su concepción, sobre el milagro de su nacimiento, sobre lo que había sido su vida.

Después de la separación, y cuando pensó que estaba solo y que su vida ya no tenía sentido, lo mantuvo a flote la idea de encontrarlo, y fue su más grande búsqueda, empezó de la manera más difícil, analizando una amplia base de datos entre miles de solicitudes de adopción. Le tomó años, descartar las familias que habían adoptado niñas, las que habían cambiado de opinión y habían retirado la solicitud, las que no habían sido aceptadas; era un trabajo dispendioso, casi de filigrana, pero él tenía el tiempo y la paciencia. Luego, entre miles de padres adoptantes que recibieron niños, empezó una indagación más directa, sobre su historial, cuándo los habían recibido, historias médicas, seguridad social, en fin miles de documentos que analizar para ir reduciendo ese gran universo. Después de algún tiempo dio con una noticia que lo inquietó mucho, y era el asesinato de una pareja que aparecía en su base de datos depurada.

Los Van de Kam habían sido asesinados sin motivo aparente y su pequeño hijo de 2 años nunca había aparecido, no había más información, así que realizó su primera investigación de campo, y viajó hacia la remota población; usó sus antiguas credenciales para re abrir el caso y se presentó como consultor del FBI, habló con el comisario local y algunos policías, e incluso visitó la casa, allí confirmó su corazonada inicial, William había estado con ellos, una fotografía de él lo confirmaba todo. Pasó horas mirando lo que habían sido sus juguetes y cosas, tratando de adivinar cómo había sido su vida y descubrir qué había sido de él, pero perdió el rastro, era como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Nunca le contó a Scully este descubrimiento, sabía lo que significaba y todo el dolor que le produciría la noticia, de hecho durante un tiempo prefirió evadirla por temor a que notara en su voz que algo sabía, aprovechó la distancia para que silencio fuera su mejor aliado. Temía lo peor, incluso llegó a pensar que su hijo estaba muerto o había sido sujeto de los experimentos que él mismo sufrió en carne propia. Era una pesadilla recurrente, que simplemente decidió eliminar de su vida, y lo logró evitando el hecho de pensar en él, e incluso refugiándose algunas veces en el alcohol y la depresión fue creciendo.

Sin Scully a su lado, esos años fueron los más difíciles de su vida, pero prefirió que así fuera, no quería compartir con ella ese dolor, prefería pensar que ella estaba triunfando en su carrera y salvando vidas, lejos de toda esa oscuridad que él representaba y de esta dolorosa verdad que había descubierto.

Estaba tratando de digerir todos esos sentimientos y recuerdos cuando minutos después Mónica y William entraron a la habitación. Era un joven muy alto para su edad, le recordaba a sí mismo cuando era joven, con un cabello rubio rojizo, y los ojos de Scully, indudablemente era él, tal y como se lo había imaginado tantas veces. William estaba muy tímido, pero observaba cada detalle como si hiciera un escaneo visual de la habitación y de Mulder. Mónica hizo la presentación: "William este es Fox Mulder, tu padre, ese hombre valiente y bueno del que siempre te he hablado". "Te pareces mucho a tu madre, y eso es muy bueno" dijo Mulder tratando de romper el hielo, no sabía cómo hablarle a un joven de su edad, y menos a un hijo que nunca creyó volver a ver. "Creo también me parezco un poco a ti, te pareces un poco al abuelo" dijo el joven, a lo que Mulder reaccionó con una mirada intrigante a Mónica, ella entendió que él sabía todo y bajo la mirada en señal de vergüenza. "si te refieres a mi padre biológico, no espero parecerme en nada a él" dijo en tono molesto. William podía entender todo el resentimiento, sabía que el CSM era odiado y que estaba equivocado en muchas cosas y que tenía un oscuro pasado, pero también se sabía amado por él y había aprendido a ver su lado bueno.

Mulder cayó en cuenta que molestaba a William con su actitud, así que simplemente trató de cambiar de tema: "Fuiste el donante que salvó mi vida, muchas gracias, sé que debe haber sido muy doloroso para ti" le dijo. "No te preocupes, sano muy rápido… y no siento mucho dolor, soy bueno en los deportes por eso" dijo el joven sonriendo. Mulder sonrió, vio en él el hijo que siempre soñó tener, con sentido del humor, brillo de inteligencia en la mirada… lo único que le preocupaba ahora era por quien había sido criado.

"Estas preocupado por mí y mi pasado cierto? Estoy bien" dijo el joven.

"¿Cómo sabes?... ya sé puedes leer"… dijo Mulder y le completó William "la mente. Si a veces, y a algunas personas, pero más bien es como intuición, sé lo que sientes, aunque no exactamente lo que piensas…"completó el joven.

"Entonces debes saber que tú eres lo que tu madre y yo más amamos en el mundo, y que si te tuvimos que entregar fue por tu propia seguridad" dijo Mulder, a lo que el joven respondió acercándose para tomar su mano. "Sé cómo han sido las cosas, sé que siempre han tenido miedo de mi abuelo, también sé que él comete muchos errores, pero no siempre tiene malas intenciones, él te quiere mucho y sufre mucho por ti" dijo William en tono conciliador. "Mónica siempre me ha hablado de ustedes, y sé a través de ella lo buenos que son y lo duro que han tenido que vivir" dijo el joven mientras estiraba el brazo para tomar la mano de Mónica quien lo miraba con dulzura.

Mulder lanzó una mirada a Mónica como tratando de que ella explicara todo, pero Mónica no quería hablar frente a William así que solo dijo "Mulder ya tendremos tiempo de hablar, sé que tiene que descansar para recuperarse, tengo que llevar a casa a William, mi coartada no se sostendrá mucho tiempo, sé que entiendes". Mulder hizo un gesto afirmativo y se incorporó un poco para dar un gran abrazo a William.

Luego de que el joven se fue, Mulder quedó totalmente confundido. No sabía si estar alegre por ver a su hijo tan bien, tan perfecto. Si preocuparse por entender que todos estos años estuvo en las manos incorrectas y se sería posible evitar que fuera parte de ese malvado plan para acabar con la humanidad, pero sobre todo, le preocupaba la suerte de Scully, veía en Mónica el miedo y temía, muy en su interior, que nunca la volvería a ver.

Quería mejorarse, salir corriendo a buscarla y salvarla. No sabía cómo, pero esa tendría que ser su más importante misión. El mundo entero se estaba desmoronando a su alrededor, pero él tenía claro que su lucha ahora era contra el tiempo.

Esta vez no sería tan fácil como ir a la Antártida, no tenía coordenadas ni nada por dónde comenzar, pero así le costara la vida que le acababan de devolver, lo intentaría.

Continuará…


	3. El Rescate

**El rescate**

ESCONDITE DEL CSM (LUGAR DESCONOCIDO)

Scully se había dado por vencida, ya no luchaba por escapar, aunque ya no estaba atada y podía caminar por la habitación, se había negado a comer y simplemente estaba esperando que alguien le pusiera fin a su sufrimiento. Lo único que la mantenía con vida era esperar por noticias sobre Mulder, pero habían pasado 2 semanas desde su conversación con Mónica y no sabía nada, el CSM tampoco había vuelto a visitarla y simplemente sentía que se habían olvidado de ella, hasta que Mónica entró a la habitación y se sentó en la cama.

"Dicen que has dejado de comer y que no quieres recibir ninguna ayuda" dijo Mónica preocupada. "Él te envió para que me obligues a comer?" le preguntó Scully un poco molesta. "No, no había venido antes porque no había podido, estaba ocupada, él está en tratamiento médico y pude escaparme para verte. Dana estoy preocupada por ti" dijo Mónica.

"¿Cómo está Mulder, pudiste hacer algo?" dijo entendiendo que Mónica solo era una víctima más. "Sí, en eso estaba… está en recuperación pero el tratamiento funcionó muy bien, la terapia de célas madre fue todo un éxito" dijo Mónica esperanzada.

"Eso quiere decir que William… cómo está?" dijo Scully y su rostro se iluminó completamente.

"William es un buen muchacho, se ofreció a ayudar sin dudarlo. Ha estado pendiente de su padre los últimos días. Tendrías que verlos juntos hubo una química inmediata, percibí tan buena energía entre padre e hijo" dijo Mónica como si hablara del hecho más cotidiano de la vida.

"Dios mio! Quiero conocerlo….sería posible? Dijo Scully con gran ilusión. "No sé, sería muy peligroso para ti y para él" dijo Mónica y miró para todos lados. "No sé cuáles son sus planes, acá estamos muy vigiladas y no tengo libertad de movimiento, no te puedo ayudar" dijo Mónica con lágrimas en los ojos. Se puso de pie y le tomó la mano para entregarle algo sin que las cámaras que filmaban la habitación se dieran cuenta. "Por el momento trata de comer, no podré ayudarte si te mueres de hambre" dijo Mónica y salió de la habitación.

Scully miró lo que le había dejado en la mano, y era una foto actual de William. Scully no pudo contener las lágrimas de emoción, se veía tan parecido a Mulder, tan apuesto y con esa cara de cachorrito que tanto la enloquecía de su compañero, tenía sin duda su color de cabello y ojos, pero en el resto, era la viva imagen de su padre. Esa fotografía era algo que le devolvía las fuerzas para querer luchar y permanecer con vida.

CUARTEL GENERAL DEL FBI, OFICINA DE SKINNER

Mulder estaba en la oficina de Skinner sentado frente a su escritorio, jugaba sus manos como tratando de contener la ansiedad. "Entiendo su preocupación agente Mulder, yo también quiero encontrar a la agente Scully, y he estado haciendo lo posible todo este tiempo, pero entienda que las cosas están muy difíciles, con tantos casos de avistamientos, muertos, enfermos y demás, tendría que ampliar los Expedientes X, en un 300%. Localizar a este sujeto es casi imposible, inclusive para mí. Es muy peligroso y no tenemos pruebas de que ellos la tengan. Ella no es la única persona que ha desaparecido en los últimos días", dijo Skinner como tratando de hacerse entender.

"Se la llevaron porque estaba dañando sus planes, ella encontró una cura, y muy seguramente iba a seguir con su investigación para salvar al mundo" dijo totalmente enfadado Mulder. "Encontrarla es un asunto se seguridad nacional" enfatizó.

"Lo sé, y la comunidad médica está muy agradecida por su descubrimiento. La agente Einstein está trabajando en esto, y gracias a sus indicaciones hemos avanzado mucho. Sé que la necesitamos, pero no sé por dónde comenzar" dijo preocupado Skinner.

"Comience a mandar mensajes a sus superiores, sé que llegarán al lugar indicado" dijo Mulder. "Es posible, pero que podemos ofrecer a cambio?" le preguntó Skinner. "Ofrézcame a mí, estoy dispuesto a detenerme, a darme por vencido, a dejar de buscar, a dejar de informar… lo que ellos quieran, pero la quiero de vuelta" dijo Mulder y dejó la oficina.

CASA DEL CSM (LUGAR DESCONOCIDO)

William entró a la habitación en la que se encontraba el CSM, se acercó ofuscado y le dijo: "Se que tienes retenida a mi madre, quiero que la liberes, ella no ha hecho nada malo".

"No entiendes, no está en mis manos, he hecho la estoy protegiendo, estamos en medio de algo muy importante y ella es una piedra en el camino" contestó CSM.

"Tienes razón, no entiendo, no entiendo esto que están haciendo, está todo tan mal" dijo William muy molesto.

"Para sembrar una cosecha perfecta, primero debes eliminar la maleza, esto es algo que debe suceder para el bien la humanidad, para el nuevo orden, hay que comenzar de nuevo… luego lo entenderás" dijo el CSM completamente convencido.

"No sé si lo logre entender nunca, pero por el momento quiero verla, si tu no me ayudas, encontraré la forma, sabes que no me puedes mantener al margen" dijo el joven muy molesto y salió de la habitación dando un gran portazo. El CSM quedó muy preocupado.

ESCONDITE DEL CSM (LUGAR DESCONOCIDO)

Scully estaba en la habitación, ya no tenía más paciencia, las semanas de encierro simplemente se le había hecho eternas. El fumador le había ordenado instalar un televisor para que pudiera ver las noticias, sin embargo, saber que el mundo estaba hecho un caos, no era tan reconfortante. Pensaba en que si estuviera afuera, ella y Mulder estarían trabajando como nunca.

Estaba totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, cuando entró el CSM a la habitación. "Se le ve mucho mejor agente Scully" afirmó.

"Hago lo que puedo, aunque le confieso a veces preferiría que me hubiera matado de una vez por todas" dijo con odio Scully. "pero decidió volver a comer, eso indica que va a seguir luchando, por lo que veo", respondió el CSM.

"Cuáles son sus planes, cuánto tiempo me va a tener acá? Preguntó muy molesta Scully. "Solo el suficiente para prepararnos para enderezar la ruta, después de que su vacuna nos hizo cambiar un poco el camino. Yo no trabajo solo, entienda que no está en mí decidir qué hacer" dijo como en rol de víctima el CSM.

"¿Por qué hacen todo esto? Nada de esto está bien" dijo Scully como tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

"Así está escrito y así tiene que ser" dijo el CSM. "Pero no vine acá para negociar su libertar, vine porque mi nieto está muy inquieto últimamente, quiere verla y me temo que ponga su vida en peligro por usted".

"William sabe que estoy acá?"dijo Scully llena de felicidad.

"Es imposible mantenerle algo oculto a este muchacho, usted entenderá, alcanzó a conocerlo. Tiene el temperamento y terquedad de su padre, no he logrado hacerlo entrar en razón y vine a pedirle que me ayude a controlarlo un poco, creo que nos pondrá en riesgo a todos" dijo el CSM.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer?" dijo Scully totalmente entregada. "Hable con él pídale que se detenga, su vida está en riesgo, yo sé que si la ve bien podrá calmarse un poco".

El CSM hizo una señal para que lo dejaran entrar, así que la puerta se abrió y William entró con los ojos vendados, el hombre que lo traía del brazo le quitó la venda. A Scully le palpitaba el corazón como nunca antes, inicialmente le dio mucha rabia ver que lo traían así, pero luego todo se iluminó cuando vio sus ojos azul profundo libres.

Su primera reacción fue correr a abrazarlo, y lo hizo con fuerza, por una parte por la emoción de tenerlo por fin entre sus brazos y por otra, para no caerse ya que le temblaban demasiado las piernas. Trataba de hablarle pero no le salían las palabras, así que lo cubría de besos. Después de un tiempo solo le salió entre lágrimas un "lo siento, lo siento", que era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza, sentía haberlo entregado, sentía que estuviera que estar con el CSM, sentía que la viera así prisionera, sentía todo.

"Nos pueden dejar solos" William a todos los que los rodeaban. EL CSM no se sintió bien pero hizo un gesto para que lo ayudarán a salir y que todos salieran. "Cómo estás" le preguntó William a su madre.

"Estoy bien" respondió Scully en su acostumbrado todo. "Sé que no, tienes mucho miedo y has sufrido mucho… esto no es justo" dijo William molesto.

"Lo importante es que no te pongas en peligro, prométeme que no harás nada, no quiero que hagas nada, te lo pido…"dijo Scully muy preopada.

"No me harán nada, no te preocupes". Dijo William.

"Pero cómo has estado" dijo Scully. "Lamento tanto haberme perdido todos estos años… yo" dijo y comenzó a llorar sin poder contenerse.

"He estado muy bien, he tenido la mejor de las madres en Mónica, no me ha faltado nada. No te preocupes más por mí, las cosas son como han tenido que ser, no hay de que arrepentirse" dijo para consolarla.

EL CSM entró y dijo a William. "Los siento pero es suficiente, no deberías estar acá y no pienso ponerte más en riesgo, así que nos vamos".

El joven no tuvo más remedio que despedirse con un fuerte abrazo y salir de la habitación. Scully quedó como si acabara de recibir un impulso eléctrico, llena de energía y esperanza.

AVENIDA PRINCIPAL WASHINGTON D.C

Mulder esperaba en una esquina, cuando la limosina de Ted O´Malley se acercó y éste abrió la puerta para que se subiera, Mulder miró para todos lados antes de subir. "Ha he movido algunos contactos, pero esta organización que estamos buscando es muy poderosa, aún no tengo nada por donde comenzar" dijo O´Maley a Mulder.

"Eso me imaginé… siempre desaparecen y borran toda señal de su existencia. El último lugar en dónde lo encontré ya no existe… Lo he intentado todo. Gracias a Scully muchos se salvaron y logramos ganar una batalla, pero la guerra sigue, y ellos ya deben estar planeando su segundo paso. Y lo peor de todo, tienen a Scully y nada podemos hacer". Dijo impotente Mulder.

"Lo sé, y créame que yo también quiero encontrarla, a ella le debo estar vivo. Estoy para ayudarle, pero no sé cómo hacerlo"… concluyó O´Malley. "Es probable que yo ya no pueda seguir luchando, he ofrecido mi silencio a cambio de su libertad. Quiero que usted tome mi lugar en esta batalla, quiero que siga informando, quiero que sea mis ojos y oídos de ahora en adelante. La gente tiene que estar preparada para lo que viene, y usted es la mejor forma de mantenerlos informados" dijo Mulder. Ted O´Malley le respondió con una sonrisa.

En ese instante, el celular de Mulder sonó pues había recibido un mensaje. "Soy yo William, no te preocupes, te escribo de una línea segura, conseguí tú número… necesito verte, tienes que ayudarme a liberar a mi madre". Mulder leyó el mensaje y quedó totalmente atónito, así que O´Malley le preguntó: "Pasó algo, le puedo ayudar?" "Puede ayudarme a crear un espacio seguro para encontrarme con alguien? Preguntó esperanzado Mulder.

CARRETERA, AFUERAS DE WASHINGTON

Mulder esperaba en medio de la nada en campo abierto, cuando el Helicoptero aterrizó y de él se asomó Ted O´Malley para ver que todo estuviera bien, miró para todos lados y luego ayudó a William a bajarse para que hablara con Mulder, pero él se quedó en dentro.

"No tenemos mucho tiempo, mi abuelo no los puede detener más, ellos quieren que mi madre muera y tenemos que sacarla de allá" dijo William totalmente angustiado.

"Cuando es poco tiempo" respondió Mulder preocupado.

"Yo se supone que estoy en clases, debería estar en casa en unas 6 horas, luego mi abuelo se dará cuenta que me escapé y es probable que la cambien de sitio", dijo preocupado William.

"Sabes dónde está?" preguntó Mulder

"Sí, mi abuelo me llevó vendado, pero yo marque el sitio en el GPS de este celular que él no conoce sin que se diera cuenta" dijo el joven mostrando un teléfono. Mulder lo miró sorprendido "es brillante" pensó.

"Tenemos que buscar ayuda" dijo Mulder mientras pensaba qué hacer…

"Será que este sujeto Ted O´Malley puede ayudarnos? por cierto, no me agrada, quiere quedarse con tu lugar" dijo William.

"Lo sé yo se lo pedí, quiero que me ayude para que todos sepan la verdad" dijo Mulder llevando a William hacia el helicóptero.

"No me refiero a ese lugar, él quiere conquistar a mi madre…" dijo William a lo que Mulder respondió con un gesto de desconcierto y alzó los hombros, trató de no pensar en el tema por vergüenza con su hijo, no quería que él conociera sus debilidades y como le hervía en la sangre esa idea.

HELICOPTERO

Dentro del Helicóptero Ted O´Malley preguntó "A dónde vamos?". "Tengo una amigo que ha escalado mucho en el SWAT, vamos a buscarlo, el podrá ayudarnos". Dijo Mulder.

Mulder y William esperaban afuera de una oficina elegante, cuando una secretaria salió y dijo: "El director los atenderá de inmediato, sigan."

Entraron a la oficina y John Doggett salió con los brazos abiertos y dio abrazo fraternal a Mulder: "Gracias por atendernos sin cita" dijo Mulder. "Escuché su mensaje y estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que se necesite, ya estoy alistando un equipo de hombres para el operativo" dijo Doggett y miró a William y preguntó "y él es..", "William, mucho gusto", dijo el joven, a lo que Doggett respondió con un fuerte abrazo, como si estuviera conociendo a un hijo "no lo puedo creer, qué alegría conocerte" dijo y lo miro detenidamente con una gran sonrisa, luego salió a preparar el operativo.

William se acercó a Mulder para murmurarle algo "Estoy comenzando a preocuparme… no existe alguno de tus amigos que no esté o haya estado enamorado de mi madre?" a lo que Mulder respondió con una risa contenida, tratando de disimular un poco los celos: "aún me falta presentarte al director Skinner" le dijo y lo llevó del brazo hacia donde estaban alistándose los agentes para el operativo.

"Ahora que hago contigo, dónde esperaras" le dijo Mulder a William. "yo voy contigo" dijo William decidido. "Olvídalo, no te voy a poner en riesgo, no estás preparado para esto", dijo Mulder molesto. "Estoy más que preparado, mi abuelo no ha dejado que pierda el tiempo, terminé la secundaria a los 13, soy cinturón negro en artes marciales, sé defensa personal, sé manejar armas, hablo 4 idiomas y estoy cursando estudios en ciencias puras, estoy más preparado que algunos de esto agentes" dijo el joven muy decidido, así que Mulder no tuvo más remedio que mirarlo muy sorprendido y llevarlo del brazo hacia la camioneta que los llevaría.

ESCONDITE DEL CSM

Scully estaba en su habitación viendo el noticiero cuando escuchó unos disparos afuera, entró en pánico pues no tenía con qué responder o defenderse. De repente la puerta se abrió de una patada y entró John Doggett equipado con un arma y chaleco anti balas, ella lo vió y corrió de inmediato a abrazarlo "Que alegría verte, cómo me encontraste?" dijo Scully totalmente aliviada porque sabía que había sido rescatada. Doggett hizo una señal para el resto entrara. "está despejado" dijo.

Entró Mulder en compañía de William y como 10 agentes que tenía esposados a enfermeras y hombres de negro. Scully salió corriendo y abrazó a Mulder con todas sus fuerzas y con lágrimas en los ojos luego abrazó a William y después de un rato le dijo "te dije que no hicieras nada que pudiera ponerte en riesgo!" le dijo como un regaño. "Y tu creíste que yo te iba a hacer caso, tengo 15, quien le hace caso a su madre a esa edad… tienes mucho que aprender" le respondió con una sonrisa William.

"Y ahora qué" preguntó Doggett. "No hay mucho que hacer para desmantelar la organización" dijo Mulder. "Mi abuelo ya no está cerca, no podrán encontrarlo por un tiempo…" dijo Willam. "tenemos que mantente seguro" le dijo Mulder a William. "No se preocupen por mí, yo estaré bien y nadie me hará daño, me preocupa Mónica, tenemos que rescatarla" dijo Willilam a lo que Doggett, Mulder y Scully respondieron con cara de gran preocupación mientas afirmaban.


	4. Dos Madres

**Dos madres**

PARQUE PÚBLICO

Scully y Mónica Reyes se encontraban sentadas en una banca de un parque, en el fondo Mulder y William jugaban baloncesto. Era una escena familiar muy apacible.

"No puede contarte la verdad la primera vez que nos vimos, no quería ponerlo a él en riesgo… Cuando él me hizo llamar, me dijo que tenía a William y que yo podía escoger entre continuar con mi carrera o trabajar para él para cuidarlo. No lo dudé un segundo, lo de la inmunidad vino después, pero era lo que menos me importaba" dijó Mónica dando explicaciones.

"No sé cómo agradecerte todos estos años, tu sacrificaste tu carrera y toda tu vida para cuidar a mi hijo, nadie hace eso" dijo Scully mientras le caían las lágrimas por las mejillas.

"Lo haría una y mil veces. Cuidar a William ha sido lo más maravilloso que he me ha pasado. He aprendido amar cada etapa de su vida y no lo cambiaría por nada, he aprendido más de él que él de mi" dijo nostálgica Mónica.

"Hay tantas cosas que quisiera saber, tanto que me perdí… sigo creyendo que tomé la decisión equivocada. Cuando Spender inyectó ese hierro en su sangre… las cosas que dijo… yo le creí y me sentí tan asustada" dijo Scully rompiendo en llanto.

"Spender dijo muchas mentiras, pero trató de ayudar y su inyección mató sus debilidades, pero no sus fortalezas. William ahora es más fuerte que otros de su tipo, él no es el único con sus condiciones, pero la "estalactita" no le hace daño, en cambio, sus virtudes siguen allí… hemos trabajado mucho en enfocarlas", dijo Mónica aclarando las dudas de Scully.

"¿Cómo ha sido su educación? Quiero saber tantas cosas" preguntó Scully.

"Su abuelo ha sido muy estricto con lo académico, se ha aprovechado de su gran inteligencia y lo envió a las mejores escuelas privadas, terminó a los 13 la secundaria, gracias que le era fácil ser promovido de curso, sobre todo en primaria. También tenía clases particulares de idiomas, destrezas y algunos deportes como hobbie". Explicó Mónica.

"A qué horas jugaba?" preguntó preocupada Scully.

"Yo me preguntaba lo mismo, y discutí mucho por eso, pero luego descubrí que para William aprender es un juego, y que para él todo lo nuevo es una pasión", agregó Mónica orgullosa. "pero no te preocupes, yo trataba de romper con esa rutina racional y perfectamente planeada, le enseñé a meditar y a mirar las cosas también con el corazón, no solo con la razón. También leíamos cuentos, le encanta leer". Agregó Mónica.

"Me imagino, música de ballenas?" sonrió Scully.

"Pues sí… él es un joven muy saludable, nunca se ha enfermado, pero si ha sufrido siempre de jaquecas, después de un tiempo descubrí que su cerebro tiene una actividad diferente y que tenía que canalizarla. Era como energía contenida, después de las primera sesiones de meditación cuando tenía 5 años, empezamos a descubrir que podía mover objetos con su mente, así que comenzamos a ejercitar esa función" dijo Mónica.

"Aún puede hacer eso" preguntó intrigada Scully.

"Si pero ya lo maneja a la perfección, acordamos solo hacerlo en ocasiones de vida o muerte", aclaró. "también trabajamos en su cualidad de leer la mente, en canalizarla, para que no se vuelva loco con todo lo que lo rodea".

"Y él qué pensaba de todo esto", preguntó Scully.

"La mayoría de padres y abuelos se preocupan por preparar a sus hijos para el futuro, él piensa al revés, él se preocupa para preparar el futuro para su nieto. Todos estos años ha estado enfocado en sus planes para lo que llama el nuevo orden. Me delegó a mí su educación y aunque suene increíble, el tiempo que pasó con su nieto fue solo para dedicarle amor y cariño, como lo haría cualquier abuelo", agregó Mónica.

Estas palabras reconfortaron mucho a Scully que tenía que William hubiera aprendido de su abuelo lo peor. En ese momento llegaron Mulder y William, se notaba que el joven le había dado una paliza deportiva a su padre con un marcador increíble. "Ya te dije que es solo aplicar la física" decía William a su humillado padre. "Has debido jugar contra mí cuando era joven" le contestó con una gran sonrisa. "y ustedes de qué hablaban" le dijo Mulder a Scully y Mónica.

"De muchas cosas, tantos años sin vernos.." respondió Mónica.


	5. Una pregunta por hacer

****_Una pregunta por hacer_****

CLUB DE BILLAR, CENTO DE WASHINGTON

A Mulder le pareció increíble que William nunca hubiera jugado billar pool, así que decidió enseñarle. El primer juego el joven se quedó mirándolo atentamente, observando cada movimiento y atendiendo cada instrucción como si estuviera recibiendo una clase. Mulder había descubierto que su rol de padre era algo muy gratificante, le encantaba ver a William escuchándolo y tomando nota mental de cada cosa.

Era difícil encontrar algo que el chico no supiera hacer, o en lo que no fuera bueno, pues entre clases e instructores sabía de todo un poco. Había tenido algunos intentos fallidos con Basquetbol, Béisbol y Ajedrez, pues habían terminado en vergonzosas derrotas que no le permitían sentirse como un padre modelo y que terminaban lastimando su ego. Pero ya que William nunca había jugado billar pool, por fin podría enseñarle algo, y no terminar en una humillante paliza deportiva. Mulder celebraba cada vez que una bola entraba, y William observaba. Entre jugada y jugada preguntaba cosas personales, pues eso parecía interesarle más que el mismo juego mismo.

"Hace mucho tiempo que están separados?" preguntaba William. A Mulder le incomodaban mucho las preguntas sobre su relación, y más porque sabía que era imposible mentirle y era algo de lo que no solía hablar con nadie.

"Sí cerca de 9 años…" contestó sin más detalles.

"¿Por qué nunca se casaron?" contra preguntó William. Lo que tomó totalmente fuera de base a Mulder que apretó los labios antes de tratar de responder.

"No sé tal vez nunca encontré el momento indicado para proponérselo"…. Contestó no muy seguro.

"Tenías miedo a que te rechazara cierto, siempre has sentido que no la mereces. ¿Por qué?" volvió a preguntar.

"El que estudió Psicología fui yo….a qué viene este interrogatorio" respondió Mulder tratando de poner un punto final a sus preguntas.

"No sé, es solo que me genera curiosidad, es solo que estos años me he preguntado muchas cosas y ustedes son muy diferentes a otras personas que conozco. Bueno igual no soy el único con padres divorciados, aunque es raro pues técnicamente no lo están, pues nunca estuvieron casados y ahora trabajan juntos… cómo los puedo definir entonces…?"

Mulder respondió solo un gesto de "no tengo idea", luego disparó el último tiro y dijo "Gané" y celebró con un pequeño baile.

"Y ahora cual es el plan?" preguntó William.

"Jugamos la revancha, pero esta vez rompes tú" dijo Mulder, mientras organizaba las bolas dentro del triángulo para comenzar un juego nuevo.

"Me refería a ti y a mi madre, cuál es tu plan, van seguir siendo "compañeros" y seguir así?" preguntó William lanzando un dardo directo a Mulder, quien titubeo…

"No sé, creo que sí, eso es lo que ella quiere supongo" contestó.

"Yo no creo" dijo el joven mientras daba vueltas a la mesa y se inclinaba para mirar los ángulos. Mulder lo miraba extrañado pues además parecía medir la mesa contando como si hiciera caminar un gusanito con el pulgar y el dedo meñique. Mientras lo observaba no sabía que responder.

"Entonces qué quiere ella?" contrapreguntó Mulder.

"No te voy a decir lo que piensa mi madre. Eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú". Respondió William

"Supongo que algún día tendré que preguntárselo.." respondió Mulder como en tono de pregunta.

William lanzó su primer disparo y de una entraron todas las bolas en las troneras, menos la número 8. Mulder se quedó con la boca abierta, nunca había visto algo así…

"Era cuestión de física" dijo William, y luego respondió a la última pregunta de Mulder "sí, pero no te queda mucho tiempo", y le hizo un gesto de "vamos".

Juntos salieron del salón y Mulder quedó como pensativo.

FBI OFICINA DE LOS EXPEDIENTES X

Mulder estaba en su escritorio, parecía estar estudiando algún caso en su computador, pero realmente estaba pensando en su conversación con William. Pensaba como este joven tenía un talento increíble para escudriñar en lo más profundo del alma, era como un terapista experto en miniatura, había heredado su talento para analizar a las personas pero al sumarle su capacidad de leer la mente, era completamente sorprendente. " A qué se referiría con que no me queda mucho tiempo?", pensaba.

Scully entró a la oficina y saludó "Buenos días, cada vez es más difícil conseguir lugar en el estacionamiento.." mientras se sentaba. Mulder la interrumpió señalándole un costoso arreglo floral que estaba en el escritorio "Hoy fue el turno de las orquídeas, puedes agradecerle a Ted O´Malley por la extinción de algún bosque tropical" dijo.

Desde que había sido rescatada y estaba trabajando, Ted O´Malley enviaba un arreglo de flores diario, en señal de su agradecimiento por la creación de la vacuna que le había salvado la vida, entre otras intenciones. Scully se acercó sin decir nada, leyó la tarjeta y miró las flores, pero parecía indiferente.

"Pensé que hoy también ibas a trabajar en el hospital, no te esperaba por acá" completó Mulder.

"Hoy vine porque hay algo que quiero hablar contigo, iré al hospital más tarde. Cómo va todo por acá" preguntó Scully rompiendo el hielo, ya que las flores parecían poner siempre de mal humor a Mulder, y por esa misma razón ella no le había pedido a O´Malley que las enviará a su casa, aunque a veces no podía llevárselas y terminaban por dañarse allí en el escritorio de Mulder, ella disfrutaba mucho en silencio el hecho de dañarle el día con ese detalle.

Mulder respondió mostrando la enorme fila de expediente en su puesto. "Nunca habíamos tenido tanta demanda, menos mal ya contamos con agentes a nuestro cargo. Yo también quería hablar contigo, pero en un lugar más cálido, no sé qué te parezca tomar una copa esta noche?" preguntó Mulder en un tono más conciliador a lo que Scully hizo una cara de duda, como si tuviera otro compromiso "a menos que ya tengas un compromiso?" preguntó Mulder, disimulando un poco los celos. "No… claro qué puedo, iré a solucionar algunas cosas pendientes, vengo alrededor de las 7 entonces" dijo y se salió de la oficina, Mulder la vio alejarse pero luego volvió y se llevó las flores con una sonrisita picara, Mulder inmediatamente se molestó de nuevo y trató de disimular, lanzando un papel a la basura desde su escritorio.

BAR CERCANO A LAS OFICINAS DEL FBI

Mulder esperaba en una mesita en el bar de siempre, en el que desde hace tanto años solían tomar una cerveza después del trabajo, el mimo donde habían vivido tantos recuerdos juntos. Miraba el reloj, se notaba que Scully estaba demorada. Scully entró y varios agentes se acercaban a saludarla y felicitarla por su labor. Mulder se puso de pie para que lo viera, ella devolvió los saludos de cortesía y se acercó para sentarse.

"Veo que pasaste de la agente más odiada a la más admirada" dijo Mulder en tono sarcástico.

"Solo he estado haciendo mi trabajo, lo que sé hacer" dijo Scully un poco ruborizada. "Gracias por la invitación, me hacía falta un trago, el trabajo ha estado muy duro en el hospital, es muy difícil investigar en medio de tanto caos" dijo Scully con una sonrisa. "Bueno pero no quiero aburrirte con cosas de trabajo, qué querías decirme" preguntó.

Mulder balbuceo un poco "mmm Mejor dime tú primero la razón de tu visitita esta mañana". Scully bajo la mirada, se le notaba que le costaba mucho trabajo lo que tenía que decir. "Me invitaron a hacer parte de una comisión científica internacional para combatir el ataque, tengo que trasladarme a Estocolmo de inmediato, quiero pedirte que cuides de William.." dijo Scully con los ojos húmedos, pero no alcanzó a terminar su frase cuando Mulder la interrumpió con un "Cuándo tienes que irte?". "Mi vuelo salió en la tarde, pedí pasarlo para mañana para pasar la velada contigo" respondió Scully. "¿Pensabas irte así sin avisarme?" dijo Mulder notablemente molesto. "No, de hecho fui a buscarte temprano, entiende que por seguridad están organizando todo tan rápido, yo no había podido antes…es un tema de vital importancia, más allá de la seguridad de Estado, creí que me entenderías" dijo Scully pasando a un tono de casi súplica. Mulder notablemente alterado trató de ponerse de pie para irse, pero ella lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo volver a sentar. "Munder nunca que iría sin despedirme, acá estoy para hablar contigo, pero no puedo ser egoísta ahora, no se trata de mí, ni de mi felicidad, se trata de la humanidad entera, y esta nueva misión que se me ha encomendado. Tenemos que estar preparados para los próximos ataques, tenemos que desarrollar posibles antídotos a múltiples tipos de propagación, estamos en guerra biológica, peor aún, genética, es una carrera contra el tiempo", decía Scully dando sus argumentos, mientras se acercaba a él, sin embargo, Mulder estaba muy serio y se negaba a mirarla a los ojos, era su forma de contener su frustración. "Qué soy yo para ti ahora Scully" se limitó a preguntar. "Sabes que tú y William son las personas más importantes en mi vida" respondió ella acercando el rostro de él con sus manos para verlo a los ojos. "Sí, sé eso, pero qué soy YO para ti, qué sientes por mí ahora" preguntó un muy molesto Mulder. Scully no sabía qué decir, no era una respuesta que tuviera preparada. A Mulder le pareció eterno el tiempo que ella estaba tomando para encontrar las palabras, así que en un gesto casi brusco, la besó como tratando de arrancarle a sus labios las palabras que no le salían con la voz.

Ese beso que comenzó un poco violento y agresivo, se transformó en uno dulce pero apasionado. Se les había olvidado que estaban en un lugar rodeado de colegas, se les había olvidado el mundo, solo se dejaron llevar por el más dulce de los besos para suplir todas esas palabras que no lograban organizar.

De pronto se escuchó un grito "Cuidado! Arma" y se oyó un disparo, ellos se lanzaron al piso, debajo de la mesa en reacción inmediata e inconsciente. Luego sonaron varios disparos.

Mulder alzó la vista y vio a un hombre de negro herido, varios agentes habían reaccionado y uno lo había neutralizado por completo. Luego volvió a mirar a Scully y notó que estaba sangrando efusivamente, sintió pánico y comenzó a pedir ayuda.

 ** ** _Nota de la autora: para describir la segunda parte del relato, con respecto a los sentimientos de Mulder me inspiré en la siguiente canción._****

 ** ** _Coldplay - The Scientist - El científico_****

Come up to meet you  
Tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are

I had to find you  
Tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart

Tell me your secrets  
And ask me your questions  
Oh, let's go back to the start

Running in circles  
Coming up tails  
Heads on a science apart

Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh, take me back to the start

I was just guessing  
At numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart

Questions of science  
Science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart

Tell me you love me  
Come back and haunt me  
Oh, and I rush to the start

Running in circles  
Chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are

Nobody said it was easy  
Oh, it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start

HOSPITAL NUESTRA SEÑORA DEL SOCORRO, CUIDADOS INTENSIVOS

Scully estaba en cuidados intensivos, se notaba que estaba en coma y Mulder permanecía a su lado en una silla, miraba el anillo de compromiso que nunca alcanzó a entregarle, de pronto, escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban y guardó el anillo.

Era Skinner quien venía muy preocupado "Vine a penas supe. Cómo está", "estable pero en condición crítica, perdió mucha sangre, el tirador iba a matar" dijo Mulder notablemente afligido.

"Ella es muy fuerte, sé que lo logrará" dijo Skinner tratando de dar consuelo.

"Si tan solo lo hubiera visto, si hubiera alcanzado a detenerlo… si no fuera por mí culpa ella no estaría allí, ella estaría a esta ahora a salvo" dijo Mulder muy afligido.

"No tenía como evitarlo, no tenía como saberlo" dijo Skinner consiente de que Mulder estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

En ese momento llegó William corriendo. "Qué haces acá? Te dije que no era seguro, te expones a mucho peligro" le dijo Mulder a William tomándolo por lo hombros, realmente preocupado. "Te ayudé a ti, le puedo ayudar a ella" dijo William decidido.

"Reforzaré la seguridad" dijo Skinner tomando su teléfono y retirándose mientras hacía gestos a uno de los agentes que esperaban afuera de la habitación para que estuviera atento.

William se acercó a Scully y le tomó la mano. "Está luchando, pero está muy débil", dijo William preocupado.

"Si supiera que viniste arriesgando tu seguridad, después de todo lo que hemos hecho, de todas las precauciones que hemos tomado, se molestaría contigo" le dijo Mulder.

"Yo sé, pero no me importa, vengo para ayudarla, tal vez otra donación no sé… lo se necesite? Dijo William a Mulder quien lo miró como encontrando una luz de esperanza.

HOSPITAL NUESTRA SEÑORA DEL SOCORRO

Mulder y William venían caminando por el corredor del hospital, traían un café y unas bebidas en la mano. "A esto te referías cuando dijiste que me quedaba poco tiempo?" preguntó Mulder a William.

"No, no sabía que esto iba a pasar. Sabía que le habían hecho la propuesta de trabajo, ella no quería irse lo estaba dudando mucho, pensé que tú podrías convencerla de quedarse. Creo que no fue buena idea", dijo William un poco triste.

Vieron que unas enfermeras corrían hacia la habitación de Scully, así que salieron corriendo detrás. La máquina de signos vitales estaba emitiendo una señal de alerta. "preparen", gritó el médico. Las enfermeras comenzaron a alistar todo.

Mulder la tomó de la mano como tratando de que ella no se fuera. William en medio de la desesperación puso sus dos manos en un pecho y le dijo "Aguanta!" y se pudo ver una energía pasar, como en Absalom*. Scully abrió los ojos y trató de tomar aire como si acara de salir del agua.

"¿Qué hiciste?" preguntó Mulder.

"No lo sé" dijo William muy confundido.

Ambos sonrieron aliviados, las enfermeras comenzaron a aplicar un medicamente en su suero para estabilizarla y a tomar sus signos vitales, todo indicaba que lo peor ya había pasado.


	6. Dejarte Ir

**Dejarte ir**

HOSPTITAL NUESTRA SEÑORA DEL SOCORRO

Mulder y William estaban comiendo algo en la cafetería del hospital, pues luego que Scully despertó el médico decidió sedarla para evitarle el dolor y que pudiera descansar y recuperarse mejor.

"¿Qué fue eso que hiciste?" volvió a preguntar Mulder a Wiliam extrañado.

"No lo sé" dijo William dudando.

"¿Lo habías hecho antes?" preguntó Mulder.

"Mmm creo que no pero…" contestó William tratando de recordar. "Cuando tenía 8 años una vez jugábamos en el bosque y yo encontré un pájaro en el suelo. Lo tomé en mis manos y se lo mostré a Mónica, no se movía y me puse triste, pero luego se movió y salió volando. Pensé que solo estaba dormido y había despertado, pero sentí el miedo en Mónica y me dijo que no le contara a nadie, menos a mi abuelo…". Mulder lo miraba como entendiendo, en ese momento llegó Mónica.

"Hola ¿cómo sigue?" preguntó a los dos. "Ya pasó el peligro, ahora la pasaran a la habitación para recuperación" dijo Mulder.

"Qué bien, sabía que lo lograría" dijo Mónica. "Tuvimos un poco de ayuda" dijo Mulder mirando a William.

"Vamos te llevaré a casa no es seguro que te vean por acá" le dijo Mónica a Wiliam. "Vienes? Debes estar cansando" le preguntó luego a Mulder.

"Me quedo, igual ya estoy acostumbrado a dormir en un sofá" dijo Mulder y sonrió.

HOSPITAL, HABITACIÓN DE SCULLY

Ya habían pasado a Scully a una habitación, pero estaba profundamente dormida, ya sin respirador. Mulder estaba recostado en el sofá de acompañante. Trató de dormir, pero los hospitales ejercían en él un efecto extraño, pues siempre se volvía reflexivo estando allí.

Precisamente en un hospital como ese, fue que dos décadas antes había descubierto que se había enamorado de ella, y que de ahí en adelante, no importaba lo que pasara, ella ya hacía parte de su vida y de su búsqueda.

Empezó a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido recientemente, y como esa bala había detenido un momento que iba a cambiar su relación, y pensó por un momento que tal vez las cosas tenían que ser así, y que él no las podría cambiar.

Sería muy egoísta de su parte apartarla ahora de su camino y ponerla de nuevo en riesgo. También sería un peligro para él exponerse de nuevo a tanto sufrimiento y miedo de perderla de nuevo.

El miedo era el peor de los sentimientos, antes de que ella entrara en su vida, no lo sentía. No le importaba lo que pudiera pasar con él, pero luego, el miedo comenzó a convertirse en su real compañero. Temía por ella, temía por su vida, temía por lo que lo hicieron, temía verla sufrir, temía por perderla.

Pero a pesar del miedo, ella siempre estaba ahí, acompañándolo en los más peligrosos momentos. Su compañía le daba más que valor, le daba sentido a su búsqueda.

Luego, en el exilio del FBI, ya sin búsqueda, el miedo se transformó, ya no temía por sus vidas, sino por perderla y perderse a sí mismo. Sin la conspiración, sin los casos, sin los criminales, él había perdido su motivación y ella cada día había comenzado a trabajar más y más… cada ausencia lo hacía sentirse más y más solo.

Le había dicho que si tenía dudas, no operara a ese niño, y que juntos podían irse lejos de la oscuridad. Le había mentido, la oscuridad estaba en él y nunca lo iba a dejar. Pero ella si operó a ese niño, y esa noche no llegó a casa pues se quedó en el hospital para observar su recuperación.

Esa noche el miedo se hizo más fuerte que el amor y comenzó la caída en el abismo de la depresión. Haber asesorado ese caso lo hizo sentir que su destino seguía siendo buscar la verdad, pero ella quería otro camino, estaba dispuesto a cambiar su destino por el de ella, pero se sentía tan vacío.

Fue a buscarla al hospital y cuando entró la vio hablando con un colega, y vio como él la tomó del brazo cariñosamente y se despidió. El sintió celos, como muchas otras veces, pero esta vez no solo eran por la posibilidad de que alguien más se interesara en ella, igual era una mujer libre, sino porque existían montones de hombres dispuestas a vivir la vida que ella ahora quería. Se dio media vuelta y salió sin saludarla y se dirigió directo al bar para ahogar un poco las penas.

Luego de esa noche, comenzaron las discusiones, la relación se tornó inmanejable hasta que un día ella simplemente se fue.

El miedo había ganado la batalla, ella no estaba y él tenía que hacer algo antes de caer totalmente en el abismo. Vivió intensamente cada etapa del duelo, primero se negó a crear que la mujer que lo había acompañado en tantas aventuras se estaba yendo por problemas tan pequeños, pero la casa vacía hablaba más fuerte que cualquier duda.

Luego empezó a odiarla, se sintió traicionado y quería traicionarla también, ahí fue cuando intentó a encontrar a William para guardarle ese secreto. Dejó de contestar sus llamadas y se portó cada vez más arrogante con ella. Logró alejarla más.

En esa etapa, empezó a construir un muro que lo separaría del dolor de una vez por todas. Dejar el alcohol fue fácil, con el tiempo fue saliendo de su sistema. Pero ella no salía, su olor todavía permanecía en su memoria, así que optó simplemente por reprimirla. Cuando llamaba no le respondía. Cuando lo visitaba, era lo más distante posible y rechazaba cualquier tipo de contacto. Más que todo por protección emocional, sabía que si había menor distancia su olor podría llevarlo a tener una recaída. Scully era un trago muy amargo para él, así que era mejor no tomarlo.

Pasaron los años y el muro se hizo fuerte. Pero cuando re abrieron los x files, tuvo que emplear nuevas estrategias para evitar que se derrumbara. Seguir distante parecía funcionar, sin embargo, ella volvió tan hermosa y coqueta. Qué difícil fueron esos días.

Luego descubrió que lo mejor era no involucrarse y no tomarse nada como personal. Dejarla hablar y desahogarse, como si contara una historia que a él no le pertenecía funcionaba bien. Se imaginaba las cosas como una película de la que él no era el protagonista. Gracias a esto el muro seguía ahí, más débil pero seguía ahí.

Luego empezó a sentir que podrían ser amigos de nuevo, se abrió un poco, pero aún sin dejarla entrar demasiado. Sin embargo, esto no lo hacía inmune al sufrimiento. Pensar en que el CSM le hiciera daño, verla ser abducida de nuevo… el sufrimiento seguía ahí.

William lo hizo dudar, lo hizo pensar que habría otro camino, que su relación podría ser posible, pero ahora verla de nuevo en una cama de hospital le hacía pensar que el camino de ella no estaba junto al suyo, siempre que estaban juntos, ella terminaba así, pagando las peores consecuencias.

Habían pasado horas mientras reflexionaba y se acordaba de tantas cosas, así que Scully se despertó y lo vio allí recostado.

"¿Hola estás dormido?" preguntó Scully.

"No, solo descansaba. ¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó.

"Mucho mejor… Mulder ¿Será que nunca podremos estar a salvo? ¿Por qué en este momento? ¿Por qué yo?" preguntó Scully totalmente decepcionada.

"La vida tiene formas muy paradójicas de cambiar las cosas e invertir los papeles. Ellos te pusieron en mi camino con la esperanza de que tu ciencia fuera la que me acallara, y ahora es tu ciencia la que está poniendo freno a sus planes. Te has convertido en su más grande obstáculo. Es esa misma ciencia que me ha mantenido íntegro todos estos años, la que te ha hecho fuerte, ahora es la luz que desvanece la oscuridad en la que nos quieren tener. Creo que tienes razón, creo que tienes que irte, encontrar la forma de seguir brillando por todos nosotros". Le respondió Mulder con la voz realmente profunda. Ella lo miró y solo dejó escapar una lágrima de sus ojos.

APARTAMENTO DE SCULLY

Scully miraba por la ventana de su apartamento los guardias que la cuidaban, sabía que eran los hombres que Skinner había asignado para protegerla, pero no lograba quitarse esa horrible sensación de sentirse otra vez prisionera. Las semanas en cautiverio habían dejado en ella una herida muy profunda, que no se quitaría fácilmente. Así se retiró de la ventana emitiendo un largo suspiro.

Estaba cerrando sus maletas y alistando todo para su viaje, acababa de cenar con William para despedirse de él y lo había dejado con Mónica, sabía que estaría en buenas manos, pero sentía un agudo dolor de pensar en dejarlo de nuevo, aunque fuera por su propio bien. Sintió de nuevo la agonía de hace 15 años cuando lo entregó… pero con el consuelo de poder hablar con él y se había propuesto que lo haría a diario durante su ausencia.

Terminó de empacar y pensó en Mulder, no lo había visto en todo el día, su último día. Podía sentir que él la estaba evitando. Le había enviado varios mensajes que aparecían como vistos. No era la primera vez que él hacía esto, de hecho desde la separación era lo más común. Unos días se acercaba, pero la mayoría se alejaba. Nuevamente suspiró y se sentó en el sofá, totalmente consternada.

CASA DE MULDER

William se encontraba sentado en el sofá viendo una película y comiendo semillas de girasol, algunos gustos se aprenden, pero otros simplemente se heredan. Mulder se sentó a su lado y le empezó a robar las semillas.

"¿Cómo te fue con tu madre?" le preguntó.

"Bien… es triste, pero sé que estaremos bien" contestó con esa extraña madurez para alguien de su edad.

"¿Cómo está ella?" preguntó Mulder como disimulando el interés.

"Muy triste claro, pero irse es lo que tiene que hacer " dijo y luego le lanzó a Mulder una mirada de desaprobación. "no crees que al menos deberías responderle los mensajes y despedirte, no creo que ella se merezca lo que estás haciendo. No es justo con ella". Mulder lo miró asintiendo, se puso de pie y volvió a salir de la casa.

APARTAMENTO DE SCULLY

Scully decidió hacer el último intento y le marcó a Mulder desde el celular. "Hola soy yo", le dijo cuando él respondió. "¿Dónde has estado?" preguntó.

"Tenía algunos asuntos", le mintió Mulder.

"Yo solo quería despedirme, viajo en unas horas… y bueno no te he visto desde que salí del hospital" dijo ella con la voz ahogada. "Estoy acá" respondió él.

Ella se asomó a la ventana y lo vio afuera junto a los guardias de seguridad saludando con la mano. Le devolvió el saludo y luego le abrió la puerta.

Cuando el entró ella no pudo evitar recibirlo con un abrazo, pero él no se lo devolvió, así que ella se alejó y dijo "Siéntate te traeré algo de tomar", le dijo mientras fue a la cocina.

Él se sentó y cerró los ojos, tenía que concentrase mucho en seguir poniendo ladrillo en su muro. Ella volvió con una cerveza y se la entregó y se sentó a su lado.

"No me puedo quedar mucho tiempo, tengo algunos asuntos y tú debes descansar" se apresuró a aclarar Mulder.

"Tendré más de 12 horas para descansar en el avión. Realmente ahora prefiero pasar mi tiempo contigo" dijo Scully haciendo la mirada. Mulder le esquivó la mirada y tomó un sorbo de cerveza y miró para el suelo.

Scully captó la señal de inmediato y después de un incómodo silenció decidió hablar. "Mulder yo sé que te perdí hace años cuando decidí irme. Ahora no sé cuando nos volveremos a ver, no sé si vuelva, no sé si ellos logren deshacerse de mí. Solo sé que trataré de entregar una respuesta médica a la humanidad sobre lo que nos espera…"

Ella comenzó a desahogarse, así que el optó por tomar su postura te escucho pero no me involucro. Ella lo miraba fijamente, pero él miraba al frente y de vez en cuando volvía para mirarla solo en señal de acá sigo…

"No espero que me perdones, pero te voy a decir lo que siento, y lo hago por mí, porque no quiero irme sin que conozcas mi punto de vista, antes yo me callaba las cosas, pero ya no soy así. Cuando te dejé fue lo más duro de mi vida, pero lo hice por ti, porque estabas perdido, porque entendí que mi compañía no te hacía bien, no te sacaba del fondo. Lo intenté, pero no lo logré. Mi amor no era suficiente. Intenté cambiarte y eso te hizo daño. No quería hacerte daño, te quería de vuelta, así tuviera que irme. Pensé que si yo ya no estaba, podrías volver a ser tú…" continuó Scully con la voz entre cortada, pero suprimiendo las lágrimas, no iba a dejar que él la viera llorar.

"Realmente nunca me fui.. no hubo día en que no pensara en ti. Cuando te llamaba y no me respondías me preocupaba por ti, pero siempre encontraba la forma de saber que estabas bien, y me conformaba con eso. Ahora estoy feliz porque sé que estás de vuelta. Has vuelto a ser el hombre del que me enamoré y puedo estar tranquila con eso, aunque no estés conmigo".

Mulder cerró los ojos y pudo imaginar cómo se iba derrumbando su gran obra de arquitectura. Solo suspiró y siguió escuchando.

"Te he visto como padre, y lo que he visto ha sido maravilloso. Me voy tranquila de que William está con el mejor padre de todos. Estos días me has hecho sentir que valió la pena todo, valió la pena cada sufrimiento, valió la pena mi empeño de darte un hijo. No me arrepiento de nada, porque solo quiero verte feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado" dijo Scully y se puso de pie mientras continuaba su monologo.

"Mulder quiero darte gracias por todo lo que me has regalado, me has dado valor, me has hecho dudar y recobrar la fe, me diste el hijo que tanto deseaba, me hiciste fuerte… Y aunque desconozco ahora tus motivos, ese último beso que me diste me mantuvo viva, cuando estuve al borde, me dio fuerzas". Concluyó Scully, se acercó a él se inclinó un poco, tomó su cara y le dio un beso en la frente.

Mulder cerró los ojos y sintió su olor. Eso y sus palabras fueron el último golpe que necesitaba el muro para derrumbarse del todo, así que levantó la mirada, la sujetó de las muñecas y la empujó hacia él, cuando ella calló sentada sobre él la besó con pasión.

No había vuelta atrás, Mulder estaba a punto de re caer estruendosamente en su adicción, ya no había muro que lo protegiera iba en caída libre de nuevo, y pronto tendría que volver afrontar el dolor de su partida.

Y así, con más intensidad que la primera vez, aprovecharon las últimas horas juntos para decirse muchas cosas, pero sin usar palabras, reemplazando los monólogos por caricias y besos. De sus labios solo se escaparon unas cuantas palabras, de esas dulces que se dicen cuando se ama y se alcanza el éxtasis. Pocas palabras, las suficientes para decir adiós, pero demasiado pocas para que Mulder pudiera hacer la pregunta que se quedó por hacer.


	7. Perder para encontrar

**Perder, para encontrar**

CASA DE MULDER

Mulder se encontraba sentado en el sofá viendo televisión y comiendo pipas mientras William armaba lo que parecía un robot, el suelo estaba lleno de piezas. De repente sonó el ruido de un auto que se acercaba y Mulder, siempre con paranoia de que algo le pasara a William sacó su arma y se acercó a la ventana, mientras le hacía señas de que se quedara quieto.

Vio acercarse la limosina de Ted´Omalley así que salió al pórtico para recibirlo. "Agente Mulder cómo va todo?" preguntó mientras saludaba efusivamente. "Aprovechando la calma antes del fin del mundo" respondió Mulder irónicamente. "Pase" lo invitó a seguir.

Ted entró y vio a William trabajando en su proyecto. "Qué es todo esto…" preguntó Ted, refiriéndose a las piezas.

"Me inscribí en un concurso de guerra de robots, como para matar el tiempo" y le mostró su prototipo.

"Wow qué bien y cómo funciona" preguntó.

"Iré a mi cuarto por unas cosas" se limitó a contestar William.

"Gracias, cómo está tu madre?" le preguntó antes, a lo que William respondió un una cara de "qué te importa", sacando a flote todo su parecido genético con Mulder.

"Este chico es increíble!" dijo Ted O´Malley a Mulder.

"Si es toda una caja de sorpresas" contestó Muder y lo miró como intriga por conocer el motivo de su visita sin previo aviso.

"He estado retomando el caso del que hablamos antes de que comenzará la debacle. Un médico genetista amigo estuvo analizando los resultados del estudio que usted y la agente Scully hicieron a este chico Kyle Goldman. Encontró claras muestras de AND alien, pero creemos hay que hay diferencias con otros casos como el de Sveta y la agente Scully, creemos que encontrar esas diferencias puede conducirnos a entender los objetivos de esta conspiración". Dijo Ted O´Malley con notable entusiasmado.

"Usted sabe que la experta es Scully y que ya no se encuentra en el país, no veo en que le puedo ayudar" contestó Mulder un poco melancólico.

"Pensé que le interesaría hablar con los chichos Goldman, hallarlos no fue fácil pero ya están bajo mi cuidado" contestó O´Malley generando gran interés en Mulder, quien preguntó "Ahora mismo?"

"Si, están un poco paranoicos con el departamento de defensa detrás de ellos, no me gustaría que cambiaran de opinión" contestó Ted.

Mulder se puso de pie, alistó su arma y se puso un abrigo. "Debo llevar a William, no puedo dejarlo acá solo" agregó.

CENTRO DE INVESTIGACIÓN

Ted, Mulder y William llegaron a una pequeña clínica repleta de seguridad privada y filtros de segurididad como lectores de huella. Todos parecían conocer a O´Malley y lo saludaban y abrían las piertes. Llegaron a una elegante sala de juntas de color blanco y se sentaron, al rato entraron Kyle y Molly.

Molly se acercó a sentarse en sala y le preguntó en la mente a Kyle. "Seguro que podemos confiar en este agente?", Kyle le respondió también en la mente "fue él el que me ayudó a encontrarte" y William le respondió a ambos también en la mente. "claro que pueden confiar en él". Ambos quedaron aterrados de el joven también puede comunicarse de la misma forma, así que Molly preguntó en voz alta "Y él quién es?" señalando a William.

"Es mi hijo William" dijo Mulder tratando de presentarlo. Molly y Kyle se miraban asombrados.

"Entiendo sus razones para estar asustados, pero queremos ayudarlos" le dijo Mulder para tranquilizarlos.

"Es importante entender qué cual era el objetivo de su padre al experimentar con ustedes y los otros niños" agregó O´Malley.

"¿Cómo podría ayudarnos?" preguntó Kyle desconfiando.

"He visto otros casos similares durante mis años de investigación, sé el peligro que corren, y también sé dónde pueden estar más seguros" contestó Mulder. "Ustedes no son los únicos… por ejemplo un amigo mio Gibson Price también era perseguido por su capacidad de leer la mente, él podría ayudarlos.." continuó Mulder para tranquilizarnos.

"¿Y qué hay de él?" dijo Molly señalando a William con desconfianza.

"Solo vine a acompañar a mi padre" agregó William, también intrigado.

"Es como nosotros!" agregó Kyle.

"Eso me gustaría averiguar" dijo O´Malley. "Kyle y Molly han demostrado capacidades de telequinesis increíbles" continuó. "Tengo a un grupo de expertos tratando de potenciar estas capacidades y de entender de qué más son capaces".

"También puedes mover cosas?" preguntó en la mente Molly a William "Si, pero no lo hago nunca en público" le contestó William también en la mente.

"Vamos a ver en lo que hemos estado trabajando" dijo O´Malley entusiasmado.

CENTRO DE INVESTIGACION AFUERAS DE WASHINGTON

Mulder, O´Mally y William, Molly y Kyle caminaban con un pequeño corredor con pequeñas habitaciones tipo laboratorio, un científico los acompañaba. "Estas habitaciones están totalmente aisladas del sonido del exterior para que ellos puedan concentrarse y canalizar su energía" decía el científico mostrando las habitaciones por las que iban pasando. "Esta tiene control de calo para poder experimentar cambios en el ambiente sin peligro de incendios", continuaba, "En esta tenemos diferentes objetos de pesos y materiales variados, para probar los alcances de la telequinesis" agregó el científico. "Con Kyle y Molley hemos estado trabajando mucho en pulir su potencial, pues aunque sus poderes son asombrosos, no se ha trabajado adecuadamente en pulirlos durante su desarrollo" agregó el científico. "Cuando llegaron acá, no podían controlar la intensidad ni infocarlos claramente. Ahora pueden mover objetos pequeños con gran maestría, cierto?" dijo el científico preguntándole a Molly, frente a lo que parecía ser uno de esos laberintos con alambres de colores que se entrecruzan formando figuras que se usan en los jardines de infantes para motivar la motricidad fina. "Porque no nos muestras Molly algo de precisión"

Molly miro el aro alrededor del laberinto y lo comenzó a mover con la mente, pasando todos los obstáculos fácilmente, sin embargo ya casi al final el aro tocó uno de los alambres y sonó una pequeña alarma.

"Puede parecer un experimento muy sencillo, pero requiere de gran dominio alcanzar a terminarlo" dijo el científico. Y se acercó a mostrar otros objetos como juego de destreza. "Hemos trabajado ejercicios simples y otros de mayor complejidad. Nunca había visto capacidad semejantes como las de Kyle y Molly" dijo el científico realmente feliz.

Mientras Mulder, O´Mally, Kyle y el científico miraban lo que parecía ser una especia de cubo rubik pero metalico. El primer juego de laberinto llamó la atención de William quien se acercó a tratar de hacerlo, Molly se quedó con él observándolo. William comenzó a hacer mover el anillo por entre los alambres, muy lentamente pero con movimientos certeros y lo logró terminar sin hacer sonar la alarma. Al final sonrió.

"¿Cómo lo haces, cómo lo controlas tan fácilmente" le preguntó en la mente Molly a William. "He estado entrenando desde niño, el truco está en la tranquilidad, eso te da control", respondió en la mente William. "¿Quién eres? Quién está detrás de ti?" le volvió a preguntar Molly.

"Mi abuelo trabaja con los hombres que están detrás de todos estos experimentos, pero yo no crecí en ningún laboratorio, mi abuelo trató de mantenerme alejado de todo esto, pero he tenido buenos profesores" respondió William en la mente.

Mulder se dio cuenta de que ellos estaban conversando a su modo así que salió de la conversación de grupo y le dijo a William. "Vamos, creo que ya hemos visto suficiente, vamos por algo de comer".

"¿Van a volver? El chico me agrada me gustaría compartir un poco de tiempo con él" dijo Molly. Mulder asintió con la cabeza, pero con un poco de desconfianza.

CAFETERIA EN LA CARRETERA

Mulder y William estaban sentado comiendo una hamburguesa en un típico café de carretera.

"¿Te molestó que yo hablara con ellos, cierto?" le preguntó William a Mulder.

"No, es solo que quiero mantenerte alejado de todo esto" le respondió Mulder en tono conciliador.

"Pero yo soy igual, soy como ellos, soy el resultado de un experimento cierto?" le preguntó William a Mulder volviendo a tocar el tema.

"No, tú eres la respuesta a las plegarias de tu madre y siempre hemos querido mantenerte alejado de todo esto" respondió Mulder entrando en notable sufrimiento.

"Lo sé por eso me entregaron en adopción… para protegerme.. bla bla bla, sin embargo, no puedes negar que soy diferente, que puedo hacer cosas" dijo William dejando de ser ese chico dócil que lo había caracterizado.

"Tus capacidades no dejan de sorprenderme, y sé que son superiores a las de estos chicos, pero por tu seguridad, no debemos exponernos" dijo Mulder tratando de tranquilizarlo un poco y poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de William.

"Pero yo quiero ayudar, quiero ayudarte a entender lo que está pasando, quiero ayudar a mi madre a encontrar una cura, quiero hacer parte de la solución, estoy preparado, he sido entrenado durante años, no soy un niño que debas proteger" dijo William como si fuera un adulto.

"Estas ayudando estando a mi lado, es lo que quiere tu madre, yo estoy para cuidarte y dar mi vida por ti si es necesario. Pronto encontraremos las respuestas y podrás hacer parte de la solución. Por el momento sé que en ti está toda la verdad que he buscado toda mi vida y no pienso ponerte en riesgo" le dijo Mulder con una mirada cariñosa.

En ese momento entraron a la cafetería 5 hombres armados, uno hizo un disparo al aire y la gente que estaba en el lugar se botó al suelo. Muchos gritaban y lloraban.

"No se mueven y nadie saldrá lastimado" dijo uno de los hombres. El otro se acercó a la mesa donde estaban Mulder y William. "No se atreva a sacer su arma o le disparo al chico" le dijo a Mulder, mientras tomada a William del brazo. "Tranquilo, no me hará daño, no hagas nada…" le dijo William a Mulder y se puso de pie y se fue con el hombre.

Los atacantes salieron del lugar con William y se subieron a una camioneta que salió a toda velocidad. Mulder corrió detrás y vio como se lo llevaron, derrotado se dejó caer de rodillas. El dueño del restaurante se acercó y le dijo. "Ya llamé a la policía vendrán enseguida".

AFUERAS DEL RESTAURANTE

A las afueras del restaurante había varias patrullas de policía y varios oficiales tomaban testimonio de los testigos y se hacían retratos hablados. Un auto llegó al lugar y Skinner acompañado de 3 agentes se bajaron del auto, los agentes se unieron a los policías y Skinner se acercó rápidamente a Mulder que estaba notablemente contrariado caminando de un lado al otro.

"Gracias por venir señor, me estaba costando mucho trabajo tratar de explicarle a estos ineptos porque un grupo de hombres armados querría llevarse a un joven de 15 años, que técnicamente no es mi hijo porque ningún documento así lo acredita.." le dijo Mulder totalmente molesto.

"Pondré a mis hombres a trabajar para hallar a William, aunque no tenemos rastros de la camioneta… es como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra" dijo Skinner preocupado.

Mulder que estaba totalmente salido de casillas, comenzó a patear un bote de basura metálico que e volvió añicos. "Maldita sea!" decía en medio de otros improperios.

"Cálmese Mulder, así no resolverá nada" le dijo Skinner, mientras llegaba otro auto a toda velocidad, de éste bajaron Mónica y Doggett.

"Vinimos en cuanto supimos" dijo Monica acercándose mientras se acercaba para tratar de calmar a Mulder. Doggett se alejó un poco para hablar con Skinner.

"Fue mi culpa, se suponía que tenía que cuidarlo y lo traje acá para comer algo.. no he debido dejar que se involucrara en mis cosas" le dijo totalmente desesperado a Mónica.

"Mulder no hay lugar seguro con esta gente, daba igual si estaba acá en casa, no hay como esconderse, créame" le dijo y se acercó a él y lo tomo de los brazos tratando de que él la mirara a los ojos. "Era cuestión de tiempo, no íbamos a poder evitarlo, no había cómo" le dijo. "Vamos es mejor estar en casa por si William trata de comunicarse con nosotros" le dijo y lo llevó hacia el carro.

CASA DEL CSM (UBICACION DESCONOCIDA)

El CSM estaba apagando su cigarrillo cuando la puerta se abrió un sujeto entró a Willliam del brazo, este se soltó y salió corriendo hacia él.

"Abuelo me alegra ver que estás bien" dijo William y lo abrazó con cariño.

"Tenía ganas de verte muchacho, perdona mi método" dijo CSM con cierto tono de ternura. William asintió con la mirada y un poco de preocupación.

"Estoy bien abuelo, no quería preocuparte, pero entiende que en esta etapa de mi vida quiero estar con mis padres, quiero recuperar un poco del tiempo perdido", le dijo Willliam.

"Lo sé, solo quería hablar contigo y explicarte que no soy el monstruo que ellos creen que soy, que no le debes creer todo lo que te digan de mí. Tengo mis motivos para hacer las cosas que he hecho… no trabajo solo. Las cosas están escritas y yo no las puedo cambiar" dijo el CSM tratando de explicar.

"Trato de entenderte, aunque sabes que a veces no lo logro… y que no comparto tus métodos. Simplemente no quiero estar en medio de esta guerra" le dijo William en tono conciliador.

"No tienes que estarlo, no dejaré nunca que nadie te haga daño, estás destinado a para cosas muy grandes cuando todo acabe. Tú nos guiarás a todos, ya llegará al momento y toda la preparación que has tenido dará sus frutos" le dijo el CSM totalmente convencido de sus palabras.

"Está bien… Pero mientras tanto me dejarás volver con mi padre? Él me necesita ahora" le preguntó William

"Si es lo que quieres, yo no te voy a detener. Nunca te he dicho que no. Ya habrá tiempo que encuentres tu misión. Tú padre es un gran hombre, siempre he estado orgulloso de él, aunque confía demasiado en la humanidad y se pierde en el camino" le dijo a William.

"Gracias abuelo, pero debes saber que no permitiré que les pase algo y que pienso ayudarlos" dijo William muy decidido.

"Lo sé por eso quería hablarte también. Quiero que sepas que siempre subestimé a tu madre, cuando la escogí para demeritara el trabajo de Mulder supe que tenía mucho potencial, sabía que era brillante, vi sus notas, su trabajo y trayectoria, pero no tuve en cuenta su coraje, nunca pensé que llegaría a donde ha llegado hoy, no después de todo lo que hemos intentado…. No solo no siguió nuestro juego, sino que pronto se convirtió en aliada de Mulder y lo hizo más fuerte. Es fácil entender por qué se enloqueció por ella, y eso que traté de enviarle varias distracciones. Se ha ganado mi admiración, aunque no he tenido la oportunidad de decírselo. Ella ahora es la principal piedra en el zapato para muchas personas" dijo el CSM.

"Y por eso le dispararon cierto" dijo William totalmente molesto.

"No fui yo… hay otros intereses privados en esto. Intereses que no están bajo mi poder y yo no la puedo proteger, ahora ella está lejos de mi alcance… la están usando, pero cuando ya no les sea útil y encuentre la vacuna, se van a deshacer de ella y de los otros científicos. Su vida corre peligro y cumplo con advertirlo, aún están a tiempo de impedirlo" le dijo el CSM y William lo miró con gran preocupación.

CASA DE MULDER

Mulder estaba sentado en el sofá, casi acostado. Se veía agotado y totalmente demacrado por la preocupación, en la silla de al lado estaba Doggett que lo acompañaba. En la cocina estaba Mónica preparando té y algo para comer.

"Mulder tiene que descansar y comer algo. Si algo aprendí durante todos estos años, es que él es incapaz de hacerle daño a William. Él está seguro y nada le pasará". Le dijo Mónica mientras le pasaba una taza y unas tostadas y se sentaba a su lado.

"¿Dónde podrán estar?" preguntó Mulder…

"En cualquier parte, esconderse es una de sus habilidades. Nunca lo encontraremos. Solo nos queda esperar a que William se comunique con nosotros". Le contestó Mónica disimulando un poco su propia angustia. Doggett se puso de pie y le tomó la mano a Mónica, se veía que estaban juntos y que él era muy cariñoso con ella.

El teléfono de Mulder sonó y se podía leer en la pantalla que era Scully, él miró y se quedó inmóvil sin responder, lo dejó sonar, hasta que se apagó de nuevo. "No le piensas contar?" preguntó Mónica.

"No, no soy capaz, le fallé, le prometí que lo iba a cuidar y …" contestó Mulder con cierto tono de impotencia.

"Silencio… creo que hay alguien afuera" dijo Doggett, mientras tomaba su arma y se acercaba a la ventana. Mónica y Mulder también se pusieron de pie y alistaron sus armas. Se podría sentir la tensión en el aire.

Sonó la puerta, alguien con llave estaba abriendo la puerta, así que ellos estaban listos para disparar, pero cuando se ésta se abrió era William, que entraba como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

"Wiliam" corrió Mulder a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y a tocarlo como revisando que estuviera completo. "¿Estás bien?"

"Si, todo está bien, puedes estar tranquilo" le dijo William tranquilizándolo mientras también abrazaba a Mónica y saludaba a Doggett.

"Mi abuelo prometió no volver a asustarlos de nuevo… pero debes hacer lo que sea para que mi madre vuelva" le dijo a Mulder, y todos se miraron muy preocupados.

CONTINUARÁ…


	8. Encuentro en París

**Un encuentro en París**

LABORATORIO DE INVESTIGACION DE OMS EN PARIS

Scully caminaba por el corredor del laboratorio junto a 3 colegas, había sida una jornada larga de trabajo así que se estaban alistando para salir del trabajo. De pronto sonó su celular y vio que era Mulder, le pareció extraño que la llamara a esa hora, pues con la diferencia de horarios en Washigton debía ser pasada las 2 de la madrugada, así que respondió con un poco de preocupación. "Mulder está todo bien?"

"Sí, dónde estás". Le preguntó él muy tranquilo.

"Estoy saliendo del trabajo" le respondió ella mientras pasaba su carnet por el filtro de seguridad y se despedía con las manos de algunos colegas. "Qué pasa?", le volvió a preguntar.

"Estoy aquí" dijo él, como siempre lo hacía. Scully frenó de golpe, no entendía que podía significar eso y miró hacia al frente, y afuera del edificio estaba él, en vivo y en directo. Sintió como el corazón le saltó dentro del pecho, parecía estar viendo un espejismo. Colgó el teléfono y salió del edificio para encontrarlo.

"¿Mulder pasó algo? Qué haces acá?" preguntó totalmente preocupada.

"¿No nos vemos hace casi tres meses y es todo lo que dices?" le respondió Mulder un poco sarcástico.

Ella entendió que tal vez había estado un poco frio su recibimiento así que lo abrazó con fuerza, luego lo tomó del brazo y comenzaron a caminar.

"William me pidió que viniera por ti, dice que corres peligro acá, así que acá estoy" dijo Mulder explicando.

"Pasa algo con William?" preguntó Scully preocupada.

"William está bien, pero hace unos días fue secuestrado por C.B.S Spender, fue la peor de las angustias" le respondió él.

"Mulder porque no me lo dijiste?" dijo Scully totalmente molesta.

"Te estaba protegiendo", le respondió él en tono de justificación.

"Cuando entenderás que ocultarme la verdad no es protegerme" le respondió aún más molesta.

"El caso es que Spender dice que corres peligro acá y que hay un plan para matarte" continúo contando Mulder.

"Y le crees a este hombre, después de toda las mentiras que ha dicho y de todas las cosas que ha hecho", le respondió Scully totalmente incrédula.

"Le creo a William… Te has preguntado de donde viene ahora tu cheque? No crees que sea posible que todo esto sea parte de una nueva conspiración?" le contra preguntó él.

"Mulder la OMS en una institución que está por encima de cualquier poder gubernamental, pensar en conspiración acá es ir demasiado lejos. Acá estamos hablando del futuro de la humanidad, de la salud de todos los habitantes de la tierra. Los ojos de todos los gobiernos están puestos en nosotros, la empresa privada nos apoya. Creo que te estás dejando guiar por el hombre equivocado, ese que mató a tu padre, y a mi hermana, que me tuvo en cautiverio por semanas.." dijo ella totalmente convencida de sus palabras.

"Scully precisamente, si hubiera querido matarte lo hubiera hecho cuando pudo, no creo que sea su objetivo. Piénsalo, hay una lógica detrás de todo esto. ¿Qué crees que pasará cuando encuentran la vacuna definitiva? ¿Quién la comercializará?¿De cuánto millones de dólares estamos hablando? ¿Si es gratuita, cuánto dinero estará perdiendo la industria farmacéutica? ¿Si la cobran, no peor dejar que los pobres mueran? ¿No te parece que hay demasiado en juego?" argumentó con lógica Mulder.

Scully no sabía cómo responder a estas preguntas, se quedó mirando a los ojos a Mulder buscando respuestas, pero lo que encontró fue ese azul intenso que tanto la hacía estremecer. Tenía algunas arrugas y canas, pero sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos que la enamoraron hace dos décadas. Ahí estaba él parado, en medio de los campos elíseos, iluminado por los colores del atardecer y ella no podía sentir más que el corazón se le quería salir del pecho y la piel se le erizaba. Sintió deseos de besarlo en vez de responderle, pero no lo hizo, porque con Mulder nunca se sabía que estaba pensando o sintiendo, porque no sabía en qué punto estaba su relación.

Era claro que él estaba allí porque William se lo había pedido, y aunque la derretía el pensar que había atravesado en océano para buscarla, pensaba que tal vez eso no significaba más que compromiso hacia una promesa hecha.

Desde que ella se fue, las conversaciones eran extrañas, pues había de nuevo cierta distancia entre ellos, como si fueran de nuevo solo compañeros. La despedida había sido cálida y maravillosa, y aún se estremecía de solo recordarlo, pero después, él había tomado de nuevo distancia y se había vuelto seco. Cuando hablaban era con preguntas de algún caso, o para contar algo rutinario. Todo era tan confuso y sus sentimientos eran tan fuertes que simplemente suspiró para tomar fuerza y dijo:

"Vamos te invito a cenar, conozco un restaurante acá cerca que te va gustar", le dijo suavemente y lo tomó del brazo para caminar a su lado.

RESTAURANTE

Era un restaurante muy pequeño, de mesas diminutas con mantel blanco, debía ser muy bueno porque casi todos las meses estaban ocupadas, se sentaron en una esquina y una pequeño mechero iluminaba la mesa. Observaron la carta, aunque no era mucho lo que Mulder entendiera porque estaba en francés. "Ordenaré por los dos" dijo Scully y luego habló en francés a la mesera, eso le pareció a él extremadamente sensual.

"Veo que aprendiste el idioma" le dijo sorprendido.

"Solo algunas cosas básicas, acá se molestan si hablas en inglés" dijo ella y sonrió. A Mulder le pareció que se veía increíblemente hermosa, era como si brillara con otra luz, estaba estupenda.

"Veo que te ha sentado París, te ves radiante" le dijo Mulder sin pensarlo.

"Veo que a ti también te ha hecho algo la ciudad, no sueles decir nunca esas cosas" dijo ella sonriendo, mientras sentía como el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas, así que bajó la mirada.

La mesera sirvió la entrada, unas copas con agua y unas copas de vino tinto.

"Salud" dijo Scully y tomaron un sorbo. Mulder vio la entrada y preguntó: "¿Esos son…?"

"Escargots, si son caracoles, sé que suena asqueroso!" respondió Scully.

"¿Entonces por qué los pediste?" preguntó Mulder extrañado.

"Porque estás de visita, pensé que querías probar las cosas exóticas del lugar… además no sé por qué, pero esta ciudad me ha despertado el apetito por las cosas más extrañas… lo siento" dijo ella y tomó uno con las extrañas pincitas y se lo comió. El recordó la vez que la vio probar los grillos, esa mujer nunca paraba de sorprenderlo, eso era lo más encantador de ella. Así que él también tomó y uno y lo probó: "no sabe tan mal si no se mastica mucho" pensó.

Así que cenaron tranquilamente, hablaron de todo lo que había pasado los últimos meses: de los casos, del trabajo, de los adelantos en la investigación por la vacuna, de William y sus continuas sorpresas, de cómo Einstein y Miller ahora se movían como peces en al agua con los Expedientes X, de lo graciosos que eran, en fin de tantos temas.

De vez en cuando uno que otro pensamiento incomodo les interrumpía la conversación. Él pensaba que ella se veía diferente, más hermosa y viva, que los años parecían no pasar. Ella pensaba que él olía demasiado bien, un olor indescriptible que la tenía embriagada, era como si su olfato se despertara y eso la atraía cada vez más, pero no daría ni un solo paso adelante, no sin su permiso, "con Mulder nunca se sabe", pensaba.

Luego caminaron hacia su apartamento por el margen del rio Sena, y Scully pensaba que esa escena no le pertenecía, ese no era Mulder y esa no era ella. Nunca se imaginó que estarían allí en un momento tan romántico, ni en un lugar tan especial. Necesitaba simplemente despertarse de ese momento tan surreal.

"Entonces mis colegas también corren peligro, me refiero a que cómo puede ser, hay un premio nobel trabajando en mi grupo, eso sería algo descabellado" preguntó aterrizando la conversación.

"Scully después de 23 años, todavía sigues pensando que puede haber algo descabellado" le preguntó Mulder y sonrió. Entonces ella notó que había una pequeña mancha de salsa en la comisura de sus labios, sintió un deseo de lamerla, pero se limitó a limpiarla con su dedo pulgar, pero al acariciar su cara no pudo resistir el impulso de pasar sus dedos por sus labios, éstos siempre le generaban una especie de magnetismo. "oh no, no puedo creer que haya hecho esto" pensó. Ese pequeño gesto activó algo en él, algo que funcionaba muy bien, porque se acercó y la tomó por la nuca para acercar su cara a la suya y la besó.

Scully pudo sentir como su corazón empezó a galopar a toda marcha en su pecho, y como cada poro de su piel se erizaba. No era la primera vez que él la besaba, pero esta vez, él ejercía en ella una atracción desbordada. Era como si cada uno de sus sentidos estuviera funcionando al 110%.

Sintió que se perdía en sus labios, y que si no hacía algo rápido iba terminar por entregarse allí en la calle, así que tomó aire y se apartó un poco. "Vamos Mulder mi apartamento está cerca".

CONTINUARÁ..


	9. El juicio

**El juicio**

LABORATORIO DE INVESTIGACIÓN

Mulder se ofreció a acompañar a Scully a organizar las cosas en su trabajo antes del viaje, así que juntos caminaban por el moderno laboratorio, todo era impecable y muy organizado. Mulder miraba para todos lados admirando esa mezcla entre modernidad y orden, nada parecida a su oficina.

En vez de paredes había grandes ventanales de cristal y los científicos tenían unos lindos puestos de trabajo en oficina abierta, con mesas en el centro para experimentación y equipos especializados. Scully lo condujo hacia una oficina muy elegante, rodeada de murales de plantas. Allí estaba un hombre mayor con una bata blanca escribiendo en un computador.

"Buenos días Jean Pier… puedo pasar?" preguntó en la puerta. El hombre sonrió y le hizo gestos con la mano para que entrara y se puso de pie para saludar.

"Le presento a mi…(se notaba que no sabía qué decir) él es el padre de mi hijo William" dijo Scully. "Mucho gusto soy Fox Mulder Agente Especial del FBI" se acercó para saludar, notando que la situación había sido incómoda para ella.

"Jean Pier quiero hablar contigo porque tenemos información desde Washington que dice que el proyecto puede estar en peligro y que todos podemos estar ante amenaza. Es importante tomar medidas de seguridad de forma inmediata" dijo preocupa Scully, se notaba que las palabas habían también afectado al director del proyecto que miró a Mulder y preguntó: "Qué tan confiable es la fuente".

"Me temo que mucho" contestó Mulder.

"Precisamente por esto le prometí a mi hijo regresar a Washington hoy mismo" agregó Scully.

"Dana eres pieza fundamental del proyecto! Ya estamos casi en la recta final.." dijo el director.

"Yo sé y me comprometo a trabajar de forma remota, no los pienso abandonar, espero que entiendas que dejé muchas cosas por venir acá, y además lo que queda se puede adelantar sin mi presencia". Agregó Scully. El director la miró y luego a Mulder, se aceró y la abrazó fraternalmente. "Entiendo, te deseo la mejor de las suertes… estaremos en contacto".

Salieron de la oficina y caminaron hacia el puesto de Scully, ella tomó una caja y empezó a guardar algunas cosas. Mulder se acercó y en tono de burla y reproche le dijo: "… el padre de mi hijo?".

"Es la verdad, no dije ninguna mentira (el hacía cara de reproche)… lo siento es que no sabía exactamente como presentarte, como técnicamente ya no somos compañeros", le aclaró ella y siguió guardando cosas.

Entonces el pasó su brazo por detrás de ella y posó su mano levemente sobre su espalda, se acercó un poco a su oído y le dijo en voz un poco más baja "Si dijeras que sí, podrías presentarme como tu esposo", le respondió Mulder.

Ella escuchó eso e involuntariamente dejó caer el objeto que estaba guardando en el escritorio y alzó su mirada con una ceja arqueada para verlo a los ojos, para ver si él estaba hablando en serio o solo se trataba de una más de sus típicas bromas. Movió un poco los labios, pero no salió ninguna palabra.

En ese instante sintió una mano en su hombro, era una compañera de trabajo que interrumpió con un: "Dana, que te vas hoy?".

"Si Megan, es un asunto familiar…" Mulder, que se sintió que sobraba dijo: "yo debo ir al baño" e hizo un gesto con la mano como señalándose a sí mismo a dónde ir, mientras se retiraba pudo ver como se acercaban más compañeros a despedirse.

BAÑO DE HOMBRES, SEGUNDO PISO

Mulder se estaba lavando las manos en el baño, no había nadie más. De repente se escucharon disparos, gritos y un gran estruendo. Abrió la puerta y pudo ver como unos hombres de negro fuertemente armados venía corriendo "Mierda y no estoy armado.. pensó". Por instinto volvió a entrar al baño y se escondió en uno de los cubículos, de pie sobre un sanitario. Unos minutos después vio las botas de uno de los hombres entrar al baño, como buscando gente, pero volvió a salir.

Cuando sintió que había vuelto la calma, se quitó los zapatos y salió sigilosamente del baño, evitando ser visto. Llegó a una esquina del corredor, que daba contra una baranda desde donde se veía el lobby del edificio, se escurrió por la pared y se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la pared, escondiéndose lo más que pudo, pero se asomó para ver lo que ocurría.

El panorama no podía ser peor, había varios guardias de seguridad tendidos en el piso en medio de charcos de sangre; cerca de 20 hombres armados amenazan a los rehenes, que estaban todos de rodillas sentados en el medio del lobby, parecía una escena del juicio fianal. Entre ellos estaba Scully. Los hombres les gritaban con marcado acento árabe.

RECEPCIÓN GENERAL DEL LABORATORIO, PRIMER PISO

Scully no terminaba de procesar lo que estaba pasando, todo ocurrió tan rápido, los disparos, el hostigamiento. Había estado en situaciones similares, pero esta vez sentía que había si llegado su hora, así que realmente sentía como él pánico se apoderaba de ella.

"Mulder, Mulder!… ¿dónde está? Pensaba mientras miraba a todos lados, no lo veía entre los rehenes, ni tampoco en las víctimas. Se dio cuenta que esa incertidumbre le preocupaba mucho más que el hecho de que le estuvieran apuntando con un arma.

"Ustedes han violado la ley islámica Sharía al jugar con la obra de Alá con su manipulación genética y serán enjuiciados por esto. Todos y cada uno de los herejes deben morir." decía uno de los hombres hablando en inglés pero con marcado acento árabe.

"Cuál pude ser la conexión este ISIS y la conspiración… tiene que haber alguna, esto no puede ser una coincidencia.." pensaba cerrando los ojos. Mientras el hombre echaba un discurso religioso político y los insultaba a todos, hablaba un rato en inglés para los rehenes, y otro rato en árabe hacía sus subalternos.

CORREDOR, SEGUNDO PISO

Mulder se sentía frustrado, no había nada que podía hacer, ellos eran muchos, estaban fuertemente armados y tenían todas las salidas controladas. En ese momento el único recurso que tenía como arma era su teléfono celular. "El internet no es bueno para ti Mulder" recordó que le había dicho Scully en uno de sus últimos casos juntos, pero en este momento era lo único con lo que contaba, así que comenzó a transmitir por Periscope, y publicó la transmición en sus redes sociales etiquetando a lo que creía que podían ayudar, policía, guardía francesa, Skinner y hasta Ted O´Malley. "Mientras más información tengan afuera de lo que está ocurriendo adentro, más oportunidades tendremos de ser rescatados" pensó.

Recordó otras situaciones similares que había vivido, pero esta vez el hecho de estar en un país lejano y de tratarse con fundamentalistas le hacía sentir que las cosas estaban totalmente fuera de control. No sabía cómo podrían darse los acontecimientos, ni mucho menos como salir de esa.

Después de algunos minutos de transmisión, que para Mulder eran eternos, pues sentía que el tiempo corría en cámara lenta, recibió un mensaje de texto que parecía ser de un dirigente de la guardia de Francia. "Estamos rodeando el perímetro. Usted es nuestros ojos adentro, por favor indíquenos ubicación de los terroristas, cantidad y posibles puntos de acceso". Mulder suspendía a ratos la transmisión y enviaba fotos, coordenadas y datos, teniendo en cuenta cada detalle que pudiera hacer usado por las autoridades.

RECEPCION

Cuando el hombre sintió que ya había acabado el tiempo de discursos dijo: "Somos misericordiosos, y les vamos a dar una oportunidad. Todos los herejes serán eliminados, pero los creyentes serán perdonados..." se acercó a un hombre joven que estaba cerca de Scully y le preguntó: "¿Recita el Shahada" el hombre respondió negando con la cabeza "¿al menos conoces el Corán?", volvió a preguntarle, pero el joven bajó la cabeza en señal de renuncia total, así que el hombre le disparó a quemarropa en la cabeza. "¿Quién sigue?

A la mente de Scully llegaron las inscripciones de la nave que había encontrado en África. A pesar de que habían pasado demasiados años, le parecía estar leyendo las palabras del Corán allí escritas, las había repasado una y otra vez tratando de encontrar respuestas, y ese recuerdo se había esculpido en su cerebro, y ahora estaba saliendo a flote como por arte de magia.

Así que dijo las palabras una a una en voz alta. Todos voltearon a verla, especialmente los atacantes que no esperaban que nadie conociera sus escrituras. Por coincidencia, la luz del sol del día entró por uno de los ventanales de forma tal que parecía iluminar a Scully, esta imagen hizo retroceder al atacante, quien tomó esto como una especie de señal divina. Scully notó su impacto y le dijo: "Y qué si están siguiendo las órdenes equivocadas, qué tal si están siendo manipulados por el mal que tanto repudian y están cometiendo gran un error?".

El hombre retrocedió unos pasos, y comenzó a discutir con uno de sus colegas en árabe. Parecía que había distintas posiciones sobre qué hacer, todos gritaban entre ellos y discutían. La discusión se notaba aireada. Los demás rehenes miraban a Scully como agradeciéndole el haber detenido la ejecución y el estar ganando tiempo. Jean Piere le hizo gestos con la mirada para que viera hacia arriba, pues desde la claraboya del techo se podía ver cómo en un edificio cercano estaba un francotirador. Scully sintió un leve alivió, pudo imaginar el gran despliegue de fuerza pública que estaría afuera. Sin embargo, no podían demostrar con la mirada nada, para evitar delatarse ante sus atacantes.

CORREDOR SEGUNDO PISO

"Dense prisa, no tenemos tiempo" escribió Mulder, después de haber transmitido la escena. Por un instante pensó que todo estaba perdido, que vería morir a Scully allí ejecutada como si hubiera cometido el peor de los pecados. No entendía cómo ni porqué había logrado salir de ese y cómo estaban ganando algunos minutos, minutos que significaban la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

"Ya tenemos a todos los hombres en posición, estamos listos para un rescate, solo estamos esperando el momento preciso, su información ha sido de gran ayuda", le respondieron. Mulder miraba a todos lados tratando de pensar en la mejor forma de crear una distracción. No veía cómo, se notaba que habían tenido mucho tiempo para pensar el atentado, así que solo podía golpear su cabeza con la pared que tenía detrás en señal de frustración contenida. No pudo aguantar más el estar allí sentado en el suelo así que se puso de pie y se asomó un poco más.

RECEPCION

Scully que estaba disimuladamente mirando a todos lados para entender cómo podría llevarse a cabo el rescate alcanzó a ver a Mulder asomado en la pared del segundo piso. "Mulder, está bien" pensó y le volvió el alma al cuerpo. Eso era lo que necesitaba para poder estar tranquila. Él estaba a salvo y lejos del alcance de los terroristas, y todo salía mal con el rescate, él se salvaría y cuidaría de William, eso era lo único que importaba… podría morir tranquila.

En ese momento el hombre, que ya estaba en un estado colérico se le acercó y le dio la orden: "De pie!" un compañero trató de oponerse y éste lo golpeó con el arma tan duro que lo dejó inconsciente. Scully se puso de pie y el hombre le puso el arma contra la cien mientras tenía el brazo totalmente extendido. Scully miró hacia donde estaba Mulder y suspiró profundamente... su momento había llegado. Pensó en que quería despedirse, pero sabía que no podía delatarlo y porque él correría peligro.

En sus últimos años trabajando con niños que habían nacido sin orejas, muchos de ellos sordo mudos, aprendió algunas expresiones con lenguaje de señas para poderse comunicar con ellos. Así acercó su puño cerrado levemente a su corazón, levantó el dedo meñique, luego el índice y por último el pulgar como señalándolo a él, lo que en lenguaje de señas significa "Te amo". Luego cerró los ojos esperando el disparo final.

Mulder miraba la escena desde arriba con el corazón en la boca. Había vivido en los últimos 23 años escenas que se guardaban en su memoria como incrustaciones en la piedra: la fotografía de ella atada en la parte trasera del carro; inconsciente en la cama de un hospital; llena de sangre después de un ataque; moribunda en un clínica, todas eran imágenes horribles de sufrimiento y dolor, pero ésta hasta el momento encabezaba el Top 5 de las más crueles y despiadadas. Vio claramente que se dirigía a él y vio la señal que le hizo y pudo intuir lo que significaba, lo cual hacía que el dolor le llegara a lo más profundo del alma, así que se olvidó de su propia seguridad y comenzó a caminar hacia ella cuando oyó un disparo y vio como su pequeño cuerpo se desvanecía para precipitarse hacia el suelo.

Salió corriendo, más bien volando, y bajó por las escaleras, mientras se escuchaban muchos disparos y el sonido de los vidrios al romperse, en medio de horribles gritos de pánico.

CONTINUARÁ…


	10. La nueva Generación

**La nueva generación**

RECEPCIÓN DEL EDIFICIO

Cuando Mulder llegó al primer piso todo era un caos, montones de agentes de policía habían entrado, la gente corría y había sangre por todos lados, el piso estaba totalmente cubierto por vidrios rotos. Una parte de él no quería mirar, y llegó dando tumbos hasta el centro del lobby.

No se había dado cuenta que no estaba respirando, solo llegó hasta donde yacía Scully y la abrazó, buscó la herida pero no veía nada, no había sangre por ningún lado, no entendía, pero ella estaba respirando y eso era lo importante. Luego miró hacia el atacante que yacía al frente con una herida en la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y agradeció mentalmente al francotirador por su habilidad y rapidez. Por fin respiró con un gran suspiro de alivio.

"Scully, Scully.. ¿Estás bien?" le decía mientras le acariciaba la cara tratando de despertarla.

"Mulder, soy inmortal, no recuerdas" dijo Scully volviendo en sí con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba pálida y desvanecida, pero estaba bien. El la abrazó con ternura, en medio de la gente que corría y los rescatistas que entraban.

AFUERAS DEL LABORATORIO

Unos paramédicos atendían a los rehenes y les tomaban los signos vitales. Cuando Mulder salió los policías lo saludaban y abrazaban en señal de agradecimiento por su ayuda. No entendía por qué lo trataban como héroe, básicamente no había hecho nada, pero le era agradable tanta atención.

"Su información fue la clave para que esta operación de rescate fuera una de las más impecables de la historia" le dijo un sargento francés y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

"Wow, no se parece en nada al FBI. Podría acostumbrarme…" pensó.

HOSPITAL GENERAL

Mulder estaba sentado en la sala de espera del hospital al que habían llevado a Scully para hacerle un chequeo general. Podía ver que adentro hablaba con una doctora y vio que ella asentía mientras la doctora le entregaba un papel y le daba instrucciones. Luego salió de la sala y se acercó hasta donde él estaba. Él se puso de pie para recibirla.

"¿Está todo bien? preguntó preocupado Mulder.

"Sí." Dijo con un hilo de voz.

"Seguro?" le preguntó él notando duda.

"Si… solo quiero abrazar a William.. Llévame a casa!" dijo ella recostándose contra su pecho. El la abrazó y le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza.

"Vamos a casa! Todo estará bien" dijo él con esperanza.

AEROPUERTO

Mulder y Scully llegaron al counter de la aerolínea en el aeropuerto y presentaron sus pasaportes. La operaria lo tomó, leyó el nombre y dijo: "me permite un momento por favor?", se retiró y habló con un superior al fondo, algo pasaba y Mulder se preocupó un poco. "y ahora qué" pensó. El jefe le dijo algo a la operaria mientas voltió a mirarlos y sonrió, ella volvió y dijo: "Señor Mulder el nombre de Air France queremos agradecer su valentía y colaboración en la liberación de los rehenes el día de hoy, estuvimos muy atentos de las noticias, por eso vamos a ascenderlo a usted y a su acompañante a primera clase" le dijo y le sonrió.

"Definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a este lugar" dijo y le sonrió a Scully. Entraron a la sala VIP y se sentaron a esperar el vuelo. Todo el mundo los miraba, pues el video de Mulder se había hecho famoso y su transmisión había sido replicada por los grandes medios de comunicación. En las pantallas del fondo se veían escenas del noticiero que incluían partes de la transmisión y una fotografía pequeña de Mulder, que era citado como fuente. Él se quedó mirando un tiempo, sin entender qué decían. Scully prefería no mirar y se quedó sentada en una de las cómodas sillas mirando al suelo. Al rato fueron llamados a abordar.

Mulder se acomodó en la silla de primera clase, era espaciosa, cómoda y muy elegante. No recordaba haber viajado nunca así, no con el manejo de presupuestos del FBI. Sonrió y le hizo un gesto a Scully para que sentara. "Esta es la vida que nos merecemos" le dijo, ella sonrió levemente y se sentó.

Acababan de sentarse y pasó una auxiliar de vuelo ofreciendo champagne. Scully se limitó a negar con la cabeza, ni siquiera dijo una palabra. Mulder notó que desde el hospital ella no había dicho nada, que estaba muy callada y pensativa y se preocupó. "Si hay una ocasión para brindar con champagne es esta…" pensó y se quedó observándola.

Suspiró y pensó que Scully estaba seguramente en un momento de estrés post traumático y no era para menos. Él mismo no superaba aún lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, no era normal verla en estado de Shock. Ya habían pasado otras cosas horribles, sin embargo nunca la había visto reaccionar así. Decidió romper el silencio y actuar.

"Todo va estar bien Scully, te lo prometo" le dijo y pasó su brazo por encima de su hombro para que ella pudiera recostarse en su pecho.

"Lo sé, lo sé" dijo ella y recostó su cabeza contra su pecho. "Es solo que…" dijo casi susurrando.

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo muy preocupado, notando que en su cara se podía ver pánico.

Ella se sentó y tomó un poco de aire tratando de tomar impulso para lo que iba a decir, esta pausa puso aún más nervioso a Mulder, que empezó a temerse que algo no andaba nada bien.

"Es solo que en los exámenes que me hicieron algo no salió bien" dijo ella sin mirarlo a él a la cara.

Mulder recordó cuando ella le mostró los resultados que indicaban su cáncer, recordó lo demoledor del momento y se preocupó tanto que no podía hablar, solo se quedó allí con la boca abierta, esperando que ella continuara.

"Yo no entiendo cómo…. Soy la más sorprendida…" seguía diciendo como si las palabras estuvieran saliendo con un saca corchos. El la miraba completamente preocupado.

"… yo creo que debe haber algún error, es algo que tenemos que revisar en Washington cuando lleguemos" siguió diciendo.

"Por Dios Scully, dime ya que está pasando" dijo Mulder totalmente angustiado. Scully sacó una hoja de papel con exámenes de laboratorio y se los pasó.

"Según esto tengo de 12 a 13 semanas de embarazo.. la doctora cree que esa fue la real razón de mi desmayo", dijo como estuviera disparando un arma, y luego cerró los ojos.

Mulder miró el papel, igual no entendió nada, pero un poco más aliviado preguntó: "y tú qué crees? ¿No has notado nada raro? …Digo estamos hablando de 3 meses".

"Si he tenido algunos síntomas, simplemente asumí que era la menopausia" dijo y lo miró un poco avergonzada. Mulder asintió con la mirada.

"Por eso quiero pasar por Nuestra señora del Socorro de inmediato cuando lleguemos a Washington, esa es un teoría que tengo que descartar, no quiero quedarme con esta incertidumbre" dijo Scully realmente preocupada.

Pasó la auxiliar con la carta del menú, ambos los tomaron y los vieron.

"Dios mio Mulder!" exclamó Scully y esté se preocupó. "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó.

"Creo que estoy muerta de hambre y esto se ve delicioso", dijo Scully. Mulder sonrió y pensó que eso era buena señal. "Aprovechemos los privilegios y lujos de la primera clase y pide lo que quieras" le dijo.

AEROPUERTO DE WASHINGTON

Mónica y William esperaban en el aeropuerto junto a la puerta de salida de vuelos internacionales. Cuando Mulder y Scully salieron, ella abrazó al muchacho con todas sus fuerzas. No era consciente de lo mucho que lo extrañaba hasta que lo vio. Él ya era más alto que ella, era una sensación extraña sentir que ese bebé que cargó en sus brazos ya era todo un hombre, sintió un pequeño escalofrió de pensar en eso. Se quedó mirando el azul celeste de sus ojos. Tenía una mirada tan pura, honesta e inteligente que transmitía tanta paz.

"Te extrañé tanto" le dijo Scully.

"Lo sé" le contestó William. Luego Mulder llegó a abrazarlo y le dijo: "Casi no logro cumplir tu misión jefe" le dijo.

"Vimos las noticias, menos mal todo salió bien" agregó Mónica. Scully se acercó a abrazarla también. "Gracias por todo!" le dijo.

"¿Están muy cansado como para ir a comer algo?" preguntó Mónica. "Vamos" dijo Mulder, pero Scully lo miró como preguntando no se te olvida algo.. "vayan adelantándose, tenemos que resolver un asunto primero y luego nos vemos, a qué restaurante quieren ir" agregó Mulder.

HOSPITAL NUESTRA SEÑORA DEL SOCORRO

Scully estaba acostada en una camilla al lado de un moderno ecógrafo. Mulder estaba de pie a un metro de distancia acompañándola. Una doctora se acercó y le aplicó gel en el estómago.

"Vamos a ver qué te tiene tan preocupada Dana" dijo la doctora.

"Gracias por atenderme tan de improviso, Rachel" dijo Scully.

"Ni más faltaba, para eso están los colegas" dijo ella, prendió el equipo y pasó el lector por su estómago. A penas lo puso, empezó a sonar un ruido de interferencia y luego unos latidos rápidos. Mulder quedó maravillado, no había estado la vez anterior para presencia ninguna ecografía, así que se acercó para mirar mejor la pantalla. Scully solo recostó la cabeza en la camilla y cerró los ojos: "si era cierto, Dios mio…" pensó angustiada.

"Felicitaciones! Vemos un feto único, sano, con aproximadamente 13 semanas de gestación.. fecha probable de parto 15 de Octubre.. " iba diciendo la doctora. Mulder no podía creer que en tan poco tiempo se formara así un ser vivo. Aunque las ecografías nunca le habían parecido claras, se podía ver perfecto ya la silueta del bebé, su cabeza, su cuerpo, brazos y piernas, también un punto en el pecho que parpadeaba, su corazón latiendo.

"Todo está bien.. es normal?" preguntó Scully preocupada.

"Sé que te preocupas por tu edad, pero todo se ve perfecto, ya podemos descartar el síndrome de Down si es eso en lo que estás pensando" le respondió la doctora.

PARQUE AFUERAS DEL HOSPITAL

Mulder y Scully caminaban por el parque contiguo al hospital, ella parecía preocupado, él tenía una leve sonrisa en la cara.

"Hay algo te no entiendo, cree que ambos acabamos de ver lo mismo. Yo siento como si acabara de presenciar un milagro. Sin embargo vi más miedo en tu cara con esto, que cuando te estaban apuntando con un arma. ¿Qué es lo que tanto te asusta" le preguntó Mulder.

"Tal vez se necesita más valor para dar vida que para perderla.." le contestó ella y lo miró con los ojos aguados mientras continuaban caminando.

"Todo parece ir bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte", le contestó Mulder tratando de tranquilizarla.

"Ya no somos jóvenes, no creo tener las energía para comenzar de nuevo" le dijo ella suspirando.

"Scully te he visto patear el trasero de delincuentes, y hacer arrestos sin mi ayuda, claro que tienes la energía" le respondió Mulder.

"Tengo miedo de vivir otra vez las mismas cosas…. Con William todo fue tan difícil…" le respondió totalmente devastada.

"Las cosas no van a hacer iguales, esta vez no pienso ir a ningún lado" le dijo Mulder tomándola por los dos brazos para mirarla a la cara. Ella levantó la mirada y lo vio a los ojos.

"No creo que sea correcto traer otro niño al mundo, no como están las cosas, no con todo lo que sabemos y hemos descubierto, no con la verdad que esto implica, no con el futuro que le espera" le dijo mientras escurrían algunas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

"Precisamente, tal vez eso sea lo único correcto que podemos hacer. El mundo que conocemos está cambiando, la humanidad debe adaptarse, estos niños son los únicos listos para preservar nuestra especie. Scully… creo que las cosas pasan por una razón, William tenía que nacer por una razón, este nuevo bebé seguramente también. Tal vez sea nuestro destino criar la nueva generación que salvará al mundo" dijo Mulder totalmente convencido, y luego la abrazó.

CONTINUARÁ


	11. William en búsqueda

**William en búsqueda de sí mismo**

CASA DE MULDER

Eran pasadas las 11 de la noche y Mulder estaba frente al computador revisando las fotos de un caso, cuando llegó William y dijo: "Hola. ¿Podemos hablar?".

"Claro! ¿Aún no tiene sueño?" le preguntó Mulder y se acercó la silla para que él pudiera sentarse.

"Quiero ir al laboratorio al que me llevaste el otro día, me parecería interesante hacer algunas de las pruebas que hacen los hermanos Goldman y aprender un poco con ellos" dijo entusiasmado.

"No creo lo que necesites.. me refiero a que tu controlas muy bien tus habilidades" le respondió Mulder.

"No quiero ir para aprender a controlar nada, es solo que me gustaría estar más tiempo con gente como yo, hay muchas cosas que quiero entender.. tal vez eso me ayude un poco a descubrir realmente quien soy.." dijo William convencido. Mulder lo miraba con desconfianza, pero entendiendo.

"No quiero que hagas parte de ningún experimento" dijo Mulder aclarando su posición.

"No es por el experimento, es para hallar respuestas... No dices que hay que buscar la verdad que está allá afuera? Además acá me aburro mucho, no estoy acostumbrado a tener tanto tiempo libre. Con mi abuelo aprovechaba cada minuto para aprender algo nuevo, y mientras comienza el otro semestre en la universidad, no tengo mucho que hacer, creo que me hará bien salir un poco de casa" le argumentó William.

"Y ahí es cuando te pareces a tu madre" le contestó Mulder y sonrió. "Veré qué puedo hacer, hablaré con Ted O´Malley". William sonrió.

CENTRO DE INVESTIGACION

Kyle y Molly estaban desayunando en una cafería cuando se acercó el doctor Christopher Smith con William. "Hoy tendremos compañía.. si no les molesta"

William saludó con la mano y se acercó, a Kyle no le gustó mucho la idea, pero Molly sonrió. "Sabía que vendrías" le dijo ella con la mente. William se sentó junto a ellos. "Quieres algo de tomar" le preguntó Smith, este negó con la cabeza.

"Bien tendremos otro prisionero!" dijo sarcásticamente Kyle.

"Kyle sabes que puedes salir cuando quieras, que estamos para ayudarte y protegerte. Ustedes son libres de hacer lo que quieran. Si no te gusta aprender a potenciar tus cualidades, bien puedes irte y tratar de terminar tus estudios, la puerta está abierta" le respondió molesto Smith, se notaba que Kyle daba muchos problemas y que su actitud le estaba colmando la paciencia.

SALON DE EXPERIMENTOS

Kyle, Molly y William se sentaron frente a una mesa blanca y Smith se sentó junto a ellos y se dirigió a William:

"William ya he trabajo mucho con Kyle y Molly, pero me dijeron que tú también puedes hacer algunas cosas, me podrías dar algún ejemplo?"

"Ejemplo cómo qué?" preguntó William.

"Cuéntame, ¿Lees la mente, mueves cosas, qué has sentido diferente en ti? Le preguntó con curiosidad Smith.

"Puedo saber en qué está pensando, trato de no hacerlo con todo el mundo, he aprendido a aislarlo y usarlo a voluntad. Es fácil volverse loco con tanto ruido alrededor" aclaró William.

"Qué interesante!" dijo Smith.

"Pero no puedo con todo el mundo, por ejemplo a mi abuelo no sé por qué nunca le pude leer la mente" aclaró William.

"¿Y qué tipo de objetos puedes mover?" preguntó Smith.

"Cualquiera" dijo William como si no fuera gran cosa.

"Muéstrame, mueve este bolígrafo por ejemplo" dijo Smith y puso el objeto sobre la mesa.

William lo miro y el bolígrafo tembló un poco y se levantó en el aire y se quedó allí inmóvil. "Pero qué quiere exactamente que haga? Quiere que escriba algo? Preguntó Wiliam.

"¿Puedes escribir algo? Eso sería mucha precisión y motricidad fina!" dijo sorprendido Smith. William miró hacia la mesa del lado, y trajo volando una hoja, luego bajó el bolígrafo y pintó un OK.

"Si puedo pero cosas simples, no me pida que pinte la Mona lisa" respondió William con un tono de picardía.

"Sorprendente, veo que no comenzaremos de cero contigo, así que podemos comenzar nuestra práctica de hoy. Bueno ya sabemos que pueden mover los objetos y que lo hacen muy bien. Hoy quiero probar con tratar de cambiar el estado de la materia, quiero que se concentren en tratar de cambiar su temperatura para ver qué sucede" les dijo el científico mientras les acercaba una serie de objetos de madera, papel, cristal y metal. "Recomiendo comenzar con el papel" agregó.

Los tres lo tomaron en la mano y comenzaron a verlo fijamente. Los papeles temblaban. El de Kyle salió volando, así que tocó volverlo a traer con la mente.

"Saquen e su mente la idea de movimiento, traten de imaginar la materia, cada molécula del papel, traten de hacer que éstas cambien, piensen en el calor como energía y traten de transmitir esa energía.. vamos a ver qué pasa" dijo Smith muy entusiasmado.

Los jóvenes volvieron a concentrarse en sus papeles: Kyle trató de concentrarse, pero en vez de hacer algo con el papel, rompió el cristal que tenía al frente con gran estrepito; el papel de Molly se incendió con casi de manera instantánea; y William sonrió y luego el de él se incendió pero como si lo hubiera hecho con un encendedor en una punta.

"Bien! Les presento el fenómeno de la termoquinesis!" dijo Smith totalmente eufórico. "Es importante aprender a controlar los diferentes elementos, también existe la electroquinesis, la magnetoquinesis, hidroquinesis, eoquinesis.." contínuo diciendo Smith cuando fue interrumpido por William:

"¿Cómo en Avatar, la leyenda? Me puedo pedir ser Aang, y tú puedes ser Katara" dijo William en broma mirando a Molly, ésta no entendió pero Kyle si, y no le pareció gracioso.

"Exacto! La manipulación de los cuatro elementos no es algo nuevo, ha estado presente en la tradición y mitología de varias culturas" dijo Smith. "yo creo que podremos aprender a manipular no solo los 4 elementos, sino muchas cosas más" agregó con ilusión Smith.

"¿Quién es Katara?" preguntó Molly. "Es una serie de dibujos animados, Aang era el Avatar, él podía manejar los 4 elementos, pero inicia como maestro aire, Katara es maestro agua, puras bobadas de niños" le explicó Kyle a Molly, mirando con recelo a William. "no es más que un niño" le agregó en la mente. William lo escuchó y se molestó con el comentario mental. "al menos yo ya asisto a la universidad, tú no has terminado la secundaria" le contestó en la mente. Molly se rió en voz alta.

"A mi padre no le gustaba que viéramos televisión en el laboratorio" aclaró Molly a William, este asintió entendiendo.

"A mi abuelo tampoco le gustaba que viera televisión, pero Mónica decía que yo tenía que crecer como un chico normal y siempre me dejaba ver un poco…" contestó William.

"Bueno la verdad a mí me va muy bien con el agua. Siempre me ha gustado nadar y estar en el fondo, todo es tan tranquilo… Puedo ser Katara entonces" agregó Molly y le giñó el ojo a William. William sintió como se ruborizaba.

Para William este era un sentimiento de compañerismo nuevo. Nunca había compartido directamente con jóvenes de su edad, pues siempre estaba adelantado de curso por varios años, así que mantenía con sus compañeros una relación cordial, pero lejana. Él era visto como el niño prodigio, el bicho raro, por lo que se había acostumbrado a estar más o menos solo.

El hecho de que Kyle y Molly fueran mayores no se le hacía extraño, pero esta era la primera vez que compartía tiempo con jóvenes parecidos a él, con los que no tenía que fingir ni ocultar sus poderes para evitar asustarlos. Se sintió feliz de poder compartir con ellos ese espacio.

Y sintió que aún tenía muchas cosas que aprender, más allá de los libros y las fórmulas. Cosas que solo podría conocer, viviéndolas.

CAFETERIA

Esa mañana hicieron varias pruebas y luego fueron a almorzar. El laboratorio era como una escuela con solo 3 estudiantes, perfectamente dotado con servicios y cafetería y todo lo que los jóvenes pudieran necesitar para sentirse como en casa. Además del profesor Christopher Smith había un par de científicos más, interesados en el caso.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, Kyle se levantó de la mesa y dijo "iré a jugar un rato con el Xbox." nos vemos luego, dijo.

"Vamos a caminar un poco" dijo en la mente Molly a William ysalieron a dar un paseo por el jardín.

"Yo no le agrado mucho a Kyle, cierto" dijo William a Molly.

"No es eso, es que Kyle se siente como un conejillo de indias acá, y eso no le gusta. Él es muy temperamental, está aprendiendo a manejar su rencor y aún está muy resentido con muchas situaciones y personas", aclaró Molly.

"¿Asesinó a tu padre cierto?" preguntó William.

"Eso fue un accidente, creo que no era su intención, él aún no controla bien sus alcances y cuando tiene ira no sabe cómo evitar que pasen esas cosas" lo defendió Molly. "En cambio, para mí esto es normal, yo me crie en un laboratorio de verdad.. yo no podía salir, odiaba al personal médico, odiaba a mi padre y todo lo que dejaba que me hicieran" aclaró Molly con dolor. "Pero no quería que muriera.. si tan solo no se hubiera interpuesto entre nosotros" suspiró.

"Te entiendo, mi abuelo tampoco es lo que se dice un ciudadano ejemplar, pero aprendí a entender que simplemente está equivocado, y por eso ha hecho las cosas que ha hecho, pero me enfoco más bien en sus buenos sentimiento, aunque sean pocos, por ejemplo, sé que me quiere de verdad y puedo vivir con eso" aclaró William mientras caminaban por el patio de la casa.

"¿No sientes rabia? ¿No sientes que odias al mundo?... Me explico, tus padres te dieron en adopción… yo no estaría contenta con eso" Preguntó Molly.

"La rabia es un sentimiento que te quita el control de todo, trato de evitarla, además, ellos ya se odian a sí mismos por eso, no necesito agregar esos sentimientos negativos a mi vida. También tengo claro que tenían sus razones y que ahora están conmigo tratando de compensar el tiempo perdido" agregó William. Molly lo miraba admirando su madurez.

"Pero bueno, también está entender qué hicieron con nosotros, por qué somos así, qué quieren de nosotros.. ¿eso no te molesta?¿No te llena de rabia saber que somos el resultado de un experimento del Gobierno y que ahora quieren es hacernos daño?" volvió a preguntar.

"Como yo lo veo, no somos un resultado, somos los dueños de nuestra propia vida, somos diferentes, y está en nuestras manos construir nuestro futuro. Nadie puede hacerte daño si tú no se lo permites" le dijo William y la miró sonriente.

Molly de la nada se le abalanzó y le dio un beso corto en la boca. William se ruborizó mucho y quedó totalmente sorprendido. "¿Tampoco lo habías hecho antes cierto?" preguntó Molly. "En el laboratorio donde vivía no había muchos chicos para besar" aclaró divertida Molly.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" preguntó avergonzado William. "Porque tenía curiosidad de saber qué se siente, ¿tú no?" dijo Molly sonriendo y se marchó hacia adentro de la casa. William quedó impactado pero sonrió.

Acababan de vivir un momento típico de la niñez que ambos les había llegado unos años tarde. A William, porque su imagen de niño prodigio no le permitió mucha simpatía en el género opuesto y a Molly porque simplemente creció en el encierro.

Ambos compartían varias cosas en común, más allá de sus habilidades mentales. En el fondo eran chicos tímidos tratando de encajar en una sociedad muy diferente a ellos. Él parecía mayor a su edad por su altura y ella parecía menor por sus facciones finas, y mentalmente lo era, pues no pudo vivir una infancia normal. Esos casi 4 años de diferencia entre los dos, parecían no existir para cualquiera que los viera a simple vista.

CENTRO DE INVESTIGACION, ENTRADA

Mulder conversaba con Smith en la puerta del laboratorio. "Su hijo me dejó sorprendido, de lejos se ve que tiene mucho más potencial que los otros chicos. Llevo décadas estudiando los fenómenos psíquicos y nunca había visto cosas semejantes" dijo entusiasmado Smith.

"William le hará cambiar varias de sus creencias y superará las más altas expectativas, estoy seguro. Pero quiero que quede claro que no permitiré que haga parte de ningún show mediático. Ah y solo estará viniendo mientras retoma la universidad" afirmó firmemente Mulder.

"Lo sé y será un privilegio tenerlo mientras tanto, creo que tenemos mucho que aprender de él, es un chico muy maduro" afirmó Smith.

En ese momento llegó William y le sonrió. "Cómo te fue", le preguntó Mulder.

"Me divertí mucho" respondió William.

"Me alegro mucho, vamos, tu madre nos espera en casa" dijo Mulder, así que se despidieron y se marcharon.

CASA DE MULDER

Scully estaba organizando algunas cosas en la cocina, y metiendo una lasaña al horno cuando entraron William y Mulder a la casa. Daggoo salió corriendo y ladrando a saludar y William se agachó para jugar con él.

"¿Cómo te fue en hoy. Cómo se portaron los hermanos Goldman?" le preguntó Scully con preocupación y curiosidad, ya que no estaba muy tranquila con la idea de que practicaran juntos, la última vez que vio a esos chicos no le generaron empatía y la situación no fue la más agradable, sentía mucho recelo hacia ellos.

"Muy bien, sé que desconfías de Kyle y Molly. Los conociste en mal momento, cuando más ira tenían, ya están más tranquilos y sé que pronto podrán aprender a manejar mejor sus emociones" dijo William sin dejar de jugar con el perro.

Scully se quedó mirándolo fijamente y luego de unos segundos de análisis dijo: "Bueno, solo quiero advertirte que igual opino que esta chica Molly es un poco vieja para ti" dijo y luego sonrió de forma pícara.

William se molestó con el comentario y blanqueó los ojos "Mmm iré a pasear a Daggoo, dijo y salió con el perro por la puerta.

Mulder se quedó mirando a Scully sin creer en lo que acababa de pasar. "¿Ahora tú también lees la mente?" le preguntó con curiosidad.

"Sí! Creo que todas las madres pueden hacerlo" contestó Scully en tono burlón y se retiró de nuevo a la cocina.

FIN


	12. El despertar

**El despertar**

 **OFICINAS DEL FBI 3:03 PM**

Eninstein, Miller y Mulder se encontraban sentados frente al escritorio discutiendo un caso para hacer el reporte.

"No existe evidencia suficiente para afirmar que las mujeres estaban poseídas, desde mi punto de vista el caso corresponde a un tipo de sugestión" afirmó la agente Einstein.

"Entonces como se explica que el hecho hubiera sido en 3 lugares diferentes, de forma simultánea y que las tres mujeres dijeran lo mismo en arameo?" Le preguntó Miller.

Mulder los miraba y no decía nada, pues le resultaba muy divertido verlos discutir, estaba esperando a ver qué divertidas conclusiones sacaban y a que llegaba la conversación. En ese momento sonó su teléfono celular y el respondió.

"Agente Mulder, le habla el doctor Smith, podría venir, tuvimos un incidente.." dijo el profesor Smith.

"¿Qué pasó?¿ Está bien William?" preguntó Mulder preocupado.

"Está bien… pero salió molesto del centro y no pudimos detenerlo. No sabemos a dónde fue. Es mejor que venga". Dijo preocupado el profesor.

"Voy para allá" dijo Mulder y colgó. "Sigan trabajando en el reporte, debo atender una emergencia familiar" les dijo a los agentes mientras tomaba su abrigo y salía de la oficina totalmente preocupado.

 **7 HORAS ANTES. AUTO DE MULDER CAMINO AL CENTRO DE INVESTIGACIÓN.**

Mulder llevaba a William al centro de Investigación con los hermanos Goldman para retomar las clases. Generalmente William al entrar al auto se ponía sus audífonos y escuchaba música, por una parte como algo normal para alguien de su edad y por otra, como técnica para evitar escuchar los pensamientos de tanta gente en la calle.

Esta vez se quitó los audífonos porque quería hablar. "¿Cuándo supiste que estabas enamorado de mi madre" le preguntó a Mulder y éste lo miró completamente extrañado, pues no era una pregunta que esperara, ni mucho menos pudiera responder con precisión.

"No sé… desde que la vi supe que era diferente a las otras.." contestó Mulder como tratando de organizar los pensamientos.

"Sí, pero me dijiste que trabajaron muchos años juntos antes de que yo naciera, cuándo fue el momento justo en que te diste cuenta de que era amor?" precisó William su pregunta.

"No sé… tal vez la primera vez que la secuestraron y me di cuenta de que hubiera preferido ser yo el que estuviera en su lugar. Luego cuando estaba en coma… me di cuenta que si algo le pasaba no iba poder seguir mi vida de la misma manera" contestó Mulder sin mucha seguridad.

William lo miraba aún sin entender como si necesitara más explicaciones… pero no decía nada.

"Cuando tenía tu edad creí muchas veces estar enamorado… de hecho, he sentido cosas por diferentes mujeres, pero no siempre es amor, a veces es curiosidad, capricho o gusto" le aclaró Mulder, entendiendo que más que curiosidad en el pasado de sus padres, tenía curiosidad sobre su propio presente. "bueno llegamos, que tengas un buen día" le dijo mientras se estacionaba al frente al Centro de investigación.

"Gracias, nos vemos" dijo William y se bajó del carro.

 **CENTRO DE INVESTIGACIÓN 3:30 PM**

Mulder entró corriendo, pasó el control de seguridad mostrando su carnet y en la escalera lo esperaba el profesor Smith acompañado de dos profesores más.

"Qué pasó? William no es de salir corriendo" preguntó Mulder apenas llegó.

"Sígame, primero quiero que vea algo" dijo el profesor y lo llevó hacia la cafería que parecía que hubiera sido víctima de un terremoto o un tornado, los vidrios estaban rotos, las sillsa y mesas estaban tiradas por el suelo, había pedazos de cosas en el suelo, todo era un caos.

"¿Qué pasó acá?" preguntó Mulder poniéndose de pie frente a una pequeña mancha de sangre que llamó su atención en el suelo. "Lo que ve es el resultado de una pelea normal entre jóvenes nada normales… debo reconocer que no lo esperábamos y no estábamos preparados para algo así" afirmó la Doctora Constain con tono de preocupación, entrando a la conversación.

Mulder sintió como el sudor frio del pánico le recorría la espalda, el solo pensar de que algo le pasara a William lo llenaba de pánico.

"No entiendo nada, William no es de los que pelean, pero ¿cómo está él, cómo están los otros" preguntó Mulder.

"William está bien, solo se fue molesto y no pudimos detenerlo, Molly está bajo control, pero Kyle está en observación médica en una especie de coma inducido… no sabemos qué tiene". Respondió el doctor Smith.

Mulder los miró con preocupación y tomó su celular y marcó. "Scully es mejor que vengas al Centro de investigación, hay un problema con William." Dijo.

 **CENTRO DE INVESTIGACIÓN. SALA DE JUNTAS. 4:00 PM**

Mulder, la doctora Constain, el profesor Smith y el profesor Parker estaban sentados frente a una mesa de juntas viendo en una pantalla de la sala, cuando entró Scully prácticamente corriendo y se sentó.

"Me contaron un poco de lo que pasó? Pero no entiendo nada" dijo Scully preocupada, los demás saludaron con la mirada.

"Precisamente para que entiendan mejor, vamos a ver el registro de los hechos en las cámaras de seguridad" dijo Smith.

En la pantalla se ve como la cámara de la cafetería registra cuando Kyle entra sujetando bruscamente a Molly del brazo y la hace entrar a la cafetería, detrás entra William tratando de auxiliar a Molly. Se ve Kyle lo mira y William sale volando, los objetos de la mesa explotan cuando Molly grita; Kyle se acerca a William y este cae de rodillas y se tapa los oídos, Molly parece lanzarle sillas y mesas con la mente a Kyle, quien extiende su brazo y evita que le caigan las cosas. Se ve como Willim se pone de pie y le sangra la nariz, que contrarresta el ataque y Kyle cae al piso en señal de dolor, pero se pone de pie y comienza a lanzarle cosas, Molly se interpone y discute con Kyle, éste le grita y le da una fuerte cachetada, Molly cae el suelo y William se sale de control, parece gritarle algo a Kyle, los vidrios se rompen; se ven sillas y mesas por el aire, se ve como los dos jóvenes se atacan sin tocarse; entran unos guardias de seguridad seguidos del profesor Smith, pero salen volando hacia atrás porque Kyle los repele, luego se ve que Kyle cae al suelo junto con algunas sillas que también permanecían en el aire, Molly corre a auxiliarlo, parece gritarle algo a William y éste sale corriendo. Cuando el profesor Smith se acerca para detenerlo, William le hace una especie de llave de defensa personal y lo deja tendido en el suelo, los guardias de seguridad salen detrás, pero él mueve el brazo y estos salen volando contra la pared.

Scully miraba aterrada la escena, con los ojos aguados. "¿Saben qué ocasionó la discusión?" preguntó.

"No sabemos. Todo pasó después del almuerzo, estábamos en la hora de descanso y la jornada había estado normal, de hecho parecían haber disfrutado mucho los ejercicios; el problema es que ellos pueden hablar sin que los podamos oír, puede haber sido cualquier cosa" dijo el profesor Smith.

"Yo tuve hoy sesión con Kyle hoy, estaba especialmente molesto porque había leído no sé en qué panfleto de ciencia ficción de esos que circulan en internet, algo de los unos súper soldados. Estaba más paranoico que de costumbre, traté de calmarlo, pero creo que no funcionó" dijo la doctora Constain preocupada.

"No veo la relación, ese no es un tema que le preocupara a William, además es claro que Kyle estaba era molesto con Molly, hay algo que no encaja" dijo Mulder.

"¿Y qué dice Molly?" preguntó Scully. "Tuvimos que sedarla porque había entrado en estado de histeria y no decía nada, solo gritaba, ahora está dormida" aclaró la doctora Constain.

"Lo que es claro es que no estamos preparados para algo como esto, tal vez debamos suspender el programa. Subestimamos el poder de estos chicos, y no es seguro tenerlos acá. Estos cristales blindados tienen la capacidad de absorber la energía cinética que libera el impacto de un proyectil, tienen idea de lo que esto significa? Estos chicos son imposibles de controlar! Son un arma mortal" afirmó el doctor Parker.

"No estoy de acuerdo, precisamente estos chicos no pueden andar por ahí sin ayuda, es nuestra responsabilidad enseñarles a controlar sus habilidades y usarlas para bien"afirmó el profesor Smith.

"Yo creo que nuestro error está en enseñarles a controlar sus habilidades, sin enseñarles antes a controlar sus emociones" afirmó la doctora Constain. "Deben entender que se trata de chicos con cierto grado de inestabilidad. Kyle tiene tendencias violentas, pues sufrió mucho en la escuela, fue mal diagnosticado por dislexia y déficit de atención y los chicos se burlaban mucho de él. Molly creció en un laboratorio, y aunque su capacidad mental está por encima del promedio para su edad, su edad emocional es el de una niña de 12 ó 14 años" continuó.

"No los puede comparar con William, él es un chico maduro y completamente normal" afirmó Scully molesta respondiendo a la doctora.

"No tuve oportunidad de hablar mucho con William, pues hoy tuve la primera sesión. Estoy de acuerdo con que es un chico maduro para su edad, pero créame que alguien con sus habilidades, difícilmente puede catalogarse como normal" le respondió la doctora Constain "las personas aparentemente calmadas suelen tener menos control de sí mismos cuando algo les detona una explosión como esta" agregó.

"Por favor manténganos informados de lo que ocurra" dijo Mulder poniéndose de pie y tomándola del brazo de Scully para salir de la sala.

"Quiero mantener a William alejado de esto" le dijo Scully a Mulder mientras se subirán al auto para irse.

"Si las cosas son como me imagino, no creo que logremos sacarlos del programa, él no querrá retirarse" contestó Mulder.

"¿Cuál es tu teoría?" le preguntó Scully mientras subía al auto.

"Estaba defendiendo a Molly de Kyle, y querrá seguir haciéndolo. No creo que haya sido su intención hacerle daño a nadie, solo lo sacó de combate en defensa propia, y viste que con el profesor Smith usó la fuerza física y no sus poderes, eso indica que estaba consciente de que tenía que controlarse" afirmó Mulder.

"¿Dónde podrá estar? Me preocupa su seguridad" le dijo Scully preocupada.

"Scully después de lo que vimos no creo que nadie pueda hacerle daño. Es claro que se puede defender solo. Debemos darle tiempo para aclarar la mente, seguro necesita caminar por ahí un poco" le respondió Mulder completamente tranquilo.

"La mayoría de los padres tienen 15 años para preparase para un momento así, nosotros somos totalmente nuevos ante este tipo de situaciones, no sé qué pensar" dijo Scully con un suspiro.

"Bueno ante esto… no creo que nadie tenga la preparación suficiente" dijo Mulder aclarando lo inusual de los hechos.

 **OFICINA DE LA DOCTORA CONSTAIN. 8:30 AM**

William estaba sentado frente al escritorio de la doctora Anna Constain, una rubia de unos 45 años y contextura mediana.

"Es un placer conocerte William, me han hablado cosas muy buenas de ti mis colegas. Me presento yo Anna Constain, mi especialidad es la piscología clínica y hago parte del programa como voluntaria. Vengo los miércoles y estoy disponible para conversar y ayudar en lo que necesites. Hay algo en especial de lo que te gustaría que habláramos o algo que te moleste?" le dijo la doctora Constain.

"No, nada me molesta. Estoy muy entusiasmado con poder participar en este estudio, no había conocido otros chicos como yo y bueno, es grato ver que no eres el único" le contestó William.

"Me imagino, cuando te diste cuenta que eras diferente? ¿Cómo las has manejado con otros niños? Le preguntó Constain.

"Desde que me acuerdo, mi abuelo y Mónica siempre me han dicho que tengo capacidades diferentes. Tuve algunos tutores particulares para control de capacidades especiales como telequinesis. En la escuela y con personas ajenas, nunca he dejado ver lo que puedo hacer" le respondió William.

"Veo, nunca tuviste problemas con aprendizaje, se te dificultaba leer o atender a clase" le preguntó.

"Sé porque lo pregunta, si uno no aprende a controlar el escuchar los pensamientos de los demás el salón de clase puede ser toda una tortura. Aislar el pensamiento de los otros fue lo primero que aprendí antes de entrar a la escuela" le respondió William.

"Y como lo haces" le preguntó la doctora interesada.

"En principio escuchó música y me concentro en esta, por ejemplo cuando salgo a la calle. En un salón privado, es como sintonizar una emisora y desconocer las otras señales, trato de enfocarme solo en el maestro. No es fácil de explicar, no sé si me entienda" le respondió. Ella asintió con la mirada.

"Y cómo te llevas con los hermanos Goldman" le preguntó.

"Kyle me odia.. a Molly creo que le caigo bien. Están tan llenos de odio y temor… me preocupa que esos sentimientos nos los dejen encontrar su verdadero potencial". Respondió William.

"Lo sé, sus vidas no han sido fáciles, y por esto estoy acá para ayudarles, creo que tú serás de gran ayuda, puedes ser mi aliado en sacarlos de ese estado de resentimiento en el que están" sonrió la doctora Constain de forma amigable.

SALON DE CLASES. 11:00 AM

Willian, Molly y Kyle estaban tomando clase con el doctor Parker, quien vinculaba instrumentos musicales a sus experimentos. El ejercicio consistía en tratar de hacer sonar una batería con la menta y generar ritmos. El resultado no estaba resultados muy agradable al oído, porque aunque los tres lograban hacer sonar la batería, no lograban sincronizar los movimientos.

"Bueno de eso se trata, mover un objeto puede ser fácil, pero mover varios al tiempo y a diferente ritmo implica un mayor grado de maestría y eso es lo que quiero que probemos." Decía el doctor Parker, que se sentó en batería, tomó las baquetas y tocó un ritmo el We will rock you de Queen. "Tal vez si intentamos un ritmo simple, como este, vamos Molly porque no lo intentas" dijo.

Molly se concentró y tocó el ritmo, un poco lento pero bien y luego sonrió. "Muy bien! Ahora tu William" dijo Parker. William se concentró y sonó un poco mejor, con la adición de un platillo además de los tambores. "muy bien y qué tal tu Kyle", este se concentró y tocó con un poco más de fuerza.

"Esto es una estupidez" dijo Kyle molesto.

"Si te molesta no lo hagas" le respondió William.

"Claro, me olvidaba que al señor perfección, mírenme tengo una familia adorable, le encanta estar acá" respondió sarcásticamente Kyle.

"No tienes por qué juzgarme así, yo no me meto contigo Kyle" le dijo William en la mente mientras lo miraba mal.

"Ya paren" les dijo en la mente a ambos Molly.

"Bueno, dejemos la batería a un lado, probemos con mover objetos con diferentes ritmos" dijo Parker mientras alistaba un equipo de sonido para poner algo de música.

"Si tanto te molesta estar acá por que no te vas Kyle" le preguntó mientras tanto William a Kyle en la mente.

"Tan gracioso. Más bien por qué no te vas a jugar con niños de tu edad en vez de estar acá dañándonos el día" le respondió Kyle.

"No tenemos a donde ir, nos persigue todo el departamento de defensa, somos criminales peligrosos después de lo que pasó con mi padre" respondió Molly en la mente a ambos.

"No nos buscan por eso, no tienen como comprobar que fuimos nosotros, nos buscan porque para ellos somos ratas que nos escapamos de su laboratorio. Temen que la sociedad se entere de que sus experimentos más peligrosos andan sueltos" respondió molesto Kyle en la mente.

"¿Crees que somos experimentos del departamento de defensa?" preguntó en la mente William.

"No que eres un sabelotodo, busca en internet sobre el programa de supersoldados… allí encontraras pistas de lo que somos y para lo que fuimos creados" le respondió Kyle en la mente.

"¿Crees que somos un tipo de arma?" preguntó William.

"Podemos matar gente con solo desearlo, podemos meternos en sus cabezas, eso no te parece un arma de mucha utilidad para la guerra?" le respondió Kyle.

"Todas las personas pueden matar, eso no nos hace diferentes de los demás, nosotros podemos dar vida y resucitar personas, eso puede ser más útil en la paz que en la guerra" respondió William.

"¿Podemos resucitar gente?" preguntó Kyle.

"¿Al menos yo puedo, tú no? Tal vez estás mirando el lado equivocado de la moneda" respondió William e hizo una mirada desafiante.

Mientas ellos conversaban en silencio el profesor Parker había puesto sobre la mesa una serie de objetos pequeños como fichas de formas y colores y había alistado el sonido. "Bueno quiero que se concentren en el ritmo de la canción que les puse y traten de poner en movimiento las fichas, dando un color para cada instrumento, traten de guardar el ritmo de la canción" les dijo y puso una melodía de música clásica.

Los chicos se concentraron y era un espectáculo realmente hermoso, pues las fichas bailaban por todo el salón. Molly sonrió comenzó a bailar también, como haciendo bromas. A William le pareció que ella se veía hermosa allí bailando junto a las fichas.

En ese momento entró la doctora Constain y preguntó: "Puedo observar el ejercicio?". "Claro que sí Anna. Sigue, estamos trabajando coordinación y ritmo" le respondió el profesor Parker. La doctora observó el ejercicio y le alegró ver que para ellos era como un juego y que parecían disfrutarlo.

"Saben que sería agradable, porque no hacen lo mismo con canciones que les agraden a cada uno?" preguntó la doctora Constain. "William me dijiste que gusta escuchar música por que no pones algo que te agrade y lo compartes?" agregó.

"Qué tipo de música quieren? Preguntó William. "Algo alegre" dijo Molly. "Algo con ritmo para que sea más fácil" dijo Parker.

"Creo que esta puede funcionar" dijo William y se puso de pie y conecto su celular al equipo de sonido por el cable USB, y puso _It´s Time_ de Imagine Dragons. A Molly le gustó la canción y cerró los ojos un momento para escuchar, luego todos comenzaron a hacer mover las fichas y se veía realmente bien, y todos sonreían, era un ejercicio muy divertido y agradable.

 **JARDIN DEL CENTRO DE INVESTIGACIÓN. 1:45 PM**

Como todos los días, Molly y William habían salido a caminar un poco después de almorzar y Kyle se había puesto a jugar videojuegos antes de la siguiente sesión.

"¿Tienes más música como esa? Me gustaría escuchar un poco?" le preguntó Molly a William. "Claro, si quieres pásame tu celular y te paso algunas canciones para que oigas, es muy bueno cuando necesitas desconectarte del ruido exterior" le respondió William y le pasó uno de los audífonos.

Molly tenía un audífono en el oído y William el otro y escuchando música caminaron un poco uno junto al otro. Molly bailaba un poco en las canciones más movidas y suspiraba en las más románticas.

A simple vista Molly tenía una apariencia de niña triste y débil, alguien que necesitaba ser rescatada. Pero cuando sonreía se veía totalmente diferente y a William le parecía hermosa con su cabello negro y ojos oscuros y su piel tan lánguida, casi transparente; tan diferente a él, tan enigmática y delicada al mismo tiempo.

Así se les pasaron volando los 30 minutos de descanso así que se acercaron para entrar en la casa. Cuando ya estaban frente a frente Molly se quitó en audífono y se lo entregó. "Gracias! Me gustó mucho tú música" le dijo y sonrió. Esta vez William aprovechó y la besó. Había estado esperando el momento de devolverle el beso que ella le había robado la vez pasada.

Este segundo beso fue menos tímido, más dado a la exploración y más profundo. Fue todo un encuentro con la pasión y pronto lo acompañaron con un fuerte abrazo. En ese momento llegó Kyle totalmente furioso y tomó del brazo a Molly con violencia y la llevó a la cafetería con la intención acusarla con uno de los profesores.

"Suéltame Kyle, no soy una niña" le dijo Molly molesta, mientras este la llevaba prácticamente a rastras.

"Entonces no juegues con niños" le respondió Kyle y siguió llevándola. William se fue detrás. "Suéltala, si quieres pelear hazlo conmigo, fue culpa mía" le decía.

Cuando entraron a la cafetería no estaba ninguno de los doctores. Así que Kyle soltó a Molly con tanta fuerza que ésta casi cae al piso. "Te salvaste, pero quiero que quede claro que no voy a permitir esto otra vez" le grito Kyle, y luego se acercó a William y le gritó "tú aléjate de ella, vete con tus robots y cosas de nerds!" le gritó Kyle y luego hizo que William saliera despedido con tal fuerza que se golpeó contra la pared.

Molly gritó "No le hagas daño, Kyle déjalo tranquilo" y luego hizo que todos los objetos con liquido dentro explotaran en la cafetería. Kyle sintió la presión que ejercía Molly sobre él y esto lo llenó de rabia, así que atacó con más fuerza a William haciendo que su cerebro sintiera presión, con un fuerte silbido en los oídos. Mientra tanto, Molly hacía que las sillas golpearan a Kyle, ya que no lograba tumbarlo a él.

Wiliam sintió la presión y se agalló y se tapó los oídos pero luego se concentró en contra restar el ataque. William Se levantó y se limpió la sangre de la nariz y le devolvió el ataque a Kyle, nunca había hecho algo igual, nunca había usado su fuerza contra otra persona, así que sintió mal y suspendió lo que estaba haciendo, porque se dio cuenta de que podría ser peligroso.

Kyle se puso de pie y comenzó a atacarlo con objetos y fuerza directa que hacía que William saliera despedido. William empezó a responder con la misma magnitud los ataques. En ese momento entraron los guardias de seguridad acompañados por el profesor Smith que habían escuchado el estropicio.

"Muchachos por favor deténganse. Sea lo que sea, podemos conversar y arreglar las cosas" gritó el profesor Smith.

Kyle los alejó con un brazo como si se trataran de moscas, los tres salieron despedidos contra la pared. William se molestó con esto, porque le preocupó que Kyle pudiera herir a alguien, así que se concentró en enfocar su fuerza, con la intensidad que los vidrios se rompieron. Con un brazo trató de mantener alejada y protegida a Molly, quien no se podía mover y con la otra mano logro que todos los objetos que volaban se quedaran volando suspendidos en el aire. Luego pensó que hago con Kyle, necesito que se calme, necesito que se duerma. Se enfocó en tratar de lograr que este se durmiera. No supo exactamente qué hizo ni como lo logró, pero durante unos segundos sintió que todo era como un cuadro congelado en el tiempo, y que podía hacer que todo volviera a su lugar. Era como moverse dentro de una fotografía, así que logró que Molly se sentaran en una silla, mientras dejó caer la silla y se concentró en que Kyle se tranquilizara.

Cuando Kyle cayó al piso Molly llegó corriendo a socorrerlo pero vio que había perdido el conocimiento, "¿Qué le hiciste?" le gritó a William. William confundió la mirada de miedo de Molly con odio, y sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo de allí.

"Espera William, hablemos!" trató de detenerlo el profesor Smith mientras le sujetaba el brazo, así que William lo tomó del mismo brazo y lo hizo caer al suelo con gran fuerza. "No se meta, no quiero hacerle daño!" le dijo con rabia. Luego los guardias salieron a detenerlo mientras salía corriendo, así que con el brazo le mandó suficiente energía para alejarlos e inmovilizarlos.

CONTINUARÁ


	13. Conociendo al Mostruo

**CONOCIENDO AL MONSTRUO**

 **Nota de la autora:** en este capítulo los sentimientos de William, se expresan con la siguiente canción

Monter

Imagine Dragons. Traducción de la canción

Ever since I could remember, (desde que puedo recordar)  
Everything inside of me, (todo dentro de mí)  
Just wanted to fit in (oh, oh, oh, oh) (solo quería encajar)  
I was never one for pretenders, (nunca he sido de los que fingen)  
Everything I tried to be, (todo lo que he tratado de ser)  
Just wouldn't settle in (oh, oh, oh, oh) (simplemente no me hubiera adaptado)

If I told you what I was, (si te dijera lo que soy)  
Would you turn your back on me? (¿me darías la espalda?)  
And if I seem dangerous, (Si te parezco peligroso)  
Would you be scared? (Te asustarías?)  
I get the feeling just because (tengo el presentimiento de que)  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough (todo lo que toco no es lo suficientemente oscuro)  
That this problem lies in me (este proyema yace en mí)

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me, (soy solo un hombre con una vela para guiarme)  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me. (estoy tratando de huir de lo que llevo dentro)  
A monster, a monster,(un monstruo, un monstruo)  
I've turned into a monster, (me he combertido en un monstruo)  
A monster, a monster, (un monstruo, un monstruo)  
And it keeps getting stronger. (y continua haciéndose más grande)

Can I clear my conscience (¿Puedo limpiar mi conciencia?)  
If I'm different from the rest? (si soy diferente al resto)  
Do I have to run and hide? (oh, oh, oh, oh) (tengo que correr y esconderme?)  
I never said that I want this, (nunca dije que quisiera esto)  
This burden came to me, (esta carga vino a mí)  
And it's made its home inside (oh, oh, oh, oh) (e hizo su hogar en mi interior)….

 **AVENIDA PRINCIPAL DE WASHINGTON D.C 4:50 PM**

William caminaba por la calle escuchando una y otra vez la misma canción, pues se sentía plenamente identificado en ella. Venía recordando todo lo que acaba de ocurrir. ¿Qué tal si Kyle tenía razón y él no era más que un arma de destrucción masiva? Nunca se había puesto a pensar en la magnitud ni alcance de sus capacidades. Le asustaba mucho lo que acaba de hacer y lo fácil que le había resultado. Pero lo que más le dolía era pensar que Molly nunca le perdonaría lo que había hecho y que le tendría miedo.

Todos estos años había venido suprimiendo sus capacidades, escondiéndolas del mundo exterior, incluso olvidando que las tenía. Se había concentrado sistemáticamente en evitarlas y controlarlas, enfocándose en pensamientos positivos y control total de sus emociones, pero en la pelea estas habían salido a flote con toda su fuerza y se sentía como un monstruo, como si fuera el protagonista de Jekill y Mr Hide. Necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba encontrarse a sí mismo, pues ya no se reconocía.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó un número. "Abuelo soy yo, me dijiste que te llamara cuando te necesitara" dijo.

"William estás bien" contestó al otro lado del teléfono el CSM.

"Si, pero necesito respuestas" dijo molesto Wiliam.

"¿Dónde estás?, enviaré a alguien por ti" respondió el CSM.

 **REFUGIO EL CSM. 5:30**

William entró a la habitación y abrazó a su abuelo, quien se veía realmente alegre de verlo, pero se preocupó al ver que tenía una mancha de sangre en la camisa.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Quién te hizo daño? le preguntó a William con preocupación.

"Nadie! Estoy bien abuelo.. ¿Por qué no he habías dicho que hay otros como yo? Le preguntó William molesto.

"Porque no hay nadie como tú, eres único" le respondió el CSM

"Claro que sí, he estado pasando tiempo con los hermanos Goldman, su padre trabajaba en experimentos con el departamento de defensa, ellos también pueden hacer las mismas cosas que yo" aclaró William con dolor.

"Conozco el trabajo del doctor Goldman, pero no se parece a tu caso, tú no eres como ellos" le aclaró el CSM.

"No me hables como un abuelo, quiero la verdad, quiero saber cuál es mi propósito y para que fui creado, yo también soy el resultado del mismo experimento?" le preguntó Wiliam totalmente molesto.

"Reconozco que durante décadas estuvimos experimentando en búsqueda el híbrido humano extraterrestre, pero estábamos equivocados, eso no es algo que se pueda hacer en un laboratorio" le respondió el CSM.

"¿Eso soy yo un híbrido?" respondió totalmente dolido William.

"No! Tú eres un humano perfecto. Esos chicos son mutaciones. Tú eres el siguiente paso de nuestra evolución, tienes que entender la diferencia" le aclaró el CSM.

"¿Cuál es mi propósito? Siempre decías que yo tenía una misión importante para la humanidad? Soy un arma de destrucción masiva?" le preguntó William ya entre lágrimas.

"Nunca, tú eres nuestra salvación, y pronto lo entenderás" respondió el CSM.

"¿Para que me quieres, cuál quieres que sea mi futuro?¿Cuál fue tu papel en mi nacimiento? Quiero toda la verdad" volvió a preguntar Wiliam buscando respuestas.

"Tú eres mi nieto, mi legado, lo mejor que le puedo dejar la humanidad y estoy orgulloso de ser tu abuelo. Yo no tuve nada que ver en tu concepción, yo solo ayudé un poco a tu madre a recuperar la fertilidad que perdió con la abducción, esa se ganó ese obsequio, la naturaleza y tu padre se encargaron del resto" le aclaró el CSM.

"Si eso es cierto, porque hago las cosas que hago, por qué soy tan diferente?" le contra preguntó William.

"No lo sabemos con exactitud, tu eres el resultado que hubiéramos querido conseguir tras décadas de investigación, pero no sabemos cómo sucedió. Eres un milagro que no hemos podido explicar. Tal vez tantas cosas que hicimos a tu madre, su abducción, el tratamiento, su conversión en la Antártida, la vacuna… no lo sabemos. Muchas veces tratamos de deshacernos de ella, pero la hicimos más fuerte. Ahora también, está tu padre, él experimentó una actividad inusual antes de tu concepción, su cuerpo casi no resiste, así que tuvimos que intervenirlo querúbicamente para volverlo a la normalidad, pero algo de eso pudo haber influido. Tu eres la suma de una serie de acontecimientos que no se repetirán y que no se pueden replicar, eres y serás único" le respondió CSM.

"¿Pero qué soy? Para qué vine al mundo?" volvió a preguntar William tratando de digerir toda esa información.

"¿No tienes que hacer nada en contra de tus principios y sentimientos? No estás acá cumplir ninguna orden, no tienes que matar a nadie si no es necesario. El tiempo te dará oportunidades y retos, tú escogerás de qué lado quieres estar, pero llegará un momento en que tendrás que tomar grandes decisiones en pro de la humanidad, cuando estés preparado sé qué harás lo correcto" le aclaró el CSM. "Vamos, ven a comer algo y a descansar" le dijo.

 **SIGUIENTE DIA. CASA DE MULDER 8:45 AM**

Mulder y Scully estaban tomando un café, se notaba que no había pasado buena noche, porque estaban muy preocupados por William. Habían visto en una cámara de seguridad de la policía que este había caminado un par de horas, se había sentado en un parque y había subido a un auto negro. Sabían que estaría con el hombre que tanto odiaban, pero también sabían que no le haría daño.

"¿Y si decide no volver? ¿Si prefiere quedarse con él?'" preguntó muy preocupada Scully.

"No creo, sé que está feliz con nosotros, sé que quiere seguir aprendiendo, tengo fe en que va volver, no te preocupes" le respondió Mulder y se acercó para pasar su brazo por encima de sus hombros.

En ese momento entró William a la casa y Mulder y Scully se pusieron de pie de inmediato para abrazarlo.

"¿Dónde estabas? Estábamos tan preocupados" le preguntó Scully, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, pero necesitaba escuchar su justificación.

"Necesitaba algunas respuestas…" dijo William totalmente tranquilo.

"¿Cómo te sientes? Sabemos lo que ocurrió" le preguntó Mulder.

"¿Qué es lo que saben?" preguntó William, también queriendo escuchar su punto de vista.

"Qué tuviste una pelea, vimos el video, también sabemos que fue Kyle el que comenzó todo" aclaró Scully.

"¿Cómo está Kyle?" preguntó William con miedo dela respuesta.

"Está bien, ayer por la noche recuperó la conciencia, es como si le hubieran dado un tranquilizante… Qué fue lo que hiciste" respondió Scully.

"No sé y no quiero hablar más de esto.. ¿Está bien?" dijo Wiliam.

"Claro, toma un baño, haremos desayuno" dijo Mulder en tono conciliador.

 **OFICINAS DE FBI. 11:45 AM**

Mulder se encontraba trabajando en su computador cuando sonó el teléfono. "Oficina del Agente Mulder" respondió totalmente taciturno.

"Buenos días agente Mulder, tiene planes para almorzar? Hay algo que quiero mostrarle y si no le molesta puedo pasar por usted" dijo Ted O´Malley al otro lado de la línea.

 **RESTAURANTE 12:30 AM**

"Quiero pedirle que no retire a William de nuestro programa. Sé que después de los acontecimientos puede creer que corre peligro. Pero quiero que sepa que tomaremos las medidas necesarias para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir. Hemos estado observando el video de la discusión, y es claro que la capacidad de estos jóvenes supera todos los límites conocidos hasta ahora en materia de telequinesis. Mis patrocinadores y mecenas no quieren que abandonemos el proyecto, porque nunca habíamos estado tan cerca de tener pruebas de este tipo" le explicó Ted O´Malley en tono conciliador.

"Ted entiendo su interés, y si no se tratara de mi hijo yo sería el más entusiasta en el tema. Pero es necesario que entienda que no lo pienso someter a cualquier situación que pueda causarle el más mínimo de los sufrimientos. Creo que pueden seguir trabajando con los hermanos Goldman y encontrar sus respuestas, sé que debe haber más como ellos, no creo que necesiten a William para esto" respondió Mulder.

"Al contrario, estuvimos analizando el video, y nos dimos cuenta de que lo que hizo William es algo muy lejano a las capacidades de los chicos Goldman, y totalmente diferente a nuestros conocimientos sobre este tipo de fenómenos. Déjeme que le muestre" dijo Ted totalmente emocionado.

Ted O´Malley le acercó una Tablet a Mulder en donde estaba la grabación de la cinta. "Sé que ya vieron la grabación, pero lo que le voy a mostrar está en cámara lenta, porque solo cuadro a cuadro se puede notar la diferencia" le dijo. Mulder miró con atención. "Acá vemos cuando William duerme a Kyle, en cámara normal, parece que las sillas simplemente caen al suelo, pero en cuadro a cuadro se puede ver como todo se queda quieto excepto William, sin embargo, la cámara no puede captar ese movimiento, pero fíjese en una cosa, en este cuadro Molly está de pie mirando, y en este, está sentada, no se puede apreciar que se siente, pero si vemos que la posición de la mano de William cambia. Sabe lo que esto significa?" preguntó O´Malley con brillo en la mirada.

"Qué se detuvo el tiempo y que la cámara no lo puede captar", responde Mulder estupefacto.

"Exacto! Esto sería la comprobación de que la teoría de la relatividad de Einstein es real! Que es posible manipular el tiempo, el espacio y la materia, pero todo depende de nosotros como calidad de obsevadores. Necesitamos que William nos lo aclare, esto podría ser el descubrimiento más importante de la humanidad". Dijo O´Malley.

"Bueno, William estudia física, tal vez…. Me preocupa que si esto se sabe la vida de William corra peligro" dijo Mulder preocupado, después de reflexionar.

"Le prometo que nadie sabrá de esto, se quedará entre el equipo del proyecto, pero por favor prométame que lo pensará" dijo Ted O´Malley casi rogando.

"Mmm igual yo no voy a obligarlo a seguir en el programa, no si él no quiere, William es quien tendrá que decidir si colabora o no" concluyó Mulder.


	14. La Oscuridad

**La Oscuridad**

 **CASA DE MULDER, AFUERAS**

Mulder había invitado a Wiliam a dar una vuelta mientras sacaban a Daggoo. William lanzaba una rama para el cachorro la trajera y pateaba piedras mientras caminaban.

"Sé que no quieres hablar de lo que pasó en el centro de investigación y no te voy a obligar a hacerlo, solo quiero saber si quieres volver o no. Me han dicho que les gustaría tenerte de vuelta" le dijo Mulder sin dar rodeos a esa conversación que se tenía que dar.

"Tal vez los profesores, pero no creo que ni Kyle ni Molly me quieran de vuelta" respondió William resignado.

"¿Por qué no les preguntas? No te parece peor quedarte con la duda… no sé cual habrá sido la causa, pero no imagino que sea algo que no se pueda solucionar hablando ¿O no?'" afirmó Mulder también como forma de indagar.

William asintió con la mirada, pero no dijo nada, se le notaba que era un tema incómodo para él. "Independientemente de lo que piensen Kyle y Molly te gustaría ir?" volvió a preguntar Mulder.

"No lo sé…" dijo totalmente confundido William.

"A qué le tienes miedo exactamente, lo pregunto para saber a qué nos enfrentamos", volvió a preguntar Mulder buscando las mismas respuestas por otro lado.

"Kyle siempre me ha odiado, pero Molly…. Creo que la decepcioné…" dijo William como explicando.

"Lo que yo vi es que la defendiste" respondió Mulder.

"Eso quería, pero creo que al final la asusté… bueno y yo también me asusté a mí mismo", agregó.

"No importa lo que haya pasado, no te voy a juzgar, créeme, nada me va decepcionar…solo quiero entender mejor por lo que estás pasando" agregó Mulder

William se detuvo y lo miró, se notaba que estaba tratando de organizar ideas. "Toda mi vida he estado ocultando lo que soy, controlándolo, pero me di cuenta que esto es más grande que yo…y que puedo lastimar a las personas que quiero" dijo, y Mulder sintió que lo entendía y se le partía el corazón de imaginar cómo se estaría sintiendo.

"Precisamente, creo que puedes aprender a controlarlo, no puedes cambiar lo que eres, pero podemos aprender a canalizarlo" afirmó Mulder buscando una salida.

"¿Y qué pasa si no?" dijo William y Mulder no supo cómo responder. "En serio me agrada mucho Molly, pero y si me tiene miedo, si me da la espalda?" preguntó.

"No lo creo, ella también es distinta, y Kyle es más impulsivo; si alguien debería comprenderte son ellos, pero creo que debes averiguarlo por ti mismo" afirmó Mulder y William asintió pero aún con un poco de recelo.

"Si ellos te aceptan, volverías?" preguntó para concluir Mulder.

"Puedo intentarlo.. pero eso no cambia la verdad" afirmó William consternado.

"¿Cuál verdad?" preguntó Mulder

"Que aunque me parezco a ellos, no soy igual..." suspiro.

"Claro que no.. tienes más potencial" afirmó Mulder.

"Es eso lo que más me preocupa" contestó William.

"¿Por qué?" contra preguntó Mulder como entrando a un juego de pregunta respuesta.

"No sé cómo explicar… ¿te acuerdas de la última película que vimos juntos? Bueno me siento adentro, como si esa fuera mi vida. Siento que soy Kylo Ren y que por más que intente, el lado oscuro de la fuerza es más fuerte que yo y que terminaré cayendo" dijo William tratando de darse a entender.

William no había podido encontrar un ejemplo más preciso y gráfico para hacerle entender lo que sentía y Mulder armó así todas las fichas del rompecabezas, y se sintió devastado por lo compleja que resultaba su situación emocional. No sabía que responder, porque en cierta forma, él tenía lo mismos miedos, y también se había sentido siempre usado por el lado oscuro, sabía lo que significaba para el joven ser el nieto de su abuelo y él en persona también se había sentido protagonista de la misma película. Así que cerró los ojos antes de responder.

"Te entiendo, yo también he sentido esa oscuridad y sé lo que sé lo que significa, pero también sé que puedes elegir salir a la luz y pasarte al lado bueno de la fuerza, puedes elegir ser más como Rey" afirmó tratando de dar esperanzas y darle un tono amable al tema.

"¿Pudiste salir del lado oscuro? ¿Cómo? "preguntó William realmente intrigado.

"Tu madre siempre lo logra, ella es mi luz, mi piedra de apoyo" dijo Mulder con tono profundo.

Willliam se quedó mirándolo con un pequeño brillo de esperanza en la mirada, Daggoo llegó corriendo con la rama para que se lanzara, y él lo hizo, pero sin tocarla, este gesto llamó la atención de Mulder.

"Volvamos al centro a ver qué pasa…" dijo William, Mulder asintió con una leve sonrisa.


	15. Tomando el control

**Tomando el control**

CENTRO DE INVESTIGACIÓN. CONSULTORIO DE LA DRA CONSTAIN

La dra Constain se encontraba en sesión con Molly, pues desde la discusión habían invertido el orden de las prioridades, y en vez de asistir solo una vez por semana, estaba yendo todos los días y la nueva rutina consistía en hablar con cada uno, antes de cualquier tipo de ejercicio.

"Molly sé que hay una especie de pacto de silencio sobre el otro día, y no lo voy a irrespetar. Pero hoy preferí hablar contigo primero porque eres más racional y estoy preocupada por la seguridad de William. Su padre nos informó que está dispuesto a volver a trabajar con nosotros, pero no sé si sea lo más conveniente, dado que Kyle parece seguir molesto con él. Si tan tolo me dijeras que es lo que le molesta de él podríamos evitar otro incidente. Me entiendes", le explicó la doctora Constaín a Molly claramente.

"Kyle cree que me está protegiendo, pero hablaré con él. No se volverá a repetir lo mismo". Dijo Molly sin convencimiento.

"¿Protegiendo de William? No entiendo, hay algo que deba saber, William te amenazó o pasó algo" preguntó Constain realmente preocupada.

"No, William no ha hecho nada malo, solo es que…. Bueno en el laboratorio donde crecí no había ningún chico cercano a mi edad y yo sentía curiosidad y… solo fue un beso, pero a Kyle esto le molestó mucho, porque él es menor que yo y porque no le genera confianza" dijo Molly, sintiéndose un poco liberada de poder hablar con alguien.

"Entiendo. ¿Y tú que piensas al respecto? ¿No crees que si puede ser un juego peligroso?" preguntó la Doctora Constain.

"No es un juego, realmente aprecio a William. Cuando estoy con él me siento bien conmigo misma, él me transmite tranquilidad. Toda mi vida he estado tan llena de odio, con tanta rabia. Día tras día, quería huir del laboratorio, de los médicos, de los doctores, pero cuando estoy con William ya no tengo deseos de huir, él me hace sentir que el mundo es un mejor lugar, y que lo peor ya pasó. Yo realmente quisiera aprender a ser más como él, a controlar mejor lo que soy" dijo Molly con completa sinceridad.

"¿Aunque esto signifique peligro para él? Me refiero a que puede no ser fácil que Kyle lo acepte, además la diferencia de edad puede no ser sana, técnicamente ya eres mayor de edad y él todavía es menor de edad, eso en algunos Estados es un delito, ¿sabías?" dijo la Doctora tratando de disuadirla, más que todo por prevención, más que por convicción de que hubiera realmente algo mal en el hecho.

Molly la miró totalmente desconcertada y desesperanzada. "Prometo hablar con Kyle y manejar las mejor las cosas con William, esto no volverá a pasar. Creo que es posible que sigamos trabajando en paz" afirmó Molly y se puso de pie y salió.

Mientras caminaba por el corredor iba realmente furiosa. "Qué se estará creyendo esta #$%#$# vieja… para decirme lo que debo hacer, como si me importaría cometer otro delito…no después de lo de mi padre, igual ya me están buscando. No tiene ningún derecho a decirme qué hacer. Nadie me dice qué hacer!" pensaba llena de ira mientras se dirigía al salón del doctor Smith.

Abrió la puerta con fuerza y entró y quedó paralizada con la sorpresa de ver a William y a Kyle ahí sentados. No estaban peleando, estaban escuchando atentos al profesor Smith, eso era algo nuevo. Saludó tímidamente y se sentó a su lado.

"Temía que no ibas a volver" le dijo en la mente Molly a William.

"Pensé que seguías molesta conmigo" le preguntó él.

"Claro que estoy molesta, nunca me pasaste la música que me prometiste" le respondió Molly y sonrió con picardía. William también sonrió y puso atención a la clase.

El resto de la jornada transcurrió en total normalidad. Entre los cambios hechos por el Centro después de la pelea, se ordenó que los jóvenes nunca podían estar solos, así que ahora la gran diferencia estaba en siempre sentirse observados y vigilados por alguna enfermera o guardia de seguridad, que se turnaban para acompañarlos a todas partes.

Antes de irse al final de la tarde William se acercó a Molly y le preguntó en voz alta"¿Al fin quieres que se pase mi música?", "Claro!" dijo ella y le pasó el celular. Un guardia los observaba a un par de metros. Él tomó el celular y comenzó a pasarle la música. "Me perdonas por lo que le hice Kyle?" le preguntó mientras tanto en la mente Wiliam. "Le hacía falta una buena siesta… Me tienes que enseñar a hacer eso y todo lo que hiciste" le respondió en la mente Molly.

"Ya está!" dijo en voz alta William y le pasó el celular. Molly aprovechó para acariciarle un poco la mano cuando recibió el celular. William se sonrojó un poco y trató de disimular ante el guardia. "Gracias! Nos vemos!" le dijo Molly despidiéndose con la mano, mientras éste se despedía.

Cuando terminó de despedirse, Molly se fue a la sala de estar y se sentó en el sofá junto a Kyle que ya estaba jugando videojuegos.

"¿No te parece el colmo que ahora nos sigan a todas partes?" le preguntó en la mente Molly a Kyle. "Ya te había dicho que esto no es un campo de verano. En cuanto podamos nos largamos de acá" respondió Kyle.

"Tenemos que seguir planeando muy bien las cosas" respondió Molly y abrió un paquete de papas fritas y comenzó a comerlas. "Tienes que controlarte y evitar pelear con William, no nos conviene volver a perder el control" agregó.

"Ese niño es peligroso, ya te diste cuenta, es mejor que te alejes de él. No me gusta, hay algo raro en él, no me gustan sus padres tampoco" le respondió Kyle molesto.

"Nos conviene tenerlos de nuestro lado, nos puede ser útil en nuestros planes. Tú no pudiste contra él, pero yo sí. Yo puedo controlarlo, déjame a mí, yo sé lo que hago" concluyó ella, sonrió y se puso de pie, se puso los audífonos y se fue escuchando música a su habitación. "Bien, es tu juego y yo no me meto" le respondió Kyle y siguió concentrado frente a la panalla.

 **CENTRO DE INVESTIGACIÓN, UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS.**

Kyle, Molly y William estaban lanzando dardos con la mente hacia tiros al blanco puestos a más de 10 metros de distancia. Parecía un simple juego, pero para el profesor Smith era la mejor forma de ajustar precisión. Se están divirtiendo porque cada vez que alguno fallaba, los otros de burlaban. En la última ronda, todos lo estaban haciendo increíblemente bien.

"Bueno, son las 5, creo que podemos concluir por hoy. Lo están haciendo todo muy bien, están mucho más precisos y eso es un gran avance" dijo el profesor. Los jóvenes se despidieron y salieron del salón.

William salió del salón y vio un mensaje en su celular de Mulder, que decía ya voy en camino por ti. Pasó por el corredor y entró al baño. Junto antes de la salida había dos baños pequeños, uno para mujeres y otro para hombres.

Molly que había estudiado muy bien la rutina en los últimos días, lo siguió disimuladamente, saludó a un guardia que estaba sentado al final del corredor y entró al baño del lado. Una vez adentro, abrió la ventana y salió por ella. La ventana daba justo al lado de la del otro baño, así que solo se concentró en abrirla y pasó de un lado al otro sin esfuerzo.

William se estaba lavando las manos cuando el ruido de la ventana que se abría lo asustó. Volvió a mirar sorprendido y vio a Molly entrar. "Hola"" dijo ella sonriendo.

"¿Qué haces?" le preguntó William extrañado, pero feliz de verla.

"Quería despedirme sin que nos estuvieran fisgoneando" dijo ella y se acercó a él, le quitó los audífonos y lo besó.

A William se le había olvidado lo bien que sentía, de hecho había llegado a pensar que lo anterior había sido una especie de sueño o alucinación. El sabor a cereza de la barra de labios de Molly, su olor dulce a perfume juvenil era todo un juego para sus sentidos.

Molly por su parte se sentía demasiado atraída por el contacto físico. Crecer en un aséptico laboratorio, sin una madre y un padre distante, le había quitado toda posibilidad de afecto. Así que sentir de cerca la piel de otro ser humano la llenaba de nuevas sensaciones. Sentía un incontrolable deseo de explorarlo todo. Con su mano izquierda acariciaba la cabeza de Willliam y entrelazaba los dedos dentro de su pelo. Con su mano derecha acariciaba su cuello, hombros y pecho. Quería sentirlo todo, así que se apretaba con fuerza a él, y lo exploraba poco a poco, saboreando toda su boca y labios. Llevaba años soñando con sentir algo así.

William despertaba en ella toda una dicotomía de sentimientos, por una parte le hacía sentir ternura, porque había aún algo de niño frágil en él; y por otra, le generaba una especie de atracción magnética, pues había algo en su mirada y en su forma de ser que le decía que detrás de su apariencia dulce, había algo poderoso y fuerte que se escondía a la espera de ser descubierto.

Pudo sentir algo de ese poder ocultó cuando sintió como algo comenzaba a ponerse firme dentro de su pantalón, así que bajó la mano para tocarlo. Sentía tanta curiosidad y deseo. "Molly no!" dijo William, y ella sintió como una fuerza la empujaba hacia la pared con fuerza y se golpeó en la cabeza. Era como cuando se ponen dos imanes por el mismo polo, pues no lograba acercarse de nuevo aunque lo intentara.

"Lo siento, yo…"le dijo William completamente avergonzado. Ella se sintió aún más excitada con su reacción, pero la fuerza aún la repelía así que solo sonrió, y se mordió a sí misma el labio inferior y lo miró con deseo, totalmente exaltando. Inmediatamente que la fuerza que la repelía ahora la atraía de nuevo con fuerza hacia él, era como si de golpe le hubieran dado la vuelta al imán.

Una vez de nuevo juntos de nuevo, ella pasó su brazo izquierdo por detrás del cuello de William como para que no se le escapara y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo, pero con una pasión más decidida. Con su mano derecha sin ningún escrúpulo desabrochó su pantalón y metió la mano. Tenía tanta curiosidad por sentir lo allí crecía y que a él tanto pudor le daba. Se sintió tan poderosa al notar que él se estremecía son el simple hecho de tocarlo. Sabía que estaba tomando el control completo, así que comenzó a acariciarlo, a explorarlo por completo, de la base hacia arriba, lentamente pero con firmeza.

"Molly detente!" le susurró como una especie de súplica William. Ella reclino su frente contra la de él y lo miro fijamente en sus inmensos y profundos ojos azules. "¿seguro?" e preguntó sin detenerse, mientras lo besaba nuevamente, mientras dejaba de abrazarlo con su brazo izquierdo y bajaba su mano para encontrar la de él que estaba posada en su cintura, la tomaba y la introducía por debajo de la blusa para él tocara uno de sus pechos. "Mmmm" exclamó William, y ella sintió un deseo incontable de morderle un poco los labios, le encantaba la sensación de su mano posada en su pecho, acariciándolo y aparentándolo suavemente.

Molly pudo sentir como se estremecía William, y se sentía embriagada por su olor y su aliento mientras éste jadeaba levemente. Institivamente aceleró el ritmo de sus caricias y pudo sentir como su miembro se sacudió un poco y luego sintió la humedad en su mano. Había ocurrido lo inevitable, así se sonrió y lo miró de nuevo a los ojos.

William estaba completamente avergonzado.. "Molly lo siento, yo nunca.." le dijo susurrando. "solo recuerda que yo tampoco" le respondió ella sonriendo satisfecha y le dio un tierno beso, como si fuera un punto final.

El telefóno de William sonó y éste respondió con la voz un poco entrecortada, "aló?". "Esoy acá" dijo Mulder del otro lado de la línea. "Voy!" dijo William. "Lo siento han llegado por mí" le dijo a Molly levantando la mirada, ella solo sonreía.

William se dio cuenta de que el espejo del baño estaba completamente roto, tenía tantas grietas que era imposible verse en él. "¿Qué pasó?" preguntó y Molly volvió a mirar el espejo y se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que pasó cuando tú…" contestó y bajó la mirada. "Rayos!" exclamó William y entró al cubículo del sanitario para limpiarse. Cuando salió ya Molly no estaba, así que abrió la puerta y bajó corriendo a encontrarse con su padre.

 **AUTOMOVIL DE MULDER**

William entró corriendo y se sentó, estaba completamente nervioso y Mulder podía sentir la tensión en el aire.

"¿Pasó algo?" preguntó Mulder intrigado. William solo negó con la cabeza sin decir nada mientas se ponía el cinturón de seguridad. Mulder arrancó el auto y se puso en marcha, sin dejar de mirar a William cada vez que podía. Lo analizaba centímetro a centímetro en busca de algún indicio, cuando vio que su labio inferior sangraba un poco, pues tenía una pequeña herida.

"Estuviste de nuevo peleando" afirmó Mulder.

"No! Lo juro" dijo William y miró a los ojos a Mulder, éste le hizo señas de que se mirara la boca, así que William bajó el espejo del carro y se vio y recordó los mordisquitos de Molly. "Rayos!" exclamó mientras pensaba: "Si Kyle se entera, soy hombre muerto! Qué le digo a mi padre, qué vergüenza".

Totalmente sonrojado William suspiró y dijo: "sé que te prometí no volver a pelear, ni molestar a Kyle, pero pero que no puedo cumplir mi promesa".

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Mulder.

"Por qué ella es más fuerte que mi voluntad. Molly me tiene, literalmente, en sus manos" dijo William haciendo cara de niño regañado.

Mulder asintió con la mirada, ahora lo entendía todo, no necesitaba más explicaciones, así que miró el camino y se acomodó en su puesto.

"Ahora entiendo la razón de la pelea… tú y Molly… eso no le gustó nada a Kyle. ¿Cierto?" preguntó Mulder y miró con picardía.

"Sí" respondió William completamente avergonzado. "pero, no no no, no es lo que estás pensando, solo le di un beso, solo un beso" aclaró William, como si fuera un niño sorprendido después de romper un jarrón.

Luego de un silencio incómodo, William preguntó: "¿qué se supone que pueda hacer?".

Mulder giró para verlo a la cara y dijo: "Estás perdido chico!".

CONTINUARÁ


	16. Encuentros

**Encuentros**

 **Nota de la autora : **este capítulo está compuesto por 7 historias corta, interrelacionadas, pero no seguidas cronológicamente.

 **MULDER CON LA FELICIDAD**

El olor a café y pancakes despertó a Mulder esa mañana de sábado, era una sensación agradable pero totalmente ajena a su estilo de vida. Se sentó en la cama y de repente le invadió un extraño sentimiento, algo que nunca había vivido y no lograba identificar bien. Tenía toques de incertidumbre y emoción al mismo tiempo. Tardó tiempo en notar que era la felicidad.

La felicidad nunca lo había atropellado de esa mañanera. Se le había acercado, había pasado por su lado, pero nunca se había quedado con él, no por mucho tiempo. Siempre faltaba algo: si tenía a los x -Files no tenía a su hermana, si tenía a Scully no tenía a los X-Files, también faltaba William. Siempre le faltaba algo a la fórmula de la felicidad.

En cambio la fórmula de la melancolía y la tristeza la conocía bien. La depresión llegó hace años a su vida y se convirtió en su fiel compañera, tanto que desplazó a Scully, que era con quien había querido estar. La depresión se anidó en su pecho como un parasito silencioso que crece día a día.

Pero hoy era diferente, la depresión ya no estaba, era como si hubiera salido a dar una vuelta sin avisar. Veía con claridad el sol entrar por la ventana y el sonido afuera de los seres que más amaba en una bella mañana completaba la sinfonía. El sonido de los platos en la cocina indicaba que pronto estaría el desayuno y William jugaba en la sala con Daggoo.

Pero la tristeza que se negaba a salir por completo de su ser, le sembró una extraña sensación de que esa no era si vida, ese no era él. Mientras se levantó y puso algo de ropa, esa sensación fue creciendo y creciendo. Tenía dos voces en su cabeza: Su mente racional decía: "no tienes de qué preocuparte! Claro que es tu vida… por la que has luchado todos estos años", pero la tristeza le contra restó con un: "claro que no es tu vida, no te pertenece… ese joven no lleva tu apellido, y esa mujer no es tu esposa".

De pronto las dos voces en su cabeza se volvieron una: "es cierto, estoy viviendo una vida prestada". Se miró al espejó, se terminó de arreglar y aceptó lo inaceptable, su vida había cambiado y tendría que acostumbrase, para bien o para mal, aunque eso implicaba aprender a vivir con el miedo a la felicidad.

 **WILLIAM CON SU POTENCIAL**

William estaba sentado en la oficina del profesor Christopher Smith en una silla frente a su escritorio, mientras el profesor caminaba de un lado a otro.

"Ya le he dicho más de tres veces que no sé cómo lo hice y que no sé si lo pueda volver a hacer" le decía William aburrido de tocar el mismo tema.

"William precisamente tres veces te he mostrado la grabación, es claro que pudiste detener el tiempo. Sé que estudias física y ciencias exactas, debes saber lo que esto significa. Nos has demostrado que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como entender a lo que nos enfrentamos. Debe haber una ecuación, algo que nos dé pistas" le dijo Smith recostándose sobre el escritorio para sentarse un poco y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de William para marcar algún tipo de vínculo de amabilidad.

"No hay ecuaciones ni formulas, yo solo sentí angustia y quería defenderme… Kyle es sumamente fuerte y tenía miedo, dudo que lo pueda volver a hacer" respondió y se alejó del profesor.

Smith se puso de pie y fue a la esquina y se sirvió un vaso con agua, tomó un poco y siguió caminando.

"Bueno, es claro que estabas en un momento de tensión, y que no te queda fácil recordar qué hiciste. Pero no creo que no lo puedas repetir, debe existir una clave. Así como puedes controlar mover las cosas, o cambiar su estado, debe haber alguna forma de encontrar el método" dijo el profesor. William lo seguía con la mirada.

"Tal vez hay que recrear un poco la situación… que sientas la necesidad de detener el tiempo, ¿qué se te ocurre que podamos hacer?" dijo el profesor y William negó con la mirada, en ese instante el profesor le echó el agua encima y grito "Cuidado!". William que no se esperaba la sorpresa inhaló con fuerza aire y el agua quedó suspendida en el aire, parecía una escultura de cristal que él podía tocar, y lo hizo, aunque las gotas parecían quietas y solidas, seguían siendo líquidas, se paró de la silla y exhaló el aire y el agua calló en la silla, pero él ya no estaba allí.

"Lo ves, es sencillo!" dijo el profesor con clara emoción en el rostro al notar que su pequeño truco había funcionado y que William ya no estaba en la silla, estaba a su lado, completamente seco y él había estado con los ojos bien abiertos todo el tiempo. Eso solo podía significar que William lo había hecho de nuevo y que lo podría repetir.

 **MULDER CON EL LADO HORMONAL DE SCULLY**

Mulder dormía tranquilamente en la cama cuando lo despertó la sensación de unos dedos acariciando su mejilla. Abrió los ojos y vio Scully sentada de su lado de la cama sonriendo.

"Ya son las 9 perezoso" le dijo en un tono dulce.

"Mmm hoy es sábado no tengo que madrugar" respondió con pereza Mulder.

"Vamos, te prepararé café" le dijo dulcemente Scully y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Mulder se despertó, acomodó la almohada y se sentó un poco, sin salir de la cama.

"Sabes Mulder otra vez me desperté con antojos" dijo Scully mientras le acariciaba el pecho e iba bajando la mano.

"Pensé que eso aplicaba solo a la comida" respondió Mulder sonriendo y despertándose por completo.

"No cuestiones a mis hormonas" dijo Scully mientras se subía encima de él y le quitaba la camisa. Mulder la sujetó de las caderas y comenzó a besarla. "Y si William nos oye" preguntó Mulder.

"Salió a pasear a Daggoo, tenemos tiempo" le respondió Scully y se quitó la blusa.

"Mmmm pero ya no tengo 20 años, y tú me tienes a un ritmo que no voy a poder soportar…" dijo Mulder entre sonrisas y besos.

"No te quejes, me preocupo por mantenerte en forma" respondió Scully mientras continuaba con su juego de seducción.

Un tiempo después y totalmente satisfecha Scully se volvió a vestir y dijo: "Debo ir a mi apartamento a cambiarme de ropa y a ordenar un poco, quieres que traiga algo para el almuerzo?"

"Scully no entiendo a qué estamos jugando, por qué no te mudas con nosotros. Pierdes mucho tiempo yendo y viendo ¿no te parece?" le preguntó Mulder mientras la observaba vestirse.

"Sabes que eso no ha funcionado en el pasado" le respondió ella.

"En el pasado… el presente es distinto" le respondió Mulder, ella no dijo nada, solo le sonrió como otras veces y se fue. Cuando ya estaba saliendo Mulder le grito: "Oye Scully", ella volteó a mirar "¿Si?", "Me quedaste debiendo el café" dijo Mulder, ella le respondió: "claro! Está en la cocina" cerró de un golpe la puerta y se fue.

 **WILLIAM CON EL VENGATIVO KYLE**

Kyle había estado extrañamente amigable en los últimos días. Simplemente había dejado de hacer comentarios hirientes y parecía estarse adaptando a la convivencia. William estaba sorprendido por su actitud, y temía que fuera más bien muestra de miedo, o un tipo de actitud pasiva antes de un próximo ataque, como un león escondido en la hierba esperando para atacar a su presa.

Estaban jugando amigablemente ping pong, y ambos parecían disfrutarlo. Jugaban con gran fuerza, como descargando energías y parecía casi una pelea. Los observaba una enfermera sentada en la esquina.

Molly se asomó en la ventana y saludó con la mano y luego se fue, William se quedó mirándola cuando sintió un duro golpe de la pelota.

"El que piensa pierde" le dijo Kyle.

"Lo hiciste a propósito! Kyle no quiero pelear contigo" le dijo William en la mente.

"Te dije que no te metieras con ella" le respondió en la mente Kyle mientras seguía jugando.

"¿Por qué no la dejas tomar sus propias decisiones?" le respondió William también mentalmente y le ganó en la jugada.

"Mírala, ¿acaso crees que alguien como ella podría fijarse en un niño como tú?" de respondió Kyle de forma irónica y le lanzó con fuerza. William se puso nervioso con el comentario y se equivocó en su jugada.

"¿No que eres un niño genio? ¿Cómo no te has dado cuenta de que ella está jugando contigo?, solo te usa… solo eres una ficha clave en nuestro plan" dijo en la mente Kyle.

William que sintió que le hervía la sangre hizo un disparo tan fuerte que la pelota le cayó en la frente a Kyle y lo hizo sangrar.

"Lo siento!" dijo William en voz alta, con miedo de la reacción de Kyle.

Kyle se limpió la sangre y dijo "Quedamos en empate" y se fue, con la gran satisfacción de haber dejado sembrada la duda en William. Esa era la forma que tenía de vengarse de él, sin tener que jugar a demostraciones irracionales de fuerza, donde seguramente volvería a perder.

 **MULDER CON LA RESPONSABILIDAD**

William estaba en su habitación ajustando su robot cuando sintió que alguien golpeó la puerta. "Está abierto" dijo. Mulder entró tímidamente y le sonrió. "Hola!" le dijo y lo miró, se notaba que tenía algo que decirle pero que le costaba trabajo.

"Bueno no te quito mucho tiempo, te compré esto" dijo y le mostró caja de condones. "Sé que no tienes afán, y bueno estos tienen buena fecha de expiración, solo quiero que los tengas en caso de que llegues a necesitarlos algún día, nunca se sabe" dijo y los guardó en su mesa de noche y sin ni siquiera volver a mirar a William volvió a salir de la habitación y cerró la puerta. William no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirándolo y entendiendo lo incomodo que era para su padre ese momento, así que susurró un tímido "Gracias" que Mulder no alcanzó a escuchar.

Al salir Mulder cerró la puerta y se recostó contra ella cerrando los ojos, como si acabará de desactivar una bomba o algo por el estilo. Luego tomó impulso y se dirigió hacia la sala.

En la sala lo esperaba Scully expectante. "¿Hablaste con él?" le preguntó. Mulder se le acercó y le dijo: "Le dije todo lo que tiene que saber" le respondió decidido. "¿En tan poco tiempo?" le respondió incrédula Scully. "Créeme puedo ser muy persuasivo" le dijo Mulder y le dio un beso, mientras la abrazaba. "¿Quieres que te enseñe?" le agregó. Ella respondió un profundo "mmmm si".

 **WILLIAM CON LA MANIPULACIÓN DE MOLLY**

William estaba otra vez preparándose para salir del baño cuando Molly entró por la ventana. "Hola! Te ibas a ir sin despedirte?" le dijo mientras entraba.

"Por supuesto que no, te estaba esperando" le respondió William con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba para besarla.

Después de un rato del intercambio de labios y lenguas Molly dijo: "Esta vez es mi turno" y le tomó la mano y la metió dentro de su propio pantalón para que fuera él que la acariciara.

William había estado estudiando de anatomía femenina. Estudiar era lo suyo, siempre estaba leyendo y aprendiendo cosas nuevas, pero en la práctica no sabía de qué serviría saber dónde quedaba el clítoris, los labios y la vulva. Todo lo aprendido se le olvidó al mero contacto con la humedad de Molly. Simplemente se limitó a acariciarla lo mejor de pudo.

Ella simultáneamente había metido su mano en su pantalón y sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, ya lo había aprendido y memorizado. William empezó a acariciarla al mismo ritmo y pudo sentir como empezó a gemir de placer.

Las pálidas mejillas de Molly tomaron un hermoso color rosado y William pudo ver cómo le temblaban los labios y la besó con pasión. Ya antes había sido invitado a tocar su pecho, así que lo hizo de nuevo con su mano libre, jugó con su pezón firme. Molly exclamó un largo "siiiii" y otra vez se rompió el espejo que acaban de volver a instalar.

Al rato William sintió como él también descargaba toda su pasión. Luego volvió a mirar que habían roto otra vez el espejo y dijo: "Rayos, otra vez rompimos el espejo…" Ambos se rieron.

"Apuesto a que mañana amanece una cámara en los baños" dijo Molly, sabiendo que eso significaría que se quedarían sin lugar para esconderse.

Esta vez no sonó el celular y William puro mirar a la cara a Molly, y la vio más hermosa que nunca, y le acarició con ternura el cabello mientras recostó su frente contra la de ella, y permanecieron un rato en un cómodo silencio, mientras recuperaban la calma.

De pronto la sonrisa de Molly se fue, mientras lo miraba profundamente a los ojos. "No quiero que te vayas…. Quiero que estés siempre conmigo… quiero que escapemos juntos" dijo mientras se le escapaba una lágrima.

"Volveré mañana.. lo prometo" le respondió William, pero la mirada de Molly seguía triste así que él agregó: "En unos días tendré mi licencia de conducción y vendré por ti e iremos a nadar, sé que gusta" le respondió, y le dio un largo beso de despedida antes de salir del baño.

 **SCULLY CON LA REALIDAD**

Scully se estaba alistando para salir, su plan como casi todos los días era llegar temprano para alcanzar a preparar el desayuno de William y Mulder antes de que éste fuera al Centro de Investigación. Siguió su rutina habitual, de primero asearse, luego maquillarse y arreglarse un poco y por último vestirse para salir, pero esta vez algo cambió los planes: su pantalón no cerraba.

Se cambió tres veces de ropa, y ninguna le quedaba así que se miró al espejo y era inevitable notar su barriga. Aunque no era gigante, ella sentía que era enorme, así que derrumbó en llanto, un llanto incontrolable.

No solo lloraba por no tener que ponerse, lloraba por lo que significaba. Lloraba por el pasado, por el presente y por el futuro. Por todos los duros momentos que vivió en el pasado y esos recuerdos que ahora llegaban a su mente sin ser invitados.

Era como si la vida le estuviera pasando la cuenta de cobro que todas las lágrimas que había tenido que derramar antes y no lo había hecho por no perder su habitual compostura control.

Se derrumbó dentro del armario y se quedó allí en la oscuridad llorando, buscando algo de calor y consuelo en ese pequeño lugar, porque sentía que si salía de allí era entrar a un mundo que hoy le quedaba grande.

Por su parte, Mulder como todos los días dejó a William en el Centro de investigación y miró por enésima vez su celular. Le había escrito varios mensajes a Scully y llamado, pero entraba a buzón de voz. Le extrañó que no fue antes para el desayuno, ni llamó. La rutina de las últimas semanas consistía en que ella llegaba para el desayuno, cuando no se quedaba a dormir allá, o si no podía ir, al menos llamaba temprano para despedirse. Pero hoy no pasó ninguna de esas variables.

Decidió entonces pasar por su apartamento antes de ir a la oficina, porque comenzó a preocuparse de que le hubiera pasado algo. Antes de entrar revisó que la cerradura estuviera bien y no hubiera señales de algún intruso. Usó la llave de repuesto que tenía para emergencias y abrió la puerta, miró para todos lados y todo parecía normal así que preguntó: "Scully?", luego escuchó desde la habitación un "Estoy bien" pero con voz llorosa. Así que corrió a ver qué pasaba.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó entrando en la habitación, pero no la vio por ningún lado. "Dónde estás?" volvió a preguntar.

"Acá" dijo con voz entrecortada Scully dentro del armario, el de dio cuenta que la voz salía de allí y abrió la puerta y la vio allí sentada en el piso, en el espacio de debajo de la ropa de colgar y se extrañó mucho, se notaba que había estado llorando a mares.

"¿Qué pasó?¿Estás bien?" le dijo totalmente preocupado.

"!No puedo salir de acá no tengo nada que ponerme! Amanecí completamente gorda!" contestó.

Inicialmente a Mulder esto le pareció muy gracioso, y trató de contener la risa, pero algo se le escapaba. "¿Entonces cuál es tu plan quedarte allí todo el día? Le preguntó.

"Sí… mejor los 5 meses que faltan!" respondió Scully con una sonrisa falsa como disfrazando su tristeza.

"Vamos no puede ser tan terrible" le dijo Mulder y la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a pararse. Cuando ella se paró, él notó que no decía mentiras, de ayer a hoy su barriga había comenzado a notarse. Así que sin poder evitarlo dijo un: "Wow", que terminó por destrozar de nuevo a Scully que comenzó a llorar nuevamente y se recostó contra su pecho.

"Lo ves estoy tan gorda! No puedo salir así a la calle!" dijo totalmente desconsolada.

"No estás gorda, es normal, llevas un bebé" dijo Mulder tratando de calmarla.

"No entiendes, todos lo notarán, aparecerán otra vez más doctores Parenti, más Billy Miles, tu padre, tu hermano, otra vez estaremos en peligro! No puedo salir, tengo que esconderme" dijo Scully, siendo totalmente irracional, lo que le hizo entender a Mulder que ella estaba pasando por una crisis nerviosa, muy seguramente ocasionada por todo lo doloroso que había vivido y aún estaba en su memoria, y se sintió culpable por eso, por haberla metido en todo esto y por no haber estado allí cuando tanto lo necesitó, así que la abrazó y la besó en la cabeza.

"Nada de eso va a volver a pasar, todo va a estar bien. Vamos te llevaré a casa y compraremos nueva ropa" le dijo Mulder para tranquilizarla.

"Mulder ya estoy en casa" le dijo Scully como volviendo a la realidad.

"No ésta, la nuestra" le aclaró Mulder, y tomó su celular para excusarse en el trabajo.


	17. Hallando respuestas

**Hallando respuestas**

 **Nota de la Autora:** **Scully y William encuentran las respuestas a algunas de las preguntas que más les preocupan, después de "Encuentros". La historia es continuación a los otros fic de mi autoría, es decir, que ocurre cerca de 8 meses después de My Struggle II.**

 **CASA DE MULDER**

Mulder abrió la puerta de su casa y encontró a una sonriente Mónica del otro lado. "Gracias por venir, no se me ocurría a quién más llamar" le dijo y la invito a seguir.

"¿Cómo está ella?" le preguntó Mónica y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla de cortesía.

"Logré tranquilizarla y está tomando una siesta, trataré de no demorarme, pero justo estamos por resolver un caso y necesito verificar una información, en el laboratorio. Igual creo que tú puedes ser más útil que yo en eso de comprar ropa" respondió Mulder tratando de dar explicaciones.

"Entiendo, ve tranquilo que yo estaré pendiente de cuando despierte" le dijo Mónica y le tocó el brazo en señal de comprensión y se sentó a leer un rato en el sofá. Después de unos 2 minutos se despertó Scully y cuando llegó a la sala se sorprendió de verla allí sentada.

"Hola, Mulder tenía que salir a trabajar y me pidió que te acompañara a hacer unas compras si no te molesta" le dijo ella antes de que Scully dijera algo.

"Gracias por venir! Me alegra verte, has sido lo más parecido a una hermana desde que ellos me quitaron a Melissa" le respondió ella y se sentó a su lado. Mónica le miró la pequeña barriga y sonrió. "Toda una sorpresa! No lo podía creer cuando Mulder me contó…lo digo porque ya no estamos tan jóvenes" le dijo.

"Él lo está tomando mejor que yo…. Esto ha sido una sorpresa que no esperaba… siendo médica pensaba que mi edad reproductiva ya había pasado y por eso no tomé las precauciones del caso" respondió Scully ruborizada un poco por la vergüenza, pues se sentía como una adolescente desprevenida e ignorante.

"¿Qué te han dicho los médicos? ¿Hay algún riesgo, alguna explicación?" le preguntó Mónica.

"Solo he visto a una colega de Nuestra Señora del Socorro, que me dijo que esto del reloj biológico está siendo reevaluado, y que lo que importa no es la edad cronológica de la mujer, sino su estado general de salud, pero yo creo que el ADN alienígena que tenemos, puede tener alguna relación con mi caso, creo que además de protegernos contra el virus, parece tener efectos regenerativos que tenemos que estudiar" le respondió Scully con honestidad.

"¿Pero no estás contenta?, ¿hay algo más que te preocupa? Mulder me contó de lo de esta mañana…" dijo Mónica con voz serena.

"No sé qué siento, estoy aterrada! Yo no busqué este bebé, le tengo miedo a lo simple y a lo complejo de lo que significa. Por una parte no creo tener fuerza para las pequeños y grandes retos de la maternidad, no en este momento que quiero enfocarme en trabajar para encontrar las respuestas médicas a todo lo que está pasando y hacer parte de una solución. Por otra, le temo a volver a vivir lo mismo, todo lo que pasó con William… no sería capaz de repetirlo de nuevo, no tengo el valor. Además tengo miedo de no quererlo, es como si en mi corazón no hubiera espacio para alguien más, he sufrido tanto por los hombres que amo, por tener que dejarlos.. ahora que he recuperado todo, no sé lugar podría ocupar otra persona en esta perfecta ecuación… temo ser mala madre!" respondió Scully con los ojos aguados.

"Yo sé… Pero te conozco, ¡sé podrás… lo que pasó fue tan difícil!" dijo Mónica y le tomó la mano. "Pero lo que nos diferencia de los animales es que podemos aprender de nuestros errores, y podemos enfrentarnos a nuestros temores. Creo que podemos evitar que las cosas se repitan nuevamente", le dijo Mónica le tomó la mano en señal de afecto. "¿Lista para las compras?" le preguntó para cambiar de tema, Scully asintió con la mirada.

 **CENTRO DE INVESTIGACIÓN**

Era hora de almuerzo y William había decidido sentarse a almorzar con el profesor Smith. Había estado toda la mañana distante y se notaba molesto. Molly podía sentir su molestia pero de alguna forma él lograba bloquearla y no había podido entrar en su cabeza para ver qué pensaba.

William había heredado los gestos de Mulder y no ocultaba para nada la rabia, se mordía los labios de vez en cuando y la evitaba con la mirada y eso a Molly le partía el corazón y la llenaba de ansiedad.

"¿Qué le dijiste a William? Me habías dicho que no te ibas a meter" le reclamó en la mente Molly a Kyle mientas almorzaban.

"Yo no le dije nada, no tengo la culpa de que me pueda leer la mente, tal vez se enteró de nuestros planes y no le gustó la idea" le respondió Kyle sarcástico.

Molly perdió el apetito por completo, se paró y se fue a su alcoba para desahogarse un poco antes de la siguiente clase. Se estaba dando cuenta de la gran influencia que ejercía William en su estado de ánimo y como si él no le compartía un poco de su energía positiva y entusiasmo, los días volvían a ser grises y tristes. Se estaba otra vez llenando de rabia y dolor.

 **CENTRO COMERCIAL, ALMACEN DE ROPA DE MATERNIDAD**

Scully terminó de pagar la cuenta y mientras una asistente empacaba las compras la cajera le dijo con fingida amabilidad comercial:

"Gracias por su compra. Le entrego esta cuponera de descuentos con productos para su bebé y esta información que de pronto le puede ser interesante. Felicitaciones!",

Scully respondió con una sonrisa también fingida, pues le molestaba que todo el mundo le dijera Felicitaciones, justo cuando no se estaba sintiendo la mujer más feliz del mundo con su condición. Mónica tomó una de las bolsas y le dijo: "Vamos a tomar algo ¿no tienes hambre?".

Caminaron hasta una cafetería cercana y Scully se sentó en la mesa, y mientras Mónica se fue a la caja hacer el pedido, se puso a hojear los folletos que le habían entregado. Entre cuponeras de descuentos y promoción de productos había un folleto promocional de un Banco de Células madre del cordón umbilical, una vez que ella lo tomó sintió que el mundo a su alrededor se puso en silencio y miles de pensamientos llegaron a su cabeza. Eran como imágenes de células, moléculas, ADN y todo lo que había estado estudiando en su trabajo con la OMS que se iban armando como un rompecabezas. Era como ver el mundo entero convertirse en un gran zoom in a una sola célula. Acababa de tener una gran Epifanía.

Mónica llegó con el pedido en una bandeja y vio que Scully estaba pálida y totalmente paralizada, sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas y tenía los labios pálidos.

"¿Dana estás bien?" le preguntó y se sentó.

"Creo que encontré la fórmula que le faltaba a la ecuación… Mónica te acuerdas de la noche en que me ayudaste a recibir a William?" le preguntó.

"De cada detalle" le respondió Mónica.

"¿Qué hiciste con la placenta y el cordón umbilical?" le preguntó Scully.

"No sé, creo que quedó en el suelo… los… nuestros visitantes me tenían muy nerviosa, tenía tanto miedo de que se llevaran a tu bebé o que nos hicieran daño, que no puse mucha atención en eso, hice lo mejor que pude, yo solo lo corté como me indicaste. ¿Por qué preguntas?".

"Todos estos años he creído que ellos iban por William y nunca entendí por qué se fueron y no se lo llevaron, esa pregunta me ha estado carcomiendo la conciencia por años. Ahora lo entiendo, no querían a William, querían el cordón. He tenido la respuesta a muchas de mis preguntas en frente a mis ojos y nunca me había dado cuenta! La mejor forma de obtener células madre es el cordón umbilical, pues estas células son de 8 a 10 veces más prolíferas y son inmunológicamente inmaduras, lo que las hacen ideales para el tratamiento de enfermedades. Están en estado puro y no traen historial genético, como lo hace una célula de un donante adulto. La verdadera vacuna, la cura que estamos buscando estaba allí. ¡William es la clave, sus células madre lo son!".

"!Oh por Dios! ¿Eso significa que ellos tienen la cura?" preguntó Mónica atónita.

"Si, han tenido 16 años para perfeccionarla! Lo que tenemos que averiguar es quiénes eran y cuáles eran sus intenciones" dijo Scully decida, y luego otro pensamiento llegó y se notó en su mirada.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Mónica al ver su expresión.

"¡Necesito este bebé! Todos lo necesitamos!" sentenció Scully. "No sé si se cumplan las mismas condiciones que con William, pues él sigue siendo un milagro sin explicar. Cada día estoy más convencida de lo especial que es y aún tengo mucho por aprender de él. Pero en teoría, este nuevo bebé también puede tener las mismas características genéticas y si es así, puedo encontrar la respuesta en sus células madre también. El problema es que estamos en medio de una guerra, y tener esta información puede hacer la diferencia, es una carrera contra el tiempo" agregó totalmente preocupada.

"Entiendo… Quienes saben de tu nuevo embarazo?" pregunto Mónica.

"Solo Mulder, William, mi amiga doctora y tú. No he ido a controles prenatales ni nada. Hasta hoy no se notaba, así que creo que aún es un secreto" respondió Scully.

"Y tiene que seguir siendo un secreto! ¿Qué necesitarías para crear la cura definitiva entonces?" preguntó Mónica.

"La vacuna que desarrollé sobre la base de mi ADN, es una cura parcial, y sirvió para detener la primera fase dentro de los planes de colonización, en casos tempranos de la enfermedad. Pero muy seguramente para un segundo ataque, se necesita una cura total y efectiva. Ahora que lo entiendo todo, y después de ver la recuperación de Mulder, creo que podemos crear la cura de las células madre tomadas de William. Pero es mucho más rápido, y tendría un grado más alto de efectividad si las tomamos del cordón umbilical del nuevo bebé y luego intentamos reproducirlas en el laboratorio… por ejemplo usando una base de células madre vegetales, la ciencia ha avanzado mucho en estos últimos años en materia de células madre… creo que podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido si comenzamos a trabajar ya, debo ponerme en contacto con mis colegas y decirles lo que descubrí!", dijo Scully como si las respuestas estuvieran llegando a ella, una tras otra.

"Dana espera! Hay que pensar bien las cosas, hay muchos intereses detrás de esto, intereses oscuros. Tienes que moverte con mucho cuidado, sobre todo por tu seguridad, la de William y la del nuevo bebé" le dijo Mónica actuando como la voz de la conciencia.

"Tienes razón, tengo que contarle a Mulder" dijo Scully y tomó su celular para llamarlo. "Hola soy yo! Creo que descubrí algo, tienes que verlo.", le dijo por teléfono.

 **CENTRO DE INVESTIGACION**

William se había sentado en una silla del corredor de salida del Centro, estaba con los audífonos escuchando música, revisó el mensaje de Mulder que había recibido hacía un tiempo. "llego un poco tarde, ha sido un día duro, estoy resolviendo un tema con tu madre, por cierto no le comentes nada de su barriga, finge que no la notas. Luego te cuento", y sonrió imaginando que Mulder había hecho algún torpe comentario que había desatado quién sabe qué batalla y le dio mucha gracia. Cuando prácticamente se estaba riendo Molly se sentó a su lado, sin mirarlo directamente, porque sabía que los estaban observando.

"Sé que estás molesto conmigo! ¿Por qué, qué hice mal?" le preguntó en la mente, mientras fingía ver su celular también.

"Sé que tienes un plan, no lo puedes negar, lo he sentido todo el día. ¿Me has estado usando cierto?" le respondió William yendo al grano.

"Tenemos un plan y te necesito, pero no he estado usando" le respondió Molly totalmente afectada por sentirse al descubierto.

"Entonces, cuál es el plan, soy todo oídos" le preguntó William con rabia.

"William, no te lo había dicho porque no lo teníamos claro hasta hace poco. Sabes que no puedo mentirte, me lees la mente, como podría hacerlo… sabes lo que siento. El caso es que no queremos estar acá por siempre, hemos estado pensando en escapar pero no tenemos a donde ir, así que hemos estado dando la vuelta a todas las alternativas. Kyle pronto cumplirá 18, así que tenemos que actuar rápido. Queremos entregarnos a las autoridades y solucionar nuestros temas pendientes con la justicia, y tiene que ser pronto para que no sea juzgado como mayor de edad, es preferible ir a una correccional que a una cárcel" le explicó Molly. El guardia los miraba y le parecía raro verlos ahí en silencio sin hacer nada.

"Y en ese plan cuál es mi función" le preguntó William tratando de entender.

"El único testigo que hay de los hechos es tu padre, si él pudiera ayudarnos es probable que nos exoneren. Tu madre no puede ayudar porque había perdido el conocimiento con mi golpe. Perdona, no sabía en ese entonces quienes eran, venían armados y yo solo quería protegernos. Tampoco tuve que ver en la muerte de mi padre, ese fue Kyle, tienes que creerme" dijo Molly con los ojos un poco aguados.

"Conozco a mi padre y sé que no mentiría para ayuarlos, es imposible lograr que lo haga" respondió William.

"Entiendo, pero tal vez si el atestigua diciendo que Kyle no tenía el control, o que actuaba bajo intensa ira y dolor… no sé algo puede ayudarnos a no ser juzgados con tanta fuerza. Kyle dice que no hay como probar que fue él, porque no hay arma… pero yo creo que igual podrían juzgarlo" agregó Molly.

"Y que pasaría contigo?" preguntó William.

"No lo sé tengo la esperanza de que entiendan que además de golpear a tus padres y romper los vidrios no hice nada malo, tal vez pueda saldar mis cuentas con la justicia y usar mi fideicomiso. Mi padre fue malo conmigo, me trató como a una rata de laboratorio toda la vida. Yo no estaba enferma, no merecía estar allí encerrada. Siempre pensé que no me quería, pero me enteré por mi madre que puso toda su fortuna en un fideicomiso a mi nombre, y para poder usarlo, necesito estar libre y así Kyle y yo ya no tendríamos por qué preocuparnos el resto de nuestras vidas. ¿Te gusto más ahora que sabes que soy millonaria?" le preguntó Molly con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. William le sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza, lo menos que le importaba era su dinero.

"¿Pero qué harías si eres libre? ¿Cuál es tu plan? Le contra preguntó William un poco preocupado por la respuesta.

"No sé viajar, conocer el mundo, vivir!" le respondió ella.

"Si te ayudo te vas y te pierdo" le respondió él con tristeza.

"No, quiero compartir parte de esos momentos contigo. Los mejores momentos de esta vida de perros que me tocó vivir los he pasado a tu lado, quiero que me acompañes" dijo Molly con sinceridad.

"Yo no puedo huir, tengo que estar con mis padres en este momento, además entro a la universidad en 2 meses" le respondió William.

"Bueno yo también puedo estudiar algo…." Respondió Molly y lo miró a los ojos. Ella se perdía en ese azul profundo, como alguien se puede perder en el mar. Se sintió tan atraída, tan llena de deseo y necesidad de afecto. Pensó en sus labios y el sabor de sus besos, en el contacto de su mano con su piel y se estremeció por completo. Su mente de niña quería abrazarlo, y su cuerpo de adulta quería intimar más con él, en un lugar que no fuera un sucio baño.

William podía sentir todos sus pensamientos y cerró los ojos para perderse en éstos, él también pudo sentir un intenso deseo de abrazarla y besarla. Estaban viviendo un momento cálido e íntimo sin siquiera tocarse.

En ese instante sonó su celular, era Mulder anunciando que ya había llegado por él.

"Bueno llegaron por mí. Trataré de sondear el terreno" le dijo en voz alta, se paró y se fue. Molly se despidió con la mano y le sonrió.

Cuando caminaba hacia el carro, William pensó que Molly era como una hermosa ave encerrada en una jaula, podía cantar y verse hermosa, pero si no era libre, le faltaba todo. Pensó en que abrir la jaula sería aventurarse a la posibilidad de que el ave saliera volando, pero también pensó que valdría la pena hacerlo, simplemente con la única esperanza del maravilloso corto tiempo que el ave quisiera permanecer en su mano, antes de salir hacia la libertad. Imaginaba la escena como en una película y se veía a él abriendo la jaula y sosteniendo al ave y pensó… "así debe sentirse el amor". Estaba decidido a ayudarla, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer.

CONTINUARÁ


	18. Más allá del Azar

**Más allá del Azar y la suerte**

Scully se encontraba analizando unas muestras de sangre en un laboratorio de Nuestra Señora del Socorro. Aunque técnicamente ya no trabajaba allá, gracias a la amistad que había estrechado durante tantos años de labor con las directivas, le permitían seguir adelante con su investigación a título personal.

Aunque no era igual que trabajar con su equipo de la OMS y no contaba con los equipos más sofisticados, así sentía que podía ir avanzando un poco, en medio de esa carrera contra el tiempo que significaba la búsqueda de la cura definitiva, bajo la luz de sus últimos hallazgos, sin correr el riesgo de ser muy visible en su misión.

Tenía puestas sus gafas y estaba analizando con luz ultravioleta una muestras de ADN, así que las luces estaban apagadas; cuando terminó de analizar, se puso de pie y prendió la luz y vio a Mulder ahí parado, como si fuera una aparición, lo que hizo que se sobresaltara.

"! Rayos Mulder me quieres matar de un susto!" exclamó asustada.

"Lo siento. No creí que después de 23 años todavía pudiera sorprenderte" le respondió Mulder con una irónica sonrisa.

"Muy gracioso! ¿Esta vez a qué le debo el honor de tu visita? le preguntó Scully tratando de que Mulder soltara de una vez por todas, el motivo de su presencia, pues generalmente le pedía concepto y ayuda en sus casos, así que no sería raro que le trajera algo de trabajo adicional.

"¿No podía extrañarte y sentir deseos de venir a saludarte?" le dijo Mulder haciéndose el interesante.

"En serio, ¿de qué se trata Mulder" le preguntó Scully.

"¿Qué planes tienes para el fin de semana?" le preguntó Mulder con ese brillo en la mirada, que le caracteriza cuando tiene algún plan loco entre manos.

"Es el cumpleaños de nuestro hijo, si no te acuerdas" contestó Scully arqueando las cejas.

"Lo sé y me pregunto si a William le gustaría celebrarlo en Las Vegas y ayudarme en un caso" afirmó Mulder.

"¿Qué traes entre manos? ¿De qué caso se trata?" preguntó Scully.

"Hubo un tiroteo en un juego entre Big Rollers, hay dos muertos, entre los presentes se encontraba Adam Wilson, de 21 años, el joven está involucrado en tres denuncias anteriores de grandes casino por estafa. Al parecer nunca pierde, y el tiroteo se produjo por en una partida donde las apuestas llegan ser de 1 millón de dólares. No se le pudo comprobar ningún cargo y ahora debe estar libre haciendo más apuestas" dijo Mulder mientras le mostraba el expediente.

"Y tú crees que es un expediente X por.." preguntó Scully.

"Creo que el joven puede leer la mente, y que está sacando un lucrativo provecho a sus habilidades. Creo que William podría ayudarme a detectarlo, ya que lo policía local no pudo comprobarle nada". Contestó Mulder entusiasmado.

"¿Eres consciente de que William es menor de edad y no podrá entrar a ningún casino? ¿Cómo esperas que te ayude?" le preguntó Scully.

"Por eso quiero que vengas conmigo, me ayudes a atraparlo y ya después William nos podrá ayudar en el interrogatorio" le contestó Mulder

"¿Y no pueden más bien ayudarte Miller y Einstein en esto?", le contra preguntó ella con cierta pereza de volver a pesquisas de rutina.

"Si pueden, pero creí que podríamos tomarnos el fin de semana y descansar un poco en familia, creo que te vendría bien un descanso. Últimamente has estado trabajando mucho. Te mereces desconectarte un poco, además lo que pasa en Las Vegas se queda en las Vegas, ¿sabes?" le respondió Mulder haciendo la cara de cachorrito que Scully no podía resistir, así que asintió con una sonrisa de tú ganas.

 **LOBBY DEL HOTEL MGM EN LAS VEGAS**

Mulder estaba haciendo el registro, mientras tanto, William miraba con gran interés el espectáculo de decoración y gente. Pasaban todo tipo de personajes caminando, incluyendo atractivas mujeres, muy ligeras de ropa.

Scully se le acercó a Mulder y le susurró al oído a Mulder "no creo que esto haya sido buena idea".

"No hay mejor lugar para celebrar los dulces 16" contestó sarcásticamente Mulder y le mostró las dos llaves de las habitaciones. "Vamos dejemos las maletas, tenemos que salir de esto cuanto antes y así podremos dedicarnos a descansar. William puede ir mientras tanto a la piscina mientras buscamos a nuestro sospechoso" dijo Mulder.

"¿Al menos sabes dónde comenzar a buscar? ¿No te parece que puede ser como buscar una aguja en un pajar?" preguntó Scully un poco decepcionada.

"Claro ¿A dónde irías si ya te tuvieran identificado en la mayoría de casinos? Preguntó Mulder.

"¿A los casinos donde no haya ido, pero donde se hagan grandes apuestas?" preguntó Scully.

"Exacto, eso reduce la lista a 4 opciones, ya las tengo identificadas" dijo Mulder al mando de la situación.

 **CASINO**

Mulder estaba jugando con un balde de monedas en una máquina traga monedas. Scully llegó caminando y se le acercó.

"¿Esta es tu forma de buscar a un sospechoso?" le preguntó un poco molesta.

"Estoy analizando el contexto" dijo Mulder.

"Si claro, se nota. Mulder ya recorrí todo el Casino y nadie ha visto al sospechoso, creo que podemos seguir con el siguiente de la lista", dijo Scully.

"O podemos esperar a que el sospechoso llegue a nosotros, precisamente si no lo han visto, puede ser que no haya venido aún, pero existe la posibilidad de que lo haga" respondió Mulder.

"Hablando de posibilidades… ¿Conoces la ley de la probabilidad? x ganar algo en una de esas máquinas es menor a una en un millón? ¿No crees que estás perdiendo tiempo y dinero?" le preguntó Scully arqueando una ceja.

"También conozco la ley de la probabilidad, por eso estoy apostando en esta máquina de menor premio, aquí aumentan las posibilidades en un 50%. Además nunca subestimes el poder de los milagros, ni del azar" le respondió Mulder y siguió metiendo monedas en la máquina.

"Como quieras, yo igual creo que podríamos repartirnos y si quieres voy yendo al siguiente Casino y tú te quedas acá para ver si tu teoría funciona" le dijo Scully y tomó una moneda de su balde y con un gesto coqueto la metió en la máquina del lado, que era la del premio mayor, bajó la palanca y la máquina comenzó a emitir una alarma, y las monedas comenzaron a caer. Scully comenzó a reírse nerviosamente por la sorpresa y Mulder le hizo una cara de "no puede ser" y se agachó para ayudarle a recoger las monedas. "este es el tipo de suerte que solo tiene una mujer que es una en un millón", se susurró al oído.

Estaban terminando de recoger las monedas, en medio del gentío que había venido a observar a los felices ganadores, cuando Mulder vio pasar a Adam Wilson y dijo: "Vamos Scully". Scully Mulder tomaron el balde lleno de monedas y salieron detrás de él.

"Agente especial Fox Mulder, tengo que hacerle algunas preguntas" le dijo al hombre mientras lo sujetaba del brazo y con la otra mano le mostraba su placa.

"¿Por qué? ya respondí todas las preguntas que me hicieron. No tiene nada en mi contra. No sé por qué sospechan tanto de un hombre afortunado" dijo Adam y vio el balde de monedas que acababan de ganar. "No creo que ustedes estén en posición de cuestionar la suerte, cierto?" les dijo. Scully le hizo cara de "buen punto".

"Entonces no veo el problema en que me responda algunas preguntas y nos tomemos un café, el que nada debe nada teme. ¿No es cierto?" le respondió Mulder.

 **PISCINA DEL HOTEL**

William se encontraba sentado en una silla playera al borde de la piscina escribiendo en su celular. Al estar allí no pudo evitar pensar en Molly, ella le había dicho que le encantaba nadar, él le había prometido que apenas tuviera su licencia de conducción iría por ella e irían a la playa o un lago o una piscina… En horas cumpliría 16, podría tener su licencia, estaba frente a la piscina, pero faltaba Molly. Decidió escribirle para decirle que la extrañaba.

"Yo también te extraño, los fines de semana se me hacen eternos, porque no estás acá" le respondía en un texto Molly.

En ese instante, entró un mensaje de Mulder. "Pasaré por ti en unos minutos, por favor espera listo en el lobby, no tenemos mucho tiempo". William hizo cara de fastidio, y se puso de pie para alistarse. Su padre solía a veces ser mandón e impaciente, pero él había heredado ese don de la paciencia de su madre, así que simplemente le obedecía sin hacer comentarios.

 **CAFETERÍA**

Scully y Adam Wilson esperaban en la mesa con un par de cafés y pies servidos, se notaba que estaban esperando incomodos y no tenía nada de qué hablar. Entraron Mulder y William y se sentaron.

"De qué hablaron en mi ausencia?" preguntó Mulder.

"No mucho… te estábamos esperando" respondió Scullly con cara de aburrimiento.

"Bueno, me podrías contar cuál es la fórmula de tu éxito? Tengo entendido que no has perdido ningún juego" preguntó Mulder.

"Tener suerte no es ilegal, no sé qué hacen ustedes acá!" respondió Adam.

"La suerte no, pero hacer trampa si" le respondió William en la mente y Adam pudo oírlo.

"¿y él quién es?" le preguntó Adam extrañado a Mulder.

"Mi hijo… estamos de vacaciones…. Me estaba diciendo que.." continuo Mulder y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que siguiera hablando.

"Como puedes hablarme… ¿tú también?" le preguntó Adam en la mente a William, notablemente nervioso.

"Claro! creías que eras el único?" le respondió William mientras tomaba un pedazo de pie y le lanzaba una mirada afirmativa a Mulder para confirmar sus sospechas.

"No tienen como probar nada" dijo en voz alta Adam, notablemente nervioso.

"Claro que sí tenemos como probarlo! Hacer trampa en los casinos es delito federal, y por eso estamos acá?" le respondió Mulder con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"No le he hecho daño a nadie, lo juro. Yo no tuve que ver nada con el tiroteo, no ando armado" respondió muy asustado Adam.

"Escucha bien, podemos llegar a un acuerdo, pero debes colaborar con nosotros, necesitamos toda la información de tu caso, de tu historia y de tu familia. Trabajo para los Expediente X, una unidad especial y me interesa saber cuál es tu origen, tengo interés personal en identificar sujetos como tú" le dijo Mulder. El joven asintió con la mirada, en señal de que estaba dispuesto a colaborar.

 **HABITACION DE WILLIAM, A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

William estaba durmiendo cuando el sonido de su celular lo despertó, acababa de entrar un mensaje. Era Molly: "Feliz cumpleaños!, perdona si te despierto, pero quería ser la primera en desearte un feliz día!".

"Gracias!" le respondió William. Inmediatamente le llegó un link y un mensaje. "No pude salir a comprarte nada, como te imaginarás, así que te grabé una canción!" decía la respuesta de Molly.

"No tienes que comprarme nada" le respondió William y abrió el link. En el video Molly aparece frente a la cámara y se ve muy hermosa, se ha arreglado un poco y se había maquillado muy discretamente. Ella canta la canción de las Copas de Anna Kendrick. En el video ella empezó a hacer el juego con las copas normalmente, y luego siguió moviéndolas sin usar las manos, como demostrándole a William que ha progresado en su aprendizaje. Cuando comienza a cantar William pensó que su voz era hermosa, que podría perfectamente ganar un concurso como el factor X, o algo por el estilo.

Se sintió muy conmovido con el detalle, porque significaba que ella ensayó mucho y se esmeró para grabarle ese video, pero la letra de la canción era como un dardo al corazón. Claro que la extrañaría mucho si se fuera… realmente no quería pensar en esa posibilidad, así que al terminar la canción se sintió totalmente devastado y se quedó pensativo y le limitó a escribirle. "Claro que te extrañaría, ya te extraño… por cierto, cantas hermoso". Agradeció que no estuvieran hablando con voz, pues ella notaría lo triste que estaba.

En ese momento golpearon a la puerta y eran Mulder y Scully que traían un pequeño pastel con una vela prendida. Cuando William abrió ellos entraron sonrientes y cantando el feliz cumpleaños. William sonrió y apagó la vela. "Gracias!" les dijo. Ellos lo abrazaban con cariño. Era la primera vez que podían celebrarle un cumpleaños y estaban realmente conmovidos.

"Hoy haremos lo que tú quieras, las Vegas están a tus órdenes, qué te gustaría hacer hoy?" le preguntó Mulder.

Después de desayunar fueron a recorrer la ciudad, entraron a varias atracciones y se quedaron viendo diversos espectáculos de fuentes y musicales.

En la tarde William se divirtió un rato haciéndole pasar un mal momento a un estafador callejero que escondía una bolita debajo de tres copas, William siempre adivinaba en qué copa estaba, y cuando hacía trampa. A Mulder le tocó pedirle que se fuera, antes de que el sujeto se pusiera agresivo con él, porque había echado a perder su negocio.

 **CASA DE MULDER**

De vuelta a casa después del fin de semana en Las Vegas, Mulder, Scully y William se sorprendieron al ver un auto extraño estacionado a la entrada de la casa. Antes de bajarse del auto, Mulder tomó y alistó su arma en señal de precaución.

Se acercó al auto desde la parte de atrás y fue caminando lentamente hacia el puesto del conductor; no había nadie, pero pudo ver que había un moño en el capot con una tarjeta que decía: "Para mi nieto, en su cumpleaños 16. Espero que este obsequio te lleve a donde quieras llegar. C.B.S Spender".

Mulder lo leyó la tarjeta mientras Scully y William se acercaban también al auto; se sintió muy molesto, no sabía exactamente que le dolía más: el hecho de que viniera del hombre que tanto odiaba, o que fuera un regalo desmedido que él no estaba dispuesto a dar.

William no pudo disimular la emoción, el auto era pequeño pero lujoso, son todos los accesorios que un adolescente podría querer: SunRoof, cojinería de cuero, rines de lujo, equipo de sonido de última generación, entre otros.

Mulder se acercó a Scully y le dijo sarcásticamente: "¿No deberíamos revisar primero si tiene explosivos a algo que se le parezca?" y Scully le lanzó una de sus mirada de desaprobación, aunque también le molestaba el gesto del fumador, más que nada porque ninguna madre quiere ver a su pequeño hijo conduciendo por la autopista un auto último modelo.

Para Scully resultaba una sensación realmente extraña pasar de tener un bebé de brazos a todo un hombre, que ya tenía licencia de conducción. Los años no solo habían pasado, sino que le habían robado ese proceso natural que necesita toda madre para ir soltando a los hijos; verlos caer y levantarse, verlos sufrir y recuperarse, aprender a confiar en ellos como individuos independientes.

"¿Podemos probarlo?" le preguntó William a Mulder con emoción.

"Está bien" le respondió Mulder notablemente menos entusiasmado. "¿Me imagino que mi regalo ya no te parecerá tan estupendo?" le dijo mientras se subía al puesto del copiloto.

 **CENTRO DE INVESTIGACIÓN, AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

William entró al Centro y subió corriendo las escaleras camino al salón que le correspondía, no era que fuera tarde, pero tenía tanto afán por ver a Molly que prefería apresurarse. Cuando entró al salón ya Kyle y Molly estaban sentados esperando al profesor Parker que estaba alistando una película para que la vieran como apertura de tema.

William se le sentó al lado a Molly y le preguntó en la mente: "¿Me extrañaste?".

"!No te imaginas cuánto! ¿Cómo te fue en Las Vegas?" le contestó Molly con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro.

"No te imaginas, mi abuelo me regaló un auto, ya tengo mi licencia!" respondió William entusiasmado.

"Wow. ¿En serió?" respondió divertida Molly.

"Bueno le que les voy a mostrar son videos de experimentos en telequinesis a lo largo de la historia, quiero que los miren con detenimiento y analicemos qué podemos intuir y mejorar" dijo interrumpiendo el profesor Parker.

"¿Luego pensamos a dónde quieres que te lleve?" le dijo William y le guiñó el ojo antes de poner atención al video.

CONTINUARÁ


	19. Descubrimientos

**DESCUBRIMIENTOS**

 **OFICINAS CENTRALES DEL FBI, OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR SKINNER, LUNES EN LA MAÑANA**

"Mulder, como entenderá tuve que mover algunas influencias para hacer las averiguaciones que me solicitó. El caso de los hermanos Goldman dejó de ser jurisdicción del FBI y está en manos de departamento de defensa, al parecer hay gente muy interesada en que no salga a la luz pública" dijo el director Skinner.

"Eso me imaginé, y entiendo más que nadie las razones. He descubierto que Industrias Goldman pueden estar implicada en más de los que nos imaginamos y podría ser ficha clave. Sigo creyendo que estos jóvenes son la prueba viviente de los experimentos del Gobierno, como tal es importante lograr que se les brinde la protección de testigos correspondiente" dijo Mulder.

"Me temó que no sería posible, existe una circular roja en el caso de Kyle por homicidio, se le cataloga como sujeto de alta peligrosidad, y tienen razones para hacerlo si mal no recuerda..", agregó Skinner.

"Pero eso no puede ser posible si no se le ha hecho un juicio, cuáles serían las pruebas, a mí nadie me ha llamado como testigo" dijo Mulder un poco molesto.

"Lo sé y usted mejor que nadie sabe que hay formas de no seguir los adecuados procesos en casos como esté. No sé cómo podría ayudarlo" dijo Skinner con tono de impotencia.

"Debe haber una forma, con este caso podríamos probar todo lo que hemos investigado en los Expedientes X durante dos décadas" dijo Mulder enfático.

"En teoría usted no estaría en condiciones de probar nada, y si supiera el paradero de estos jóvenes, sería su deber reportarlo" le recordó Skinner. "Sin embargo, entiendo que quiere ayudar, así que le prometo estudiar una posible solución" concluyó y miró su reloj, pues se le hacía tarde para una reunión. Mulder entendió el gesto y se puso de pie y se dispuso para salir.

 **HOSPITAL NUESTRA SEÑORA DEL SOCORRO. MARTES AL MEDIO DÍA**

Mulder se encuentra sentado en una camilla, mientras Scully le saca una muestra de sangre.

"De haber sabido que este era tu plan, cuando dijiste que necesitabas verme, lo habría pensado dos veces antes de venir" le dijo Mulder sarcásticamente.

"Necesito comparar la reacción de tus anticuerpos a diferentes patógenos y compararlas con otra muestra que estuvo expuesta a la vacuna, pero no al tratamiento con células Madre. Tengo una teoría que necesito comprobar y que es clave para lo que estoy haciendo en este momento, y tú eres clave también", le explicó Scully con marcado entusiasmo científico.

Mulder suspiró y se quedó mirándola con dulzura mientras ella terminaba su procedimiento. Lo que más amaba de Scully era el brillo en sus ojos cuando descubría algo, cuando usaba su ciencia para hallar las respuestas que buscaban. Él se enamoró de esa sensatez científica llena de pasión por la verdad que ella tenía y ahora, más que nunca, esa inteligencia puesta en acción estaba demostrando que era posible no solo hallar respuestas, sino también soluciones.

"Bueno yo también he descubierto algunas cosas muy interesantes en los últimos días, que te parece si salimos a mi oficina y te muestro?" le dijo Mulder con ese brillo en la mirada que tener algo realmente sorprendente y Scully lo miró intrigada.

 **CENTRO DE INVESTIGACION, MARTES AL MEDIO DIA**

Molly, Kyle y William se encontraban almorzando como todos días y aprovechaban para conversar en la mente sin que nadie los escuchara.

"Estás seguro que era igual a nosotros" le preguntó Kyle a William, pues éste les acaba de contar su experiencia con Adam Williams en Las Vegas.

"No sé si igual en todo, pero podía leer la mente y le estaba sacando provecho" respondió William.

"No se me había ocurrido esa idea! Claro cuando salgamos de acá podríamos ganar mucho dinero" pensó Kyle entusiasmado.

"Lo que estás pensando es ilegal, y si nos descubren nos encerrarían y es precisamente eso lo que estamos intentando evitar" le respondió un poco molesta Molly.

"Bueno el punto, es que creo que no estamos solos y que deberíamos buscar a los otros" dijo William.

"¿Para qué? ¿Qué ganaríamos?" preguntó Kyle.

"La unión hace la fuerza! Nosotros tres ya hemos aprendido a complementarnos muy bien y si quisiéramos nadie nos podría detener. Qué pasaría si somos más?" respondió William.

"Nos vendría bien tener ayuda en caso de que tu padre no pueda hacer nada con sus contactos. Si un día necesitamos huir es bueno saber que no estaríamos solos" agregó Molly.

"Bueno a nosotros nos vendría bien una ayuda, pero tú qué ganarías con esto, no necesitas huir ni enfrentar a nadie" le preguntó Kyle a William.

"Tengo curiosidad; quiero respuestas, hay una verdad detrás de todo esto y me gustaría encontrarla" respondió William.

"Podríamos pedirle a Ted O´Mally que haga otro programa especial y los busque, así nos encontró a nosotros después de todo" dijo Kyle.

 **OFICINAS DEL FBI, OFICINA DE MULDER, MARTES EN LA TARDE.**

Scully entró a la oficina de Mulder y sintió la terrible nostalgia de ya no trabajar allí y suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Mulder le acercó una silla.

"Tienes que sentarte para ver lo que acabo de descubrir" le dijo y prendió la pantalla en la pared.

"Cuando me contaste tu teoría, pensé que la mejor forma de encontrar respuestas era seguir los rastros de Billy Miles. Teniendo en cuenta que ahora contamos con software especializado en reconocimiento de rostros, y se cuenta con posibilidad de hacer Big Data y análisis y cruce de datos, analicé cientos de videos de seguridad de estaciones de metro y tren" dijo Mulder muy entusiasmado.

"Este es Billy Miles en la Gran Estación de Nueva York, justo un mes después del nacimiento de William, de ahí perdí la pista por un tiempo. Luego aparece en uno de los videos más analizados de este año…" dijo haciendo la antesala como si fuera una película.

"Acá está entrando al Word Trade Center, el 11 de septiembre de ese año, justo 5 meses después del nacimiento de William y justo antes de ya sabes que.." dijo y volteó a mirar a Scully que estaba totalmente pálida.

"Oh por Dios! ¿y qué crees que haya estado haciendo justo allí? ¿Cuál es la relación?" preguntó Scully asombrada.

"Precisamente, empecé a analizar la lista de empresas que en la época tenían oficinas en las torres y me llamó la atención un Centro de investigación en genética llamado Fenix Corp. Adivina quienes aparecen en las listas de asociados?". Dijo y Scully negó con la mirada.

"El Doctor Parentti aparece como consultor, y como empresa accionista aparece Industrias Goldman. El problema es que sea cual sea el proyecto que estaban realizando, no hay documentación de soporte porque toda desapareció…" "en el 11 de septiembre" completó Scully.

"Oh por Dios Mulder, esto es demasiado… no creerás que hay una relación entre…" preguntó Scully totalmente consternada.

"No lo sé, ahora creo que son demasiadas coincidencias juntas, además tendríamos que ver cómo se relaciona esto con el grupo extremista que realizó la toma de tu laboratorio en París, por el momento estoy intentando saber más de industrias Goldman y de paso ayudar a William con su deseo de apoyar a Kyle y Molly" dijo Mulder.

 **CENTRO DE INVESTIGACIÓN, JUEVES EN LA MAÑANA**

Ted O´Mally, Molly, Kyle, William y la Dra Constain estaban sentados en la cafetería, pues se había organizado una reunión informal.

"A ver si les entendí bien, quieren que les ayude a buscar a otros jóvenes con las mismas cualidades que ustedes? ¿Para traerlos al Centro? Algo así como crear un equipo al estilo X-Men?" preguntó un poco entusiasmado O´Malley.

"Crecí pensando que era único, luego conocí a Kyle y a Molly, luego a Adam en un caso de mi padre, quiero que entienda que pensar en qué pueden haber muchos más como nosotros me genera mucha curiosidad".

"¿Y qué harían si es cierto y encuentran a los otros jóvenes" preguntó la Dra Constain.

"Encontrar respuestas, buscar un denominador común, ratificar hipótesis…" respondió William.

"Trabajar en equipo para no estar solos contra los que nos buscan" agregó Kyle.

"No estoy segura de que eso sea buena idea, no después de la discusión de la vez pasada. Si casi destruyen el Centro ustedes tres, qué pasaría si son más? No todos los jóvenes son iguales, pueden existir muchas diferencias entre ustedes, y cómo las manejarían?" preguntó Constain, preocupada por la idea de la convivencia.

"A mí me parece muy buena idea. Financiar un centro como este para tan solo tres estudiantes es muy costoso, estoy seguro que a los donantes y patrocinadores les interesaría tener más sujetos en la investigación, no veo ningún problema en lanzar la pregunta al aire, puede que aparezcan más voluntarios" afirmó O´Malley, pero la doctora Constain seguía dudando.

"Piense en una cosa doctora, yo entro a la universidad en dos meses, Molly y Kyle no estarán acá para siempre. Si no hay más alumnos el centro estará cerrado dentro de poco" le recordó William, de forma que todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea de buscar a los otros.

 **CENTRO DE INVESTIGACION, VIERNES AL MEDIO DÍA**

Después del almuerzo, como todos los días Kyle se fue a jugar un rato videojuegos a la sala, y Molly y William decidieron caminar un rato por el jardín, bajo la incómoda vigilancia de uno de los guardias.

"Es cierto que puedes detener el tiempo?" le preguntó Molly a William.

"Eso parece, pero la verdad es que no lo sé manejar" respondió William.

"!Qué lástima¡" respondió en tono triste Molly.

"¿Lástima por qué?" le preguntó William

"Podríamos sacarle provecho a esa nueva habilidad… te imaginas, después de almuerzo en vez de venir a aburrirnos acá en el jardín, podrías ir a mi habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y sin que las cámaras lo notaran. En mi habitación no hay cámaras…" dijo Molly suspirando y William a escuchar esto se detuvo de golpe, no había pensado en esa posibilidad y le sonaba realmente atractiva.

"Bueno falta poco para la siguiente clase, iré a cepillarme los dientes, nos vemos en un rato" dijo Molly y entró al centro. William se quedó parado en el jardín y se despidió con la mano.

Molly entró a su habitación y entró al baño para cepillar sus dientes, cuando salió vio a William parado justo detrás de ella.

"!Lo lograste¡" dijo Molly entusiasmada.

"Creo que me faltaba el estímulo correcto" respondió William y Molly le saltó encima para besarlo,

Molly y William se besaban y abrazaban con pasión, como si estuvieran bebiendo agua, después de haber estado días en el desierto. Molly empujó a William sobre la cama y le cayó encima y se quitó el suéter, quedando en ropa interior y luego hizo lo mismo con William, básicamente con la intención de sentir el contacto de la piel con la piel, pues no tenía pensado ir más allá, no era el momento, no estaba del todo lista para un siguiente paso, por eso cuando William intentó desabrochar su pantalón ella lo detuvo con la mano.

"No tenemos tiempo, ya casi tenemos que volver a clase.. pero déjame ver" dijo Molly mientras le desabrochó el pantalón a William para ver lo que hasta el momento había sentido y acariciado, pero no había visto, y sin pedir permiso pasó de acariciarlo a besarlo hasta el inevitable final, y eso definitivamente para Willian fue un gran descubrimiento.

CONTINUARÁ


	20. Sumergirse en el Azul profundo

**SUMERGIRSE EN EL AZUL PROFUNDO**

 **CASA DE MULDER –SÁBADO EN LA MAÑANA**

Cómo casi todo los sábados Scully llegó temprano con algunas compras para prepararles a William y a Mulder un buen desayuno y dar así dar la bienvenida al fin de semana. Pero ese sábado fue distinto, pues cuando llegó no vio el carro de William afuera, así que dejó las bolsas en la cocina y fue directo a su habitación para buscarlo, pero él no estaba. De inmediato fue a la habitación de Mulder y se sentó en la cama y le tocó el hombro para despertarlo: "William no está y se llevó el auto!" le dijo.

Mulder se levantó de un salto, y se dirigió a la habitación de William, Scully iba detrás de él "¿Crees que se haya ido otra vez a donde el fumador?" le preguntó, mientras tanto él entró a la habitación y revisó su mesa de noche y dijo: "No, creo que está con Molly" luego se fue al armario y revisó que su ropa y estaba toda ahí, "Pero no creo que hayan ido lejos, lo mejor será esperar a que regrese" agregó.

Scully se sentó preocupada en la cama. "No entiendo porque no nos avisó" dijo desilusionada.

"Tal vez pensó que no lo dejaríamos ir, o tal vez para evitar que no dejaran salir a Molly en el Centro si les decíamos algo" contestó Mulder y se sentó a su lado.

"Y tenía razón, no me gusta que ande con ella, esa chica me parece conflictiva y poco estable, es peligrosa! Solo espero que no les pase algo" contestó Scully.

"No creo, saben cuidarse solos. Míralo por el lado positivo, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que estuvimos solos en casa un sábado?" le respondió Mulder con mirada picara y Scully le sonrió. En ese momento sonó el celular de Mulder y se veía en la pantalla que era el profesor Smith:

"Agente Mulder! Sí.. William también… si ya sabemos… eso me imaginé. No se preocupe, creemos que salieron a dar una vuelta, no creo que haya nada de qué preocuparse", dijo Mulder y Colgó. "Confirmado! Está con Molly!" le agregó a Scully.

 **AFUERAS DEL CENTRO DE INVESTIGACIÓN**

William esperaba impaciente en el auto, estaba muy nervioso y tocaba el timón como si fuera una batería. De pronto vio salir a Molly de atrás de la casa, que venía corriendo, se notaba que había saltado por alguna ventana y escondiéndose detrás de los árboles para que nadie se diera cuenta, ella entró al auto muy emocionada y sonrió.

"¿Fue muy difícil?" preguntó William. "Para nada!…podemos hacerlo más a menudo" dijo ella y le dio un beso. "Vamos?" le dijo y William arrancó el auto.

"De verdad vamos a la playa?" preguntó Molly totalmente emocionada.

"Nos demoraremos cerca de 1 y 40 minutos en llegar a Sandy Point State Park, creo que es la playa más cercana" dijo Wiliam ajustando el GPS del auto y miró a Molly "No puedo creer que no conozcas el mar" le preguntó. Molly negó con la cabeza y le sonrió. "No había ninguna playa en el laboratorio donde crecí" respondió irónicamente.

"Bueno solo espero no ocasionarte problemas en el Centro por esto" dijo William.

"Sabes que no me importa.. ¿Y para ti en tu casa?" le respondió Molly.

"No les dije nada, pero después les explico, no te preocupes" dijo William y le sonrió a Molly. Ella puso música en el carro y luego se asomó por el SunRoof, se sentía totalmente eufórica de estar libre y en contacto con la brisa de la primavera, a William le parecía simplemente maravilloso verla tan feliz. Él sentía que cuando Molly reía, brillaba con luz propia y no había nada sobre la faz de la tierra que se comparara en belleza.

 **PLAYA SANDY POINT STATE PARK**

William y Molly se bajaron del auto y se quitaron los zapatos para caminar por la arena, esa era una sensación nueva para Molly, que comenzaba a sentir el concepto de la libertad en las plantas de sus pies así que comenzó a correr hasta la playa. Ver el mar le produjo una sensación indescriptible, era un encuentro con la inmensidad, con un horizonte sin límites, con el agua que tocaba sus pies y el apacible sonido de las olas, así se limitó por unos segundos a cerrar los ojos y extender los brazos como si el viento la fuera a dejar volar.

William estaba absorto observándola, y sintiendo lo que ella pensaba. Simplemente era feliz de saberla feliz.

Aunque ya la primavera estaba por dar la bienvenida al verano, aún era temprano para que los rayos del sol calentaran la playa, y hacía una refrescante brisa. William pensó que aún no hacía suficiente sol como para tomar un baño, pero Molly no pensó lo mismo y comenzó a quitarse la ropa y a lanzarla a la arena. Él se quedó mirando cada curva de su cuerpo con especial interés.

"¿No vienes?" le preguntó inocentemente Molly, ella solo quería sumergirse en la inmensidad del mar.

"Más tarde quizás" respondió William totalmente embelesado con la imagen de Molly en biquini.

Molly entro dando pequeños saltos entre las olas, hasta se pudo sumergir por completo. William aprovechó unos segundos para ver el paisaje, la playa estaba prácticamente sola, salvo algunos pescadores en las rocas. Dio un pequeño recorrido visual a su alrededor y luego volvió la vista para buscar a Molly, pero no la vio. Pasó mucho tiempo y no la vio salir a la superficie.

"Molly!" pensó y luego gritó. Era ya humanamente imposible permanecer tanto tiempo bajo el agua, temió lo peor, así que se quitó la ropa lo más rápido que pudo y entró al agua, aún un poco fría para su gusto.

Nadó un poco y trató de encontrarla, pero aunque se sumergió no vio nada. La angustia se apoderó de él por completo y comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje mientras flotaba en el agua. "Nunca le pregunté si nadaba bien.." pensó. En ese instante sintió que alguien lo sujetaba por la espalda y la arrastraba con fuerza.

"Te atrapé!" dijo Molly sonriente.

"Por Dios Molly!, pensé que te había pasado algo!" prácticamente gritó William.

"¿Por qué? solo estaba nadando un poco, tienes que ver los peces" le respondió ella tranquilamente.

"No salías…" respondió William.

"No necesito hacerlo… mi madre dice que siempre he respirado bajo el agua, pero más bien es que no necesito respirar por largos periodos de tiempo" respondió Molly.

Eso le pareció raro a William, pues no era una habilidad que él tuviera. "Tal vez no seamos tan iguales después del todo" pensó. Ella lo abrazó y besó con marcada emoción. William temblaba, en parte por el susto que acababa de vivir, y en parte por el frio o el contacto con Molly.

"Vamos" le dijo William para que salieran un rato a la arena a tomar un poco de sol. Salieron tomados de la mano y se sentaron justo donde aún el agua aún podía tocar sus pies.

"¿Te gusta?" le preguntó William mirando el paisaje.

"Me encanta, me quedaría acá por siempre" respondió Molly con una gran sonrisa. "Creo que después de todo por eso soy tu Katara" le dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

"Definitivamente" dijo William y le sonrió.

"Oye he estado viendo esa serie, y me gusta mucho. ¿Sabes en que acaba?" le preguntó Molly.

"Bueno, Aang logra dominar los cuatro elementos y con la ayuda de sus amigos y maestros, logra vencer a la Nación del Fuego e instaura la paz. Luego Aang y Katara se casan y tienen tres hijos". Le contestó William haciendo un muy concreto resumen de todos los libros.

"¿Crees que algún día podremos hacer lo mismo" preguntó Molly.

"¿Casarnos y tener tres hijos" preguntó William sorprendido.

Molly rió y dijo: "No, controlar nuestros poderes para ayudar a la humanidad, encontrar la paz… algo así como vencer a la nación del fuego" dijo Molly con una tímida sonrisa en la boca.

William la miró con sus profundos ojos azules y después de suspirar le respondió: "eso me gustaría mucho" y la besó tiernamente en los labios, pero cuando ya el besó estaba pasando a ser un poco más cálido, Molly se apartó y dijo

"Ven vamos a nadar!" y luego se puso de pie y salió corriendo de nuevo al mar.

William se quedó observándola, bueno mientras entraba al agua, porque después simplemente desapareció por un largo rato, pero ya supo que no debía preocuparse.

Así pasaron algunas horas, entre juegos con la arena y el agua, entre risas y besos. Las horas más felices de la vida de Molly. Horas que desde ahora se quedarían guardadas en sus memorias para siempre.

Pasado el mediodía, la playa se llenó de gente y William y Molly sintieron que ya era hora del volver a casa, así que tomaron sus maletas, sacaron las toallas y se secaron y vistieron y volvieron al auto.

A mitad de camino pararon a comer hamburguesas con malteada y después de un día tan agitado, les parecía estar en el cielo, comiendo un manjar divino. Luego William le preguntó: "quieres volver de una vez al Centro, o quieres ir a alguna parte más".

"Aún te debo tu regalo de cumpleaños" dijo Molly.

"Ya te dije que no quiero que me compres nada" le respondió William inocentemente.

"No estaba pensando en comprar nada" le respondió Molly con una mirada picara y cuando William entendió de lo que hablaba, no pudo evitar frenar en seco el auto y Molly se río y luego se acercó para besarlo.

Unos kilómetros más adelantes, William estacionó el auto en un lugar más solitario y escondido y se pasaron al puesto de atrás.

"¿Estás segura?" le preguntó William con el poco aliento que le quedaba entre beso y beso.

"Aha" afirmó Molly casi jadeando.

Era la primera vez que podía estar realmente así de cerca el uno del otro, sin presiones ni preocupaciones, se besaban y acariciaban apasionadamente, movidos por el deseo comprimido de las últimas semanas y las ganas de exploración.

Desde el primer día en que Molly besó a William, éste había comenzado a fantasear con este momento, y después de cada encuentro, la fantasía había empezado a convertirse en una obsesión. Con cada encuentro anterior, el deseo se hacía más fuerte y el último mes no había logrado sacar a Molly de su cabeza ni un solo momento. Su olor, su sabor, la sensación de su piel, sus caricias, lo acompañaban día y noche. Así que aunque estaba realmente asustado por lo que vendría, era más la necesidad de seguir adelante que el miedo. Comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Molly como siguiente paso, pero ella le dijo: "Espera, tal vez no sea tan buena idea" y él sintió una gran frustración, pues no entendía que había pasado, si justo había sido ella la que lo había propuesto.

"¿Recuerdas los espejos del baño? No quiero dañar tu auto nuevo" dijo Molly explicando su cambio de opinión.

"Cierto!" dijo William con gran desilusión. "Vamos a otro lado" le dijo Molly, después de todo un auto no era el mejor lugar para ella.

William se sentó para tratar de aclarar la mente, y recuperar la compostura. Esto era toda una tortura para él, pero no podía negar que Molly tenía razón.

"Ya sé, vamos al departamento de mi madre!" dijo William.

"No entiendo, ¿tu madre no vive con ustedes?" preguntó Molly.

"No, yo tampoco lo entiendo… bueno ella vive en su propio departamento en la ciudad, pero pasa mucho tiempo en nuestra casa, los fines de semana por lo general está en nuestra casa y su departamento está vacío, así que podemos ir allá, tengo una llave" dijo William entusiasmado.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE SCULLY**

Efectivamente William tenía razón y no había nadie en el departamento, sin embargo, una vez se cercioró de eso cerro de la puerta desde adentro con la aldaba y cuando se dio la vuelta, Molly le saltó encima y comenzó a quitarle la ropa.

Molly deseaba tanto sentir de nuevo el contacto de su piel y su calor corporal que también se quitó la camisa, mientras caminaban abrazados y dando tumbos hacia la habitación, allí ella cayó encima de él la cama y se quedó mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos, ese sería el segundo color azul profundo en el que se internaría a nadar ese día.

Y aunque ninguno de los dos sabía lo que hacía, iban improvisando demasiado bien. Leer la mente del otro puede tener muchas ventajas en lo que a sexo se refiere, porque así podían ir anticipando los deseos del otro, y paso a paso y complementándose el uno al otro: aprendiendo juntos, explorando y disfrutando.

Una vez vencido el miedo inicial, ambos sentían que se conocían de toda la vida y ya no había barreras. Molly desatada era fuego en combustión y William por fin estaba cumpliendo una a una sus fantasías de adolescente.

El contacto de piel con piel, era una sensación tan nueva para ambos, pero para Molly, tan carente de cariño significaba abrirse a un mundo nuevo de emociones y sensaciones. Querían conocerse y explorarse en cada centímetro y así lo hicieron. La primera vez que William entró en ella, sintió que Molly emitió un leve quejido de dolor "¿Te lastimé?" le preguntó. "Sigue, no te detengas" le respondió ella y así fue, no se detuvieron de allí en adelante y se amaron sin límites ni barreras, varias veces esa tarde.

En la Universidad, ser el menor traía la desventaja de no encajar naturalmente con los demás. Por lo general todos sus compañeros solo hablaban y pensaban en sexo, y le llevaban años de ventaja en la materia, por lo que él se sentía distante, pero atraído por el tema. Seguro el siguiente semestre ya no sería el novato, y al menos tendría algo en común con todos, pues durante esas horas en compañía de Molly tomó un curso acelerado de nivelación, y sin duda ya estaría en su mismo nivel, si no más avanzado.

El tiempo se les pasó volando, y cuando se dieron cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. "Mis padres me van a matar!" pensó William cuando vio el reloj y ya eran pasadas las 10 de la noche, "Sobre todo tu madre" dijo Molly cuando vio que la habitación estaba hecha un desastre. Con la pasión, producían una especie de vibración y energía con la que la mayoría de objetos habían caído al piso, algunos estaban rotos y efectivamente habían vuelto a romper el espejo del tocador. "Mierda!" pensó William. "Tenemos que organizar todo esto" dijo Molly y comenzó a vestirse.

 **CASA DE MULDER CERCA DE LA MEDIA NOCHE**

Scully y Mulder aún estaban despiertos esperando a William, aunque parecían tranquilos, no dejaban de estar un poco nerviosos por su ausencia.

William entró de puntitas, para no despertarlos, pero ellos estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala así que no hizo falta seguir caminando de esa forma.

"Para la próxima vez es preferible que simplemente nos avises, podrías ahorrarnos horas de preocupación" dijo Mulder en tono de reproche.

"Lo siento, le había prometido a Molly llevarla a conocer el mar" respondió William, en tono de niño regañado.

"¿Y en la playa no había señal de celular?" preguntó Scully.

"No quise preocuparlos, y sé que me hubieran dejado ir, pero no sabíamos si dejarían a Molly salir del Centro y no queríamos meterlos en problemas, no queríamos que los vieran como cómplices" dijo William tratando de explicar su actitud.

"William los directores del Centro pueden parecer un poco exagerados con la seguridad y si cuidan a los hermanos Goldaman como lo hacen es porque tienen sus razones; fue un riesgo salir de allí con Molly. La gente que los está buscando es muy peligrosa y tú y ella corrían mucho peligro. Necesito que me prometas que no lo volverás hacer. Tienes que esperar con paciencia a que tratemos de ayudarlos y solucionar su situación, ya te expliqué que Skinner está trabajando en eso" le dijo Mulder en tono conciliador.

La parte racional de William sabía que Mulder tendía razón, pero la parte emocional de William no imaginaba la vida sin haber hecho lo que hizo, no se arrepentía ni un poco de haber huido ese día, así que solo asintió sin emitir palabra, no quería mentir, porque simplemente no estaba seguro de poder cumplir con esa petición de ahí en adelante.

CONTINUARÁ.

 **INCISO NARRATIVO:** Dos días después, Scully entró, como siempre a su departamento, puso las llaves sobre el comedor, se quitó los zapatos y entró a la habitación y pasó al baño, pero de reojo notó algo diferente y se devolvió. Vio el espejo roto y comenzó a mirar por todos lados la posible causa, pero no encontró nada, así que desde ese día tuvo un pequeño Expediente X sin resolver.


	21. Los nuevos chicos del barrio

**Los chicos nuevos en el barrio**

 **APARTAMENTO DE SCULLY. MADRUGADA DEL MIÉRCOLES**

El reloj en la mesa de noche marcaba las 3:11 am, Scully estaba despierta y se notaba que no lograba conciliar el sueño. Se levantó y se asomó por la ventana, afuera estaba el mismo carro que la había seguido todo el día estacionado, adentro se podía ver el movimiento de dos hombres, uno de ellos Salió como para estirar las piernas y miró hacia la ventana, así que ella se escondió para no ser vista. Tomó su celular y le marco a Mulder.

"Soy yo" dijo tal, siguiendo la costumbre. Al otro lado una voz adormilada respondió."¿Scully estás bien?"

"Estoy bien. Es solo que me han estado siguiendo todo el día… y noto movimientos sospechosos afuera" dijo ella en tono neutro-

"Voy para allá" dijo Mulder ya totalmente despierto.

"Espera! Puede ser peligroso. Mejor veámonos en una hora en la esquina del parque" respondió ella, trazando un plan.

 **PARQUE. 4:30 AM**

Mulder había estacionado siguiendo las instrucciones de Scully, había apagado las luces y el motor del auto y miraba a todos lados, y como era de esperarse, la calle estaba totalmente solitaria. Después de un rato vio a lo lejos acercarse a Scully que caminaba rápido y mirando hacia atrás, se acercó y subió al auto. "Hola" dijo casi susurrando.

"¿Está todo bien?" preguntó Mulder mirándola de arriba abajo.

"Sí, creo que logré evadirlos… bajé por la escalera de incendios, y luego me escabullí por la parte de atrás del parqueadero" dijo ella recobrando el aire.

"¿Qué hiciste qué!?" le preguntó Mulder en tono de regaño, haciendo énfasis con la mirada en su ya prominente barriga.

"¿Qué querías? Que bajara por el ascensor y los saludara? Mejor aún que les ofreciera un café?" Le respondió ella, justificándose.

"Mmm bueno, lo importante es que estás bien. ¿Quiénes crees que sean?" le preguntó Mulder.

"Esperaba que me ayudaras a investigarlo" le respondió ella.

"Y eso haremos, por el momento creo que no es seguro que vayas hoy al hospital, ni salgas de la casa" dijo Mulder mientras miraba hacia atrás para sacar el auto.

 **CASA DE MULDER. 7:30 AM.**

William se dirigió a la cocina y vio a Scully sentada en el sofá y notó que estaba preocupada. Mulder estaba tomando una ducha. "¿Todo bien?" preguntó.

"Si todo bien" mintió Scully, sin éxito porque William podía intuir toda la verdad.

"Bueno si necesitas algo… ya sabes" dijo el joven y abrió la nevera y sacó la leche para acompañar el cereal.

"¿Cómo vas tú?¿ Listo para retomar las clases en la universidad?" le preguntó Scully para cambiar de tema.

"Supongo que sí… estas últimas seis semanas se me han pasado muy rápido" dijo William con algo de nostalgia pues se había acostumbrado a la compañía de Kyle, y especialmente de Molly y no imaginaba como sería estar sin ellos. Scully lo vio y sonrió comprendiendo. Mulder salió ya vestido y listo para ir a trabajar.

"¿Vamos?" le preguntó a William.

"Listo" respondió este y tomó su maleta y se comió dos cucharadas más de cereal.

"Y tú quédate a descansar…. Pasaré al medio día para ver cómo está todo. ¿De acuerdo?" le ordenó a Scully, quien simplemente asintió con la mirada, con un poco de resignación.

 **CENTRO DE INVESTIGACION**

Después del anuncio de Ted O´Malley en su show, había aparecido todo un circo de personas respondiendo al anuncio, así que los profesores habían estado un poco ocupados haciendo la selección de los nuevos talentos.

Entre charlatanes, dementes y falsos profetas, habían pasado los primeros filtros dos nuevos jóvenes que parecían tener capacidades telepáticas, así que el profesor Smith le pidió ayuda a William para la entrevista final de admisión.

El primer joven en entrar al salón fue David, un muchacho delgado que se veía muy asustado y nervioso. Cuando se sentó frente al escritorio del profesor se frotaba las rodillas con ambas manos. Vestía un pantalón de pana claro y una camisa de cuadros, un estilo muy conservador para un joven de su edad.

"Buenas tardes David, soy el profesor Smith, especialista en parasicología, con énfasis en fenómenos de telepatía y telequinesis. Como verás este es un Centro muy especializado en donde damos apoyo a jóvenes con capacidades especiales, para identificar y potencializar sus habilidades. Te presento a William, él se ofreció a acompañarnos como tutor de los nuevos estudiantes, pues ha venido acompañándonos los últimos meses. Me podría hablar con un poco de ti? Tengo acá tu archivo y me parece muy interesante, veo que te acercaste al proceso después de ver el programa de Ted O´Malley?" le dijo Smith en tono muy amable.

"Mucho gusto! Pues desde niño comencé a escuchar las voces en la cabeza de la gente, y bueno es por eso que estoy acá" respondió David tímidamente.

"¿Y cómo lo manejas?" le preguntó William en la mente.

David lo miró un poco sorprendido, porque hasta el momento no había tenido contacto con otra persona que pudiera hablarle de esta forma, directamente. Escuchar los pensamientos era una sensación muy diferente a la de entablar una conversación, que se sentía como algo más claro y enfocado".

"Pues trato de aislarme un poco, me molesta estar con mucha gente, me da dolor de cabeza" respondió David. William miró a Smith y le sonrió en confirmación de sus habilidades.

"Bueno, ya tendrán tiempo para hablar si estás interesado en participar en el programa. Veo acá que podrías venir medio tiempo, ya que trabajas" le preguntó el profesor.

"Así es, ahora me encuentro ahorrando para pagar mis estudios, así que medio tiempo me vendría bien" respondió David con una amable sonrisa.

Después entró Ruth, una joven con apariencia de pocos amigos y muchos problemas. Pelo teñido de azul en degradé. Chamarra de cuero, piercing en la nariz, tatuajes, labios pintados de negro y maquillaje fuerte. Ella entró totalmente decidida y se sentó con una actitud más hostil.

El profesor Smith se limitó a repetir el saludo, como parte de su discurso: "Buenas tardes Ruth, soy el profesor Smith, especialista en parasicología, con énfasis en fenómenos de telepatía y telequinesis. Como verás este es un Centro muy especializado en donde damos apoyo a jóvenes con capacidades especiales, para identificar y potencializar sus habilidades. Te presento a William, él se ofreció a acompañarnos como tutor de los nuevos estudiantes, pues ha venido acompañándonos los últimos meses. Me podría hablar con un poco de ti? Veo acá que fuiste recomendada por tu oficial en custodia, pues ha notado en ti ciertas aptitudes.." le dijo Smith en tono muy amable.

"Si me llamaron por lo del incendio de la escuela, ya pagué por eso, varios meses de encierro!" respondió Ruth a la defensiva.

"¿Incendio? Eso suena interesante" le preguntó William en la mente. Ruth volvió a mirarlo y lo escudriñó de arriba abajo, pues notó que no era un simple pensamiento y que le estaba hablando de forma directa.

"¿y tú quién eres? ¿Todos son nerds como tú en el centro?" Le preguntó ella mirándolo con desconfianza. William simplemente le dio a Smith una mirada cómplice.

"Nadie acá va a juzgarte. Esto no tiene nada que ver con ese incidente, pero si logré que si aceptas participar en el programa se te cuente como las horas de servicio comunitario que aún debes. Así que qué dices" preguntó expectante Smith.

"Bueno, me imagino que la comida acá será mejor que en la escuela, así que solo por eso vale la pena probar, pero no me comprometo a nada!" respondió ella.

 **CASA DE MULDER, MEDIO DIA.**

Desde el momento mismo en que Mulder entró a la casa notó que Scully no había seguido su recomendación de descansar, y que al contrario, no se había adaptado muy bien a la idea de no estar trabajando y había optado por organizar toda la casa, casi en forma obsesiva, así que él por un momento sintió que estaba entrando al lugar equivocado.

"¿Hola, cómo te fue hoy" le dijo ella sonriente.

"Bien… lo mismo de siempre" respondió él mirando a todos lados, pensó que le iba a costar trabajo encontrar sus cosas.

"¿Crees que más tarde podrías pasar por algunas cosas al hospital y al apartamento? Sobre todo me hace falta el computador" preguntó Scully.

"Por supuesto, de hecho pensaba pasar antes de ir por William, para ver si siguen allí los sujetos y se encuentro algo más" respondió él.

"¿Sabes que me preocupa? Debo hablar con mis colegas en los otros países, debo advertirles la situación y sería bueno saber si ellos también han notado algo sospechoso" dijo Scully.

"Es probable, pues esto debe estar ligado a la investigación supongo. Pero debes ser muy cuidadosa en tus comunicaciones, es probable que estés siendo interceptada. Por otro lado es probable que tengamos que pensar en mudarnos o tomar otras medidas, no se me hace raro que ya sepan que estás acá" dijo Mulder preocupado.

 **CENTRO DE INVESTIGACION, A LA MAÑAN SIGUIENTE**

Como parte del proceso de inducción de los nuevos participantes, la doctora Constain había preparado una sesión introductoria tipo terapia de grupo, poniendo las sillas en círculo en medio de un salón grande.

"Buenos días, hoy tenemos nuevos compañeros, así que la idea es que nos presentemos entre todos, y si hay dudas o expectativas, podamos dar respuestas. Bienvenidos Ruth y David, estamos muy felices de que comiencen a trabajar en el programa!" dijo en tono exageradamente dulce la dra Constain. "¿Quién comienza? William nos puedes ayudar?" agregó.

"Bueno… mi nombre es William Van de Kamp, tengo 16 años, me gradué hace dos años de la secundaria y estoy estudiando ciencias exactas en la Universidad Pricetown y estoy en el programa mientras comienza el otro semestre… bueno crecí en casa de mi abuelo, luego de vivir mis primero años con mis padres adoptivos y ahora vivo con mis padres biológicos, a los cuáles recién conocí este año…no sé qué más decir" dijo William.

"Así está bien, gracias William, puedes seguir tú David?" dijo Constain.

"Mi nombre es David Holt, tengo 19 años, trabajo medio tiempo como enfermero en un Hogar de Adultos mayores. Estoy ahorrando para pagar mis estudios, me gustaría estudiar medicina. Soy adoptado y mis padres por el momento no pueden pagar la colegiatura… bueno creo que eso es todo" dijo tímidamente.

"Kyle puedes seguir?" preguntó Constain un poco prevenida

"Mi nombre es Kyle Gilligan, tengo..mejor, cumplo 18 años la otra semana. Me falta un año para graduarme, pues me dediqué el último año a buscar a mi hermana y a mi madre biológica, no soy bueno en los estudios, y creo que eso es todo" dijo Kyle sin mucho entusiasmo.

"Gracias Kyle por tu presentación…Molly?" Continuó Constain como pasando lista.

"Bueno mi nombre es Molly Goldman, tengo 19 años, crecí en el laboratorio de mi padre, bueno no hay mucho que contar; luego Kyle me rescató y estuvimos huyendo hasta que nos vinculamos al programa" dijo Molly en tono triste.

"Gracias Molly y solo falta Ruth? Concluyó Constain.

"Mi nombre es Ruth Milano, tengo 16 años, acabo de salir del reformatorio. Por ´incendiar el auditorio de la escuela" (dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos). No me gusta que se metan conmigo, así que trátenme bien o les pateo el trasero" dijo de forma preventiva.

"Ruth acá la cordialidad es parte esencial del programa, ya tuvimos un incidente y no vamos a permitir que se repeta, así que agradezco que seas más amable con tus compañeros, que nos quitemos los guantes y pongamos de nuestra cuenta para que podamos entendernos" dijo a forma de regaño la doctora, que se encontraba un poco preocupada por su actitud.

"¿Es en serio? Crearon todo este centro para solo atender a dos Nerds y a los 'Gemelos fantásticos´? Le preguntó Ruth.

"Este es un programa muy especial y exclusivo: es la primera vez que se pueden poner a prueba muchas teorías, que antes eran denominadas como pseudociencias. Encontrar a jóvenes con sus capacidades es muy difícil, así que espero que entiendas que todos son especiales y que necesitamos dejar atrás esos estereotipos" le respondió Constain, tratando de dejar en claro que no estaba de acuerdo para nada con su actitud. "Bueno veo que el tema familiar es complejo y puede ser un lugar común, veo que la adopción es algo que comparten algunos, podemos hablar de eso si quieren" cambió de tema de doctora.

"Lastimosamente yo no soy adoptada, lo hubiera preferido, mi madre es una alcohólica loca, que cree que fue secuestrada por extraterrestres, aunque yo creo que los hombrecitos verdes son el resultado de sus tragos de más. Nunca conocí a mi padre, así que no me incluyan en ese club" dijo Ruth.

"Bueno, hablemos entonces de hogares poco convencionales, y eso te incluye a ti Ruth" dijo Constain, tratando de poner punto final a la insolencia de la joven.

Ruth se sintió regañada y para liberar un poco la tensión se puso de pie y se quitó el abrigo, y dejó al descubierto un pronunciado escote, que jugaba con su mini falta y medias negras rotas. Los jóvenes no pudieron contener las miradas y Molly reaccionó mirándola mal.

"Tranquila gemelita… ya sé que el nerd es todo tuyo, aunque no me vendría nada mal divertirme un rato con tu hermano" pensó Ruth, que había olvidado que todos podían leerle la mente, así que se sintió mal cuando notó en sus rostros que la habían oído. Molly se veía furiosa, William estaba un poco ruborizado, David parecía divertido y Kyle estaba notablemente entusiasmado. Tendría que aprender a ser más prudente en sus actos, palabras y pensamientos, de ahora en adelante si no quería meterse en problemas.

 **CASA DE MULDER EN LA NOCHE**

Scully terminaba de poner la ensalada en el comedor, mientras Mulder y William se disponían para cenar, se sentó y dijo: "Hablé con todos mis colegas y no han notado nada sospechoso, sin embargo, están advertidos y estarán pendientes" .

"Es bueno saberlo, sin embargo, tenemos que estar atentos y alertas. Al respecto, Skinner dice que estará más tranquilo si tenemos seguridad, así que volvió a asignar a tu cuidado un par de agentes" dijo Mulder a lo que Scully hizo mala cara, pues no le gustaba la idea de sentirse observada todo el tiempo.

"Hoy entraron los dos nuevos al centro de investigación" dijo William cambiando el tema.

"¿Sí? ¿Quiénes son? Me parecería interesante ver sus casos" dijo Mulder.

"Si yo sé… para compararlos con los Expedientes X, me imagino" le dijo William con una sonrisa de te conozco.

"Bueno ya sabes lo importante que es esto es para nosotros" le respondió Muder justificándose.

"si lo sé y te contaré todo, por el momento solo sé que David es adoptado y que Ruth es hija de una mujer que dice haber sido abducida" respondió William mientras comenzaba a comer. Mulder hizo su respectiva cara de interesado y sacando conjeturas.

 **CENTRO DE INVESTIGACIÓN, LA SEMANA SIGUIENTE**

Los siguientes días fueron de adaptación para los nuevos, ya que Kyle, Molly y William ya habían progresado mucho en su entrenamiento y se complementaban a la perfección, pero tanto David como Ruth carecían aún de control sobre sus habilidades.

David solo contaba con telepatía, pues no había logrado usar su mente para mover ningún objeto. Ruth, además de la telepatía podía incendiar cosas, no lograba moverlas, pero si prenderles fuego con gran facilidad. Así que los profesores pusieron especial énfasis en los nuevos, mientras los demás se tomaban un poco de descanso en sus agendas y podían pasar más tiempo en actividades de ocio.

Hasta el momento todo era armonía en el Centro. Molly y William ya eran expertos en verse a escondidas y aprovechar cualquier momento para amarse sin límites y explorar a sus anchas el uno del otro, en todos los sentidos. Kyle ya había acabado varios video juegos y estaba coqueteando descaradamente con Ruth. Esto inicialmente molestó a Constain, pero luego le pidió a los guardias y personal que no hicieran nada al respecto, ni que les llamaran la atención, pues temía más a una mala reacción de los jóvenes que a sus escarceos románticos.

Una tarde al final de la jornada Molly entró a la sala de juegos y se sobresaltó al ver a Ruth sentada sobre Kyle en el sofá, besándose de la forma más descarada.

"Rayos Kyle, podrías al menos disimular" gritó molesta Molly.

"Bueno, ya es tarde, nos vemos mañana" dijo Ruth quien se arregló un poco y le guiñó el ojo a Kyle mientras salía de la sala y se despedía con la mano. Molly la seguía con una mirada inquisidora.

"Tú no digas nada, acaso crees que no sé lo que te las has haciendo los últimos meses después de almuerzo. Molly eres un asco!" le dijo Kyle a Molly a manera de regaño. Molly no tuvo más remedio que quedarse callada y tragarse sus palabras con resignación.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de juntas los maestros tenían una reunión de análisis. "Yo creo que aunque a los nuevos les falta mucho, es el momento. No creo que podamos esperar más" dijo el profesor Parker. "Pensé que el plan era esperar a que William entrara a la universidad y no contar con él para la siguiente fase" dijo el profesor Smith. "Los planes cambiaron, recibimos nuevas órdenes" respondió el profesor Parker. "Y que vamos a hacer con Ruth y David" preguntó la doctora Constain. "Aprenderán luego y sobre la marcha" respondió Smith.

CONTINUARÁ…


	22. Chapter 23 Salto al vacío

**SALTO AL VACIO**

 _ **Dog´s day are over Florence & the Machines**_

 _La felicidad la golpeó como un tren en la carrilera  
Viniendo hacia ella atascada aún sin vuelta atrás  
Se escondió detrás de las esquinas y se escondió debajo de camas  
Lo mató con besos y huyó de ella  
Con cada burbuja que se hundió con su bebida  
Y lo tiró todo por el fregadero de la cocina_

Los días de perros se han acabado  
Los días de perros han terminado  
Los caballos vienen  
Así que mejor que corras

Corre rápido por tu madre, corre rápido por tu padre  
Corre por tus hijos, por tus hermanas y hermanos  
Deja todo tu amor, todo tu amor atrás  
No puedes llevártelo contigo si quieres sobrevivir

Los días de perros se han acabado  
Los días de perros han terminado  
¿Puedes oír los caballos?  
Porque aquí vienen

Y nunca quise nada de ti  
Excepto todo lo que tenías y también lo que quedó después de eso  
La felicidad la golpeó como una bala en la cabeza  
Arreada desde una gran altura por alguien que debería saber más de esto

Los días de perros se han acabado  
Los días de perros han terminado  
¿Puedes oír los caballos?  
Porque aquí vienen

Corre rápido por tu madre, corre rápido por tu padre  
Corre por tus hijos, por tus hermanas y hermanos  
Deja todo tu amor, todo tu amor atrás  
No puedes llevártelo contigo si quieres sobrevivir

Los días de perros se han acabado  
Los días de perros han terminado  
¿Puedes oír los caballos?  
Porque aquí vienen

Los días de perros se han acabado  
Los días de perros han terminado  
Los caballos vienen  
Así que mejor que corras

 **BOSQUE 2:30 Pm**

Molly se recostó contra un árbol y ya sin fuerzas se fue escurriendo en cámara lenta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Tenía algunos rasguños en la cara y estaba totalmente agitada. Las gotas de lluvia caían sobre ella, y ella temblaba como una hoja, en parte por el frio y en otra por el miedo.

Cerró los ojos y el flashback de ella corriendo en la autopista en contravía de los autos le llegó a la mente, como si fuera una escena de una película de terror. Varios autos tuvieron que esquivarla, pues iba a toda velocidad antes de saltar la baranda para adentrarse en el bosque. Detrás venían varios hombres armados persiguiéndola, pero ella les llevaba suficiente ventaja como evitar que le dispararan con precisión, y de igual forma le quedaba imposible usar sus habilidades para repelerlos.

Una vez en el bosque pudo tomar ventaja y esconderse un poco, para tratar de descansar y recobrar fuerzas. Trató de pensar en algo positivo, así que cambio la imagen de la persecución por una de ella con William en la playa, sin embargo, la invadió de nuevo el miedo y las imágenes previas. Se recordó atada en la parte de atrás de una camioneta, recordó el miedo que sentía y como después de liberarse uso su fuerza para dejar inconscientes de un golpe a los dos hombres que estaban a su lado y como el conductor se estrelló y después del impacto ella pudo salir del auto, pero luego como un hombre la golpeo y tuvo que luchar y repelerlo con fuerza. Recordó la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y luego el gran despliegue de habilidades físicas que tuvo que aplicar para poder reducirlos y escapar.

Pensó en Kyle y William, en que no había podido hacer nada por ellos y que no sabía dónde estaban, y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, en competencia con las gotas de lluvia. En ese instante sintió la presencia de los hombres que la buscaban, pudo leer sus pensamientos y supo que eran más, que habían conseguido refuerzos y que estaban rodeando la zona. Miró para varios lados, identificando una posible vía de escapatoria, y vio al fondo un acantilado, así que caminó hacia allá y se asomó para ver que daba contra un profundo rio. Se estaba alistando para saltar cuando escuchó una voz conocida.

"Molly, no lo hagas, vinimos para ayudarte, no te haremos daño!" le dijo el profesor Smith. Sin embargo, ella sabía que mentía y sabía que él mismo sentía miedo de lo que les esperaba, así que comenzó a caminar en reversa.

Uno de los hombres disparó cerca para alertarla. "No disparen" gritó Smith. "La orden es llevarla, viva o muerta" dijo el hombre, los otros alistaron sus armas.

Molly se sintió acorralada y con la mirada hizo que tres de los hombres perdieran sus armas, pero uno que de ellos le disparó al sentir la fuerza que ella ejercía contra ellos.

La bala la atravesó justo debajo en la clavícula y Molly calló de espaldas al acantilado. Smith grito: "noooo!" y se asomó y la vio hundirse en el agua, y aunque esperó un buen rato, nunca la vio salir a flote, se sintió devastado y dejó caer lágrimas de dolor y rabia por haber perdido parte de su tesoro.

 **OFICINA DE MULDER, 6 HORAS ANTES.**

Mulder estaba de pie casi sentado sobre su escritorio escuchando atentamente a Miller y Einstein.

"Ya son 19 las desapariciones de jóvenes reportadas en las últimas horas, en diferentes Estados y tenemos razones para creer que nos son casos aislados" dijo la agente Einstein.

"Y son un Expediente X porque…?" preguntó interesado Mulder.

"En el caso de Carl Giorgio, en Klass County, el Estado de Washington su madre dijo que había visto luces a las afueras de su casa, antes de la desaparición, dijo que ella había vivido una experiencia similar cuando joven y que sabía que era una abducción. También está el caso de este otro joven que aparece en un reciente Expediente X" dijo con entusiasmo Miller mientras le pasaba los expedientes a Mulder, quien abrió el primero y vio que se trataba de Adam Wilson, el joven que él había interrogado en Las Vegas.

"Tienen razón… No creo que se trate de un secuestro colectivo, creo que es un reclutamiento" dijo Mulder mientras se ponía el saco del traje y se disponía a salir.

"¿Agente Mulder para dónde va?" le preguntó Eisntein.

"Voy por William, sigan investigando y hablamos en un rato" dijo Mulder, totalmente preocupado.

 **CENTRO DE INVESTIGACIÓN: 9:30 AM**

Desde el momento mismo en que Mulder estacionó su auto notó que algo no andaba bien, pues no había personal de seguridad en la entrada. Cuando ya entró pudo ver que el lugar se encontraba destrozado, los vidrio estaba rotos y había varios guardias a los guardias inconscientes en el suelo, se acercó a uno y pudo constatar que tenía pulso. Luego vio un cilindro extraño en el suelo y se acercó a observarlo, tomó su celular y pidió refuerzos.

Un rato después el lugar estaba lleno de policías y agentes comenzando la investigación. Efectivamente se habían llevado a William y a los otros, y habían pintado las cámaras de seguridad en el momento de entrar. En las grabaciones solo se veía como entraban los cilindros y comenzaban a emitir una especie de gas que durmió a todos los habitantes y luego como entraban varios hombre con máscaras antigases que pintaron las cámaras de seguridad.

Mulder estaba destrozado mirando las cintas cuando entró Scully corriendo y le dijo:

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está William?" le preguntó con el corazón en la garganta.

"Fue una operación completamente planeada, los sedaron, luego entraron y se los llevaron. Sabían que no podrían controlarlos de otra forma" dijo Mulder totalmente consternado.

"Oh por Dios" dijo Scully con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"No solo se los llevaron a ellos, parece que fue un reclutamiento masivo. Creo que tenemos que prepararnos para lo peor" dijo Mulder, Scully sintió un gran peso oprimiendo su pecho al escuchar esta sentencia.

 **BASE MILITAR. LUGAR DESCONOCIDO. 5:45 PM**

William estaba aún dormido y estaba atado y vendado sobre una cama dentro de una celda. Afuera se encontraba el profesor Smith hablando con la Dra Constain.

"Esto sí que es un verdadero contratiempo" dijo Constain totalmente triste.

"Lo sé, no pude hacer nada, esta gente no nos obedece, ni entiende las implicaciones, no sé qué vamos a hacer…" le respondió Smith lleno de rabia.

En ese momento se despertó William y comenzó a sentarse, así que ellos entraron a la celda junto con algunos guardias de seguridad. La doctora le quitó la venda.

"William, lamentamos haber tenido que usar la fuerza para traerlos, pero te pido que conserves la calma, pues todo va estar bien. Esto hace parte de una operación para tenerlos por la seguridad de ustedes, pronto lo entenderás te pido que colabores, tú eres fuerte e inteligente, sé que pronto nos entenderás y apoyaras, te necesitamos!" le dijo en tono pausado la doctora Constain mirándolo a los ojos.

"¿Dónde están Kyle, Molly y los otros?" preguntó William exaltado, aún un poco aturdido por el sedante.

El profesor Smith trató de evitar pensar en el tema y se puso muy nervioso, pero las imágenes de la muerte de Molly estaban muy frescas en su cerebro y William pudo verlas y sentirlas con claridad, así que de inmediato se puso furioso y las cosas de la habitación comenzaron a volar y explotar, su esposas se rompieron y atacó al profesor Smith y la dra Constain salió volando y se golpeó contra la pared. A Smith comenzó a sangrarle la nariz y uno de los guardias no tuvo más remedio que dispararle un dardo tranquilizante a William para poder neutralizarlo y detener el ataque.

 **CASA DE MULDER. 7:00 PM**

Mulder y Scully volvieron a casa después de un día lleno de investigación, pero sin ningún indicio tangible para encontrar a William. Estaban totalmente destrozados y ninguno pronunciaba ni una sola palabra. Caminaron lentamente hacia la casa pero Scully pudo ver una mancha de sangre en el suelo del pórtico y luego notó que la puerta había sido forzada, así que solo dijo: "Mulder…" y éste alistó su arma y abrió la puerta de una patada esperando encontrar algo adentro, luego se escuchó un "Scully!" ella entró y vio a Molly tirada en el piso, en medio de un charco de sangre así que se acercó para examinarla.

"Mulder está muy mal, tiene hipotermia, ha perdido mucha sangre… hay que llevarla a un hospital de inmediato! no creo que sobreviva" dijo angustiada.

CONTINUARÁ…


	23. Chapter 24 La cosecha

**LA COSECHA**

 **HOSPITAL**

Scully estaba sentada en una silla del corredor afuera de la sala de cuidados intensivos y Mulder se encontraba de pie hablando con uno de los médicos, adentro se veía correr a médicos y enfermeras atendiendo a Molly.

Mónica llegó caminando rápido, se le veía muy preocupada y miraba para todos lados, cuando vio a Scully se sentó a su lado.

"Hola vine en cuanto vi tu mensaje. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" le preguntó muy preocupada.

"Se llevaron a William y a los otros jóvenes, cuando volvimos a casa encontramos a Molly y no sabemos qué pasó, hasta el momento ella es la única pista que tenemos, pero no tiene muchas posibiliades…" dijo Scully con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Ella es…. Creo que William me habló de ella, tenía ganas de conocerla, pero en otras circunsatancias…" Dijo Mónica y Scully solo asintió con la mirada. Mónica también estaba muy consternada y se le aguaron los ojos.

"Es importante que hagan todo lo posible, ella es la único testigo de un caso muy importante" le decía Mulder al médico que le estaba haciendo preguntas.

"Sabe usted cómo se llama" preguntó el doctor. Mulder iba a responder pero recapacitó justo a tiempo y dijo: "No, eso hace parte de las cosas que necesitamos saber".

"Sabía que esto iba a ocurrir tarde que temprano….. no esperaba que fuera tan temprano" dijo Mónica totalmente desesperanzada.

"¿Qué cosa?" le preguntó Scully.

"La cosecha, reunir a todos los jóvenes, es parte del plan, es la antesala a lo peor" dijo con un pequeño hilo de voz Mónica.

"¿Sabías que esto iba a pasar?" dijo Scully comenzando a molestarse.

"No, solo lo imaginaba, él siempre estaba hablando de planes y lo importante que era William para el futuro de la humanidad, que le llegaría el momento, cosas así" dijo Mónica aclarando.

"Y de los otros jóvenes" preguntó Mulder que se unió a la conversación al escucharlas. Mónica levantó su mirada y lo saludo con una leve sonrisa de cortesía, pero totalmente acongojada.

"Son el resultado de décadas de investigación, era lógico que algún día tendrían que reunirlos y usarlos para sea cual sea el propósito de su creación" dijo ella casi como leyendo un edicto y comenzó a llorar con grandes lágrimas.

"A dónde los llevarían, cuál es la siguiente fase de su plan" preguntó Mulder totalmente decidido a enfrentar la verdad, por dura que fuera.

"No lo sé…. Podemos esperar cualquier cosa de él y de su gente, lo único que sé con certeza es que no le hará daño a William, ni permitirá que nadie lo haga. ¿Pero ella cómo logró escapar? ¿Qué se sabe?" dijo Mónica con un poco de esperanza en su voz.

"El cómo logró escapar es todo un misterio, y el hecho de que siga viva, es un milagro" dijo Scully totalmente consternada.

"Pero si ella escapó, es posible que otro lo halla logrado, voy a ir a la oficina y comenzar a buscar a rastros de algún caso que nos interese" dijo Mulder mientras marcaba el número de Miller para comenzar la búsqueda.

Scully y Mónica se quedaron juntas, como mirando al vació en total preocupación. "Necesitamos que sobreviva, la necesitamos" dijo Scully. Mónica le tomó la mano y la estrechó con afecto.

"¿Está bien si te dejo sola un rato mientras se sabe algo?" preguntó Mónica.

"¿A dónde vas?" le pregunto Scully.

"A buscarlo, al menos tiene que decirme cuál es su plan" dijo ella decidida.

"Mónica es peligroso…. No te ha visto desde que huiste, me da miedo de que tome represarías" dijo Scully preocupada.

"No me importa, es más importante saber a qué nos enfrentamos" dijo Mónica y se puso de pie y se fue.

Scully quedó sentada completamente preocupada, y cerró los ojos sin saber qué más hacer más allá de rogar al cielo por soluciones.

 **OFICINA DE MULDER**

Miller entró a la oficina con algunos documentos en la mano. "Ya preguntamos en hospitales y comisarías de todos los lugares donde reportaron las desapariciones, pero ningún joven ha aparecido" dijo totalmente decepcionado.

"seguimos donde empezamos" dijo Mulder con tristeza.

"Tenemos una testigo, y mientras siga con algo de vida hay esperanza" dijo Einstein que estaba entrando en la oficina. "Ustedes me enseñaron eso. Estaré en el hospital pendiente de ella" agregó.

Mulder y Miller asintieron y luego se miraron. "Estaba pensando en entrevistar algunos familiares de los desaparecidos, tal vez nos sirva de algo" dijo Miller y Mulder se puso de pie para acompañarlo.

 **BASE MILITAR**

William había sido trasladado a una celda de máxima seguridad, sin ningún mueble, puerta de cristal ultra blindado y paredes acolchadas. Estaba acostado en el suelo, con una camisa de fuerza puesta, totalmente dormido.

La doctora Constain lo observaba desde afuera cuando el doctor Parker se acercó.

"No podemos mantenerlo sedado, puede ser peligroso para su salud" dijo Constain preocupada.

"No tenemos más alternativas, Smith aún se está recuperando el ataque. No tenemos como defendernos de su ira, él es el más fuerte de todos" dijo Parker.

"Él es razonable e inteligente, tenemos que encontrar la forma de que supere el duelo, creo que tenemos que dialogar, tal vez alguien de su confianza nos pueda ayudar a calmarlo" dijo Constain, pensando en posibilidades.

 **HOSPITAL**

Scully seguía sentada en la sala de espera cuando llegó Einstein, quien se sentó a su lado y no disumuló la curiosidad que se le generaba su barriga. Cómo médica le parecía increíble ver a alguien de su edad en su estado, aunque después de tantos meses en los Expedientes X, ya muchas cosas habían dejado de parecerle imposibles.

"Buenos días agente Scully, vine a acompañarla y estar pendiente de la salud de la joven Goldman, qué se sabe?" preguntó Einstein.

"Gracias….no he tenido noticias, sé que la llevaron al quirófano hace un par de horas" dijo ella preocupada.

En ese momento se acercó un médico, aún con uniforme de cirugía.

"Ustedes son los acudientes de la joven con la herida cierto" preguntó y ellas asintieron. "Bueno, ya salimos de cirugía, hay varias cosas sorprendentes: la bala perforó una arteria y salió por la espalda, lo cual explica la gran pérdida de sangre, pero ya en la cirugía notamos que la arteria al parecer había sanado sola, así que no fue necesario intervenir. Hemos medido varias veces si nivel de glóbulos rojos y parece ir aumentando minuto a minuto.. la verdad es que no entendemos, cualquier persona hubiera muerto en sus circunstancias, pero ella parece estar…" dijo el médico si encontrar las palabras.

"Regenerándose" agregó Scully. Einstein solo miraba sorprendida, casi con la boca abierta.

"Sí, estaré personalmente pendiente de este caso, con especial interés. He pedido un examen completo de química sanguínea, y les estaré informando" dijo el médico alejándose.

"¿Cómo es posible?" preguntó Einstein.

"No me sorprende, cuando conocimos a esta joven nos dimos cuenta de que era el resultado exitoso de un experimento genético. Después de lo que hemos visto con el ADN alienígena, era de esperarse este resultado, gracias a Dios" dijo Scully suspirando con alivio.

"¿Quiere decir que tiene el poder de regenerar los tejidos? ¿Sabe lo que esto implica para la medicina?" dijo Einstein emocionada.

"Sí, he visto algunos casos sorprendentes, pero no necesariamente en humanos. Creo que ella nos dará más de una respuesta cuando se recupere" dijo Scully con una leve sonrisa.

 **PARQUE**

Mónica esperaba sentada en la banca de un parque impacientemente, miraba su reloj constantemente y no podía dejar de mover su pierna. Un auto muy elegante se estacionó y el Fumador bajó lentamente y se sentó a su lado, en el auto seguían los hombres de seguridad.

"Debo admitir que extrañaba su presencia" dijo el fumador con una sonrisa hipócrita en el rostro.

"Yo no puedo afirmar lo mismo" dijo Mónica con un tono de rabia.

"Sé porque me buscó y solo le puedo decir que yo no quería esto para William, pero él fue el de la idea de juntarse con los otros. El mismo entró en la ratonera" dijo el fumador en tono lastimero.

"Quiero conocer los planes, quiero saber qué podemos esperar" dijo Mónica decidida.

"Los planes los cambió su amiga Scully al producir la vacuna. Sin el virus tendrá que ser la misma humanidad la que se depure sola, mientras desarrollamos una alternativa" dijo el CSM encendiendo un cigarrillo.

"¿Se refiere a una guerra?" preguntó Mónica.

"Una guerra que nosotros no comenzamos, ni podemos evitar" respondió el Fumador inhalando su cigarrillo por la garganta.

"¿Y para que los quieren a todos?" preguntó Mónica angustiada.

"Los estamos protegiendo. La humanidad aún no está lista para apreciarlos" dijo el Fumador dando una gran bocanada.

"¿Por qué ahora?" preguntó Mónica para ir cerrando la idea.

"Porque es el momento, la mayoría está lista para enfrentar su poder y su destino" dijo el Fumador quien se paró y se dirigió al auto.

"Aún está tiempo de volver al lugar indicado, siempre tendré una silla reservada para usted en mi mesa" le dijo antes de subir al auto. Mónica solo se negó con la cabeza con una cara de total desagrado.

 **HOSPITAL**

Einstein y Scully volvían de la cafetería después de comer algo a la espera de algún avance, cuando llegaron al corredor las esperaba una enfermera.

"La testigo despertó si quieren hablar con ella". Ellas se miraron entusiasmados y siguieron a la enfermera lo más rápido que pudieron.

Molly estaba en la cama, aún conectada a varios monitores. Al entrar al habitación Einstein tomó su historia médica para leerla.

"Molly me alegra tanto ver que estás bien" dijo Scully sinceramente, pero Molly la miró con desconfianza, pues sabía que ella no era de su agrado, luego miro a Enistein.

"Mucho gusto soy la agente Especial Einstein, trabajo con Mulder en los Expedientes X" dijo ella presentándose. "Nos puede contar cómo logró escapar? Su testimonio es muy importante en nuestra investigación" agregó.

"Los profesores están implicados, los supe en el almuerzo cuando nos los vi con nosotros, justo les estaba comentando eso a los otros cuando explotaron esos cilindros. Vi que todos cain al piso dormidos, luego vi entrar a muchos hombres armados, así que me hice la dormida también" empezó a narrar Molly mirando al frente como si estuviera contando una película.

"¿Sabes por qué no te surgió efecto el gas?" preguntó Einstein.

"Cuando Kyle me llevó a conocer a mi madre, ella dijo que cuando yo era muy niña había descubierto que podía respirar bajo el agua, pero la verdad es que no necesito respirar" dijo Molly como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y Einstein solo abrió la boca con total sorpresa. Scully recordó con claridad la entrevista que sostuvo con su madre y sintió que todo encajaba. "por favor sigue contándonos qué paso" dijo Scully en tono maternal.

"Los hombres nos ataron a todos, y nos llevaron cargados. A mi me subieron a una camioneta, supongo que a los demás también. Cuando estábamos en marcha, rompí las esposas ya ataqué a los hombres que estaban a mi lado y luego el conductor perdió el control y nos estrellamos, cuando salí, ellos vinieron tras de mí y me golpearon, yo me defendí como pude y huí. Corrí lo más que pude, pero ellos cada vez eran más. Luego me escondí en el bosque y logré escapar por un rato, pero me encontraron y me dispararon, luego caí al rio…" dijo ella recordando con dolor.

"¿Cómo llegaste a mi casa?" preguntó Scully.

"Me dejé llevar por el rio, creo que varios kilómetros, cuando estaba segura de que no me seguían más, salí y caminé, busqué la carretera y descubrí que estaba cerca, eso fue un milagro o una coincidencia. William me había dado todas las indicaciones de cómo llegar en caso de que algún día lo necesitara" dijo Molly, con los ojos aguados de solo mencionarlo.

"¿Sabes algo de William?" dijo Scully con algo de esperanza.

"No… ni de Kyle, ni de los otros… yo solo vi que se quedaron dormidos y que los llevaban igual que a mí, pero no iban en mi misma camioneta… no hice nada por ellos…fui una cobarde" dijo y comenzó a llorar.

"No podías hacer nada…" dijo Scully tratando de consolarla.

"Los encontraremos, te lo prometo. Miller es bueno encontrando gente" dijo Einstein con seguridad.

CONTINUARÁ


	24. Chapter 25 Evolución

**25\. EVOLUCIÓN**

 **BASE MILIAR**

El fumador caminaba por el pasillo, seguido por los guardias de seguridad y acompañado por la Dra Constain.

"Por qué no me llamaron antes, esto se les está saliendo de control y no estoy dispuesto a tolerar este tipo de errores" dijo el fumador molesto.

"No pensábamos que lo fuera a tomar tan mal, ni tampoco que se tornara tan violento" respondió Anna.

"Les dije que no lo mezclaran con los otros, mi nieto es especial y desde el principio pedí que lo dejaran fuera del proyecto" dijo el fumador.

"Lo sé, pero recibimos otras órdenes" aclaró Constain, y el Fumador la miró molesto. Se asomó a la celda y vio las condiciones en las que estaba William y sintió una punzada en lo poco que le quedaba de corazón al verlo atado y tratado como un criminal en serie. William estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared y las rodillas dobladas justo frente a su pecho, sus cojos sobre las rodillas y se los dedos de sus manos entrelazados, y la mirada perdida en el suelo, solo tarareaba una canción, pensando en la letra, una y otra vez.

 _ **LOST CAUSE, IMAGINE DRAGONS**_

 _Oh, cavar mi tumba poco profunda  
No soy yo que ahorrará  
Porque soy una causa perdida  
Soy una causa perdida  
Una causa perdida, perdida_

 _espera, todo este tiempo que he pasado lejos  
que me hace pensar que yo podría estar bien,  
El beso de la muerte tendrá que esperar  
Mi cabeza, es la celebración a todas esas cosas que dijiste  
usted me enseñó a ser fuerte y conseguir a través de él, la niebla de la oscuridad  
en mi cabeza_

 _Oh, cavar mi tumba poco profunda  
no soy yo que ahorrará  
porque soy una causa perdida  
soy una causa perdida  
un perdido, causa perdida_

 _Espera, no uno dijo lo que se pierde no se puede encontrar  
Usted está aquí para que sea seguro y sonido,  
Oh nosotros, puede hacerlo, con vida el destino  
, tiene su camino cuando todo lo que ha aprendido, es pecado br / Nada realmente importa al final,  
en tanto , como usted, están conmigo, amigo_

 _Oh, cavar mi tumba poco profunda  
no soy yo se ahorrará  
porque estoy una causa perdida  
soy una causa perdida  
un perdido, causa perdida_

 _Nadie puede entenderme  
Al igual que usted puede entender  
Nadie puede llenar su sombra  
Porque tú eres todo lo que soy_

 _Oh, cavar mi tumba poco profunda  
no soy yo que ahorrará  
porque yo soy una causa perdida  
soy una causa perdida  
una causa perdida, perdida_

El fumador entró a la habitación solo seguido por dos hombres de seguridad.

"No sé por qué no me sorprende verte" dijo William sin levantar la mirada.

"Me preocupas William, quiero que estés bien" dijo el fumador preocupado.

"Gracias por el hotel de 5 estrellas" respondió William y levantó la mirada para verlo a los ojos con un tono de rabia.

"William nada de esto fue idea mía, te lo juro" dijo el fumador como pidiendo perdón.

"Me cuesta trabajo creerte" le respondió William cada vez con más ira.

"¿Cuál es tu plan? ¿Dejarte morir de hambre?" preguntó el fumador viendo en la ventanilla la bandeja de comida sin tocar.

"Tal vez uno de tus hombres pueda hacerme el favor dispararme y nos ahorramos un poco de tiempo" contestó William totalmente decidido.

"Cada día te pareces más a tu padre. Sacaste su mismo temperamento y terquedad" dijo el Fumador.

"Algo bueno tenía que heredar" respondió William y sonrió y lo miró fijamente.

"William entiendo que hoy sientes que has perdido algo importante, pero tienes solo 16 años, ya vendrán otras chicas, eso te lo garantizo. Tus heridas sanarán pronto" le respondió el fumador restándole importancia la pérdida de Molly, y William se dignó a mirarlo con odio por eso.

"Ahora puedes estar triste, pero quiero que sepas que tienes una misión. Estos jóvenes te necesitan, estás destinado a ser su guía, no puedes cambiar el destino de una chica, por el del resto dela humanidad. Eres inteligente y puedes observar las cosas en perspectiva, ¿qué pesa más en la balanza?" le dijo el fumador. Pero William se negó a mirarlo y volvió a clavar su mirada en el piso, en señal de que no le interesaba oírlo más. Así que el fumador salió resignado.

Luego en el corredor, el fumador se encontró con la Dra Constain y le dijo: "Tiene 48 horas para lograr que coma algo, si sigue sin recibir comida, vendré por él y me lo llevaré, no me importa las órdenes que haya recibido", aclaró totalmente decidido.

 **HOSPITAL**

Scully y Einstein venían caminando por el pasillo y Mulder entró corriendo a su encuentro.

"¿Qué dijo Molly?" les preguntó.

"Nada diferente a lo que vimos en las cintas" respondió Einstein.

"Estamos esperando una respuesta del médico para saber si podemos llevarla a casa" dijo Scully.

"Bueno, los dejo, me reuniré con Miller para seguir con la investigación. Por favor cuénteme de los resultados de los exámenes, me interesa hacer seguimiento a su historia médica" le dijo Einstein a Scully, quien asintió con la mirada.

El médico se acercó con algunos exámenes en la mano. "Tengo los resultados, su nivel de glóbulos rojos está casi normal, su recuperación ha sido asombrosa. Creo que con buena alimentación y reposo total podría irse a casa. Sin embargo, no sé esto como afecte su investigación o si tenga relación, pero encontramos algo y queremos dejarla internada uno o dos días más en observación" dijo el doctor.

"¿Qué cosa encontraron?" preguntó Scully con curiosidad.

"Altas concentraciones de gonadotropina, vamos a hacer otros exámenes. Pero dadas las circunstancias, deberíamos esperar una pérdida en las próximas horas, por lo que prefiero tenerla en observación " dijo el doctor y se retiró.

Scully se puso pálida como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Mulder no entendió nada pero vio la cara de susto de su compañera, quien casi pierde el equilibrio y el tuvo que sugetarla del brazo para evitar que se desmallara.

„¿Me puedes explicar lo que dijo? No entiendo nada" dijo Mulder preocupado.

Scully buscó una silla pues le temblaban las piernas y él se sentó a su lado, quedaron en la misma posición de otra veces, ella inclinada un poco sobre sus rodillas y él al lado derecho en actitud de escucha.

„Al parecer Molly está embarazada... ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? William solo tiene 16 años..." dijo Scully totalmente desconcertada. Mulder no sabía qué responder, igual estaba atónito. Despues de un rato, Scully estalló en llanto y Mulder pasó su brazo sobre su hombro para darle un poco de consuelo.

„Bueno dado todo lo que está pasando, esa no es la peor de las noticias. Lo importante es encontrar a William, lo demás es solucionable. No es único adolescente con este tipo de problemas, de hecho Estados Unidos está entre los 10 países con tasas de embarzado precoz más altas del mundo.." dijo Mulder tratando de calmar un poco a Scully, pero ella seguía en estado de shock. „William es maduro para su edad, sé que esto no será ningun impedimento para su futuro. Además vi el fideicomiso que Molly tiene a su nombre, y sé que por dinero no deberemos preocuparnos, ni nosotros, ni las próximas 4 generaciones" siguió hablando Mulder como en un de sus típicos monologos.

Scully tomó aire, y recobró la compostura y luego miró a Mulder y le dijo:

"Desde ese punto de vista, las cosas no parecen tan mal, pero desde el mio, las cosas no pueden verse de una forma tan simple. Desde que descubrí en mí el ADN alienigena, hasta ahora, he descubierto muchas cosas que antes creía imposibles. Aunque aún no tengo como probarlo, según entiendo y siento, lo que hace especial a William es que él significa la evolución de nuestra, él es el siguiente paso y es único. Según la teoría sintética, la evolución se define como un cambio en la frecuencia de los alelos de una población a lo largo de las generaciones. Este cambio puede ser causado por diferentes mecanismos, tales como la selección natural, la deriva genética, la mutación y la migración o flujo genético. Según lo que hemos descubierto, Molly, Kyle, y seguramente los otros, son resultados de lo último, es decir, una mutación deliberada y estimulada por experimentación directa. Para que podamos hablar de evolución, este proceso debe tomar tiempo, para que las generaciones puedan pasar su información genética de generación en generación. Esa sería la naturaleza de las cosas… yo simplemente no quiero imaginarme cuál sería el resultado de sumar a William con Molly, estamos hablando de un salto radical en la cadena de la evolución, para lo cual no estamos listos y que no debería pasar. No sé si entiendas mi miedo" dijo Scully y terminó con un gran suspiro.

Mulder no se había detenido en pensar en ese detalle y simplemente reflexionó un poco en las implicaciones. Aún no podía explicar el 99% de las capacidades de William, había el gran poder de Molly, acaba de entender que aunque tenían unas cosas en común, eran totalmente diferentes y definitivamente, Scully tendría otra vez razón, y el solo imaginar a alguien con la suma de los dos poderes era trascender los límites de la razón, así que ahora él también estaba completamente preocupado.

"Sé que esto sonará horrible, y espero que Dios me perdone, pero sinceramente preferiría que se diera la pérdida que los médicos están esperando…" dijo Scully con un hilo de voz.

"Entiendo tu preocupación y la comparto, pero pase lo que pase, esa no es una decisión que podamos tomar nosotros. Molly es mayor de edad en la mayoría de los Estados así que solo podemos esperar a que el tiempo dé las respuestas" dijo Mulder, tratando de ser racional.

 **CASA DE MULDER EN LA NOCHE**

Scully se encontraba sirviendo la mesa, habían llevado una pizza y Mónica los acompañaba.

"¿No lo puedo creer, William solo tiene 16 años, si están seguros de que sería de él?" preguntó Mónica. Scully y Mulder la miraron afirmativamente.

"Lastimosamente, es la única posibilidad" afirmó Scully, más bien tenía cara de resignación.

"Si es así, esa criatura está en peligro inminente. No sé cómo lo tomaría C.B.S Spender si se entera" afirmó Mónica preocupada.

"Ese es otro riesgo a tener en cuenta…" dijo Mulder, que como siempre, lamentaba haber traído a la familia el lastre eterno de su padre.

"Esta familia está destinada a crecer mucho y muy rápido" agregó Mónica con una pequeña sonrisa que a Scully no le hizo ninguna gracia.

"Mónica, cambiando de tema, ¿qué pudiste sacarle?" preguntó Mulder.

"Según él, tienen a los jóvenes para protegerlos de la guerra que está por comenzar. Esa idea me tranquiliza un poco" dijo Mónica.

"¿Guerra?" preguntó Scully preocupada.

"Si, pero dice que no está en sus manos, que es el resultado natural de los acontecimientos, también le entendí que están preparando una nueva versión del virus" afirmó Mónica.

Aunque ese tema le preocupaba, la idea no era nueva para Scully, así que agradeció estar cerca de la cura definitiva.

 **HOSPITAL, AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Molly se encontraba ya en una habitación, pues había salido de cuidado intensivo la noche anterior. Acaba de hablar con los médicos y de practicarse una ecografía, y al parecer un segundo milagro se había producido, pues no solo había logrado sobrevivir, sino que su bebé también.

Hasta hace unos días esa idea nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza. Ser madre no estaba en ninguno de sus planes, ni presentes ni futuros, pero de alguna forma la idea la reconfortaba y alegraba. Toda su vida había carecido de sentido y afecto y ahora, tendría uno, tendría a una persona que cuidar. Tendría un juguete como el que nunca tuvo en la niñez que le robaron.

Sabía que Kyle y William eran prestados, que estaban destinados a vivir sus propias vidas, y que tarde o temprano se alejarían. La felicidad actual, no le pertenecía, solo era algo del momento. Un hijo sería algo para siempre. No importaba lo que pasara de acá en adelante, nunca más estaría sola, ya no tendría miedo. Iba a amar y sería amada sin medidas, así que sonreía, con una sonrisa limpia y transparente.

Cuando Mulder y Scully entraron a la habitación no pudieron dejar de notar esa pequeña sonrisa, y Scully perdió todas las esperanzas de recibir la mala noticia y se sintió agobiada. Molly pudo sentir de inmediato el rechazo y cambió la sonrisa por una cara de recelo.

"Nos dice el doctor que todo está bien y podrás acompañarnos a casa" dijo Mulder en tono tranquilo.

"No sé si quiero ir con ustedes a ningún lado" dijo Molly, mirando con rencor a Scully.

"¿A dónde más piensas ir? no es seguro que andes por ahí sola. Es probable que te estén buscando, y quieran terminar con lo que comenzaron. Para ellos eres una amenaza, además necesitamos trabajar unidos si queremos encontrar a William y a Kyle" dijo Mulder. Molly los miró con resignación.

CONTINUARÁ


	25. Chapter 26 Entre el sueño y la realidad

**26\. ENTRE EL SUEÑO Y LA REALIDAD**

Molly subió a la parte de atrás de la camioneta y se sentó justo detrás de Mulder, que iba conduciendo, Scully estaba en el puesto de copiloto. Desde su ángulo Molly veía directamente a la barriga de Scully, que ya rondaba los 6 meses y medio.

"Quién se cree ella para juzgarme. Como si no estuviéramos las dos en la misma situación. No es justo que me odie de esa forma" pensaba, mientras una lágrima de ira le escurría por la mejilla. Comenzó a mover su pie en señal de nerviosismo y todas las cosas del auto comenzaron a vibrar, incluido el café que llevaba Mulder, el cual de un momento a otro explotó ante la mirada atónita de Mulder y Scully.

"Molly podrías dejar de hacer eso…!" preguntó Mulder si saber exactamente qué acababa de ocurrir.

"Lo siento" dijo Molly y comenzó a respirar profundo y a contar hasta diez, como le había enseñado William. El solo pensar en él hizo que se tranquilizara y recordó que una vez le dijo: "la rabia le hace más daño al que la siente, que al que se la merece" y sacó de su mente a Scully y se concentró en pensar en William y Kyle y comenzó a mirar por la ventana en silencio, pero entró en su cabeza una idea que la llenaba de angustia y que necesitaba compartir.

"No he podido hablar con él como antes. ¿Será que les pasó algo?" dijo Molly con un nudo en la garganta.

"No te entiendo. ¿Hablar con William? ¿Cómo?" la bombardeo de preguntas Scully y girándose para verla a los ojos.

"Hace unas semanas descubrimos que a veces podíamos hablar en sueños. Es como una especie de conexión, como la que tienen Kyle y mi madre. Es algo nuevo, no lo había experimentado antes. No sé si yo entro en sus sueños, o si es él que entra en los míos" trató de explicar Molly, pero Scully la miraba con cara de sorpresa.

"Desde ese día, no ha pasado, no he podido hablar con él y tengo miedo de que signifique algo malo" agregó Molly.

"Y dices Kyle puede hacer los mismo?" le preguntó Mulder para tratar de entender este fenómeno.

"El descubrió que tenía una hermana porque comenzó a soñar con nuestra madre biológica, así supo dónde estaba internada y busco trabajo allá para conocerla. El resto ustedes ya lo saben… Bueno a veces sueña con ella y le dice cosas, así le pidió que me buscara" aclaró Molly.

"Y como sabes que no es un simple sueño?" preguntó Scully.

"Se siente diferente, además al día siguiente, ambos lo recordamos…" aclaró Molly.

"Bueno, bienvenida de nuevo a casa" dijo Mulder estacionando el auto y todos se bajaron.

"Quieres comer algo?" preguntó Scully al entrar en la sala.

"No, no tengo ganas, quiero descansar" dijo Mollly totalmente seca, pues sentía un impulso casi incontrolable de salir corriendo.

"Vamos te llevaré a la habitación de William, desde hace cuánto dices que puedes hablar con él en sueños? " le preguntó mientas caminaban.

"No sé hace un par de semanas, tal vez…" respondió Molly quien quedó con la boca abierta al entrar en la habitación de William pues se sintió conmovida al ver sus cosas y sentir su olor. Mulder la dejó entrar y luego cerró la puerta. Ella miró a todos lados y acarició las superficies, como tratando de sentir cada detalle. Luego se tumbó en la cama, hundió la cara en la almohada, sintió su aroma y comenzó a llorar desconsolada.

…

De vuelta en la sala, Mulder se sentó junto a Scully, que estaba estudiando con detenimiento la historia clínica de Molly.

"Escuché tu pregunta, y no sé qué te estarás imaginando, pero te aseguro que ESTO no es el resultado de ninguna conexión onírica" le dijo Scully mostrándole la ecografía.

"Lo que creo es que más bien la conexión, puede ser el resultado de ESO, tal vez es un efecto…" dijo Mulder y Scully se quedó pensativa revisando fechas.

"Yo solo espero que la conexión exista y funcione, sería la mejor forma de poder saber algo de él" dijo Mulder con un tono de esperanza.

CASA DE MULDER, A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Scully golpeó en la puerta del cuarto de William para preguntarle a Molly que le gustaría de desayuno, pero no hubo respuesta, así que entró y vio que no había nadie y entonces llamó a Mulder.

"Mulder ven! Tienes que ver esto!" dijo como siempre.

Muder llegó y notó que Molly había huido, así que de inmediato se acercó a la cama y puso la palma de la mano para medir su temperatura.

"No debe ir lejos" dijo salió corriendo en su búsqueda. Se subió al auto y salió por el camino rural. Algunos kilómetros después la pudo ver caminando junto a la carretera tratando de hacer señales de Stop para que la llevaran. Se acercó y le dijo desde el auto sin detenerse.

"¿Molly para dónde vas? ¿Por qué huiste?" le preguntó casi gritando.

"No me voy a quedar a dormir, mientras Kyle y William siguen perdidos, voy a buscarlos" dijo Molly y empezó a caminar más rápido.

"Mollly eso es absurdo…¿Cómo vas a hacer eso sola? ¡Corres peligro!" le dijo Mulder.

"Sé lo que hago! ¡Déjame tranquila!" le dijo Molly molesta y le hizo un gesto grosero con la mano.

Muder sintió que estaba tratando con el berrinche de una niña pequeña. "¿Ah sí, y se puede saber cuál es tu plan?" la siguió manejando despacio.

"Voy por mi dinero… Si todo tiene precio, pienso negociar" respondió Molly decidida.

"Y cómo los vas encontrar?" le volvió a preguntar. Ella se giró y abrió sus brazos, como diciendo es obvio.

"No tengo que buscarlos, son ellos los que me buscan a mí, pues que me encuentren… es simple" dijo y luego siguió su camino. Mulder se quedó sin argumentos y por un momento pensó en que usarla de carnada podría ser buena idea, pero recapacitó rápidamente.

"Molly ya me cansé, sube al auto!" le dijo como último recurso.

"Si? Intenta detenerme!" le dijo Molly con una mirada desafiante y siguió caminando. Mulder detuvo un momento el auto mientras pensaba y vio como ella se alejaba sin titubear.

No sabía qué hacer, ella tenía razón, era imposible detenerla, después de todo, ella era más fuerte y poderosa; él ya lo había experimentado en carne propia. Por un momento pensó, "qué le habrá visto William, a esta niña… es tan… diferente a él", luego se sintió un poco reflejado en ella. De alguna forma, Molly estaba hecha con los mismos ingredientes que él. Una gran dosis de determinación, una pizca de lógica y grandes cantidades de insensatez, la misma fórmula peligrosa que Scully decía que la había enamorado, así que cayó en cuenta de una cosa: solo Scully lograba sacarlo a él de esos estados de trance, tal vez William tendría en ella el mismo efecto.. Así que se acercó y le dijo:

"Molly, por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero estoy seguro de que William odiaría lo que estás haciendo y no me va perdonar si se entera que te dejé ir" le dijo y ella se detuvo de pronto pensando en eso. Tenía razón, William no haría eso, ¿qué haría William, pensó…?

"Molly sube al auto, y pensamos en una solución lógica, racional y funcional para buscarlos" le agregó Mulder.

Molly asintió y trató de subirse al auto, pero cambió de opinión de golpe.

"No puedo, tu esposa me odia, no puedo volver allá" le dijo con cierto asomo de temor.

"Scully no es mi esposa, y estoy seguro de que no te odia, solo tiene miedo. Te prometo hablar con ella…" dijo Mulder y le abrió la puerta para que ella subiera.

El resto del camino Molly volvió totalmente callada y Mulder no se atrevió a decir nada. Temía que en cualquier momento cambiara de opinión y se arrojara del auto.

 **CASA DE MULDER**

Molly sentía cierta aprehensión de entrar a la casa de nuevo, pero el olor a tocino, tostadas y huevos le hizo perder totalmente la voluntad y deseo de huir. Tenía tanta hambre que entró sin repararos.

"El desayuno está servido" dijo Scully en tono neutro, sin decir nada más. Molly entró y se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comer sin pausa. Mulder también se sentó en la mesa y le hizo un gesto a Scully para hacerle entender que era mejor que no dijera nada.

Molly se comió todo en segundos frente a la mirada atónica de Mulder y Scully. Luego siguió un silencio incomodo, pues ninguno de los dos se atrevían a pronunciar una palabra, sentían que Molly estaba hecha de Nitroglicerina y que podría explotar con cualquier movimiento o el menor de los ruidos. Pero para fortuna de todos, ese silencio fue interrumpido por el celular de Mulder.

"¿Agente Mulder?" contestó éste y se puso de pie y se alejó unos metros para hablar y luego de colgar se acercó de nuevo al comedor y Molly dijo: "Era Ted O´Malley cierto?" pero más que pregunta era una afirmación, y se notaba molesta y el color de sus mejillas cambió a rojo en segundos.

"Si, está interesado en ayudarnos" dijo Mulder tranquilamente, pero Molly se levantó de la mesa totalmente furiosa y todas las cosas comenzaron a estallar.

"No! ¡él está con ellos, él es un traidor! Y te está usando!" gritó y entró en estado de histeria.

"Molly tranquila!" Dijo Mulder tratando de calmarla y se acercó para tocarla.

"No me toques!" dijo Molly trató de salir nuevamente por la puerta huyendo. Pero Mulder se le atravesó en el camino.

"No estás pensando lo que haces" le dijo y trató de nuevamente de detenerla pero ella lo lanzó con fuerza volando y de golpeó contra la pared y quedó por un momento inconsciente.

Scully que estaba aterrada observando, no tuvo más que decir con precaución: "Molly sé lo que sientes, tampoco confío en O´Malley!" le dijo.

"Tú no sabes nada de cómo me siento!" le grito Molly furiosa.

"Claro que sí: tienes miedo, te sientes sola, no sabes si lo volverás a ver, te duele no haber tenido tiempo de contarle de tu embarazo…. Todo eso ya lo viví, créeme sé lo que sientes, estuve en la misma zona de oscuridad en la que estás hoy" le dijo pausadamente para que ella la entendiera con los ojos aguados.

Molly se tranquilizó como si fuera fuego que acababa de recibir un balde de agua, quedando reducido cenizas y simplemente comenzó a llorar inconsolablemente. Así que Scully se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

Mulder recobró el conocimiento y sintió miedo por Scully, sabía que Molly era peligrosa en el estado en el que estaba, así que antes que nada tomó su arma y luego enfocó la vista que aún tenía nublada, pero se sorprendió al ver a las dos mujeres abrazadas.

Así que se puso de pie, pero todavía estaba un poco descoordinado y trastabillaba un poco, Scully lo vió y salió corriendo en su ayuda.

"¿Mulder estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?" y comenzó a examinarlo, Molly solo se encogió de hombros como pidiendo disculpas.

Scully llevó a Mulder al sofá y corrió por un poco de hielo para ponerle en un chichón que se le estaba formando atrás de la cabeza.

"¿Cuéntame cuando dedos ves?" le dijo mientras ponía su mano al frente.

"¿Humanos o aliens?" preguntó Mulder haciéndose el chistoso.

"Hay que estar pendiente de cualquier signo de alerta, un golpe en la cabeza siempre puede ser peligroso… de acuerdo" le dijo en tono de doctora regañona.

"Si señora!" le respondió en tono burlón. "Pero por ahora creo que tengo una cita que cumplir" dijo Mulder y se puso de pie para salir, mientras sostenía el hielo contra su cabeza.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" le preguntó molesta Scully.

"Si es cierto que Ted O´Malley está involucrado, con más razón debo hablar con él" dijo y salió sin importarle nada.

Molly miró angustiada, no le gustaba la idea y se podía notar a simple vista que tenía miedo.

"No es buena idea! Si él se entera de que estoy acá, vendrán a terminar su trabajo" dijo Preocupada y se sentó en el sofá junto a Scully.

"Molly, Mulder sabe lo que hace y no te pondrá en riesgo. Tienes que estar tranquila. En estos momentos es importante mantener la calma. Si pierdes el control, cualquiera puede tomarlo y estarías perdida" le dijo en tono calmado Scully para evitar una nueva crisis.

Molly la miró a los ojos y vio en ellos a William reflejado. "Él se parece tanto a ti, en su forma de ser, en sus ojos" le dijo a Scully.

"¿De verdad lo quieres? Cierto?" le dijo Scully mirándola a los ojos como tratar de entenderla.

"Lo necesito, sin él no soy más que un monstruo lleno de odio, viviendo en medio de la oscuridad. William me ha hecho persona. Solo cuando estoy con él soy humana, soy feliz y me siento tranquila…" contestó Molly.

Scully la entendió y sintió pesar por ella, y rogó por que no repitiera su misma historia. Al fin y al cabo, la relación de ese par de jóvenes no era muy diferente de la de ella con Mulder. Se necesitaban, se complementaban y se hacían fuertes juntos. Eran como el Ying y el Yang.

En ese instante, Scully sintió una fuerte patada del bebé, pero no dijo nada, solo puso su mano en el estómago para sentirlo.

"Ella también está preocupada por William" dijo Molly aclarando. Scully la miró sorprendida.

"¿Ella?" preguntó.

"Si, está despierta y puede sentir tu miedo" le respondió Molly, refiriéndose al bebé en el vientre de Scully.

"¿Puedes?...¿Cómo está?" preguntó Scully, al caer en cuenta de que desde la primera ecografía no había vuelto a verla, básicamente por miedo que más médicos se involucraran y que pasara lo mismo que con William.

"Está muy bien, pero piensa que deberías comer más Crepes Suzette" respondió Molly y sin pedir permiso puso su mano sobre la barriga de Scully y la bebé comenzó a patear como nunca antes lo había hecho.

"Creo que le agrado" dijo Molly sonriendo. Scully estaba sorprendida y un poco asustada.

CONTINUARÁ


	26. Chapter 27 La nueva conspiraci on

**27\. LA NUEVA CONSPIRACIÓN**

 **LIMOSINA DE TED O´MALLEY**

Mulder entró a la limosina y se sentó junto a Ted O´Malley, como siempre, éste le ofreció algo de tomar y él se negó.

"Supe lo que pasó y quería ponerme a la orden para lo que necesite" le dijo O´Malley.

"Gracias, en este momento necesitamos toda la ayuda posible" le respondió Mulder conteniendo la ira, mientras miraba por la ventana, esperando el mejor momento para hacer su jugada.

"¿Tienen alguna pista?" preguntó O´Malley.

"Solo sabemos que no fueron los únicos, que se han llevado a jóvenes de varios estados, y creo que podrían ser más de los que hemos detectado" dijo Mulder en tono plano.

"¿Tiene idea de para qué harían eso o de quiénes fueron? Preguntó O´Mally y en ese momento sintió el arma de Mulder en el estómago.

"Pensé que usted podría responderme mejor esas preguntas" le dijo Mulder acercándose más a él, mientras pasaba su brazo por detrás de él para tener mayor control de sus movimientos.

"Mulder no necesitamos ir a los extremos, si usted me dispara, mi chófer le disparará también" le dijo Ted tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible.

"Créame que no me importa. En este momento solo quiero la verdad y estoy dispuesto a morir por ella" le dijo Mulder decidido.

"¿A cuál verdad se refiere?" le preguntó Ted.

"Sé que usted fue parte del plan, que hace parte de la conspiración. Ahora quiero saber dónde está William y que piensan hacer con él" le dijo en tono profundo.

"No sé dónde está. Yo solo les di un poco de información. No hago parte de ninguna conspiración, pero tengo algunos patrocinadores que pedían información a cambio, eso es todo. Lo juro!" dijo Ted casi en tono de súplica.

"¿Por qué se los llevaron? Quiero explicaciones" cambió de pregunta Mulder.

"Hay opiniones divididas en cuanto al motivo, unas personas los quieren para protegerlos porque sienten que son el futuro de la humanidad, pero otras, los quieren esconder para evitar que sean una piedra en el zapato en la ejecución de sus planes" le respondió.

"Será mejor que se explique, porque creo que no le estoy entendiendo.." le dijo casi desesperado Mulder.

"Bueno, voy a comenzar por el principio. Las últimas décadas el poder económico de los países del primer mundo se basaba en el petróleo. Esa Era terminó, el nacimiento de energías renovables, y la conciencia medio ambiental, ha hecho que los precios no solo se desplomen, sino que la economía misma entre en colapso. Todos los Gobiernos obedecen órdenes de las industrias y ahora que esto está cambiando, han surgido nuevos líderes económicos que tienen nuevos intereses. En términos generales, la conspiración sigue, pero cambiaron los conspiradores. ¿Qué industrias cree ahora que dominan al mundo? Preguntó Ted" y Mulder negó con la cabeza.

"Bueno ahora que la energía no es el centro, se hace necesario enfocarse en satisfacer las nuevas necesidades de la humanidad: alimentación, salud y miedo…" dijo Ted.

"Las farmacéuticas que han estado todo el tiempo detrás de nosotros, detrás del atentado a Scully, de la toma en París.." dijo Mulder atando cabos.

"El haber desarrollado una vacuna para el Virus espartano fue un gran golpe para ellos. Ahora están desarrollando nuevos virus y formas de ataque. Mientras tanto, la otra industria: la de las armas, que se aprovecha del miedo, está comenzando una nueva fase, con la situación de orden público, el terrorismo, y cada vez más cerca de la tercera guerra mundial, se llenarán sus arcas….

…. Si de verdad quiere tener a William devuelta, creo que ellos estarían de acuerdo con hacer un canje por Dana" le dijo Ted en tono de preocupación real.

A Mulder se le congeló la sangre con solo pensar en la idea, era lo más descabellado que alguien le había propuesto nunca. Si hubiera su vida, la habría dado sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero la vida de Scully tenía otro precio. Amaba a William como nunca pensó que podría llegar a amar a alguien, pero definitivamente, este canje no entraba entre sus posibilidades, así que después de una larga pausa. Retiró el arma y se inclinó hacia adelante para tratar de pensar mejor.

"Me está diciendo que tengo escoger entre la vida de estos jóvenes y la de Scully, o peor aún, el futuro de la humanidad?" le preguntó atónito.

"No necesariamente, solo le estoy diciendo que tienen elementos de negociación. Que lo piense… Como le dije, hay opiniones divididas, hay quienes quisieran deshacerse de ellos, como quien se deshace de la materia prima de un invento peligroso. Mientras ellos tengan la vacuna definitiva, como medio de negociación, tienen el poder, si está vacuna se hace pública, perderían todo" le respondió O´Mally.

"¿Por eso se llevaron a William, para chantajearnos?" preguntó Mulder colérico.

"No.. eso no tiene nada que ver, creo que él estaba en el lugar equivocado. De hecho, traté de sacarlo de esto, incluso les advertí que no lo llevaran junto con los otros. Pienso que las capacidades de William están más allá de lo que podemos manejar. Ellos no me hicieron caso y ahora están comenzando a pagar las consecuencias" le respondió Ted.

"¿Cuáles consecuencias?" su respuesta preocupó más a Mulder.

"Perdieron a esta chica Molly, y ahora William está un poco fuera de control, no saben cómo manejarlo y en este momento él y todos corren peligro" respondió Ted.

"Y por qué no lo liberan entonces?" dijo Mulder con un hilo de esperanza.

"No pueden, no logran manejarlo….ya le dije" respondió Ted.

"Déjeme hablar con él… solo hablar, creo que sé cómo puedo controlarlo" dijo Mulder casi suplicando.

"Mulder yo solo soy el mensajero, no se le dispara a la paloma para acabar la guerra. Lamento no poder ayudarlo más, de verdad me agrada y le tengo cariño a toda su familia. Trataré de hablar con ellos… Pero quiero que sepa una cosa: ni con el ejército más grande del mundo podrían liberar a estos jóvenes. Están totalmente preparados contra todo. No hay formas de rescatarlos por la fuerza, la única vía es una negociación acordada" concluyó Ted.

 **CASA DE MULDER**

Mulder entró con cierta precaución, como preparándose para encontrar cualquier cosa, pero solo vio a Scully sentada en el sofá con su computador.

"Tienes alguna noticia" le preguntó ésta, incluso, antes de saludar.

"Algunas pistas.. y Molly? Preguntó Mulder y se sentó a su lado.

"Se quedó dormida. ¿Qué te dijo?" preguntó Scully preocupada.

"Que las cosas son peor de lo que pensábamos… pero tratará de ayudarnos" dijo Mulder desconsolado.

Scully como otras veces vio en sus ojos que no le decía toda la verdad, tal vez para protegerla y esa sensación la hacía sentir aún más mal.

…

Molly soñó que caminaba por la playa en la que pasó sus mejores momentos juntos William. La playa estaba vacía pero a lo lejos se una nave espacial hecha de arena (la misma con la que soñaba Mulder) alguien estaba retocándola, era William, o al menos, se parecía, así que Molly salió corriendo y llegó hasta él.

"William, he esperado verte desde hace días… tenía tanto miedo. ¿Estás bien?" le dijo y se sentó a su lado tratando de abrazarlo. Pero éste estaba indiferente.

"Es raro, no esperaba verte en este sueño, nunca te había visto antes acá".

"No es sueño… estoy acá, como antes, es la conexión. He estado tratando desesperadamente de comunicarme contigo todo este tiempo, pero no lo lograba" insistió en decirle de nuevo Molly.

"Pero estás muerta…" le respondió William.

"No, no lo estoy, logré escapar y nadar… estuve en un hospital pero ya estoy bien" le dijo ella y se descubrió un poco el pecho para mostrarle la cicatriz de la herida. El rostro de William se iluminó. Molly lo abrazó con fuerzas.

"Tenía tanto miedo de que te hubiera pasado algo…. Cada vez que dormía y no aparecías, temía lo peor.." dijo Molly casi a punto de llorar.

"No he dormido bien… por lo menos no naturalmente" respondió William ya con una sonrisa en los labios y se puso de pie y luego la ayudó a parar para que caminaran juntos por la playa.

"¿Sabes algo de Kyle?" le preguntó Molly con preocupación.

"No lo he visto, me tienen aislado, pero sé, por lo que leí en la mente de Smith, que está bien, él y los otros, están bien" respondió William.

"Gracias a Dios!" respondió Molly.

"Pero también en la mente de Smith vi que te habían matado" dijo William

"Eso intentaron, y casi lo logran, pero sabes que me va bien con el agua. Caí al rio y salí muy lejos de allí, llegué a tu casa… ahora estoy con tus padres.. Queremos encontrarte" dijo Molly resumiendo todos los acontecimientos lo más que pudo.

"No quiero que se arriesguen por mí, por favor, no me busquen" le dijo William y le acarició la mejilla.

"Hay algo importante que quiero decirte" dijo Molly con profundidad, pero luego agradeció que en esa conexión, no pudieran leerse la mente, pues reflexionó que esa no era la mejor forma para darle la noticia, y se prometió a sí misma hacerlo mejor cuando estuvieran de verdad juntos, en carne y hueso.

"¿Qué?" dijo William para escuchar lo que ella tenía que decirle, y que parecía ser muy importante.

"… te amo" le dijo ella con total honestidad, casi como exhalando un suspiro.

"Oh Dios! Yo también.." le respondió William y la tomó con ambas manos de sus mejillas y le dio un beso tierno y profundo. Aunque no era rea, y no se podía sentir igual, el solo hecho de poderse ver los reconfortaba como una llama en medio del frio.

La sensación de poderse hablar, pero no sentirse al tocarse, era dolorosa, sin embargo era lo mejor que les había pasado en las últimas horas. A partir de ese momento, brillaba de nuevo para ellos la esperanza. Pero ese mágico momento se vio interrumpido pues Molly se despertó al oír la voz de Mulder, así que se levantó y salió hacia caminando hacia la sala.

"¿Qué dijo Ted O´Malley?" preguntó a Mulder.

"Qué todos están bien, y que tratará de enviar el mensaje para permitirme hablar con William" dijo Mulder sin querer entrar en más detalles. Pero era imposible mentirle a Molly y está sintió el vacío profundo en su corazón de saber que los suyos estaban siendo tratados como mercancía y que había una absurda propuesta de canje.

Así que del mismo modo, en que Mulder les ocultaba a ella y a Scully información, prefirió callar que había hablado con William, prefirió guardarse el secreto para el momento en que pudiera utilizarlo.

 **CENTRO DE RECLUSIÓN**

William se despertó completamente reparado, como si fuera un oso saliendo de su hibernación y de golpe sintió el cansancio y dolor muscular en todo su cuerpo, sin la adrenalina producida por la ira y el sufrimiento, su cuerpo se sentía como un trapo viejo y desgastado.

Se levantó y tocó la puerta de cristal de la habitación, para llamar a un guardia, cuando éste se acercó, William prendió el micrófono de comunicación y dijo:

"Será que hoy si tienen algo agradable en el menú… tengo hambre".

El guardia se retiró y tomó su radio para solicitar atención.

Luego desde afuera de la habitación la Dra Constain observaba a William comer sin reparo y tomó su celular:

"Sea lo que sea que le haya dicho, está funcionando, ya está comiendo y parece de mejor ánimo" le dijo al CSM que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

CONTINUARA


	27. Chapter 28 La Unión hace la fuerza

**28\. LA UNION HACE LA FUERZA**

 **CASA DE MULDER A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Molly llevaba más de 20 minutos vomitando en el baño, por lo que se oía desde afuera, no lo estaba pasando nada bien. Scully la esperaba afuera con un vaso de agua.

Cuando salió estaba pálida con un leve tono verdoso en la piel, vio a Scully con una sonrisa de piedad en el rostro y le recibió el agua.

"Cómo pudiste sobrevivir a esto… yo no creo ser capaz" le preguntó Molly, totalmente enferma.

"No todas las mujeres tenemos los mismos síntomas. ¿No te habías sentido así antes?" le respondió y preguntó Scully.

"Tal vez antes no había tenido nada en el estómago para devolver" respondió Molly totalmente débil y caminó para recostarse en la cama. Scully la acompañó y la ayudó a cubrir con las cobijas y se sacó del bolsillo de la bata unas pastillas.

"Toma esto, son mis vitaminas pre natales, hoy te compraré más, debes tomarlas. Más si no te va a durar la comida en el estómago. También te traeré unas galletas de soda, te harán bien" dijo y salió de la habitación.

Molly se sentía realmente mal, y todo le daba vueltas, así que cerró los ojos y pronto se quedó de nuevo dormida.

Otra vez estaba en la playa, pero esta vez William la estaba esperando atentamente y cuando la vio solo estiró la mano para tomar la de ella.

"Te ves pálida" le dijo.

"Es solo… nada algo que comí. Tú en cambio te ves mejor" le respondió ella.

"Si, anoche pude dormir bien, y comer un poco, hoy voy a pedir que me pasen a una habitación normal, he demostrado buen comportamiento" dijo William.

"¿Habitación normal?¿En dónde te tienen ahora?" preguntó Molly preocupada.

"En una de máxima seguridad, no hay cama, ni muebles y nada que pueda mover, romper o incendiar. Me pasaron allí después de que destruí la primera habitación en donde estuve" aclaró William.

"Oh no, me duele de solo imaginarlo" dijo Molly, quien después de haber vivido encerrada sentía una especial empatía por la situación de William.

"Pero no hablemos de eso, cuéntame algo amable ¿cómo te trata mi casa?" le dijo William.

"¿Te preocupa que está usando tu habitación y pueda esculcar tus cosas? Le respondió en tono burlón Molly.

"Por si cualquier cosa, quiero aclarar que esas revistas son de mi padre, y que ya estaban allí cuando yo llegué" dijo William de forma precavida y Molly soltó una carcajada.

"Ahh y también he estado usando tus camisetas como piyama" agregó Molly.

"Mis camisetas son muy afortunadas entones" le respondió William con una enorme sonrisa y Molly se quedó mirando profundamente a esos ojos azules, pues tenían un brillo especial en la iluminación que dan los sueños.

"En cuanto a tus padres… a veces creo que tu madre me odia, y eso no me tiene cómoda" dijo Molly un poco triste.

"No lo creo, es solo que está sensible, está embarazada y eso hacen las hormonas, tienes que tenerle paciencia" le respondió William y la sola mención de su estado la hizo poner pensativa, así que después de una larga pausa solo dijo:

"Me haces tanta falta" le dijo Molly con un suspiro.

"Lo sé… haré todo lo posible por salir de acá y verte… por que salgamos todos, así Kyle también podrá verte. Pero prométeme que no te pondrás en riesgo, dile a mis padres lo mismo" dijo William decidido.

 **CENTRO DE RECLUSIÓN**

Cuando William abrió los ojos, la Dra Constain y el Profes Smith estaban afuera observándolo, así que se puso de pie y caminó hacia el micrófono, lo encendió y dijo:

"Pueden estar tranquilos, no los voy a atacar, estoy dispuesto a colaborar con lo que necesiten, pero antes tengo una condición" les dijo William totalmente decidido.

 **CASA DE MULDER**

Scully estaba terminando de organizar la cocina, cuando sintió que golpeaban la puerta y se acercó a abrir y encontró a Mónica con una bolsa de compras.

"Acá están las galletas que pediste, y otras cosas" le dijo Mónica con una sonrisa.

"Gracias! Eres lo mejor!" le respondió Scully y la saludó con un beso de cortesía.

"Tengo tantas ganas de conocerla… ¿dónde está? Preguntó Mónica refiriéndose a Molly.

"Se volvió a quedar dormida, no ha pasado buena noche" le respondió Scully, mientras organizaba las compras. "Te advierto que es un poco temperamental…" le agregó arqueando las cejas, y entonces Mónica comprendió que había fricciones entre ellas.

"¿Quieres un café?" le preguntó Scully y Mónica asintió. Así que ella sacó una cápsula y la puso en la cafetera, agregó agua y alistó la tasa.

En ese momento entró Molly, caminando despacio pues había sentido voces desconocidas y sentía cierta aprehensión.

"Molly! Ella es Mónica…" dijo Scully presentándolas y Mónica se acercó estirando su mano para saludar.

"¿Mónica? ¿La mamá de William?" dijo Molly entusiasmada y se acercó para saludarla, y de forma sorprendente, en vez de estrechar su mano la abrazó con cariño **.**

Scully se sintió incomoda con el comentario de Molly, y su actitud hacia Mónica. "la mamá?" pensó y sintió un poco de celos, así que más bien se concentró en el café que tenía que preparar y encendió la cafetera, que empezó a hacer el acostumbrado ruido y a emitir el aroma del café.

El olor le molestó a Molly tanto, que sintió una nauseas incontrolables, así que miró la cafetera queriendo que dejara de oler y ésta exploto ante la mirada de todos, sin pedir disculpas salió corriendo al baño para vomitar de nuevo.

Scully tomó papel para limpiar el desastre y comenzó a recoger los pedazos.. "Cómo te dije, es un poco temperamental." agregó.

"Oh por Dios! ¿no le bastaba con decir que la apagáramos?" dijo Mónica y soltó una carcajada.

"No todos son como William. Yo creo que las hormonas no le están sentando bien" respondió Scully justificándola un poco.

"¿Ella también puede hacer las mismas cosas que él?" le preguntó Mónica.

"Ese es un tema que me está generando últimamente mucha curiosidad, estos chicos son diferentes entre ellos. Por ejemplo Molly puede respirar bajo el agua. ¿Sabes si William hace lo mismo?" le preguntó Scully.

"No. Nunca noté una habilidad así" le respondió Mónica llena de curiosidad.

"Es como si hubiera niveles, o si fueran de especies diferentes…" agregó Scully. "¿Te puedo ofrecer más bien té? Ya no tengo cafetera". Mónica asintió y se quedó pensativa.

"Tú eres la científica, pero como lo entiendo, en todo experimento intervienen diferentes variables… tal vez hay más de un tipo de ADN alienígena" le respondió Mónica.

"Precisamente eso es lo que me temo…" respondió Scully y le pasó de nuevo la tasa con té.

Molly volvió a entrar a la cocina. "Lo siento…. Es qué." dijo y se le notaba un tono verde en la piel.

"¿Toma un poco de agua, Mónica trajo galletas de soda, deberías probar un poco" le dijo Scully, Molly se sentó y tomó el agua y probó las galletas?

"Tenía ganas de conocerte, William siempre habla mucho de ti" le dijo Molly a Mónica.

"Yo también tenía ganas de conocerte. Quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites" le respondió Mónica con una sonrisa. Hubo química inmediata entre ambas.

 **ESTACION MILITAR, SALA DE REUNIONES**

William fue conducido esposado y encadenado por dos hombres que lo llevaron a salón, allí estaba Kyle sentado en una mesa, como si fuera un interrogatorio. Nunca pensó que se fuera alegrar de ver a Kyle, ni que Kyle también sentiría lo mismo. Ambos jóvenes se sonrieron con alivio.

William se sentó y lo primero que hizo antes de abrir la boca fue decirle a Kyle en la mente: "Molly está viva, pero no digas nada, ellos no pueden saberlo".

"¿Cómo estás, en donde has estado, no te había visto?" le preguntó en voz alta Kyle.

"Me tenían en una habitación aislada y tú?" le respondió William.

"He visto a los otros, al principio no me dejaban salir, pero luego nos reunieron a todos. Cómo son las cosas, estábamos huyendo para no ir a la cárcel y terminamos acá, que es igual que una cárcel" dijo Kyle.

"Lo sé pero si nos unimos y les hacemos creer que estamos cooperando, podremos huir. Tenemos que ser pacientes" le dijo en la mente William, mientras decía en voz alta. "No te quejes, tú al menos debes tener cama ¿No?

"¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Dónde está Molly?" Le preguntó Kyle en la mente mientras decía en voz alta. "¿No te dieron cama? Pobre niño consentido, eso te debe estar dando muy duro".

"Tenemos que convencer a los otros, trabajar en equipo, estudiar mucho el sitio y las condiciones y luego unirnos para pelear juntos y poder vencer. Eso tomará tiempo" contestó William en la mente, mientras decía en voz alta. "No es que me queje, pero me portaría un poco mejor si me mejoran las condiciones".

"Empezaré a hablar con los otros y como supiste lo de Molly explícame" dijo Kyle en la mente, mientras decía en voz alta. "¿Tú portándote mal? Eso si no lo imagino".

"Está con mis padres, la hirieron pero sobrevivió. Prométeme ser prudente" dijo William en la mente, mientras decía en voz alta: "Digamos que al principio no me adapté bien al cambio".

Los guardias vinieron por William y se lo llevaron, Kyle hizo un gesto con la mano para despedirse y le sonrió.

 **BASE MILITAR**

William fue cambiado a una habitación de seguridad, pero con muebles. Nunca pensó que algo tan simple como una cama con almohada le parecía el mayor de los lujos y se alegró de mejorar sus condiciones así que se sentó y aunque el colchón parecía un poco duro sonrió y miró a su alrededor entusiasmado por el pequeño cambio.

El profesor Smith y la Dra Constain entraron con cierta precaución. "William nos alegra mucho verte mejor de ánimo, queremos que sepas que tu bienestar es nuestra prioridad" le dijo en tono dulce la Dra Constain.

"Y el bienestar de los otros?" preguntó William.

"Todos están acá para ser protegidos, no queremos hacerles daño. Queremos que estén lo más cómodos posible" dijo Smith.

"¿Cuándo los podré ver? Mi abuelo dice que debo cumplir mi misión, que ellos me necesitan, así que estoy listo para cumplir sus órdenes… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?" dijo William levantando sus manos en señal de rendición.

"Pronto los reuniremos a todos. Lamentablemente no todos los jóvenes están tomando la situación de la misma forma, aún tenemos algunos contradictores…" dijo Smith un poco preocupado.

"Me imagino…." Dijo William un poco irónico.

"Esto no es una prisión, ni campo de concentración, queremos que salgas y que te integres…Te gustaría conocer a algunos de los jóvenes, en este momento estamos en hora de almuerzo" dijo la Dra Constain, convencida del cambio de actitud de William y con el criterio claro de evitar el aislamiento, para prevenir otra decaída de ánimo. Según su concepto mientras más contacto humano tuviera William, más pronto superaría su duelo.

 **CAFETERIA DE LA ESTACION MILITAR**

William fue conducido a la cafetería, que de entrada, se veía totalmente diferente de lo que había conocido hasta ahora del lugar. Parecía más bien una escuela secundaria. Había algunos jóvenes de diferentes edades, contexturas y rasgos. Le llamó mucho la atención un grupo de chicos que no pasaban de los 14 años, y le pareció un poco cruel que también hubieran reclutado niños.

Tomó una bandeja y fue a la barra para que le sirvieran el almuerzo. Se sentía muy extrañado en este nuevo ambiente, pero siguió su plan de mimetizarse al máximo con el contexto, así que actúo como si llevara tiempo en el lugar.

Luego buscó algún rostro conocido y vio a Adam Wilson, el joven al que habían interrogado en Las Vegas, así que se acercó a él y se sentó en su mesa.

"No lo puedo creer! Pero si es el chico FBI?" dijo al verlo. Junto a Adam había una joven rubia de piel blanca y finas facciones.

"Hola Adam, acabo de llegar y tú?" preguntó tímidamente William.

"A mí me arrestaron hace 15 días, pero en vez de llevarme a una cárcel me trajeron acá" dijo Adam totalmente conforme con su situación.

"Pensé que acá solo traían a los malos, y tú qué" le preguntó en la mente Adam a William.

"No sé a qué nos han traído, pero ya que estamos acá, agradecería que olvidáramos el pasado y comenzáramos de cero" le respondió en la mente William.

"Oigan chicos Tele, es de mala educación con los demás hablar a escondidas"

"Perdón mi nombre es William, mucho gusto ¿Qué quieres decir con chicos tele?" le respondió William.

"No todos acá tenemos las mismas capacidades, ustedes seguramente son TELE, pues tienen telepatía y telequinesis, algunos no tenemos esas habilidades" dijo la chica.

"Cuáles son tus habilidades entonces?" preguntó William y notó que era extraño, pero no podía leerle la mente, solo con su abuelo había experimentado la misma sensación. Siempre le atribuyó a algún chip o experimento la capacidad de bloqueo que él tenía.

"Mucho gusto William, primero me presento: me llamo Taylor Teresa Hoese, vivía con mis abuelos en una casa de campo en Bellefleur, un pequeño pueblo de Oregón. Nuestro pueblo tiene muchas historias de desapariciones, de hecho mi padre y madre desaparecieron de la misma forma que yo, cuando yo era tan solo bebé. Puedes llamarme Tes o Doble T, como me dicen algunos." contestó la joven.

A William le simpatizó la chica desde el principio, aún sin conocer que además de su presente, los unía el pasado, pues sus padres se habían conocido en el mismo caso en que la madre y padre de ella habían sido víctimas de abducción y 7 años después, Mulder había sido secuestrado, en las mismas circunstancias.

"¿Entonces Tes cuál es tu habilidad?" preguntó de nuevo William con curiosidad.

Tes abrió su mano izquierda sobre la mesa, dejando la palma hacia arriba y con la derecha tomó el cuchillo y se lo enterró bajo la mirada aterrada de Adam y William, salió mucha sangre pero inmediatamente se cerró la herida y su mano quedó intacta.

"Lo mio es la regeneración y la fuerza. Soy del tipo Súper… es por un programa que tenía el Gobierno para la creación de Súpersoldados, la mayoría acá somos de este grupo" respondió Tes tranquilamente.

"¿Y hay más grupos?" preguntó William totalmente asombrado.

"Bueno ese chico de allá, Joseph.. es Morpho, puede cambiar de cara" dijo Tes y señaló a un joven gordito y pálido que estaba sentado junto a otro joven moreno.

William estaba realmente sorprendido con este nuevo descubrimiento, había varios tipos, no todos eran iguales y de alguna forma, ya los habían clasificado, así que comenzó a mirar a todos los jóvenes como analizando el perímetro en ese momento vio entrar a Kyle en compañía de Ruth y David y sintió alegría de poder estar al fin reunido con todos.

 **LIMOSINA DE TED O´MALLEY**

Antes de entrar a la limosina, el conductor inspeccionó a Mulder y le quitó el arma, en señal de precaución. Mulder entró con mucha desconfianza, pero totalmente decidido.

"Bueno, quiero que sepa que me costó mucho lograr esta concesión, solo nos la dieron en miras de una futura negociación y con ciertas condiciones" dijo O´Malley.

"¿Cuáles son esas condiciones?" dijo Mulder resignado y molesto.

"Esta será la única vez, tendremos que sedarlo para que no pueda identificar el sitio, y solo podrán hablar 10 minutos, no podrá entrar ningún objeto personal.." le advirtió O´Malley.

"Está bien, acepto todas las condiciones" contestó Mulder y puso sus manos al frente en señal de rendición, en ese momento un hombre que estaba en la minosina le puso unas esposas y le acercó una máscara de gas para administrarle la anestesia.

 **BASE MILITAR, ALGUNAS HORAS MÁS TARDE.**

Cuando Mulder abrió los ojos sintió una especie de dejavú, porque vestía un atuendo naranja y estaba en lugar muy parecido al Centro donde estuvo retenido antes del juicio Militar que se le hizo en su contra. Definitivamente era una especie de base Militar, con una robusta infraestructura de seguridad y mucha vigilancia.

Lo sentaron en una mesa, detrás había dos guardias y vio como dos hombres traían a William también esposado y, él vestía una especie de uniforme blanco. Desde lejos lo pudo ver sonreír al verlo, y el corazón le palpitó con todas sus fuerzas. Adoraba a ese muchacho y le dolía ver que lo trataran como a un criminal.

"Cómo lograste?" le preguntó William mientras se acercaba. Mulder trató de abrazarlo, pero como estaba esposado, tuvo que pasar sus brazos por arriba de su cabeza. Fueron segundos eternos, en los que pudo sentir que todo estaría bien. Los guardias los separaron y los hicieron sentar en la mesa.

"Tuve que mover algunas influencias… solo tenemos 10 minutos. ¿Cómo estás?" le dijo Mulder.

"Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte por mí, prométeme que no seguirás arriesgándote" le dijo William.

"Yo tengo a…" comenzó a decir Mulder pero William lo interrumpió. "Lo sé… sé que tienes a D.A.G.G.O.O. y que lo estás cuidando" le dijo y lo miro como explicando que no quería que los guardias se enteraran, y que sabía que estaba hablando de Molly. "Estoy muy agradecido de que lo cuides por mí" le agregó.

"William, quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para sacarte de acá, y que existe una posibilidad, así que si quieres venir conmigo", le dijo Mulder y William pudo leer que esa posibilidad significaba grandes renuncias y de inmediato cambió de gesto.

"No! No debes aceptar negociaciones… No quiero salir de acá, no sin los otros. Mi abuelo dice que me necesitan y por alguna razón sé que es verdad. Siento que su vida depende de mi presencia acá, así que no me iré así me lo pidieras" le dijo William totalmente decidido.

"William…" dijo Mulder totalmente conmovido por el valor que demostraba su hijo.

"Por favor prométeme que dejaras las cosas así, te conozco y sé que no eres capaz de quedarte quieto. Pero esta vez te pido que confíes en mí. Sé lo que hago, estaré bien y no necesito ayuda. Solo quiero que tú y mi madre estén bien. Prométeme que cuidaras de ellas… digo también de DAGGOO , y de Mónica. ¡No sé lo que estén planeando, pero tienen que mantenerse a salvo! Te prometo que pronto estaremos todos juntos". Le dijo William cargado de sentimiento.

"Se acabó el tiempo" dijo el guardia de seguridad, y tomó a William por el brazo para llevárselo.

"Por favor abraza a mi madre de mi parte y dile a… DAGGOO que lo extraño mucho", le dijo mientras se alejaba.

Mulder se quedó sentado y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se le escaparan, al ver a William irse, sintió como se le partía el corazón y de alguna forma entendió lo incompleta que debió sentirse Scully cuando no tuvo más remedio que renunciar a él y entregarlo. Sabía que su hijo se estaba sacrificando por los otros, y los admiraba por eso.

CONTINUARÁ


	28. Cap 29 Lo que no te mata, te hace fuert

**LO QUE NO TE MATA TE HACE FUERTE**

 **CASA DE MULDER**

Mulder entró a la casa y vio a Scully sentada en el sofá, se notaba que estaba esperándolo ansiosamente.

"Por Dios Mulder! Me estaba muriendo de la preocupación" le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó éste.

"Las cinco de la tarde" respondió Scully.

"Bueno, no me demoré tanto" le respondió Mulder.

"Son las cinco de la tarde pero de un día después" le contestó Scully mirándolo a los ojos para ver si estaban bien. "¿Mulder te dieron algo?" le preguntar al notar sus pupilas algo dilatadas.

"Si, me sedaron para que no pudiera identificar el sitio. Siento que me va estallar la cabeza" le respondió. Scully lo acompañó al sofá para que sentara y fue a la cocina a servir algo de agua y buscar un analgésico.

"¿Pero pudiste hablar con él?" le preguntó Scully con un nudo en la garganta.

"Sí, solo 10 minutos" le respondió Mulder se tomaba el analgésico.

"¿Cómo está? ¿Qué dijo?¿Qué podemos hacer?" lo bombardeo de preguntas Scully mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"Está bien, pero no quiere salir de allí. De alguna manera se siente responsable por los otros. No creo que tengamos ninguna oportunidad de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.." le respondió Mulder lleno de dolor.

"Oh por Dios! pero en dónde lo tienen, cómo es el lugar" preguntó Scully.

"Es una base militar, algo parecida a donde estuve yo recluido, no sé dónde, por el tiempo que me demoré en volver, puede ser cualquier parte del país…" respondió Mulder confundido.

"Le dijiste que tenemos a Molly?" le preguntó Scully.

"Él ya lo sabía.. Molly no te había dicho nada?" le preguntó Muder y Scully negó con la cabeza.

"Por cierto, y Molly?" le preguntó Mulder.

"Se fue con Mónica a dar una vuelta. Creo que estaba aburrida acá, le hará bien un poco de aire nuevo" respondió Scully.

"Pensé que ya comenzaba a agradarte?" le dijo Mulder sarcástico.

"Solo la parte de ella que ama a William, la otra es un poco complicada" le respondió Scullly con un suspiro.

"Bueno, nos hará bien un poco de silencio en esta casa, hay demasiadas hormonas para un hogar acostumbrado solo a la Testosterona" le dijo Mulder mientras la tomaba por la nuca para darle un beso.

"Estás insinuando que soy molesta?" le preguntó Scully interrumpiendo el beso.

"Nunca!… me refería a la química entre ustedes dos, es un poco tensa" le respondió Mulder tratando de corregirse a sí mismo.

"Eso espero, recuerda… nunca debes cuestionar a una mujer hormonal" le respondió Scully acercándose para corresponderle.

 **CASA DE MULDER, PORTICO, A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Mulder estaba sentado en el pórtico escuchando algo de música cuando llegaron Mónica y Molly, traían algunas bolsas con compras con ropa nueva para Molly, pues estaba usando algo prestado de William, mientras tanto, pero todo le quedaba enorme.

"Hola!" le dijeron a Mulder.

"Veo que les fue bien!" sonrió Mulder. "Molly puedes quedarte acá un momento … hay algo que quiero preguntarte." le dijo.

"Voy a dejar estas cosas adentro y a saludar a Dana" dijo Mónica y entró en la casa.

"Pude hablar con William" le sentenció Mulder. Molly lo miró con brillo en los ojos.

"¿Cómo está?" le preguntó Molly totalmente entusiasmada.

"Tú deberías saberlo, al parecer ya te habías hablado con él… ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?" le respondió Mulder molesto, mientras la miraba a los ojos.

"Por la misma razón que tú no le has dicho a Dana, que ellos te pidieron cambiarla por él" le respondió Molly con una mirada retadora.

"Molly, sabes muy bien, que son cosas totalmente distintas. No la puedo hacer sufrir de esa forma, la estoy protegiendo. Pero tú no tenías por qué ocultarnos algo tan importante, sabes lo importante que es William para nosotros" le respondió Mulder, molesto.

"¿Lo estuviste considerando cierto?... ¿Harías el canje? Estuviste cerca de…" le preguntó Molly.

"Jamás les entregaría a Scully, pero no te puedo negar que llegué a pensar en entregarles todo su trabajo" contestó Mulder.

"Por eso no le dijiste nada. Sabes lo importante que es su investigación para ella, sabes que nunca te lo perdonaría" le dijo Molly.

"Lo sé y sería muy egoísta de mi parte tomar una decisión así, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario por William" contestó Mulder totalmente consternado.

"Y te lo agradezco…" dijo Molly con tristeza. "¿Pero no quiso regresar cierto?" le preguntó. Mulder negó con la cabeza.

"¿Pero podemos ir a buscarlos?" preguntó Molly.

"A si supiéramos dónde están, creo que sería imposible un rescate, hay demasiada seguridad" respondió Mulder.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó Molly totalmente desesperada.

"Precisamente, debemos estar unidos, no puedes ocultarnos información. En este momento tú eres la única que puede comunicarse con él, y por el momento solo podemos confiar en sus planes. Debes prometer mantenernos informados ¿Estás de acuerdo?" le dijo Mulder, casi suplicando.

"Lo prometo. Los mantendré al tanto…" dijo Molly mirando hacia el suelo.

 **BASE MILITAR, UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS**

Después de la última semana, William se había integrado bien con los otros jóvenes. Era parte de su plan hacerlo, parecer uno más, hacer amigos y mostrar colaboración. Poco a poco había identificado a su grupo, y con él siempre estaban: Kyle, Ruth, David, Adam, Joy, Tes, Carl y José.

Siguiendo con la popular premisa de que el mundo es un pañuelo, también se había integrado al grupo Carl, que era hijo de Chrissi Giorgio, la chica que había sido abducida en el caso que Mulder y Scully había investigado en Klass County (José Chung) también era tipo Tele, pero con una increíble capacidad para la construcción y la mecánica. José era un joven latino, del tipo súper y mucha fuerza física.

De igual forma, estaba Joy, hija Patti, la mujer que Scully había conocido en ausencia de Mulder y que le había conducido a conocer al hombre Sombra que los espiaban a ella y a William. Joy era un poco callada, pero muy inteligente y con poderes telequinesis.

Había jóvenes de varias nacionalidades, generalmente de países donde históricamente se reportaban abducciones, como, por ejemplo, México, Brasil, Rusia, Argentina, entre otros. Allí William pudo poner en práctica otra de las cosas que le había puesto a estudiar su abuelo de niño, idiomas. Gracias a su manejo de varios idiomas pudo entenderse con estos jóvenes e ir ganando liderazgo.

Esa mañana, en una especie de gimnasio, con equipamiento deportivo estaba todos los jóvenes sentados en el suelo, haciendo un círculo alrededor de unas colchonetas. Todos vestían unos uniformes blancos. Al frente había un profesor de artes marciales dando unas instrucciones. Después de enseñar algunos golpes básicos, expuso que la regla más importante era no usar ninguna habilidad, más allá de la fuerza física natural.

Luego comenzaron las batallas entre ellos, pues era una especie de prueba para ver en qué nivel físico se encontraban los jóvenes. Todos los estaban tomando como un juego y se divertían bastante con el entrenamiento.

William, que también había recibido diferentes clases de artes marciales, fue ganando rápidamente posiciones, enfrentando oponente por oponente, incluyendo a Kyle. Un profesor iba tomando notas. De un lado del gimnasio combatían los hombres y del otro las mujeres.

William pensó, que de alguna forma su abuelo sabía que esto iba a pasar y por eso había invertido tanto dinero y tiempo en clases como estas, todas le estaban siendo útiles ahora. En cuestión de días ya era admirado y seguido por todos.

Después de varios enfrentamientos, William quedó de primero entre los hombres y al profesor le pareció buena idea terminar la jornada con el último enfrentamiento, con la ganadora entre las mujeres. William se sintió al principio mal de pensar que tendría que pegarle a una mujer, pero luego pensó, "si ganó entre todas, no debe ser tan débil".

De esto forma, a William le tocó enfrentarse a su nueva amiga Tes. "Tes, antes de comenzar, quiero pedirte disculpas si te golpeo" le dijo William, tratando de ser caballero.

"¡No seas gallina, y pelea como hombre! No creas que me voy a dejar" le contestó Tes pendiéndose en posición y haciendo una mirada retadora.

Comenzó la batalla, y sin darse cuenta, William ya estaba en el suelo. Así que se puso de pie, dispuesto a hacer sus mejores jugadas y sin la mínima intención de dar ventaja, pues su oponente no estaba fácil. En términos generales, Tes era extremadamente fuerte y hábil. Combatieron fuertemente, pero la chica era toda una experta, y terminó como campeona final.

William se sintió al principio humillado, pero después felicitó a Tes, al fin y al cabo, todo no era más que un juego y le parecía gratificante saber que su amiga era tan buena en algo.

 **CASA DE MULDER, HABITACIÓN DE MULDER 6:00 AM**

Mulder y Scully estaban tranquilamente durmiendo, cuando los ruidos de Molly, vomitando en el baño, como todas las mañanas, los despertaron. Scully se recostó en el pecho de Mulder y dijo:

"Me estoy comenzando a aburrir de esto" le dijo con voz todavía dormida y con cierto tono de consentida.

"Pobre chica, se nota que la está pasando muy mal. ¿Será normal? " preguntó Mulder.

"A algunas mujeres les da más duro que otras, sin embargo, le haré unos exámenes para verificar que todo esté bien." dijo Scully y luego acarició a Mulder buscando un rato de afecto.

 **CASA DE MULDER, COMEDOR 7:30 am**

Scully le tomaba una muestra de sangre a Molly. "De todas formas es bueno verificar que todo esté bien, pediré un análisis completo hormonal y una química sanguínea completa" le dijo en tono neutro.

"No creo aguantar más tiempo así, cómo lo detengo…" le dijo Molly totalmente agotada.

"Se supone que los síntomas se van con el tiempo…. Dicen que cuestión de paciencia. ¿Sin embargo, he estado pensando en una cosa… dices que no necesitas respirar, y por lo que entiendo, usas la respiración más por el sentido del olfato cierto? (Molly asintió), Bueno qué tal si simplemente omites respirar cuando estés frente a los olores que te moletan?" le respondió Scully sintiendo pesar por ella. Molly blanqueo los ojos y pensó "cómo no se me ocurrió antes." "¿Será que funciona? Preguntó.

"Podemos hacer la prueba si quieres. ¿Pongo a hacer un poco de café a ver qué pasa?" le pregunto terminando de sacar la muestra y dejándola a un lado.

Mulder se acercó ya listo para salir a la oficina. "¿Listo? ¿A quién debo entregarle la muestra?" le preguntó a Scully.

"Pregunta por Amy, en el laboratorio, ya hablé con ella y le di las instrucciones, ella me enviará por mail los resultados", le dijo a Mulder con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Molly no estaba nada contenta y se veía realmente pálida.

"Pero espera un poco, te prepararé un café" le dijo Scully, mientras le echaba una mirada cómplice a Molly, y luego prendió la máquina del café, insertó la capsula y espero a qué esta hiciera su trabajo, mientras tanto miraba a Molly con paciencia.

"Creo que funciona!" dijo Molly sonriendo.

"Eso espero, no pienso comprar otra cafetera" le dijo Scully con la satisfacción de haber encontrado una pequeña solución.

 **BASE MILITAR, DURENTE LA CENA**

En la cafetería compartían la mesa William, Kyle, Ruth, David, Adam y Tes.

"¿Qué se siente que una mujer te haya pateado el trasero?" le preguntó Ruth a William en tono burlón para molestarlo.

"¿Me imagino que lo mismo que sentiste tú, cuando la misma mujer te pateó el trasero en tu turno?" le respondió William para tratar de concluir el tema de burla.

"Siempre le he ganado a todos, por eso representaba a mi escuela y estaba por presentarme a una beca universitaria. Supongo que ser como yo tiene sus ventajas, para eso somos Súpersolados, creo" contestó Tes a todos.

"A mí me encantan las mujeres rudas, así me pueden defender" dijo Adam en forma coqueta.

"Me imagino que a menudo necesitas que te defiendan, por lo que entiendo, te vives metiendo en problemas" le contestó Tes.

"Siempre lo hago por una buena razón: el dinero" contestó Adam.

"Si así fue que nos conocimos antes de estar acá, por meterse en problemas." agregó William.

 **CASA DE MULDER, PASADAS LAS 11 PM**

Mulder y Scully se encontraban ya recostados, ella leía un libro y él miraba los apuntes de un caso, ambos permanecían en silencio, y por eso les fue fácil escuchar un ruido afuera, al parecer alguien caminaba en la sala y se disponía a entrar o salir.

"¿Será Molly?" preguntó Mulder.

"¿A esta hora?" respondió Scully, poniéndose la bata. Ambos salieron con precaución y efectivamente vieron a Molly totalmente vestida y lista para salir.

"Molly ¿a dónde vas? Otra vez.." le preguntó Mulder.

"Lo siento, no los quería despertar, no pienso huir de nuevo, es solo que necesito desesperadamente una hamburguesa y William me dijo que podía usar su auto" respondió Molly con una leve sonrisa de disculpa en su cara.

"Espérame te acompaño, está tarde" le dijo Mulder con resignación y se dispuso a ponerse algo de ropa, Scully se fue detrás y comenzó también a vestirse.

"¿Tú también vienes?" le preguntó Mulder extrañado.

"¡Si, ahora soy yo la que necesita desesperadamente una malteada!" le respondió Scully.

Mulder a penas choqueo su cabeza. "Esto es demasiado para un solo hombre", pensó.

 **BASE MILITAR, AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

William fue conducido a la sala de visitas, ya no necesitaban esposarlo, así que iba con sus manos libres. Allí lo esperaba el Fumador con una gran sonrisa.

"Me alegra verte de mejor ánimo!" le dijo al verlo entrar.

"A donde fueres, haz lo que vieres" le contestó William con resignación.

"Me dicen que te has ido adaptando al grupo y que has hecho nuevos amigos" le dijo el fumador con cierta alegría.

"¿Te estoy haciendo caso en todo, tengo que liderar no?" le respondió William dejando escapar sin querer un poco de rencor.

"Vine para ver cómo estabas y para traerte un pequeño regalo" le dijo mientras le pasada un Ipod.

William lo tomó y no pudo evitar sonreir, le encantaba escuchar música y si le estaba haciendo falta uno de esos.

"Sé que acá están prohibidos los celulares, por obvias razones, pero también sé que te gusta la música, así que le grabé todo lo que tenías en el celular" le dijo sonriendo.

"Gracias!" le respondió William.

"Bueno, si me necesitas, si te sientes incómodo, si quieres irte, sea lo que sea, pide que me llamen. Siempre estará para ayudarte…" le terminó de decir.

"¿Abuelo, podrías decirme una última cosa?" le dijo William mientas este se disponía a salir.

"Lo que quieras" le respondió el fumador.

"¿Qué esperas de mí? ¿Cuál es mi misión acá?" le preguntó William.

"Sé tú mismo, mantente íntegro a tus sentimientos y ocupa tu lugar como líder. Del resto se encargarán las circunstancias" le respondió el fumador. William se quedó con esa sensación de ambivalencia que siempre le generaba este tipo de conversaciones.

 **CASA DE MULDER AL FINAL DE LA TARDE.**

Cuando Mulder llegó a la casa encontró a Scully revisando documentos e investigando en el computador.

"Me habías prometido suspender tu trabajo de investigación, hasta que encontráramos a William…"le dijo Mulder entre la decepción y el miedo.

"No estoy trabajando, solo estoy analizando los resultados de Molly, que acaban de llegarme, hay algo que no me cuadra" dijo Scully con todo de duda.

"¿Qué es? Preguntó Mulder y se sentó a su lado.

"Según su análisis hormonal, está en la semana 10 de gestación, sin embargo, cuando salimos del hospital estaba en la 5ta, y solo han pasado dos semanas, así que hablé con una amiga que nos recibirá más tarde para practicar una nueva ecografía y salir de dudas…" dijo Scully.

 **LABORATORIO DE IMÁGENES DIAGNOSTICAS**

"Gracias por recibirnos a esta hora, y por garantizar la mayor discreción en nuestro caso" le decía Scully a su amiga médica.

"Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites" le respondió esta mientras aplicaba el gel en el estómago de Molly.

Molly sonriera al ver la ecografía, pues podía verse claramente ya la forma del bebé, con sus piernas, brazos y cabeza, mientras la doctora hablaba. "Con este ecógrafo 4D no solo tenemos mejor visibilidad del feto, sino que también podemos medir otros aspectos de la gestación con exactitud. Bueno por el tamaño y desarrollo, no cabe duda que estamos en la semana 11" dijo la doctora con seguridad. Scully miraba confundida, pues no entendía como en tan solo 2 semanas se notarán tantos cambios en el desarrollo.

"bueno eso es todo, te felicito Molly todo va muy bien, tienes un bebé muy saludable" le dijo la doctora y Molly sonrió con tranquilidad. "Y tú Dana.. ¿Quieres echar un vistazo al tuyo?" le preguntó. Scullly lo dudó, pero no pudo evitar aceptar la propuesta.

CONTINUARÁ…


	29. Cap 30 Sueños de Fuga

**30\. SUEÑOS DE FUGA**

 **BASE MILITAR: 7:30 PM**

La rutina en la base era una mezcla entre una cárcel y un internado escolar. A lás 6:00 am se desactivaban los bloqueos de las habitaciones para que los jóvenes pudieran hacer ejercicio, asearse y desayunar. D am se servía el desayuno y luego comenzaban los entrenamientos, físicos y de habilidades, hasta las 12:30 que se servía el almuerzo, luego tenían una hora de descanso para dedicar a actividades libres y luego seguía más entrenamiento hasta las 6:30 que servían la cena y de 7:30 a 9:30 tenían tiempo libre para ver televisión, con limitación de canales, jugar o compartir. A las 9:30 se pasaba revista y se cerraban las puertas de las habitaciones de forma electrónica.

En la sala de juegos William se encontraba reunido en un círculo con Kyle, Adam, David, Carl, Ruth y dos jóvenes más compartiendo sus planes por medio de telepatía. Mientras tanto fingían que jugaban cartas.

"Bueno si todos estamos de acuerdo con que queremos salir de acá, mi plan es el siguiente: tenemos que dividirnos funciones, tenemos que reunir la mayor cantidad de información posible, y para eso debemos dividirnos los guardia y personal, cada uno le leerá la mente para identificar hasta el más mínimo detalle que nos pueda ser útil, dónde estamos, cómo funciona la seguridad, todo lo que nos sirva" les decía William.

"¿Y por qué no simplemente tomamos a uno de rehén y que nos dé toda la información?" preguntó Adam, con un poco menos de paciencia

"Porque no creo que exista nadie que tenga toda la información, tenemos que construirla de la suma de las partes. Además, tenemos que hacerlos creer que hacemos parte del sistema. No podemos ser tan radicales, tenemos que ser sutiles. Mientras más confíen en nosotros, más se debilitarán, bajarán la guardia y ahí será nuestro momento", le respondió William.

"Pero eso tardará demasiado" le dijo Kyle, en la mente.

"Tenemos que ser pacientes, mientras más tiempo nos tomemos, más perfecto será nuestro plan y más fácil será ejecutarlo" le respondió William.

"¿Qué están planeando chicos Tele?" les dijo Tes, que se acercó y se sentó entre ellos.

"Estamos jugando" le respondió David.

"Vamos… tienen que aprender a disimular…¿Quién con dos dedos de frente va a creer que unos chicos tele puedan jugar cartas, eso no tiene sentido.. si todos se leen la mente como podrían perder o ganar?" les dijo casi susurrando. "Jueguen dados, parqués o algo que tenga más lógica". Agregó. William inclinó la cabeza y blanqueó un poco los ojos, sintiéndose ridículo por no haber caído en cuenta de ese detalle.

"¿Bueno, lo importante, es que sea lo que sea, me tengan en cuenta no? Les dijo Tes con una sonrisa amigable.

Al día siguiente comenzó la rutina de recolección de información, cada uno aprovechó sus habilidades para acercarse al personal e ir recolectando datos, desde dónde se compraban los víveres, hasta cómo se activaban los sistemas de seguridad de las puertas y salidas. Poco a poco reconstruyeron un plano de la base y sus alrededores y también entablaron una falsa amistad con profesores y guardias.

También, poco a poco iban reclutando más jóvenes a la causa, iniciando con los que podían leerse la mente, y siguiendo con los, aunque no eran teles podían escucharlos, ya que no estaban bloqueados. No podían darse el lujo de hablar en voz alta, pues sabían que todo estaba siendo grabado y filmado.

Tampoco dejaban nada por escrito, y todo lo pintaban en un tablero de marcador borrable, que luego recordaba Adam, cuya memoria fotográfica se había convertido en una de las herramientas de trabajo.

Después de un par de semanas, ya cada uno tenía un papel definido en el equipo, según sus propias habilidades. William lideraba y planeaba, Adam aprovechaba su memoria fotográfica y capacidad para los números para ser el computador del grupo, Carl estaba ideando un plan para bloquear el sistema de seguridad, dado sus conocimientos en mecánica, David era el sanador del grupo, pues tenía el don de curar con sus manos, así que era sería el apoyo en caso de haber heridos, Kyle y Ruth serían los encargados de ser las defensas y ataque, y así cada joven tendría una posición y rol a jugar cuando llegara el momento.

 **CASA DE MULDER**

Scully y Einstein analizaban la historia clínica de Molly, y tenían extendidas sobre la mesa las ecografías y análisis de laboratorio.

"Bueno dado lo que he visto, el tiempo de recuperación y la capacidad de regeneración de Molly, no me sorprendería que su periodo de gestación fuera diferente, tiene lógica." afirmó Einsteing.

"¿Sí tiene lógica, pero lo que me preocupa, es cuán diferente? ¿De qué tiempo estamos hablando?" le respondió Scully.

"Umm para calcularlo necesitamos la fecha de concepción, para poder analizar el desarrollo y proyectar el ciclo" respondió Einstein, haciendo cuentas mentales. Scullly miró con preocupación, pues eso supondría una incómoda charla con Molly.

….

Scully golpeo la puerta de la habitación de William, para hablar con Molly y cuando está le dijo que siguiera, entró tan sigilosamente como pudo. Molly estaba acostada escuchando música.

"Molly, tengo que hacerte unas preguntas, pero quiero que me veas como una doctora, no como la mamá de William" le dijo Scully, con la voz temblorosa, mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama. Molly solo asintió con la mirada, sin decir nada.

"Necesito tener un dato, y créeme que no te preguntaría esto si no lo necesitara. Es importante para poder saber qué esperar de tu embarazo, por tu bien" dijo Scully dando vueltas a su pregunta.

"Pregúntamelo de una vez por todas" dijo Molly comenzando a impacientarse.

"Necesito saber la fecha en que fue concebido tu bebé, no quiero detalles, solo la fecha, debes tener una forma de saberlo… no sé, uno como mujer generalmente sabe." preguntó Scully totalmente incomoda.

Molly se quedó pensando, recapitulando sus encuentros, recordando cuando había faltado la protección, calculando sus ciclos menstruales y después de un rato dijo:

"Ya sé, fue un martes, dos semanas antes del secuestro, me acuerdo porque comenzaron las entrevistas de los jóvenes nuevos y esa tarde el profesor Parker no dio su clase de las 2 pm" dijo Molly con certeza, pero muy incómoda de las implicaciones de su respuesta. Scully que no quería saber más detalles, se limitó a tomar su celular para ver el calendario.

"Eso sería más o menos hace 5 semanas…" Dijo buscando la fecha.

…

"Cinco semanas" le dijo Scully a Einstein como si el dato fuera un tesoro que acabara de encontrar.

"Eso nos da una medida de tiempo de 2 a 1. Wow!" dijo Einstein sacando un calendario circular. "Veamos, el ciclo normal de gestación de una mujer es de 280 días, si el desarrollo sigue como se ha venido presentando, estamos hablando de 140 días, es decir que, si una mujer promedio necesita 40 semanas, Molly necesitaría de 20 a 22, estamos hablando de 4 meses y medio. Es decir, te tenemos que cambiar la fecha de probable de parto para Enero" concluyó Einstein con la emoción de un nuevo descubrimiento médico entre las manos. Scully sola la miraba con preocupación, pues el tiempo ahora era su peor enemigo.

 **BASE MILIAR**

William se acostumbró a hacer ejercicio antes de dormir, y al levantarse. Era lo único que se podía hacer una habitación de 2 metros cuadrados. También era la mejor forma de conseguir conciliar el sueño, en medio de tantas cosas que pensar y de estar concentrado y con energías al comenzar el día. Estaba rápidamente ganando masa muscular y cada día se parecía más a su padre, sacado su figura.

Esa noche pudo dormir a profundidad y pudo encontrarse con Molly, para desgracia de ambos, el hacer la conexión no era algo que pudieran controlar, pues dependía del grado de profundidad que los dos alcanzaran en el sueño, era una suma de varios factores, que no habían logrado identificar.

"Me estaba enloqueciendo sin verte" le dijo Molly sentada en la playa cuando lo vio acercarse caminando.

"Yo también" le dijo William.

"Sabes que me preocupo mucho cuando pasan los días y no sé nada de ti, pienso lo peor" dijo Molly suspirando.

"Todo está bien, las cosas han mejorado. Estoy ejecutando mi plan, espero pronto poder abrazarte en cuerpo presente" le respondió William dándole un abrazo en el sueño.

"Yo también, ¿cuánto tiempo hace falta?" preguntó Molly.

"Ya reuní a un grupo y comenzamos la fase de recolección de información, pero calculo uno o dos meses antes de poder hacer efectivo un plan real de fuga" respondió William y Molly lo miró angustiada, ahora que sabía que su embarazo corría más rápido de lo normal, le angustiaba el tiempo más que nunca.

"Crees que podría ser antes de diciembre?" le preguntó preocupada.

"eso espero. ¿por qué diciembre?" preguntó William con curiosidad.

"…. Por Navidad" respondió Molly evadiendo la verdadera razón de su angustia.

"Claro! ¡Seguro será meses antes, igual todos tienen derecho a pasar navidad con sus familias! Bueno hay tantas cosas que planear, formas de escape, uso de la tecnología, qué haremos cuando salgamos, a dónde vamos a ir, como vamos a evitar que nos atrapen de nuevo… no sé por dónde empezar" dijo William con la preocupación de todo lo que tenía que articular dentro de su plan.

"¿Cuántos dices que son?" preguntó Molly interesada en ayudar.

"Somos 36!" respondió William, mientas le acariciaba una mejilla, motivado por sentimientos más terrenales.

"Déjame ayudarte a pensar…" le dijo Molly mientras le sonreía y miraba a los ojos.

"Lo más difícil es aguantar el no poder tocarte" le dijo William con un suspiro.

"Lo sé te extraño tanto…" dijo Molly con un nudo en la garganta y profundo suspiro, mientras se mordía el labio inferior y se acercaba para darle un beso. Generalmente ese sentimiento de frustración de lo inmaterial que son los sueños, hacía que la conexión se interrumpiera y uno de los dos se despertara, así que esa vez el turno fue para William, que como otros días se levantó frustrado y se puso a hacer ejercicio.

 **CASA DE MULDER**

Molly estaba mirando televisión, básicamente haciendo Zapping cuando un programa llamó su atención, era "Extreme makeover home editión", pues se le acaba de ocurrir una idea, así que se quedó viendo con atención.

Tiempo después llegó Mónica de visita y después de saludar le preguntó: "Bueno, me puedes decir cuál es esa idea en la que necesitas ayuda".

"No quiero molestar más a los padres de William, tienen suficiente con su trabajo y la búsqueda. Pero tenemos poco tiempo para lo que tengo en mente. Tienes que ayudarme a conseguir algunos proveedores" le dijo Molly.

 **MANSIÓN GOLDMAN, VARIOS DIAS DESPUÉS**

Molly y Mónica caminaban por mansión que era de su padre, una casa enorme con más cara de edificio, en compañía de algunos de uno de los diseñadores del show de televisión.

"Qué tienes en mente?" le preguntó el diseñador.

"Has visto las películas de X men? Bueno quiero algo parecido a la Escuela Xavier para Jóvenes Superdotados, pero con la más moderna seguridad que exista" dijo Molly con una sonrisa en el rostro. El diseñador la miraba como si estuviera loca, pero en vista de que le habían dicho que no habría problema con el presupuesto, no se preocupó por cuestionamientos de índole personal.

"Con seguridad te refieres a…" preguntó el diseñador.

"A qué nadie pueda entrar sin ser autorizado, no quiero cilindros de gas que puedan entrar por las ventanas, ni hombres armados, ni bombas… ni secuestros" respondió Molly.

"Ves mucha televisión… ¿cierto?" le preguntó el diseñador. Molly lo miró un rato y luego dijo "Supongo." con ironía. "Bueno acá deben poder vivir cómodamente 40 personas, ah quiero conservar la piscina" agregó para cambiar de tema. El diseñador se alejó para tomar algunas fotografías y medidas.

Mónica se acercó a Molly la tomó del brazo mientras caminaban por la casa. "Esta casa es hermosa" le dijo.

"Es una de las propiedades que me dejó mi padre, supongo que es el mejor uso que le puedo dar en este momento" respondió Molly mientas miraba por la ventana la piscina. "No tengo recuerdos de habar vivido acá, solo sensaciones y la piscina me agrada" agregó.

"¿Crees que sea buena idea?" preguntó Mónica con una sonrisa.

"Eso espero, no quiero seguir huyendo y escondiéndome; quiero un lugar seguro para todos, un lugar donde mi hijo pueda crecer sin miedos, donde todos estemos tranquilos" dijo Molly con un tono de esperanza.

 **BASE MILITAR**

Era muy temprano en la mañana y después de una ducha, William estaba golpeando una pera de boxeo el gimnasio, no había nadie más, pues los otros jóvenes solían aparecer un poco más tarde. Tes se acercó también a entrenar.

"Es grato saber que no soy la única madrugadora" le dijo mientras comenzó a patear un maniquí de entrenamiento.

"Hay días en los que no puedo dormir más" respondió William.

"Bueno yo me crie en una granja y nos despertábamos con las gallinas" le dijo Tes y le sonrió. William siguió concentrado en su rutina, escuchando música.

Luego en el desayuno, William y Tes iban con sus bandejas cuando se les acercó Carl y le dijo en la mente, "creo saber qué tecnología usan para cerrar las puertas, necesitaríamos construir un radio o algo con lo que podamos interceptar la frecuencia" le dijo.

"Si logro conseguir algunos elementos, ¿crees que podrías construir algo?, puedo ayudarte, también me gusta un poco la mecánica" le respondió en la mente William. "Creo que sí, déjame pensar muy bien en qué podemos necesitar, sin levantar sospechas" le respondió Carl mientras mordía una manzana.

"Sabes que me molesta mucho saber que se hablan y que yo no puedo escucharlos" le dijo Tes a William después del silencio que había tenido que aguantar.

"Perdóname, no puedo evitarlo, es la costumbre, pero no te preocupes no hablamos de nada importante, ni te estábamos criticando…" le respondió William y se alejó para sentarse junto a Kyle y a Ruth que habían llegado primero al desayuno. Tes se sentó como la mayoría de veces junto a Adam.

 **CASA DE MULDER**

Mulder estaba pintando la pared de la alcoba que habían escogido para la bebé, pues había llegado la hora de comenzar a organizar las cosas para la llegada.

"¿No te parece que está quedando muy azul? Preguntó Scully.

"El usar rosa o azul, no es más que un estigma social. A los bebés les gustan los colores vivos y fuertes. Además ¿de qué color es el cielo? Mi idea es hacer algunas nubes por allá, el cielo no tiene género y es por ahí escuché que el cielo no es el límite, sino el comienzo" le respondió Mulder, Scully le respondió con una sonrisa, pues él tenía razón y estaba totalmente conmovida de verlo en esta nueva faceta de diseñador de interiores.

En este momento entraron a la habitación Molly, Mónica y John Doggett.

"Podemos ayudar en algo?" preguntó Mónica y Mulder soltó el rodillo de pintura para saludar a John con un espaldarazo.

"A qué debemos el honor de tu visita? Hace meses que no te veíamos" le dijo.

"He estado un poco ocupado con el trabajo, pero Mónica me pidió el favor de echarle un vistazo al esquema de seguridad del proyecto de Molly, y como sabes sus peticiones son órdenes" dijo John haciendo un gesto con su mano en la frente como de que Mónica fuera un superior militar.

"¿Y cómo lo viste?" preguntó Mulder con curiosidad.

"Mejor de lo que me imaginaba, está quedando como todo un fortín. Pero bueno, ¿en qué les podemos ayudar?" volvió a preguntar John y al rato ya él y Mulder estaban encargados de la pintura y las mujeres estaban organizando el resto de detalles, desempacando las compras y la ropa de la bebé.

Molly se sintió muy emocionada con situación y comenzó a cocinar la idea de organizar las cosas de su propio bebé, así que empezó a pensar en cómo querría la habitación. Se sentía jugando a las muñecas.

CONTINUARÁ…


	30. Cap 31 Sofisma de Distracción

**31\. Sofisma de distracción**

 **CASA DE MULDER, AL FINAL DE TARDE**

Scully se encontraba organizando algunas cosas en la cocina, cuando entro Mulder y puso sobre la mesa una bolsa de compras.

"Hola! ¿dónde está Molly?" preguntó y se acercó para abrazarla.

"Está revisando un asunto en la obra" le contestó Scully y se dio la vuelta para saludarlo.

"Les traje el helado que pidieron" dijo él mostrando la bolsa de compras. Por lo que a Scully se le iluminó la mirada y emitió una enorme y sincera sonrisa. Mulder se quedó mirándola fijamente como analizándola.

"De haber sabido que te haría tan feliz con algo tan sencillo te hubiera traído helado todos los días" le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos.

"Mulder, Si me trajeras helado todos los días estaría como una ballena" dijo Scully soltando una carcajada, mientras buscaba una cuchara para probar el helado. Mulder se quedó mirándola, profundizando más en su reacción.

"¿Qué?" preguntó ella mientras le daba la primera probada al helado y decía un "mmmm" casi inconsciente.

"Hace mucho tiempo no te veía sonreír así" le dijo y la tomó por los dos brazos para disfrutar el momento.

"Yo si sonrío" le respondió ella.

"Sí, pero más por cortesía, hace mucho tiempo que no veía una risa sincera", le respondió él.

"Bueno, hasta que William vuelva, con Molly acá, sin poder hacer nada…" dijo ella y fue interrumpida por él: "Sin poder trabajar porque yo no te dejo, con la conspiración detrás de nosotros, con el fin del mundo por venir… Yo sé hay muchas cosas por qué preocuparse. ¿Pero sabes qué? Creo que no estamos aprovechando el momento, creo que nos estamos dejando llevar por los problemas y deberíamos pensar en que en un par de meses nos va a cambiar la vida, y que tendremos por acá una pequeñita que nos llenará de motivos para sonreír" le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos.

"Eso también me preocupa un poco… también vienen los trasnoches, los miedos, los pañales…" le respondió ella mientras él la tomaba por las dos mejillas y la acariciaba con los pulgares.

"¿Sabes? Esas 48 horas que pasé contigo y con William, las recuerdo como las mejores de mi vida. Estabas hermosa, y sonreías, el olor a bebé, la carita de él, lo pequeño que era… Todo era perfecto. El solo recuerdo de esos momentos me mantuvo fuerte durante mi diáspora. Ahora pienso aprovechar cada hora de las que nos esperan" le dijo con voz de terciopelo.

"¿Has pensado que no serán solo los pañales y los llantos de un bebé, que tendremos dos y que esto puede ser una locura completa? Seremos padres y abuelos, al mismo tiempo! ¿Eso no te asusta un poco?" le preguntó ella.

"¡No, porque cuando el otro bebé nazca, ya estará William acá para ayudarnos!" dijo Mulder y le dio un tierno beso.

…

Un rato después, cuando Molly entró en la casa se encontró con Mulder y Scully sentados en el sofá, cada uno con una cuchara en la mano y un pote de helado casi vacío en el medio, al verla se quedaron viéndolos como niños sorprendidos en medio de una fechoría.

"Por favor díganme que quedó más de eso!" dijo Molly señalando el helado. Ambos asintieron con la mirada y miraron hacia el congelador. Molly sonrió de oreja a oreja con los ojos brillantes de alegría.

"!Eureka!" pensó Mulder, había descubierto la respuesta a una pregunta que venía atormentando a la humanidad durante siglos: ¿Cómo hacer feliz a las mujeres?. Pudo resolver el acertijo que no lograron filósofos, escritores y antropólogos. "Tendré que escribir un libro, el hombre que sobrevivió a dos mujeres hormonales, embarazadas y temperamentales gracias a un pote de helado." pensó y sonrió.

 **BASE MILITAR**

Como ya era rutina, William llegó temprano al gimnasio para hacer ejercicio, y comenzó con las abdominales, estaba acostado en el piso con las rodillas flexionadas, cuando llegó Tes y le sujetó los pies con los suyos y le dijo:

"Así es más fácil, yo te ayudo, y luego tú me ayudas a mi" le dijo, como forma de saludar.

"Gracias!" dijo William y sonrió con amabilidad. "Mañana nos espera un día pesado no es así?" le preguntó como para armas conversación.

"Sí, por eso quiero entrenar mucho" respondió ella, mientras cambiaban de posición y ahora ella hacía las abdominales, él contaba, una vez terminada la serie, volvieron a cambiar.

"Cuéntame tu secreto!" le dijo ella, totalmente segura. William sintió que se le helaba la sangre, pensó que ella hablaba de su plan de fuga, o de que Molly estaba viva, así que tomó aire y disimuló: "¿Cuál secreto?".

"¿Por qué eres diferentes? ¿cuál es tu historia?" preguntó ella.

"No soy diferente, soy como todos los demás" respondió él.

"Vamos, sabes que desde que llegué me he obsesionado por observar y clasificar a todos los jóvenes, sé que hay categorías, que hay diferencias, pero tu pareces tener de todo un poco, pareces la unión de todos. Te he observado mucho y no te puedo clasificar, obviamente eres TELE, pero también eres fuerte como los de mi tipo, y estoy segura que tienes otras habilidades, como las de sanación de David, o las de regeneración, como yo, no sé cómo pero creo que sumas todo. ¿Por qué?" le preguntó ella, casi como en un interrogatorio.

"Sano rápido, pero no tanto. No es así como tú dices, hay cosas que yo no puedo hacer y otros chicos sí, yo no puedo cambiar de forma como Joseph, o respirar bajo el agua como Molly…" dijo William y notó que al mencionar ese nombre Tes cambiaba de expresión.

"Bueno, ¿Cuál es tu historia? Me he dado cuenta que todos tenemos en común historias de abducción de nuestras madres, o padres. ¿Cuál es la tuya?" le cambió la pregunta.

"No es diferente a la de todos" contestó William, y dio por terminada la sesión de abdominales, así que se fue hacia las pesas. Por alguna extraña razón, no sentía deseos de abrirse más, de contarle su pasado. Era como una especie de instinto de conservación puesto en práctica. Su parte racional sabía que no era desconfianza, pues ella era parte del grupo y le agradaba mucho, pero su parte emocional, sabía que precisamente esa sensación de atracción que le generaba era peligrosa, y que era mejor alejarse lo antes posible.

 **BASE MILITAR AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Después de varias semanas de entrenamientos varios, los encargados habían organizado una especie de olimpiada para poner a prueba los avances de los jóvenes. Se trataba de una serie de pruebas que mezclaban destrezas físicas con habilidades telequinesias.

De esta forma, sobre una pista de pruebas militares, típica, donde tenían que pasar debajo de alambres, trepar muros, pasar por llantas y esquivar obstáculos, le sumaban distractores como lanzamientos de objetos.

Como es típico de los jóvenes, estaban siendo muy competitivos y unos les hacían barra a los otros. Iban pasando en grupos de a 6, formados por 3 parejas, y la jornada había estado muy divertida. La selección de las parejas, era voluntaria, por lo que William escogió a Kyle que era con quién mejor se entendía.

William y Kyle destacaron como ganadores entre los hombres, demostrando su gran sincronización y trabajo en equipo. El tiempo en el Centro había dado sus frutos, y se habían convertido en un gran equipo, pese a lo esperado y su gran revalidad inicial.

En las mujeres Tes y Joy se habían destacado en la misma prueba. Aunque Tes no tenía capacidades telequinesias, Joy se había encargado de esquivar los objetos y destruirlos, mientras Tes se encargaba de pasar las pruebas físicas y luego ayudar a su compañera, que era un menos hábil.

Luego de la premiación, organizaron una especie de celebración para distraer a los jóvenes. A la Dra Constain, le parecía importante que los jóvenes se sintieran más como estudiantes, que como prisioneros y le pareció buena idea organizar el festejo para romper la rutina y mejorar los ánimos.

Así que los jóvenes bailaron un poco y se distrajeron y como en toda fiesta, no faltaron las parejitas que comenzaron a ocultarse para besarse en alguna esquina, ni las escenas de celos como la que ocasionó Ruth cuando a los ganadores les correspondió bailar con las ganadoras, es decir que a Kyle le correspondió Joy y a William, Tes.

William no podía negarse a sí mismo que no la estaba pasando tan mal como creía, en momentos como este. Era el líder del grupo, era popular y experimentaba sensaciones que no había vivido antes, pues prácticamente se había saltado la secundaria.

Temía perder las nuevas amistades y temía también por lo que le esperaba afuera de ese mundo controlado que era la base militar. En esos casi dos meses que llevaba preso, se había hecho fuerte. Había aprendido mucho y había descubierto sus lados más oscuros, y no sabría con encajaría eso afuera, en el mundo real, en su vuelta al estudio a su encuentro con Molly, así que se puso reflexivo y sensible y decidió salirse de la fiesta.

¡Cuando iba saliendo para ir a su habitación lo interceptó Tes. "William Espera! ¿Por qué te vas tan temprano?"

"Estoy un poco cansando" le respondió William.

"Pensé que había dicho o hecho algo malo…pensé que la estábamos pasando bien" le dijo Tes, un poco decepcionada.

"no, no eres tú, es solo que mañana quiero entrenar un poco, ya sabes prefiero madrugar" le respondió William.

"Yo también pienso entrenar temprano, pero creo que podemos divertirnos un poco. Al fin y al cabo, somos el rey y la reina del baile" le dijo Tes en tono de burla.

"No quiero que lo tomes a mal, pero no me estoy divirtiendo" le respondió William.

"Tienes razón, no estaba tan divertido… ¿te puedo entonces acompañar un rato? ¿Podemos conversar?" Le preguntó Tes. William no quiso ser grosero y asintió.

"Te invito algo de tomar, tengo un truco para poder saquear las máquinas de bebidas del personal" le dijo Tes, se paró frente a una máquina de monedas, que ellos no podían usar y que estaban allí básicamente para el personal administrativo.

"Si das una patada justo acá, tendrás sodas gratis" dijo Tes, demostrando una gran destreza para sabotear al sistema, a William le dio risa y tomó la soda.

"Gracias, no sé a qué horas aprendes tantas cosas" le dijo.

"Acá hay tiempo de sobra para todo!" le dijo Tes, tomando también una soda.

Ambos se sentaron el suelo para tomar sus bebidas, que en medio de la dieta balanceada y baja en calorías que les daban, parecían todo un lujo gastronómico.

Estaban allí sentados, uno al lado del otro, y William empezó a sentirse incomodo al descubrir que había algo en ella que le atraía, era bonita y tan abierta y alegre, era como una especie de magnetismo no solicitado.

Ella era muy diferente a Molly, en todos los aspectos, como la otra cara de la moneda: era rubia, alta, fuerte y extrovertida, Molly en cambio era morena, pequeña y de apariencia frágil, pero precisamente pensando en ella, no podía permitirse albergar ningún tipo de sentimiento. Así que trató de pensar en otra cosa y fijo su mirada al frente. Sin embargo, Tes lo tomó por la mejilla y se acercó para besarlo. El inicialmente se dejó llevar, pero luego dijo.

"Espera! Yo no puedo…hay alguien más." le dijo poniendo freno a la situación.

"Pero ella murió ¿no?" le dijo Tes decepcionada.

"¿Por qué sabes de Molly?" le preguntó William.

"Oye, acá la gente habla… ¿Es que no te gusto?" le dijo Tes un poco nerviosa.

"No es eso, eres hermosa, pero yo no estoy listo" dijo William, tratando de poner punto final al asunto.

"No importa, yo puedo esperarte…" le dijo Molly y le sonrió y luego se puso de pie. "gracias por la velada, nos vemos mañana en el gimnasio, te advierto que pienso seguir ganando todas las competencias" le dijo mientras se alejaba.

William se quedó sentado pensativo, eso había sido muy incómodo para él. Se sentía culpable y no sabía con qué cara mirar a Molly ahora, sentía que la había traicionado y pensaba que ella lo notaria, así que, por primera vez, rogó que esa noche no se diera la conexión.

 **DURANTE LAS SEMANAS SIGUIENTES…**

Las siguientes semanas transcurrieron en medio de una rutina casi sincrónica. Cada cual estaba enfocado en ejecutar sus tareas, en una lucha contra el tiempo, como si fueran miembros de una orquesta filarmónica, interpretando una sinfonía.

Molly y Mónica, supervisaban el trabajo de las decenas de obreros que se ocupaban de hacer realidad el sueño de la Casa Goldman, para que cuando los jóvenes por fin estuvieran libres, tuvieron un lugar para vivir seguros.

William y los otros, ejecutaban con maestría su plan maestro y usaban cada hora libre del día para repasar una vez sus planes. Mientras en el día se esforzaban al máximo en su entrenamiento, para usarlo en contra de sus propios captores, cuando llegara el momento.

Mulder y Scully, se preparaban para la llegada del nuevo bebé, como no habían podido hacerlo con el primero. Después de la petición de Mulder de no avanzar más en su investigación, por miedo a las represarías de la nueva conspiración, a Scully no le había quedado más remedio que, reducir su intensidad, trabajar a escondidas y poco a poco y preocuparse por cosas mundanas y triviales como el hogar y la maternidad.

William dividía sus días entre el ejercicio, la planeación y las esperanzas de hablar con Molly mientras dormía. Molly, entre la obra y la vida familiar prestada que tenía con Mulder, Scully, Mónica y John.

Molly había cumplido su promesa y mantenía al tanto a Mulder de todo lo que William le había compartido, así que comenzaron a hacer el plan del operativo de rescate una vez que los jóvenes huyeran.

 **BASE MILITAR.**

Los jóvenes se disponían a descansar, pues en pocos minutos cerraban las puertas de las habitaciones, así que Tes entró a su habitación que tenía la luz apagada y cuando la prendió se sobresaltó al ver al Fumador allí sentado.

"Te has tomado más del tiempo acordado" le dijo el fumador.

"Lo he intentado, por no es fácil. Creo que le puedo cumplir, lo lamento" respondió ella molesta.

"No se trata de una oferta a la que puedas negarte. Si de verdad quieres saber de tus padres, debería intentar con mayor esmero. No te estoy pidiendo nada del otro mundo, mi nieto solo necesita un poco de distracción, no tengo que enseñarte cómo hacerlo, tienes que ser un poco más directa. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser seducir a un joven de 16 años?" le dijo él en tono sarcástico.

"No entiendo qué gana con esto… de verdad" le respondió Tes totalmente molesta.

"No tengo que darte explicaciones, pero tu papel es realmente importante, aunque no lo creas" le respondió fumador y luego se puso de pie y se fue. "Te doy una semana, si no me das resultados… buscaré otra alternativa, y vete olvidando de mi parte del trato". Sentenció mientras salía.

 **CASA DE MULDER**

Molly estaba en la cocina ayudando a organizar los trastes, mientras Scully trabajaba en el computador. La joven había comenzado a ayudar con los quehaceres de la casa, pues sentía que era lo mínimo que podía hacer para retribuir la atención y Scully aprovechaba un rato echar un vistazo a su computador. Molly se sequé las manos y se acercó al sofá: "Pensé que le habías prometido a Mulder no trabajar más en la cura" le dijo a Scully.

"No estoy trabajando, solo estoy leyendo un artículo que se me hace interesante" le respondió Scully.

"…avances en la utilización de células madre regeneración de tejido…Eso me suena a trabajo" le respondió Molly, metiéndose por completo en sus cosas. A Scully le molestó saber que Molly no solo le leía la mente, sino que también la estaba juzgando.

"Mira, te pido que por favor no comentes esto con Mulder, estoy siendo lo más prudente que puedo, pero sencillamente no tengo tiempo que perder. Hay mucho en juego, espero que lo entiendas" le respondió Scully, realmente molesta.

"Perdona, no me quiero meter en tus cosas, ni juzgarte, ni le contaré a Mulder, yo solo tengo curiosidad y un poco de envidia. ¿No entiendo cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo puedes concentrarte tanto en el trabajo? Yo quisiera poder olvidarme un poco de lo que está pasando… pero a veces me siento tan nerviosa con ellos ahí encerrados" le confesó Molly, explicando que no era que la estuviera juzgando, sino que quería entenderla.

"Precisamente, el trabajo me sirve para pensar en otra cosa. Siempre he trabajado, no sé hacer otra cosa cuando estoy preocupada" le respondió Scully, ya bajando un poco la guardia.

"Eso también es una adicción no?" preguntó Molly.

"Totalmente, pero al menos es útil. No sé qué habría pasado con los Expedientes X, si yo no hubiera estado mientras Mulder no estaba. No sé qué hubiera hecho los últimos años que estuve sola sin el trabajo en el hospital. No sé qué hubiera pasado si no desarrollábamos la vacuna, que ayudó a tanta gente" respondió Scully.

"Yo sé, William siempre ha estado muy orgulloso de pensar que su mamá salvó al mundo. ¿Pero eso para ti no es suficiente cierto?" respondió Molly.

"No, porque hace falta una cura definitiva, porque vendrán más ataques y la vacuna solo es eficiente en un 80% de los casos, necesitamos más cubrimiento" respondió Scully.

"¿No importa que eso te cueste la vida?" preguntó Molly.

"No me importaría por mí, pero si por Mulder, le prometí cuidarme, así que acá estoy y acá seguiré" le respondió Scully y le sonrió cortésmente para poner punto final a la conversación.

 **CASA DE MULDER EN LA NOCHE**

Mientras dormían, Molly y William se encontraron de nuevo en la playa. Ambos tenían cosas que ocultarse. Molly temía que, a través del sueño, él ver su barriga que había comenzado a salir y ya podía notarse a simple vista, por lo que siempre permanecía sentada. William pensaba que Molly podría notar sus acercamientos con Tes. Así que últimamente habían sido conversaciones un poco más distantes de lo habitual.

"Ya estamos casi listos. Solo faltan unos detalles técnicos, que Carl y yo tendremos que solucionar, hoy vamos a hacer una pequeña prueba de un interruptor de señal.." le dijo William, ilusionado.

"El tiempo se ha pasado tan lento… no veo la hora! Te tengo varias sorpresas que contarte para cuando salgan" le dijo Molly con una sonrisa.

"Hemos ido lo más rápido que podemos, pero solo tenemos una hora al día para planearlo todo" le recordó William.

"¿Te acuerdas lo que hacíamos nosotros en la hora libre que teníamos antes?" le preguntó Molly con una sonrisa pícara. y William sintió que se le partía el corazón, la distancia se hacía cada vez más dolorosa e irresistible, y extrañaba a Molly con todas sus fuerzas, ella se había convertido en una especie de vicio y su cuerpo aún no se recuperaba de su ausencia, y el solo la mención o recordarlo, le hacía daño.

"Como quisiera que estuvieras acá, y que esto no fuera más que un sueño." le dijo William que se acercó para besarla y le desabrochó un poco la blusa. Pero Molly se sintió incomoda y se alejó un poco, cuando notó que William había alcanzado a ver el notable aumento de sus senos. Sintió que eso le daría mucho en que pensar.

"No, no es lo mismo" le dijo, pero en verdad, aún sentía miedo de quedar al descubierto.

"Molly, te extraño tanto… te necesito tanto" rogó William mientras la acariciaba y trataba de besarle cuello, y continuaba desabrochando su blusa, y comenzaba a acariciar su pecho, pero cuando intentó bajar un poco la mano, ella se asustó y el sueño terminó.

William se levantó completamente frustrado, por lo inconcluso de su sueño, así que se puso la toalla y se dirigió a la ducha como se había convertido en más que una costumbre, en una solución práctica.

Esta vez mientras se disponía tomar su ducha de auto complacencia, entró Tes. Y William saltó sobresaltado, esa no era una sorpresa que esperara.

"Hola, pensé que podría acompañarte antes de entrenar, yo también me ducho temprano, y pensé para qué hacerlo sola, si podemos ahorrar agua" dijo en tono pícaro Tes.

"Lo siento Tes, te dije que no estaba listo" le dijo William, completamente asustado.

"No es lo que yo veo" le respondió ella mirando hacia abajo.

"No me mal intérpretes, no quiero un compromiso, yo no puedo tener nada contigo, NO puedo" le dijo William, pero mientras tanto Tes se acercó y comenzó a acariciarlo, justo abajo y besarle el cuello. William simplemente no lograba evitarlo, su cuerpo tenía voluntad propia.

"No te preocupes, no busco ningún compromiso. Veo que estás un poco tenso y tal vez pueda ayudarte un poco, nos vendría bien un poco de ejercicio extra", dijo Tes con un tono de voz muy sensual, mientras hábilmente ejecutaba su plan de seducción, William simplemente se dejó llevar, de alguna forma, lo necesitaba, no había como evitarlo.

 **BASE MILITAR, CAFETERIA A LA HORA DEL ALMUERZO**

Ese día William no fue al gimnasio y evadió cualquier tipo de contacto con los demás. Se sentía tan mal consigo mismo, que no quería transmitir esa sensación a nadie. Temía ser descubierto y pensaba que lo que acababa de hacer se le notaría en la cara.

Sin embargo, a la hora del almuerzo no puedo continuar con sus evasivas y fue intersectado por Tes, que se hizo justo detrás en la fila de la cafetería.

"Hola. ¿Qué tal tu entrenamiento de hoy? No te vi en el Gimnasio" le dijo Tes, de forma sarcástica.

"Tes, eso que pasó hoy NO PUEDE volver a pasar" le respondió William casi susurrando, y disimulando mientras se servía el almuerzo, estaba notablemente nervioso.

"¿No sé de qué hablas? Que yo sapa no pasó nada" dijo Tes y mordió una manzana. De alguna forma esa actitud tranquilizaba un poco a William, quien le sonrío un poco como en agradecimiento.

"De todas formas, si algún día quieres que NO vuelva a pasar nada, me avisas…. Yo estaré dispuesta" le dijo y se marchó cuando vio que Kyle venía hacia ellos. William al verlo, sintió deseos de que la tierra lo tragara, pues sentía que él lo sabría todo y que sería hombre muerto, así que salió prácticamente corriendo y lo evitó el resto del día.

Luego en la noche pensó en cómo afrontar la situación, y así que hizo un trabajo largo de reflexión y relajación para sacar ese recuerdo de su mente, para no pensar en eso, para bloquear el tema en su cabeza. No podría dejar que nadie se enterara, y la mejor forma, era hacer de cuenta que nunca había pasado. Los siguientes días estuvo muy nervioso, y haciendo mucho esfuerzo en bloquearse cuando hablaba con Kyle y los otros, pero después de un tiempo fue superando el asunto, con éxito, gracias a la auto negación.

CONTINUARÁ


	31. Cap 32 El día D

**32.** **EL DIA D**

 **CASA DE MULDER**

En la tarde del día planeado, la sala se había convertido en cuartel de planeación, había mapas por todas partes y notas. Mulder, Miller, Scully, Einstein, Doggett, Mónica y Molly estaban repasando una y otra vez los planes.

"Bueno, dispondré de los camiones y hombres a tan solo a 2 kilómetros de este punto, allí les quedará fácil llegar, sin correr peligro de ser vistos, no es una vía de mucho tránsito" dijo Doggett señalando el mapa de carreteras.

"Nosotros trataremos de llegar antes, para verificar que la zona se encuentre despejada" dijo Mulder.

"Ellos se contactarán con nosotros una vez que tengan acceso a algún celular" aclaró Molly.

"Les explicaste que deben desactivar su ubicación GPS, para evitar ser rastreados" le preguntó Doggett.

"Claro, hay un chico experto en sistemas, se encargará de eso" aclaró Molly.

"Entonces Einstein y yo iremos detrás de ustedes en un auto. John dirigirá el operativo por separado y llegará después" aclaró Miller.

"Yo voy con ustedes!" dijo Scully. Mulder la miró con cierta duda.

"Estás en la semana 38, debería evitar cualquier tipo de situaciones de estrés" le dijo Mónica a Scully.

"La peor situación de estrés sería quedarme acá, además precisamente faltan 2 semanas" aclaró Scully.

Mulder movió la cabeza en señal de aceptación, conocía a Scully y sabía que nada ni nadie la haría cambiar de opinión. Todos estaban nerviosos y entusiasmados al mismo tiempo y la tensión se podía sentir en el aire.

 **BASE MILITAR: 1:00 am**.

Cuando el reloj marcó la 1 de la madrugada, Carl activó el radio de frecuencia y las puertas de las habitaciones quedaron abiertas. Cada uno de los jóvenes salió y neutralizó a los guardias de su zona.

Los Tele lo hicieron a su modo, logrando dormirlos, o aturdiéndolos, según cada capacidad. Los fuertes, simplemente a golpes. A las 1.15 ya tenían a todos los guardias atados y congregados en el corredor principal, les habían quitados las armas y los celulares. Los profesores habían corrido con la misma suerte y todos permanecían amordazados y atados, algunos estaban inconscientes.

Luego, Ruth se encargó de generar varios incendios simultáneos, y los sistemas antiincendios se encendieron, por lo que pronto llovía adentro de las instalaciones y se habían abierto todas las puertas. Entre Kyle y William habían roto todos los vidrios para ampliar las vías de acceso y Carl y Adam se habían encargado de hackear el sistema de seguridad para abrir las puertas de la base y cortar los sistemas de comunicación.

Joseph se había hecho pasar por Smith y consiguió todos los códigos de entradas y salidas, por lo que pudieron pasar por todos los filtros.

José, tomó los celulares de todo el personal y los apagó, quitó las SIMCards, luego se quedaron con algunos móviles para comunicarse, después de haberles desactivado el GPS. Ruth disfrutó destruyendo los que no necesitaban, con una linda fogata.

William se encargaba de verificar que todos los jóvenes estuvieran en sus posiciones. Armó grupo de 6 jóvenes, perfectamente organizados por edades y habilidades. En cada grupo había un Tele, al menos 2 súper y menores de edad que debían ser protegidos. Cada grupo tenía un número así era más fácil pasar revista. En total eran 6 grupos.

Una vez salieron, todos corrieron hacia un pequeño bosque que colindaba con la base. Allí William le mandó el primer mensaje a Mulder.

"Lo logramos! ¡Estamos afuera! Esperamos llegar al punto en una hora".

 **CARRETERA ESTATAL 95. 12:30 PM.**

Mulder conducía la camioneta en la que iba con Scully y con Molly, no recordaba haber estado así de nervioso en toda su vida, ni siquiera esa vez que tomó carretera huyendo después de su juicio. Sin embargo, iba poniendo especial énfasis en conducir rápido, pero con la mayor de las prudencias, mal que bien llevaba a bordo dos embarazadas.

Atrás los seguían Miller y Einstein en un auto más compacto. Se iban comunicando por sus celulares, conectados al sistema de comunicación de los carros.

Todo iba conforme con el plan, Mulder calculaba que faltaba una media hora para llegar al punto de encuentro, cuando vio que los seguían tres camionetas negras, así que miró por el retrovisor para confirmar sus sospechas.

"No estamos solos" dijo hablando también con Miller.

"Así es, desviemos por la siguiente salida" le respondió Muder y aceleró, pero las camionetas le siguieron el paso y los bloquearon.

En cuestión de segundos, estaban tres camionetas cerrando el paso, delante de ellos, y otras tres atrás. Se bajaron varios hombres armados y les apuntaron.

"Mierda! Estamos rodeados" alcanzó a decir Miller antes de que una voz los interrumpiera.

"Bajen el auto y arrojen las armas". Dijo uno de los hombres con una especie de parlante.

Ellos bajaron con las manos en alto, todos se miraban entre ellos tratando de pensar en una solución. Molly miró para todos lados, e identificó los puntos. "6 camionetas, 24 llantas, 26 tipos, 26 armas…" pensaba mientras trazaba rápidamente un plan. Cerró los ojos en un instante todos los neumáticos explotaron y cuando los hombres no pudieron evitar girarse para ver, ella se enfocó en quitarles las armas. En ese instante Miller, Einstein y Mulder tomaron sus armas y les dispararon para impedir un contra ataqué, uno de los hombres trató de huir, pero Molly lo miró y salió volando.

"Alto! Un paso al frente" les dijo Miller. Einstein los empezó a esposarlos unos contra otros en el suelo. Mientras que Miller y Mulder lo interrogaban.

"quién los envió" preguntaba Mulder, sin escatimar los golpes. Pero los hombres no hablaban.

"Hay más?" preguntaba Mulder, con total ira.

"No" dijo uno de los hombres.

"Si hay más, pero aún les llevamos ventaja" dijo Molly, que podía leerles la mente. "Vámonos ya!" gritó y mientras se subían de nuevo a los autos, logró incendiar los motores de los autos, así que los hombres no pudieron más que dispersarse y correr por sus vidas antes de la explosión.

"Él los envió, alguien le contó el plan" gritaba Molly angustiada.

"Hay que avisarles" dijo Mulder pasando el celular a Scully para que le escribiera a William y llamara a Doggett. Molly miraba hacia atrás, tratando de anticipar más camionetas.

"Oh no! ¡Tenemos que cambiar el plan!" gritó Molly.

"Si, ya John está buscando la mejor alternativa para cambiar el punto de encuentro" respondió Scully en medio de la exaltación.

"¡No me refiero a eso, ya viene! No vamos a alcanzar..." dijo Molly totalmente nerviosa.

"¿Ya viene quién?" preguntó Scullly quien volteó a mirarla.

"La bebé ya viene!" dijo Molly.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Scully y de inmediato sintió un dolor punzante en la parte baja de su estómago y sintió como algo húmedo y caliente bajaba por sus piernas, entró en pánico y miró a Mulder.

"Qué!" dijo Mulder, casi perdiendo el control del timón.

"Creo que romí fuente" dijo Scully.

"¿Alcanzamos a llegar al punto de encuentro?allí y podemos hacer algo.." dijo Mulder tratando de conservar la poca compostura que le quedaba.

"No! ¡No va a dar tiempo!" dijo Molly.

"Miller, tenemos que detenernos, tenemos una situación acá" dijo Mulder en el altavoz y luego se estacionó, Miller se bajó del vehículo y llegó corriendo. "Llama a Eisntein, la necesitó acá", le dijo Mulder totalmente angustiado, Scully no podía decir nada, pues el dolor se estaba tornando constante.

"¿Qué pasó?" dijo Einstein asomándose a la camioneta.

"Estoy en labor de parto. Ya rompí fuente, y las contracciones son constantes e intensas" dijo Scully con voz entrecortada.

"Oh por Dios! yo me encargo!" dijo Einstein y corrió por el botiquín de vehículo.

"¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó Miller. Mulder se concentraba en tratar de encontrar una solución, pero las ideas no le llegaban a la mente, así que estaba mudo.

"Tenemos que llegar al punto!" dijo Molly.

"¡Nos dividimos, voy siguiendo!" dijo Miller.

"Bien! Yo…" dijo Mulder sin saber qué hacer.

"Mulder ve con ellos!" gritó Scully en medio de una contracción.

"No, prometí que esta vez iba estar contigo" dijo Mulder.

"VE POR WILLIAM!" dijo Scully llena de dolor. "Voy a estar bien" completó al terminar la contracción.

Miller, Mulder y Molly se subieron al auto pequeño y Einstein y Scully se quedaron en la camioneta, como pudo Scully se pasó para el puesto de atrás, mientras Einstein llamaba a una ambulancia.

"no otra vez…. Otra vez daré a luz en medio de la nada" dijo Scully con el poco aliento que le quedaba entre una contracción y otra.

"Todo va a estar bien Dana, yo estoy a cargo" dijo Einstein tratando de sonar tranquila, pero estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

"Agente, es importante conservar el cordón. LO NECESITAMOS! Dijo Scully en medio de contracciones.

…

En el auto, Mientras Milller conducía, Mulder recibió el mensaje de John con el nuevo punto de encuentro y se lo mandó a William "Ellos llegarán primero con el cambio de planes, tenemos que ir lo más rápido posible".

"No hay problema, la vía está desocupada…. Estaba pensando en que Molly podría ser parte del equipo ¿no te parece, que alguien con sus capacidades nos ahorraría mucho trabajo?" dijo Miller para distraer un poco la tensión y como forma de agradecerle su colaboración en el anterior acontecimiento.

 **EN ALGUN LUGAR DE LA CARRETERA**

Los jóvenes iban corriendo, organizados en sus grupos. Wiliam recibió un mensaje del celular de Mulder. "Nos interceptaron, alguien les contó, hay un infiltrado. Cambiaremos el punto".

"Mierda!" Pensó y comenzó a buscar culpables, su cabeza iba a mil. Descartó a todos los que podía leerles la mente, se hubiera dado cuenta, luego pensó en los Súper, y su corazón dio un salto al pensar en Tes, por su cerebro pasaron todas las veces en que ella preguntó qué hacían, cuáles eran los planes y sintió una punzada en el pecho al sentirse traicionado y utilizado.

Corrió al lado de Kyle y le dijo en la mente. "Alguien nos sopló! ¡Mis padres fueron interceptados, creo que fue Tes, encárgate de ella, vigílala y no dejes que hable con nadie!".

Luego se adelantó y ya con el nuevo punto en su celular se paró al frente y levantó una mano: "Un momento, hay un cambio de planes, hay un nuevo punto de encuentro".

Todos los jóvenes estaban rodeando a William en un círculo, cuando sintieron que se acercaban unos vehículos.

"Kyle, Adam, José, David, Ruth, Joy! En posición" dijo William y de inmediato estos se pusieron adelante, y los demás jóvenes atrás. "Como ensayamos" pensó William.

Y comenzó una pelea campal de los jóvenes contra los hombres armados. Cada joven aplicaba sus mejores técnicas y poderes para atacar a sus contrincantes. Kyle aturdía algunos, las armas salían volando, los hombres también, uno hombre alcanzó a disparar hacia Kyle, pero William detuvo el tiempo, paró la bala y luego inmovilizó al tipo.

En cuestión de minutos, ya habían logrado inmovilizar y aturdir a sus atacantes.

"No saben con quienes se metieron" dijo William con satisfacción. "No lo vieron venir" dijo Joy, triunfante.

"Y ahora tenemos autos. ¡Fantástico!" dijo Adam con emoción. "Adam toma tu aquél con tu grupo, Kyle tú ese con tu grupo, ¡Joy, tú el otro, David tú ese, José ven conmigo!" organizó William y subió a unos jóvenes a una de las camionetas. Antes de arrancar, mandó un mensaje de voz a Mulder. "Vamos en 6 camionetas, vamos a tomar la ruta 112, por la salida 84".

"Estamos cerca, nos veremos en pocos kilómetros" le respondió Mulder mientras volteaba a mirar a Molly a Miller con satisfacción.

Molly miraba por la ventana como un cachorro esperando ver las camionetas, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza, que dolía en el pecho; al cabo de unos minutos, las vieron en la carretera paralela acercándose. William distinguió la camioneta de Mulder y les pitó y saludo con la mano, y les hizo señal de que se orillaran. Las otras camionetas siguieron andando. "sigan, sigan, les decía William, ya los alcanzo!". Se suponía que la orden era no detenerse, pero William sentía la necesidad imperiosa de abrazarlos, sentía que si no lo hacía se quedaría sin aire para poder seguir con la misión.

Miller se estacionó detrás de William y este bajó, Mulder y Molly también se bajaron. El primero en dar el abrazo fue Mulder, que se sentía pleno de poder tener a su hijo en los brazos, ya en libertad. Molly se demoró unos segundos en llegar, simplemente porque le temblaban las piernas y sentía que iba a perder el equilibrio en cualquier momento, por la emoción.

Cuando se tuvieron frente a frente se fundieron en un intenso beso, por lo que Mulder sintió que sobraba y se retiró para volver a subirse al auto, mientras Miller seguía en el volante.

"Tienen mucho de qué hablar" le dijo a Miller como explicando.

"No veo que digan nada" respondió Miller.

"No necesitan" le aclaró Mulder y Miller miró sorprendido, todo lo que había visto y vivido le parecía sacado de una película, y estos jóvenes no paraban de sorprenderlo.

William se sintió atropellado por el contacto con Molly, era como volver a respirar después del ahogo, su perfume, su sabor, la textura de su piel. La besaba con tanta intensidad que pensó que podría lastimarla; la aprisionó contra la camioneta, justo al lado de la puerta, mientras las abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas para evitar perderla de nuevo. En medio de ese intenso beso captó la presencia del bebé, así que lo interrumpió para mirarla a los ojos, apoyando su frente contra la de ella y le preguntó a Molly mentalmente "¿Tú estás...?" "Sí esa era una de las sorpresas que te tenia?" dijo ella en la mente con una gran sonrisa.

William sintió como una pequeña corriente helada le subía por la columna vertebral y se alojaba en la base de su nuca, era el pánico que se apoderaba de todo su sistema nervioso y no pudo evitar pensar en lo que piensan todos los hombres en ese momento, pero que afortunadamente nunca dicen, porque mientras las palabras llegan a su boca, alcanzan a reflexionar: "¿Cómo pasó? ¿Es mio?". Molly se sintió tan ofendida por la duda y el miedo, que se apartó y se soltó de William, no sin antes pensar un "Claro!". William sintió arrepentimiento instantáneo, ya que sabía que su reacción no había sido la indicada, pero necesitaba más tiempo para encontrarse a sí mismo e identificar sus sentimientos, y reaccionar de una mejor forma así que le dijo.

"Ven vamos al auto, tenemos que seguir a los otros" le dijo mientras la invitaba a subirse en el puesto del copiloto y se asomaba para pedirle a José que iba en ese puesto: "Ve con mi padre por favor! Nos vemos en el punto." Molly se subió en la camioneta con William, para así seguir hablando mientras el camino.

José salió y se subió al otro auto y los saludo con la mano. "Hola" les dijo, seguido de un: "no hablo inglés…" por lo que Miller y Mulder intentaron balbucear algunas palabras de cortesía en español.

"¿Cuáles son las otras sorpresas?'" le preguntó William, golpeando con las palmas de las manos el timón, sin saber si estaba asustado o ansioso, aún no lograba identificar qué sentía con la noticia que acaba de recibir.

"Tu madre está dando a luz en este momento, después de la reunión tú y tu padre deberían ir a verla" le dijo Molly.

"!Es demasiado para procesar!" pensó William totalmente consternado y se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con el volante para tratar de despertarse.

Molly que se sentía totalmente incomoda con su reacción comenzó a mirar por la ventana. "Si tiene miedo, no lo voy a obligar, puedo hacerlo sola, no lo necesito…" pensaba, pero William también podía sentir su frustración y no sabía qué hacer en ese mar de sentimientos, y peor en medio del operativo. Todo era tan confuso y ocurría con tanta rapidez que se sentía en medio de un remolino emocional.

 **DESDE LA OPTICA DE WILLIAM**

Cuando llegaron al punto, pudieron ver una gran cantidad de hombres armados, camionetas y equipos de rescate. William sintió gran satisfacción en ver que los jóvenes se iban bajando y que Doggett, Mónica y Skinner los direccionaban.

Una vez estacionó en el punto, los jóvenes que estaban en el puesto trasero se bajaron y corrieron hacia ellos, y cuando Molly también se iba a bajar, en la tomó por la muñeca y le dijo: "¡Espera, perdóname! Es solo que yo necesito un tiempo… solo un poco de tiempo" le dijo como tratando de explicarse, sabía que ella estaba muy molesta e incómoda con su reacción, y quería enmendar un poco las cosas, aunque no sabía exactamente como hacerlo.

En ese instante sintieron un golpe en el capot del auto y era Kyle que venía junto con Ruth a saludar. Molly se bajó de auto y le dio un fuerte y prolongado abrazo. "Poderes de los gemelos fantásticos, actívense" dijo Ruth burlándose del reencuentro.

Mientras tanto, William se bajó del auto y se disponía a acercarse a Mulder y a Miller, que acababan de llegar y se estaban reuniendo con Doggett, Mónica y Skiner. Pero fue interceptado por Tes que llegó con las dos manos atadas adelante.

"William, perdóname" le dijo en tono suplicante, mientras se ponía de rodillas en el piso.

"!Me traicionaste, nos traicionaste a todos!" le dijo William que no podía contener la ira.

"Lo siento! Me obligaron, yo no quería" le suplicaba ella.

"!Me usaste todo el tiempo¡" le gritó William subiendo el tono de voz y la intensidad de su ira.

"No! Te juro que mis sentimientos hacia ti son reales" le dijo ella acercándose para tocarlo.

"No te me acerques" alcanzó a decir William, pero Tes salió volando por el aire, pues Molly no pudo contener la ira, mientras presenciaba la escena y la golpeó inconscientemente con la intención de alejarla.

William sintió que se moría al ver el fuego en la mirada de Molly, no había duda de que ella lo sabía todo, lo había podido intuir, hasta el más pequeño de los detalles. Sintió un miedo tan punzante que le parecía que en su corazón se alojaba un puñal de hielo.

Molly temblaba por completo, sentía un calor que se iniciaba en su estómago y que recorría todas sus venas. Era tanta la ira que sentía, que temía que si la descargaba contra William lo rompería en mil pedazos. Todo a su alrededor vibraba, y podía sentir como el piso a sus pies temblaba, como si se acercara un sunamí. Tenía ambas manos abiertas en sus costados, así que las cerró para contenerse y tomó un hondo respiro para no explotar. Sin saber cómo, logró canalizar su dolor en un simple y menos poderoso puño que plasmó con fuerza en toda la nariz de William.

Fue tan fuerte el puñetazo, que William cayó al suelo y comenzó a sangrar efusivamente.

"Molly…" dijo William con el corazón atorado en la garganta.

"!No quiero volverte a ver en mi vida!" le gritó Molly con intenso dolor y se marchó lo más rápido que pudo, tenía que alejarse, el solo estar cerca de él le dolía… Kyle se fue detrás.

 **DESDE LA OPTICA DE MULDER**

Cuando pudieron estacionar, Mulder y Miller se bajaron y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Doggett, Mónica y Skinner. Mulder había visto que William había llegado antes y que los jóvenes se estaban saludando entre ellos, así que se tranquilizó y se enfocó en saber cómo iba el operativo.

"Señor, no esperaba verlo acá…" le dijo Mulder a Skinner con sorpresa.

"Después tendremos que hablar del tema Mulder. Es un desacato completo haber organizado todo esto a mis espaldas, además la desaparición de los jóvenes es un caso abierto, y es jurisdicción del FBI. No sé por qué no me informó directamente, y por qué me tuve que enterar por otros medios, pude haber ayudado mejor, sin embargo, traje a mis mejores hombres como apoyo y ya estamos arrestando a los responsables" le respondió molesto Skinner.

"Pensé que se este era un tema que tenía que resolver yo mismo. No quería abusar del FBI. Le agradezco toda su colaboración" le respondió Mulder completamente avergonzado.

En ese instante, sintieron la vibración del suelo y escucharon la discusión al fondo entre William y Tes y luego observaron como Molly golpeaba a William en toda la cara. Mulder no entendía nada así que simplemente se quedó atónito ante la escena, luego lo vio levantarse y dirigirse hacia ellos.

"¿Ya todos están a salvo? Podemos seguir por favor" le preguntó William a Doggett y Mónica se abalanzó para abrazarlo y le miró la cara. "Estás sangrando!" le dijo. David que estaba viendo todo, se acercó: "Déjame y te curo" le dijo mientras acercaba su mano para tocarlo, pero William lo evitó: "Deja así, me lo merezco" respondió con dolor, físico y emocional.

"¿Podemos irnos?" preguntó nuevamente William.

"Si, les diré a todos que comiencen a marchar" dijo Doggett sosteniendo en radio frente a su boca.

"¡Un momento, faltan Molly y su hermano!" dijo Miller, pues los había visto alejarse.

William sintió angustia, por su culpa ahora se retrasaría todo el operativo. "Tranquilos vayan siguiendo, yo voy por ellos y los alcanzo." dijo Miller en su acostumbrado tono colaborador.

"Yo voy contigo, tenemos que buscar a mi madre" le dijo William a Mulder y este cayó en cuenta de que por un momento se había olvidado de ese otro gran asunto de importancia que estaba ocurriendo simultáneamente, y sintió todo el peso de la presión caer encima de nuevo, así que se apresuró a buscar un auto para devolverse.

Mulder tomó el volante y William se sentó en el puesto de copiloto, se veía tan perturbado que Mulder sintió que lo mejor era manejar en silencio, y esperar un poco antes de comenzar a hacer preguntas.

…..

Para Miller fue fácil seguir el rastro de Molly, pues estaba tan alterada que por donde había pasado había dejado marcas en el suelo y en la vegetación, como si hubiera pasado una ráfaga de aire caliente. Después de varios metros, vio que ella estaba de rodillas en el suelo y que la abrazaba Kyle, lloraba desconsoladamente y el joven solo trataba de calmarla.

"Perdón, ya todos salieron, debemos volver con el grupo" dijo Miller conservando su distancia. Pero Kayle le hizo un gesto para que se alejara y al sentir su presencia Molly se sintió nuevamente destrozada y emitió un ahogado grito:" Vete!" y Miller sintió como una onda de energía casi magnética lo alejaba de ellos, y creaba como una barrera, así que decidió dar unos pasos atrás y esperar con paciencia un rato.

…..

Mulder conducía lo más rápido que podía de vuelta para encontrarse con Scully y Einstein. William seguía totalmente consternado y en silenció y había puesto los pies sobre la guantera del auto como para adoptar una posición casi fetal y taparse con las rodillas la cara.

Condujo así varios kilómetros cuando sonó su celular, y al contestar, se escuchó en el alta voz a Miller decir: "Ya estoy con ellos, ya vamos a ir en camino".

Por lo que William respiró aliviado, bajó las piernas y se dijo a sí mismo: "Por qué fui tan estúpido!" mientras una lágrima de rabia le bajaba por la mejilla.

"¿Me puedes explicar lo que pasó?" se atrevió a preguntar Mulder, una vez que se había roto el silencio.

"Él me tendió una trampa! Mi abuelo mandó a Tes; ella todo el tiempo fue una ficha suya, yo no me di cuenta y caí como un idiota" dijo con tanta rabia que le temblaba la voz.

"Veo que sigue usando el mismo viejo truco." le respondió Mulder, recordando con dolor como él mismo había caído en una trampa similar con Diana. Al parecer la mujer señuelo era una de sus jugadas maestras, pero le indignaba que había hecho esa misma jugada con su hijo, que aún era tan solo un niño. Le pareció cruel y despiadado y sintió tanta rabia que él mismo daba también golpes contra el volante.

….

Cuando a Molly, literalmente, se le acabaron las lágrimas, se puso de pie y dijo con el poco aliento que quedaba: "Vamos… vamos a casa" y Kayle le hizo a Miller la señal de que podían marcharse. Caminaron en silencio hasta el auto y se subieron.

Miller le marcó a Mulder y habló por el altavoz. "Ya estoy con ellos, ya vamos a ir en camino"dijo para confirmar el éxito de su operación.

Al otro lado de la línea Mulder agradeció escuchar el reporte y William que también lo oyó, cerró los ojos como dando gracias al cielo de saber que Molly ya iba en camino de reunirse con los otros.

Miller condujo algunos kilómetros, pero después de un rato pudo ver que los sistemas eléctricos del auto comenzaban a ser interrumpidos y bajó un poco la velocidad.

"¿Qué pasa?", preguntó Kyle.

"No lo sé.." dijo Miller, y en ese instante un luz se posó sobre ellos y sintieron que no podían moverse, pero miraron hacia arriba y ahí estaba una nave posada en el aire.

"No otra vez", exclamó Miller recordando con claridad esa misma sensación de impotencia que experimentó cuando se llevaron a Scully en un puente.

La luz se posó directamente sobre Molly, y aunque ella intentaba hacer algo, estaba totalmente paralizada, tanto física como mentalmente.

 **HOSPITAL RURAL**

Mulder y William entraron corriendo y preguntaron en recepción y luego una enfermera los condujo a una habitación en donde se encontraron con Scully acostada en la cama y a su lado estaba Einstein.

"Hola?" dijo Mulder como pidiendo permiso para entrar. Scully sonrió al verlos y estiró su mano derecha para tomar a William, en su brazo izquierdo tenía la bebé dormida, ya envuelta en una cobija del hospital. Mulder se sentó justo a su lado en la cabecera de la cama para abrazarla y darle un tierno beso en la cabeza.

"¿Todo salió bien?'" preguntó Mulder con voz de terciopelo, como para no despertar a la bebé. Scully asintió conmovida y con los ojos aguados. "Les presento a Samantha" dijo mostrándoles a la bebé que abría los ojos.

Mulder se sintió atropellado por la emoción, era conmovedor que hubiera decidido llamarla así y la pequeña se veía tan frágil y hermosa, recordó la primera vez que vio a William, era un sentimiento acogedor y cálido.

William sonreía, pero por dentro estaba destrozado, todo había pasado tan rápido que aún no había digerido ni el 50% de los acontecimientos. Scully notó en su mirada algo roto, así que preguntó: "¿Está todo bien?". William negó con la cabeza, así que ella volteó a mirar a Mulder arqueando su ceja, Mulder hizo su cara de "luego te cuento…".

En ese momento sonó el celular de Mulder y él pudo ver en la pantalla que era Miller así que contestó con el altavoz: "Mulder…".

"La perdimos." Dijo Miller del otro lado.

"¿No entiendo, a qué te refieres?" le preguntó Mulder.

"¡Se llevaron a Molly, no pudimos hacer nada!" dijo Miller notablemente frustrado.

"¿Cómo?¿Quién?" preguntó Mulder desconcertado.

"Una nave se posó sobre nosotros, como la vez pasada, no pudimos evitarlo, no había cómo…" dijo Miller y todos se miraban entre ellos. Einstein tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se le iban a escapar. Mulder colgó la llamada y bajó su cabeza en señal de derrota.

William escuchó y sintió que el suelo se movía a sus pies, así que salió de habitación y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro tapándose la cara. Ellos podían ver su desesperación.

"No entiendo… por qué Molly no estaba con los otros… ¿qué pasó? Preguntó angustiada Scully.

"Es una historia larga… luego te cuento" le dijo Mulder señalándole que la bebé estaba demandando atención, mientras abrazaba con ternura a Scully, fundiéndose en un dulce cuadro de tres protagonistas.

CONTINUARÁ…


	32. Cap 33 Ausencia

**33\. AUSENCIA**

 **CASA GOLDMAN, AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Mónica caminaba por la casa mostrando a William todo y éste iba viendo con satisfacción como ya todos estaban instalados. Era una sensación agridulce, pues la casa era perfecta, en cada detalle, pero el pensar en que Molly la había hecho con tanto esmero y que ahora ella no estaba, simplemente le llenaba de amargura el alma.

Mónica le mostró la cocina, con su moderna dotación, las salas de reuniones y de entretenimiento, el comedor, los patios, los cuartos de juego, la piscina, las canchas de de Basquetball, en fin la casa había quedado mejor que un hotel 5 estrellas. Luego subieron a las habitaciones, que eran cómodas y organizadas para que cada joven pudiera sentirse como en casa, algunos tendrían que compartir, pero había muchas individuales y con privilegios, por ejemplo, la de Kyle era toda una suite, y la de Molly había quedado muy bonita y verla le hizo de nuevo estremecer el corazón a William porque desde el color hasta los detalles y muebles le recordaban a Molly. Mónica vio en su mirada el dolor y trató de acabar con el tour y le dijo "vamos a comer algo… qué quieres?" y lo sacó tratando de pasar lo más rápido que pudo por el pasillo, ya que la habitación que faltaba, pensaba omitirla, pero William vio que había una puerta y preguntó: "Acá que queda?" y se acercó con curiosidad. Mónica negó con la cabeza, pero abrió la puerta como si fuera a explotar. Adentró era la habitación que Molly había preparado para el bebé.

La habitación estaba decorada inspirada en el mar y la playa, tenía hermosos peces y dibujos. Estaba llena de juguetes y grandes muñecos de felpa. William giró sobre su eje y vio todo y sintió como se le partía corazón pieza a pieza. No pudo seguir viendo y salió tan rápido como pudo de la habitación y de la casa. Ni siquiera se despidió, pero como Mónica lo conocía mejor a la palma de su mano y lo dejó marcharse sin decirle nada, porque sabía que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para organizar sus ideas.

Le dolía sentir su dolor, pues, al fin y al cabo, William era como su hijo, y ella podía sentir como algo en él había muerto, pero también sabía que no había nada que hacer, más que esperar a que se cerrara el ciclo, a que se supiera algo de Molly y que las heridas sanaran, así que limpió un par de lágrimas que se le escaparon y continuo con los jóvenes organizando los detalles de su estadía.

Cuando William salía de la casa, se topó con Tes, quién trató de detenerlo tomándolo del brazo: "William! por favor escúchame!" le dijo casi rogando. Pero él se soltó y levantó su mano para negar y luego se fue. Al igual que a Mulder, se le notaba cuando estaba molesto en la cara, específicamente en la forma de apretar la mandíbula, y esta era una de esas ocasiones.

 **OFICINAS DEL FBI, SALA DE INTERROGATORIOS**

Frente a la mesa se encontraba el profesor Smith esposado, desde el cuarto al otro lado del espejo lo observaban Skinner, Mulder y William.

"No estoy seguro de que esto sea buena idea, me estoy saltando más de un conducto regular con esto" dijo Skinner a Mulder y a William.

"Yo no voy a intervenir en el interrogatorio, solo quiero estar ahí para saber si dice la verdad", respondió William.

Skinner asintió y todos entraron en la sala, el profesor Smith se sobresaltó notoriamente al notar la presencia de de William, después de todo, le tenía mucha aprehensió y un poco de miedo.

"Vamos a ir al grano, solo queremos algunos nombres que nos puedan ayudar a encontrar a Molly Goldman" dijo Skinner mientras se sentaba al frente del testigo, Mulder y William permanecían de pie.

"Molly Goldman murió el día que nos llevamos a los chicos" dijo el profesor con seguridad y a William se le esfumó una luz de esperanza, porque supo que decía la verdad.

"No, ella sobrevivió y nos ayudó en el operativo de rescate, pero alguien se la llevó ese día. ¿Queremos saber quién está detrás de todo esto?" le dijo Mulder, perdiendo un poco el control.

"Hay muchas personas detrás, de hecho, yo no los conozco a todos, solo a algunos y a los administrativos" dijo el profesor.

"Dénos nombres…" dijo Skinner.

"Sé que C.B.S Spender es uno de los encargados de coordinar el operativo, pero también sé que hay gente más poderosa detrás de todo, algunos empresarios y políticos" afirmó el profesor.

"Entienda que esa información no nos sirve de mucho, quiero saber a quién le reportaba directamente." agregó Mulder.

"No me pregunte a mí, hable con el abuelo del muchacho, él si sabe los nombres" dijo Smith molesto y miró a William.

William sabía que decía la verdad y ésta era más dolorosa de lo que esperaba, pues conocía a su abuelo y sabía que sería imposible encontrarlo, y que, si él tenía a Molly, podría esperar lo peor. Había intentado llamarlo y su número aparecía fuera de servicio. Había comprendido que el huir lo había dejado lejos de cualquier posibilidad de negociación con él. Salió de la sala, mientras ellos siguieron con el proceso. Afuera se recostó contra la pared, y sintió un gran peso sobre los hombros. El peso de la culpabilidad en todos los sentidos. Por sus acciones había perdido a Molly, había caído en la trampa de su abuelo, y también lo había perdido a él al escoger el camino contrario al de los planes. Estaba seguro que llevarse a Molly era la forma que tenía su abuelo para vengarse de él y castigarlo por su elección, y esto implicaba que era probable que nunca volviera a verla, pues si algo tenía su abuelo, era un temperamento vengativo, frio y calculador. Por primera vez en todos sus años de vida, sintió rabia por ser el nieto de ese hombre, y comprendió el profundo odio que su padre sentía hacia él.

 **CASA DE MULDER, UNA SEMANA MÁS TARDE**

William se despertó al oir el llanto de su hermana, sabía que sería atendida de inmediato, pero de alguna forma escuchar un bebé lo ocasionaba un gran tormento. Se sentó en la cama y recostó su cabeza contra las dos palmas de sus manos, como para tomar conciencia de estar despierto.

Como las mañanas anteriores se levantaba con la frustración de no haber visto en sueños a Molly y al igual que los otros días solo podía atribuir esto a tres posibles causas, cada una más dolorosa que la anterior.

La primera, y menos dolorosa, era pensar que los medicamentos que le estaban dando para calmar la depresión no le permitían usar sus poderes de forma normal. La segunda, más hiriente, era pensar que el "no quiero volverte a ver" significaba también terminar con la conexión y que simplemente Molly no quería verlo. Y la tercera, la que más le atormentaba, era que algo le había pasado y que existía la posibilidad de que no estuviera con vida.

Le tomaba varios minutos repasar las posibilidades, y sobreponerse a sus implicaciones, antes de retomar su rutina, generalmente miraba y acariciaba algunos de los objetos de Molly que aún estaban en su habitación, su ropa, su perfume, sus vitaminas, no quería que se le olvidara ella y atesoraba cada cosa. Había vuelto a tomar algunas clases en la Universidad, pero más que todo para tener algo que hacer y poder despejar su mente, pero no estaba siendo el más motivado de los estudiantes. En sus ratos libres pasaba por la Casa Goldman y allí compartía un rato con los jóvenes, que ahora eran como una unida familia.

Entró en la sala y encontró a Mulder acostado en el sofá ya con la bebé dormida en su pecho, ese era su nuevo y mejor pasatiempo. Era el dormidor oficial de Samantha, y no cambiaba ese cargo por ningún otro título en el mundo. Lo de los pañales se lo de dejaba a Scully, que tenía más experiencia con la manipulación de cosas desagradables, y la alimentación, por obvias razones, pero se ofrecía con gusto como apoyo en el resto de actividades propias de la crianza.

"¿Quieres comer algo?" le preguntó Scully, dese la cocina mientras ordenaba un poco.

"No tengo hambre" le dijo William, tomó su maleta y salió.

Esa escena se había vuelto tan cotidiana, que tanto Mulder como Scully se limitaban a ser cómplices de un dolor mudo, sin tener mucho que aportar.

Mulder había movido contactos, había buscado Ted O´Malley, había interrogados capturados, había agotado todos sus recursos y no existía ninguna pista que pudiera un poco de paz mental a todos, simplemente Molly había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

Molly miraba alrededor de la habitación, se veía conectada a suero y equipos médicos y sentía que el tiempo marchaba en compases extraños, no sabía si llevaba allí, horas, días, semanas o meses. Tampoco sabía si estaba despierta o dormida. Podía pensar, pero no con claridad. No sentía ningún dolor ni físico ni emocional, era como ver una película y no tenía conciencia de que nada fuera real. Recordaba los últimos acontecimientos, pero no sentía nada al respecto, ninguna emoción ni sentimiento.

El olor a hospital y equipos médicos, de alguna forma le hacía sentirse en casa, de nuevo como si fuera niña, y el ambiente clínico le recordaba a sus días de encierro, pero no sentía angustia, y eso le parecía extraño, pues lo más normal sería que quisiera huir de algo que le recordara los peores días de vida. Su parte aún racional le atribuía su estado a algún tipo de medicación y de alguna forma lo agradecía, pues gracias a esta, había dejado de sentir el dolor que tenía en su corazón en el momento que fue raptada.

Vio entrar un hombre mayor de caminar pausado. "Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó el Fumador.

"¿Cómo debería sentirme?" le preguntó ella, que escuchaba las voces como si estuvieran en otra dimensión, con una especie de ecos y como si fueran lejanas.

"Ya pronto se acabará la espera y podrás salir?" le dijo el fumador.

"¿Usted quién es?" le preguntó ella.

"Soy el abuelo de William, y me preocupo mucho por que estés lo mejor posible" le respondió él.

Molly solo lo miró de arriba abajo, William le había hablado montones de veces de su abuelo, que no era un buen hombre, que todos le temían, pero ella solo veía un anciano que le hablaba con tono amable. Le causó curiosidad que ya no le dolía escuchar el nombre de William, de hecho, parecía no importarle nada. Tampoco le apetecía responderle nada, ni seguir hablando, simplemente no tenía nada que decir.

El fumador salió de la habitación y se reunió con unos médicos que estaban afuera y otros hombres de corbata.

"¿No se estarán excediendo con la dosis del sedante?" le preguntó el fumador a uno de los médicos.

"Le estamos administrando la dosis necesaria para mantener al mínimo su control mental, de lo contrario correríamos peligro" le respondió el médico.

"Bien, solo espero que eso no efecte los resultados del proyecto. Para nosotros es muy importante que el feto de desarrolle en optimas condiciones" respondió el fumador.

"Entienda que no permitiremos una nueva falla en este proyecto, ya perdimos mucho tiempo y avances en el caso de los jóvenes, así que esta será la última oportunidad para que confiemos en sus planes" le dijo uno de los hombres al fumador.

"Sé que les molesta haber perdido el primer cargamento, pero también sé que estábamos tratando de apresurar las cosas, y ese es uno de los tantos errores que hemos cometido en esta cruzada ¿Sabían que el café de exportación proviene de plantas que han sido minuciosamente cultivadas y que la primera cosecha de cada cafetal nuevo se descarta? Solo la segunda cosecha es usada para producir el café supremo, pues ya cuenta con el cuerpo y sabor suficiente, porque ya la planta ha aprendido y madurado. En medio de nuestro afán por mover los acontecimientos estábamos apresurándonos a trabajar con la primera cosecha, cuando es esta segunda generación la que merece toda nuestra atención. Los tiempos de nuestros planes se han corrido y aplazado, pero los resultados se darán y tendremos un mejor material si esperamos que se den los frutos esperados" le dijo el fumador, totalmente confiado de su nuevo plan.

 **CASA GOLDMAN, EN LA TARDE**

William había acudido a ver cómo iba todo en la casa, y estaba ayudando a Carl a perfeccionar uno de sus robots. "No sé qué más hacerle, pero pierde potencia" le decía Carl.

"¿Ya probaste reduciendo la fricción en esta pieza?" preguntó William, mientras miraba por debajo el robot. "Déjame ver, puede que tengas razón" le contestó Carl.

De alguna forma, este tipo de actividades le ayudaban un poco a distraerse, y seguir en contacto con los jóvenes, que ahora sentía como su responsabilidad. Era como una especie de paternalismo adquirido, a través del liderazgo improvisado. A lo lejos pudo ver que estaba Tes, observándolo, y se sintió incómodo, así que decidió que era tiempo de irse.

"Haz lo que te digo y hablamos mañana, ahora creo que tengo que irme a casa" le dijo William y se despidió.

Cuando salió al jardín y se dirigió al parqueadero para subirse al auto, fue interceptado por Tes, que trató de sujetarlo. "Esta vez me vez a escuchar, si o si" le dijo ella y lo tomó con fuerza. Pero William se soltó y le dijo: "No me interesa". Así que ella le aplicó una de sus llaves y él termino en el suelo con el brazo detrás de la espalda y ella quedó sentada sobre él con su rodilla en la espalda: "Perdona que use la fuerza, pero no das más alternativas, solo dame 2 minutos para explicarte!", le dijo.

William se sintió acorralado y con mucha rabia, así que detuvo el tiempo e invirtió la posición, así que para Tes en un parpadeo era ella la que quedaba en el suelo, totalmente inmovilizada: "Como $$&$$ hiciste eso!" le preguntó ella aterrada.

"Tenías razón, hago algunas cosas que otros no pueden, puedo manejar el tiempo" le dijo él soltándola, y retirándose hacía su auto. Ella se fue detrás.

"Si puedes hacer eso, hubieras podido huir solo desde un principio" le dijo mirándolo.

"Tal vez, pero no me iba a ir sin los demás" le respondió él, buscando las llaves del auto. Ella se quedó mirándolo conmovida. "Eres un buen chico William!" le dijo y se acercó.

"¿Para eso querías hablarme?" le respondió irónico.

"Quería explicarte que no quería traicionarte, que lo que hice fue por ti" le dijo ella. Él simplemente la miró con desprecio. Así que ella continúo hablando: "Tú abuelo dijo que era por tu bien, me explicó que tienes una misión y que estás destinado a ser el líder. Me prometió que no le haría daño a nadie, que al contrario, nos estaban protegiendo, pero que si huíamos, corríamos gran peligro, porque afuera las cosas se van a poner muy mal. Así que les di información por tu bien".

"¿y tú le creíste?" le dijo él totalmente molesto.

"Claro, es tu abuelo y te quiere, es un hombre poderoso, sabe cosas que nadie más sabe. Todo lo que hice es porque te amo, te amo demasiado, tienes que creerme!" le respondió ella.

"Lo único que creo es que si algo le pasa a Molly será tu culpa!" le dijo él lleno de odio.

"No! no puedes echarme a mí la culpa, yo no sabía que estaba viva. Yo realmente pensé que tenía una oportunidad contigo, y me enamoré como una idiota", le contestó ella con lágrimas en los ojos. William se sintió muy mal por su respuesta, porque sabía que tenía razón, él si sabía que ella estaba viva, él fue el verdadero traidor, así que se le aguaron y una lágrima se le escapó por la mejilla.

"William, pase lo que pase, espero que algún día me perdones, y recuerda que si me necesitas, yo estaré para ti, puedo esperarte" le dijo ella, mientras le limpiaba la lágrima. Él se restitió bruscamente y se subió al auto sin decir nada.

 **NOCHE CASA DE MULDER**

Después del trabajo Mulder llegó a casa y le preguntó a Scully por su día y comenzó a ayudarle con la bebé, de la forma más natural y cotidiana. Como personas normales y comunes. Esa era la vida que tantas veces ella había deseado, pero como siempre, no estaba completa.

"¿Dónde está William?" preguntó Mulder.

"Salió a pasear a Daggooo" contestó Scully mientras se preparó para darle pecho a la bebé.

Mulder sintió un sonido extraño en el pórtico, era como una especie de golpe, cada 30 segundos, así que decidió asomarse. William estaba sentado en el piso, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y le lanzaba a Dagggo un palo con su mente, para el perro fuera tras él. No tenía fuerzas para hacerlo de forma física y lo hacía más de forma mecánica, tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Así que Mulder se le sentó al lado, sentía que necesitaba sacarlo de ese estado de trance en el que estaba.

"Sabes una cosa, algunos sentimientos que albergamos nos pueden hacer más daño que un veneno, si no los sacamos de nuestro sistema se van quedando adentro y te van carcomiendo poco a poco, a veces es necesario dejarlos salir. Estoy acá si necesitas decir algo, solo para escuchar y no juzgar" le dijo tratando de que el chico hablara.

"¿Quieres que te hable de sentimientos? ¿Qué te parecen estos: miedo, duda, traición?" le dijo William y Mulder lo miró sin decir nada, tampoco entendió mucho.

"Esos son los últimos sentimientos que Molly percibió de mí. ¿Ella solo necesitaba tener un soporte, alguien que la acompañara, que estuviera allí para ella, y sabes qué fue lo último que alcancé a decirle? que necesitaba tiempo. ¿Qué clase de hombre hace eso?" le preguntó Willliam.

Mulder no respondió nada, pero pensó: "yo! Yo hice eso también hace 17 años" y siguió mirándolo mostrando tu mejor faceta de escucha.

"Le pedí tiempo… y hoy daría lo que fuera por que el tiempo no pasara más, porque cada día que pasa pierdo más la esperanza de volverla a ver. Le pedí tiempo a una mujer que había gastado sus últimos meses para organizar con cada detalle la casa donde viviríamos todos, a una mujer que se esmeró por hacer que todo estuviera bien para cuando yo volviera. ¿Y sabes qué? Es muy probable que las últimas imágenes que tenga de mí en su recuerdo, sean las que pudo ver en mi cabeza de ese momento, imágenes de cuando la traicioné con Tes, durante unos segundos pude sentir todo el dolor que le produje, todo ese odio que sintió por mí ¡Me doy tanto asco!" dijo William con rabia en la mirada hacía sí mismo.

Mulder lo miraba, y no pudo evitar sentir que estaba frente a un espejo. Pensó en eso como una paradoja. ¿Qué factor tendría más la culpa, la herencia, el destino o la ironía? ¿Estaba un hijo destinado a recorrer el mismo camino que un padre, a cometer sus mismos errores, a ser víctima de los mismos sufrimientos?, pensó, mientras una fría sensación se apoderaba de su alma.

"William todos cometemos errores, pero no debes dejar que la culpa se convierta en tu compañera, o terminarás destruyéndote a ti mismo" le dijo, como una frase sacada de un cajón, pues realmente sentía que no podía aconsejarlo, no él, él que había cometido peores errores, no tenía ningún derecho a decir nada, y mucho menos a ser un referente.

En ese momento escucho llorar a Samantha y de alguna forma se sintió salvado por la campana y le hizo un gesto de que debía volver a entrar.

William asintió como dándole el permiso para entrar a la casa. De alguna forma esa pequeña charla le había sido útil y reconfortante. El saber que su padre no solo lo había escuchado, sino que había sufrido lo mismo, lo hizo sentirse acompañado e identificado. Era una sensación cálida que le restaba algunos grados de inclinación a su abismo interior.

….

Cuando Mulder entró vio a Scully tratando de calmar el llanto de la bebé. "Creo que es otra vez un gas" dijo.

"Déjame intentarlo" dijo Mulder tomando la bebé contra su hombro y sobándola con suaves palmaditas. Después de unos segundos Samantha expulsó el sonoro eructo.

"Eres un experto" le dijo Scully agradecida, la babé se calmó de inmediato. Mulder sonrió, pero luego se puso un poco pensativo.

"¿Qué piensas?" le preguntó Scully al ver su expresión.

"Ojalá se pudiera hacer lo mismo con William, ojalá pudiera sacarle todo lo que lo aprisiona por dentro" respondió Mulder.

"Lo sé… Lo extraño tanto, es como si fuera el fantasma de sí mismo. Daría lo que fuera por ayudarlo, pero desafortunadamente no tenemos como darle respuestas" dijo Scully en tono triste y se acercó para abrazar a Mulder que aún cargaba a la bebé.

CONTINUARÁ…


	33. Cap 34 Noche Buena

**33\. NOCHE BUENA**

 **CASA GOLDMAN**

William miraba las formas de su propio reflejo en una de las bolas de navidad del gran árbol que estaba armado en la Casa Golman.

"Piénsalo, puedes decirles a tus padres que vengan también, será la primera noche buena que pasaremos todos juntos. Mi madre cocinará su famoso pavo relleno, le queda muy bueno!" le dijo Kyle.

"No lo sé, no tengo muchas ganas de celebrar nada esta noche" le respondió William, que se quedó observando a Kyle. De alguna forma envidiaba que a pesar de compartir el mismo dolor por la ausencia de Molly, él parecía poder lidiar mejor con la pérdida y encontrar momentos de felicidad en pequeños detalles, luego reflexionó que tal vez para él era más fácil, pues no cargaba con el peso de la culpa, no había sentido la carga de su odio, y de alguna forma, podía andar más liviano ante la adversidad.

 **CASA DE MULDER**

William entró y vio que sus padres estaban organizando todo para la cena, habían empacado algunos regalos debajo del árbol, y aunque sería una velada íntima y sencilla, podía sentir que para ellos revestía de gran importancia, pues era la primera navidad que pasarían juntos, los cuatro, de alguna forma, era un gran acontecimiento.

No quería celebrar nada, no sentía ánimos, pero no quiso ser el aguafiestas de su familia, así que se quedó y se ofreció a ayudar. Scully le pidió sostener a Samantha mientras alistaban algunos detalles de la cena.

William hasta el momento se había mantenido distante de la bebé, básicamente porque su estado de ánimo se lo impedía, pues de alguna forma le recordaba a Molly y al bebé que alcanzó a percibir.

Se quedó sentado en el sofá con la bebé en los brazos y no pudo evitar verla en detalle. Tan frágil, tan pequeña. Lo inevitable sucedió y pensó en Molly y lo mucho que ella deseaba tener una criatura como esta en sus brazos, pudo imaginarla cargando a su bebé y el dolor se hizo tan agudo que escasos tres kilos que ella pesaba, le parecían una tonelada; Recordó que Molly ansiaba que él estuviera de vuelta para navidad y que se lo había pedido, aguantó o más que pudo la presión, pero cuando vio que Mulder había quedado libre se la pasó y pidió permiso para ir a descansar un poco.

Entró a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama, sintió tanto agotamiento y falta de energía que se quedó profundamente dormido, a pesar de que se había propuesto estar en la cena. Scully y Mulder decidieron no despertarlo, pues sabían que para él no era un buen momento.

Recién en la madrugada, soñó con la playa de siempre y su corazón dio un vuelco de la emoción, y comenzó a buscar a Molly con la esperanza de verla, corrió un poco por la costa hasta que vio un pequeño bulto en el horizonte. Algo le decía que eso no estaba bien, así que se acercó con determinación.

Encontró a Molly acostada, casi en posición fetal. "Dios mio Molly!" exclamó con un nudo en la carganta, al verla como dormida.

Ella abrió los ojos y se incorporó un poco quedando sentada, inclinada hacia adelante, con las rodillas flexionadas casi sobre su pecho. Levantó la mirada y lo vio a los ojos.

"No pensé que cuando te dije que no te quería volver a ver en la vida se haría realidad. ¡Lo siento!" le dijo ella, con un hilo de voz melancólico.

"Molly, no es así, acá estoy y te voy a encontrar, ya nos vamos a ver...por favor dime dónde estás?" le dijo William desesperado, mientras prácticamente se arrodillaba a su lado.

"Se lo llevaron… ni siquiera lo pude ver bien" le dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos, y un nudo en la garganta y bajó sus piernas para dejar ver que tenía una herida transversal en su estómago y sangraba efusivamente.

"Dios! Molly… por favor! ¿Dime dónde estás?" le dijo William suplicando con un desgarrador sentimiento de miedo.

"Ya no hay nada que hacer. Creo que ya no estoy dormida... esta conexión es diferente.. creo que..." dijo ella y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la arena.

"Molly resiste, POR FAVOR, dime dónde estás, qué ves…" le dijo casi gritando William.

"Oakesdale 195... dijo ella cerrando los ojos.

William la abrazó y le dijo: "Resiste… voy por ti, es a pocos kilómetros de acá" le dijo acercándose a ella lo más que pudo. Molly abrió los ojos y le dijo: "No vale la pena… ya se me acabó el tiempo" dijo ella casi suspirando y él se despertó asustado.

"Tiempo, tiempo…. Yo puedo darte más tiempo" pensó William mientras se ponía rápidamente los zapatos y un abrigo. Cuando salió de la habitación se encontró en el corredor con Mulder que acaba de acostar a Samantha, por facilidad de horarios, él generalmente tomaba la guardia nocturna.

"¿William pasó algo?" le preguntó al notar su expresión de horror.

"Es Molly está herida, está a unos kilómetros de acá, pide refuerzos, está cerca de Oakesdale 195. Me voy adelantando" le dijo, y luego detuvo el tiempo, por lo que Mulder prácticamente lo vio desaparecer frente a sus ojos y luego corrió para alistarse para salir y pedir ayuda.

Con el tiempo detenido, William corrió hasta el auto pero este no funcionaba. "claro, la gasolina no puede fluir, qué estúpido!" se dijo William a sí mismo, golpeando el timón. "piensa, piensa" se decía completamente nervioso, luego recordó a bicicleta que estaba en el depósito y fue por ella.

Se fue a toda velocidad, pero el esfuerzo físico de mantener el tiempo detenido, más el ejercicio le estaba ocasionando un dolor punzante en la cabeza. Buscar en la penumbra de la madrugada entre el blanco de la nieve y la carretera era todo un suplicio. Después de algunos kilómetros la vio, así que prácticamente se dejó caer de la bicicleta y corrió hasta ella cayendo de rodillas a su lado.

La tocó y estaba helada, así que tuvo que activar de nuevo el tiempo para poder sentir su corazón, sus latidos eran tan leves, que parecían simples ecos. "Molly acá estoy, por favor resiste" le decía, mientras la abrazaba con fuerzas, pero ella estaba totalmente desgonzada. William la frotaba para tratar de calentarla y la besaba en las mejillas, pero ella no respondía. "no te vayas, por favor, aguanta" le suplicaba y la miraba, ella abrió los ojos lentamente, y él pudo ver en su pupila que había fijado la vista, de alguna forma, supo que lo reconocía y sus labios esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa, y casi como un susurro Molly dijo: "adiós…".

William pudo sentir como ella se le escurría entre las manos, como se iba su vida entre sus dedos, y el dolor se apoderó de él, un dolor tan intenso que era físico. "las lágrimas brotaban y se sentían como ácido que ardía en su cara.

Sintió tanto odio, que la boca se le llenó de un sabor amargo. Qué personas eran capaces de hacer eso, de tratarla como un empaque que se desecha una vez que se usa el contenido. ¿Por qué en navidad? ¿cuál era el mensaje que querían darle? justo a kilómetros de su casa, donde sabrían que la encontraría ¿Qué podía haber hecho él para merecer esta venganza tan dolorosa?¿Cómo podría vivir después de esto? Todas las preguntas se le amontonaban en el cerebro y le impedían pensar, así que lloró desconsoladamente por un rato, pero una idea afloró, un recuerdo, el de haber salvado a su madre, él podía intentarlo, tenía que hacerlo.

Recostó suavemente el cuerpo de Molly sobre la nieve y posó las palmas de sus manos sobre su pecho y con todas sus fuerzas intentó concentrarse en hacerla volver, no tenía energías, no lo lograba, tomó nuevamente aire y lo intentó de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas…. No sintió ninguna reacción, no hubo esa bocanada de aire, nada. William recostó su frente contra su pecho en frustración, pero no tenía energía alguna para hacer intentar nada más, pues sentía incluso que le costaba trabajo respirar y que la sangre no corría por su cuerpo. Nunca se había sentido tan débil pero aun así se aferraba a ella, como si fuera su polo a tierra.

Mulder condujo por la carretera, mirando a todos lados varios kilómetros, cuando al fin pudo divisarlos. Se bajó del auto y se acercó y sintió que el corazón se le partía ante la imagen de William allí arrodillado en la nieve sosteniendo a Molly en sus brazos, sobre una gran mancha de sangre en la nieve. Era un cuadro desgarrador, incluso para alguien acostumbrado a los más escabrosos levantamiento de cadáveres.

"William acá estoy, ya llega ayuda" le dijo.

Él levantó la mirada, se veía pálido y casi ni respiraba, tuvo que fijar la vista para reconocerlo, la voz de Mulder le sonaba lejana y con eco. Luego sintió las sirenas de una ambulancia y vio el reflejo de las luces azules y rojas en la nieve y sintió como todo se oscurecía a su alrededor.

Mulder vio desplomarse a William, justo en el instante que llegaba la ambulancia y la angustia se apoderó de él. Ignoraba el gran esfuerzo que había significado para el joven haber llegado hasta allá, detenido el tiempo durante un lapso tan largo y luego haber pasado toda su energía vital para intentar devolverle la vida a Molly, todo había sido un exceso que ahora le estaba pasando la cuenta de cobro a su organismo.

CONTINUARÁ...


	34. Cap 35 El regreso

**35\. EL REGRESO**

 **NOTA: Como canción de referencia, desde el punto de vista de Molly: Don´t Speak (No Doubt) traducción.**

 _Tú y yo,_ _  
Solíamos estar juntos  
Todos los días siempre juntos  
De verdad que siento  
Que estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo  
No puedo creer  
Que esto pueda ser el fin  
Parece como si lo quisieras dejar  
Y si es cierto  
Bueno, no quiero saberlo_

No hables  
Ya sé lo que estás diciendo  
Así que por favor deja de dar explicaciones  
No me lo digas porque duele  
No hables  
Sé lo que estás pensando  
No necesito tus razones  
No me lo digas porque duele

Nuestros recuerdos  
Bueno, pueden ser tentadores  
Pero algunos son  
Terriblemente aterradores  
Mientras morimos, tú y yo  
Con mi cabeza en mis manos  
Me siento y lloro

No hables  
Ya sé lo que estas diciendo  
Así que por favor deja de dar explicaciones  
No me lo digas porque duele (no, no, no)  
No hables  
Sé lo que estás pensando  
No necesito tus razones  
No me lo digas porque duele

Todo está acabando  
Debo dejar de fingir quienes somos...  
Tu y yo, puedo vernos morir... ¿lo estamos?

No hables  
Ya sé lo que estas diciendo  
Así que por favor deja de dar explicaciones  
No me lo digas porque duele (no, no, no)  
No hables  
Sé lo que estás pensando  
No necesito tus razones  
No me lo digas porque duele  
¡No me lo digas porque duele!  
Ya sé lo que estas diciendo  
Así que por favor deja de dar explicaciones

No hables,  
No hables,  
No hables,  
Oh, sé lo que estás pensando  
Y no necesito tus razones  
Sé que eres bueno,  
Sé que eres bueno,  
Sé que eres realmente bueno,  
Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la  
No, no, uh-huh silencio, silencio cariño  
Silencio, silencio cariño, silencio, silencio  
No lo digas, porque duele  
Silencio, silencio cariño, silencio, silencio cariño  
Silencio, silencio, no lo digas, porque duele

 **HOSPITAL HABITACIÓN DE WILLIAM**

Cuando William se despertó estaba acostado en una cama de hospital y a su lado estaba Mulder sentado en la silla. Él y Scully se habían estado turnando para cuidarlo.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?" le preguntó apenas abrió los ojos.

"Encontraste a Molly, perdiste el conocimiento, hasta ahora. Tuviste una descompensación aguda, básicamente tu cuerpo no resistió el esfuerzo. Llevas dormido 48 horas" le explicó Mulder.

William recordó todo en un instante y se sintió completamente abrumado de dolor y sentimientos.

"Molly! ¿qué pasó con ella? Necesito verla" preguntó William, exaltado, con los ojos aguados

"No sé cómo, pero logró sobrevivir. Se está recuperando muy bien. Pero, ahora descansa, te llevaré a verla cuando te den de alta" le dijo Mulder con cierto tono conciliador.

William sintió como una sensación cálida le llenaba el cuerpo de alivio y suspiró profundamente en señal de satisfacción.

 **HABITACIÓN DE MOLLY, DOS DIAS DESPUÉS**

Molly estaba prácticamente sentada en la cama, conversando con Kyle, cuando vieron acercarse a Mulder con William.

"Iré a comer algo, creo que tienes visita" dijo Kyle y salió. William entró tímidamente, mientras Mulder se retiró para darles un poco de privacidad y decidió esperarlo en el corredor.

"Me había muerto y tú me salvaste. ¿Cierto?" le preguntó Molly a William mientras éste entraba.

"Si… yo pensé que te perdía y.." dijo William con el corazón en la garganta.

"No debiste! Yo no quería volver" lo interrumpió Mollly con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Nunca digas eso!" le dijo William con los ojos aguados.

"Se llevaron a mi bebé, ¿para qué quiero vivir?" le respondió Molly llorando.

"Molly, también era mi bebé… también me duele, pero precisamente necesito estar vivo, para poderme vengar de los desgraciados que te hicieron esto. Cometieron el peor error de todos al hacerte daño y los haré pagar, haré sufrir a todos los que he han hecho daño" le dijo William lleno de odio y luego se acercó para acariciarla, pero ella lo rechazo.

"William fue tu abuelo ¿si sabías eso? Creo que todo tiene que ver contigo, si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido esto no habría pasado. ¿Quieres vengarme? ¿A todos los que mi hicieron daño? William tú me partiste el corazón! ¿Ese te incluye en esa lista?" dijo Molly dolida.

"Molly yo lo siento… nunca quise herirte, tienes que creerme! Si hubiera sabido… yo... tienes que creerme." empezó a suplicar William.

"No, no quiero oírte, lo siento, pero yo no lo resisto, no puedo verte, me dueles, me haces daño … Tú eras todo en mi vida, me hacías confiar en el mundo, tener una esperanza. ¡Pero me fallaste! Y no sé en qué creer, cualquiera podía fallarme, lo esperaría de cualquiera, de mí misma, pero no de ti, ya no sé a qué aferrarme. ¡Por favor vete! Me haces daño estando acá" le dijo Molly estallando en llanto. Y William sintió nuevamente un vacío en su corazón, un vació que no podía llenar con nada, ninguno de sus poderes le servirían para que ella volviera a confiar en él, para que dejara de odiarlo, así que salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

 **BASURERO AFUERA DEL HOSPITAL**

William salió furioso del hospital, cuando caminaba por el pasillo todos los objetos se apartaban solos y las puertas se abrían.

Salió por la puerta trasera hacia la zona de basuras, allí la emprendió contra los botes de basura que se oprimían y aplastaban solos.

Mulder comenzó a seguirlo desde que lo vio salir de la habitación de Molly, iba tan rápido como podía, abriendo una a una las puertas que se cerraban con fuerza una vez que William pasaba. Cuando llegó al patio lo vio allí parado con lágrimas en las mejillas, y sin decir nada solo se acercó y lo abrazó.

"Ella aún me odia… todo esto ha sido culpa mía. ¡Maldita sea!, si no fuera por mí nada de esto hubiera pasado. ¡Puedo detener el tiempo, pero no volverlo atrás … cuanto daría por evitar cometer todos los errores, me odio! Me odió por haber sido un estúpido" dijo William y luego cayó de rodillas en el suelo, llorando desconsolado.

"William sé lo que duele la culpa, entiendo cómo te sientes hoy y te diré todo lo que sé: tengo experiencia en sentirme como hoy te sientes. He perdido la cuenta de las veces que mis errores le costaron la vida a los que amaba y apreciaba, que he sido el culpable de todo el dolor de tu madre…

"... Sé que Molly te ama, y sé que el perdón hace parte del amor, puede que ahora te parezca imposible, pero llegará el día en que te perdone. Te perdonará como tu madre lo hizo conmigo, pero para que eso ocurra debes ser fuerte, debes primero perdonarte a ti mismo, debes olvidar, porque ella necesitará de ti, de mejor tu cara para lograr sanar las heridas; si te dejas caer al fondo, la volverás a perder, eso también te lo digo por experiencia. Yo dejé que la culpa que sentía por perderte, fuera más fuerte que mi deseo de ayudarla y la perdí. Tu madre lloraba todos los días tu ausencia, y eso me hizo perder las esperanzas y odiarme, y en ese entonces no supe ver que ella me necesitaba más que nunca, y dejé que el dolor me consumiera, solo ahora lo entiendo, pero tuve que invertir años y muchos medicamentos, para verlo con claridad….…Sé que no puedes devolver el tiempo, pero si puedes evitar cometer mis mismos errores" dijo Mulder y William comenzó a calmarse, así que se sentó contra un muro y Mulder se sentó junto a él.

"William tú eres mejor que yo en todos los aspectos, y sé qué harás mejor las cosas, así que tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que tomar el control de tus emociones y usarlas para ayudarla a ella. Todos quisiéramos devolver el tiempo, pero otra cosa que aprendí, es que la vida se encargará de hacerlo por ti, te dará otra oportunidad, como me la dio a mí, siempre te dará la opción de comenzar de nuevo, de hacer las cosas mejor; La vida se mueve en círculos, donde estas hoy, estuve yo… mejor aún, creo que se mueve en espiral, porque aunque las cosas se repiten, puedes hacer cambios y mejorar, entonces se avanza y cambias el futuro…

… Tardará, pero la felicidad vendrá y tienes que estar allí para recibirla" agregó Mulder y luego pasó su brazo sobre su espalda. Aunque aún tenía lágrimas en las mejillas, William se había calmado un poco, y estaba cambiando su tristeza por rabia.

"Quiero hacerlos pagar por lo nos hicieron, por lo que le hicieron a ella. Quiero verlos sufrir a todos" dijo William con rabia.

Mulder se sintió preocupado por su actitud y le dijo: "Si eso te a hacer sentir mejor, estaré para ayudarte. Pero en este momento tienes dos opciones, como las caras de esta moneda (sacó una moneda de su bolsillo y se la mostró). En una cara está el odio: puedes ir por venganza, puedes matar a todos, y sé que lo puedes hacer facilmente, pues nadie puede detenerte, has demostrado tener la fuerza, pero al final no te quedará nada; estarás solo y tal vez con un peso en tu conciencia, que no querrás cargar. En la otra cara, está el amor: puedes enfocarte en tratar de recuperarla, de encontrar a tu hijo, de emprender la búsqueda juntos, y puede que al final ella no te perdone, pero lo habrás intentado y habrá valido la pena cada segundo invertido. William te lo repito: tú eres mejor que yo, escoge el lado correcto de la moneda, recuerda que no quieres estar en el lado oscuro de la fuerza. Yo perdí 9 años de mi vida por escoger el camino más fácil, tú puedes ser más inteligente" le dijo Mulder tratando de hacerlo reflexionar.

William, se limpió las lágrimas, se puso de pie y simplemente se fue:"Necesito caminar un poco" dijo sin darse la vuelta. Mulder lo dejó irse, pues sabía que necesitaba tiempo y espacio.

 **HOSPITAL PASILLO**

Cuando Mulder volvió, Scully lo esperaba sentada en la silla de la sala de espera y sostenía a Samantha en brazos. Él se sentó a su lado sin decir nada, y solo dejó escapar un suspiro.

"¿Cómo está?" le preguntó casi susurrando Scully.

"Como tiene que estar después de todo lo que ha pasado, espero que use más tus genes que los míos y que supere esto de la mejor forma" dijo Mulder en tono triste. Scully le pasó la bebé para que la sostuviera.

"Esta es una situación muy difícil para todos… Estuve analizando la historia clínica de Molly y hay algo que no me cuadra, y es que el corte de la cesárea no fue hecho por un profesional, fue algo improvisado, creo que eso es algo que debemos aclarar. Quédate un rato con Samantha, debo hablar con ella" dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie.

 **HOSPITAL, HABITACIÓN DE MOLLY**

Molly estaba comenzando a recobrar la memoria de los acontecimientos previos, y diferentes pantallazos llegaban a su mente, como escenas sueltas.

"¿Puedo pasar?" preguntó tímidamente Scully, Molly solo alzó los hombres en señal afirmativa y luego le lanzó una mirada triste con una leve sonrisa.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó Scully y se acercó para sentarse en la silla de al lado de su cama.

"Me imagino que bien" contestó Molly, totalmente melancólica.

"Molly, queremos encontrar a los culpables, queremos comprender mejor las cosas para ayudarte. Tu bebé no fue extraído profesionalmente, de hecho, eso te produjo la pérdida de sangre y.." Comenzó a explicar Scully pero fue interrumpida por Molly.

"Nadie me sacó a mi bebé…" comenzó a narrar Molly.

 **FLASHBACK DE MOLLY**

Molly estaba acostada en la cama de hospital cuando sintió un fuerte dolor agudo en sus oídos, eso la despertó por completo del letargo que le ocasionaba la medicación. El dolor era tan intenso que prefería que le estallara la cabeza. Usó la poca capacidad cerebral que le quedaba para romper las ataduras que tenía en las manos y liberarse.

Luego se sacó de un solo golpe la cánula que la mantenía conectada al suero y la medicación. Se quitó los monitores fetales que tenía en el estómago y se incorporó en la cama. Inmediatamente sintió una fuerte contracción y una voz que le decía que el bebé quería salir ya.

Sintió un deseo intenso de obedecer esa voz, sin importarle lo que costara. Trató de salir de la habitación, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, y no veía a nadie por la pequeña ventana. Así que buscó por toda la habitación y encontró dentro de un cajón instrumental médico. Tomó un bisturí y se sentó en la cama para hacerse un profundo corte en el estómago, quería que el bebé saliera lo más pronto posible, pues el dolor en los oídos, en la cabeza y las contracciones eran insoportables.

La sangré comenzó a emanar profusamente, era más de la esperada. Como pudo tomó al bebé y lo sacó con gran esfuerzo, alcanzó a verlo un poco y sonrió, pero se desvaneció casi de inmediato.

El equipo médico comenzó a emitir señal de alerta al perder el contacto y entró una enfermera que al ver el espectáculo llamó desde su radio al resto.

Rato después entró el Fumador a constatar los acontecimientos. "¿Cómo pudo ocurrir algo así, no había nadie en guardia?" preguntó ofendido.

"Se supone que todo estaba bajo control, es noche buena, nos alejamos unos minutos para hacer un brindis, esto fue todo. No entendemos como pudo hacer esto con la medicación… no tiene lógica" respondió el médico justificándose.

"¿Cómo está el bebé? Eso es lo importante" contestó el fumador analizando la escena.

"Está en cuidados neonatales, estamos haciendo lo posible por estabilizar su condición" respondió el médico.

"¡Y la chica?" preguntó el fumador sin mucho entusiasmo o preocupación.

"Se produjo gran daño con la césarea, no pudimos detener la hemorragia" dijo el médico y se acercó y puso un dedo en su nariz y notó que ya no respiraba. "De hecho, ya falleció" respondió.

"Es una lástima, es un evento desafortunado, pero es un efecto colateral que teníamos que prever. Tenemos que hacer los preparativos para cambiar de ubicación lo antes posible. Asegúrese de conservar bien el cordón umbilical, y los óvulos, nos pueden servir más adelante" le dijo fríamente el fumador.

"¿Qué hacemos con el cuerpo, lo dejamos acá?" le preguntó el médico.

"No, mejor llévenlo a donde mi nieto lo pueda encontrar, se merece tener un cierre. Lo hará más fuerte" le dijo el fumador y salió de la habitación.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"El bebé necesitaba salir, él me lo dijo… los oídos me dolían, sentía un agudo sonido, como una bocina a todo volumen, yo solo quería sacarlo, luego no me importaba morir, solo quería que él estuviera a salvo" explicó Molly con los ojos aguados.

"Pero ya estás bien, y vamos a buscar a tu bebé" le respondió Scully con tono conciliador, recordando la narración de la madre de Molly cuando les habló acerca del nacimiento de Kyle.

"William no me preguntó si quería volver… ahora lo odio por lo que me hizo, porque no solo me hirió, sino que me trajo de vuelta sin mi permiso. Yo ya me había despedido. No vale la pena vivir así" dijo Molly estallando en llanto.

"Molly sé que ya te había dicho esto antes, y sé que suena molesto. Pero sé lo que estás sintiendo. Sé que ya no tienes ganas de seguir adelante, que te sientes sola y que ya nada tiene sentido. Pero también sé que tu bebé está vivo, y que lo encontrarás así como yo encontré a William. Y cuando lo encuentres, sabrás que valió la pena el haber sobrevivido, él te necesitará, te necesitará entera, fuerte y feliz para que puedas guiarlo. Cuando entregué a William, estaba sola y asustada y sentí que perdía las ganas de vivir, pero seguí luchando porque sabía que él me necesitaría. Tardé 15 años en encontrarlo, porque pensé que era lo mejor para él, pero tú no tendrás que esperar tanto, porque vamos a buscar a tu bebé. Cuentas con nosotros. Mulder, William, si se lo permites y yo, no descansaremos hasta que lo encontremos", le dijo Scully con los ojos aguados y la tomó por la mano.

"¿Y si nunca lo encuentro? Entonces no habrá valido nada la pena." dijo Molly entre la tristeza y el miedo.

"Lo encontraremos… no sé cuánto nos demoremos, pero lo haremos y mientras tanto, tendrás que superar el dolor, tendrás que recuperar la fe y hacerte más fuerte. Tendrás que aprender a convivir con el sufrimiento y con la ausencia, y mientras lo haces, tendrás que vivir, que volver a soñar y a disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas que te hacen feliz. Yo lo hice, yo sobreviví y salí adelante, incluso cuando estuve sola, cuando tuve que abandonar también a Mulder y después que los recuperé supe que había valido la pena cada hora de lucha, porque seguí siendo yo, y gracias a eso, estuve allí para cuando ellos me necesitaron. Molly, gracias eso, estoy acá si me necesitas" le dijo Scully con tono dulce.

En ese instante entró Mulder con la bebé en brazos, venía llorando un poco. "siento interrumpir, pero creo que alguien se despertó con hambre."

"Oh Dios, puedo.." dijo Molly solicitando cargar a la bebé. Scully asintió y Mulder se la pasó. Molly la miró tiernamente y la bebé dejó de llorar.

"Es hermosa! Tiene los ojos de William!...Está bien, chiquita, sé que tienes hambre! Yo también, un poco, ya tu mamá te dará de comer, y todo estará bien. ¿si te acuerdas de mí?" le dijo Molly tiernamente, mientras la acariciaba no pudo evitar que una lágrima se le escapara de la mejilla. Entonces Scully sintió que esto le estaba haciendo daño y tomó la bebé dulcemente para llevarla a otra habitación y alimentarla. Mulder se quedó allí parado y le sonrió, sin saber qué decirle pues no se le ocurría ninguna palabra, pero en ese momento entró Kyle.

"La comida acá es horrible! No sé si esto es un hospital o una cárcel…" dijo Kyle tratando de romper un poco la tensión que se sentía en el aire

"Me imagino!" le respondió Molly con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro mientras estiraba su mano para tomar de su hermano.

Las palabas de Scully le habían ayudado un poco a disipar el dolor, sin embargo, seguía sintiendo un gran vacío. Aunque la tristeza era grande, aún tenía Kyle y no quería defraudarlo.

 **CASA DE MULDER- HABITACION DE WILLIAM, UNA SEMANA DESPÚES**

Mulder entró en la habitación de William, éste estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, investigando algo en el computador. Mulder traía consigo varios archivos de casos.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? Es importante" dijo Mulder y se notaba muy preocupado. William solo lo miró de arriba abajo, y asintió, de alguna forma ya sabía que la conversación sería incomoda.

"No me he metido en tus cosas, ni te he preguntado qué haces con tu tiempo, ni a dónde vas. Pero estos casos han llamado mi atención y necesito que me seas totalmente honesto" dijo Mulder y comenzó a leer los expedientes.

"Constain, Parker y Smith, fueron asesinados de un disparo en sus celdas; Zachariah Harries, directivo de la OMS y Emmon Glasgow, congresista y empresario, fueron hallados muertos en sus casas, en situaciones extrañas, al parecer ambos fueron víctima de ahogamiento, pero no se encontró rastro de agua, las cámaras de seguridad tampoco registraron nada extraño. Al parecer estos dos sujetos estaban vinculados con el nuevo sindicado, según he estado investigando. ¿Sabes algo al respecto? ¿Tienes algo que ver con estas muertes?" le preguntó Mulder preocupado, por las implicaciones de sus sospechas.

"A los profesores yo no los maté, seguro que fueron ellos para que no los delataran" … dijo William, son un rostro inexpresivo.

"¿Y los otros dos casos?" preguntó Mulder.

"Solo puedo decirte que esta gente estaba detrás de demasiadas muertes… y planeaban más" dijo William sin ninguna emoción.

"¿Y del secuestro de ustedes y el cautiverio de Molly?" preguntó de nuevo Mulder.

"También…. Todo estaba dentro de sus planes de exterminio, colonización y nuevo régimen" contestó William, demostrando ya un poco de molestia.

"¿Ganaste algo con esto? ¿Pudiste obtener alguna información que nos sea útil para encontrar a…..?" preguntó Mulder sin saber exactamente cómo organizar las palabras.

"No, ellos solo tenían información parcial, al parecer mi abuelo los traicionó y no saben dónde están, él se lo llevó, si aún está con vida, no sé nada… El sindicato también lo está buscando…" Dijo William totalmente frustrado.

"William, te tengo que pedir que te detengas, si tienes información, si sabes de algo, solo dime que yo estaré para acompañarte en tu lucha. No puedes hacer justicia con tus propias manos. La conspiración es demasiado grande para que un solo hombre cargue con su peso, ya lo he vivido y visto, el sindicato ha sido eliminado varias veces y vuelve a resurgir, es una lucha en vano. Estoy dispuesto a acompañarte, a pelear a tu lado, a pelear por tus causas, pero desde el camino correcto. Ya te lo he dicho, la venganza no te dejará nada y si te pondrás en peligro. Tienes una familia que te quiere, tienes amigos que te necesitan, tienes un futuro brillante y no debes arruinarlo todo, no debes permitir que el odio de cegue. ¿Me prometes contarme tus planes?" le dijo Mulder realmente preocupado. William simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se quedó mirando hacia el suelo.

CONTINUARÁ…


	35. Cap 36 Sombras

**36\. SOMBRAS**

 **CASA GOLDMAN**

Molly entró a la casa que había construido, miró cada detalle y ahora que estaba habitada, se veía hermosa. Kyle la acompañó a recorrerla, mientras le contaba en cada habitación cómo la estaban ocupando.

"Acá en la sala de juegos pasamos el tiempo libre, algunos están estudiando en la universidad, otros terminando la escuela y acá nos reunimos a jugar un poco" le iba diciendo Kyle mientras caminaban.

"Los dormitorios los estamos compartiendo entre dos y tres, acá en el segundo piso están las chicas y en el tercero, nosotros" iba señalando.

Por la escalera comenzaron a bajar los jóvenes que se encontraban en ese momento en la casa y todos saludaban a Molly y la tomaban de la mano en señal de agradecimiento por su hospitalidad. Molly sonreía.

A lo lejos vio asomarse un rostro familiar, así que enfocó la vista y vio que en la puerta de una de las habitaciones estaba Tes, que al verla se encerró de nuevo. Molly sintió que le hervía la sangre y le dolía el estómago, pero se controló.

"¿Qué hace ella acá? Le preguntó a Kyle.

"Le di permiso de quedarse mientras volvías, le pediré que se marche hoy mismo. No tiene a donde ir, desde que desertó su vida corre peligro y bueno es de los nuestros, tenía que protegerla" le respondió Kyle tratando de explicar.

"¿Estos meses ha estado acá? ¿Y William?" preguntó Molly, mientras los celos volvían apoderarse de ella.

"Sí, pero no tiene contacto con nadie del exterior, estamos seguros, la vigilamos. William vive con sus padres, solo viene de vez en cuando, te puedo asegurar que no se habla con ella", respondió Kyle, tratando de acertarle a todas sus preguntas, incluso las que no había hecho.

"Si no te molesta, dejaré el resto del tour para después, quiero ir a descansar" dijo Molly, sintiendo que se le acababa todo el ánimo.

Entró en su habitación y se acostó en la cama, mirando al techo. Pensó en la casa y como cada cosa que había hecho ahora tenía sentido. Pero que, sin embargo, aún se sentía tan vacía, tan llena de dolor, aún le dolía William, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Se quedó un rato pensando en de dónde sacar fuerzas para enfrentar todo lo que le esperaba, sabía que todos la necesitaban, pero se sentía agotada, aún sin haber comenzado. Un buen rato después, sintió que tocaban a la puerta, así que se sentó y dijo:

"Pasa Kyle" dijo pero al abrirse la puerta era Tes, y ella sintió un rechazo inmediato, pero a la vez tenía curiosidad de hablar con ella, así que la dejó entrar con un gesto.

"Ya organicé mi maleta, pero no quería irme sin pedirte disculpas y agradecer el tiempo que estuve en esta casa" le dijo Tes en tono sincero.

"Eres muy valiente al atreverte a entrar acá, ¿la verdad no sé qué ganas con esto?" le preguntó Molly escéptica.

"Sé que William valorara que te diga la verdad, quizás así algún día me perdone... No quiero irme sin antes decir las cosas como son. Yo no quería traicionar a nadie, no soy la villana de la historia, soy una víctima más de todo esto" continuo Tes.

"No te entiendo… tampoco sé si te creo" le respondió Molly, mientas la miraba de arriba abajo.

"Su abuelo solo me pidió una cosa, que ayudara a Will a sacarte de su cabeza, nunca lo logré. Yo sí me enamoré de él, pero él siempre pensaba en ti, siempre me evitó, fui yo la que lo buscaba. Me habían dicho que estabas muerta, y pensé que no le haría daño a nadie" dijo Tes con los ojos aguados.

"¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me dices estas cosas?" dijo Molly con un nudo en la garganta.

"Porque son la verdad, porque alguien tiene que oírla; Will no me oye, no quiere hablar conmigo. Creo que al menos tu mereces saber lo que pasó, porque lo amo, y quiero que se le haga justicia, que al menos él pueda ser feliz... Como te decía, nunca logré sacarte de su cabeza. Ellos seguían insistiendo en que cumpliera mi misión, me obligaron y yo terminé acosándolo... (Molly solo la miraba recelo, pero quería seguir escuchando).

… Pensé que, si hacía las cosas bien, lograría que él se fijara en mí y algún día llegaría quererme, aunque fuera un poco. Así que fui yo la que lo busqué, lo acorralé, y …" hizo una pausa para contener las lágrimas "aunque logré tenerlo… fue solo un espejismo, porque cuando estuvimos juntos, yo supe que mis esfuerzos habían sido en vano" dijo y las lágrimas se escurrieron por las mejillas de Tes.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Molly, también con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Yo solo lo supe… lo intuí, lo supe porque hubo un momento en el que susurró tu nombre". Terminó de decir y se marchó, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas..

Molly se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, y dejó salir el resto de lágrimas que subían desde su pecho a su garganta. Era el momento de llorar todo ese dolor que la traición que generaba, ese dolor que se había más profundo porque aún se anidaba en su pecho todo el amor que no podía de dejar de sentir por William, porque los celos la llenaban de desconfianza y de temor, y porque temía nunca recuperar los sentimientos puros que tenía antes, de nunca volver a ser feliz

 **CASA GOLDMAN,COMEDOR A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENE**

Molly bajó al comedor y se alegró de verlo lleno de jóvenes tomando el desayuno. La madre adoptiva de Kyle le daba las instrucciones a unas mujeres que habían contratado como personal de apoyo.

Cuando ella entró todos le sonrieron y Kyle se acercó para darle un fraternal abrazo: "Bienvenida a la rutina en la Casa Goldman, esto siempre es un desorden, pero todo se compone" le dijo con amabilidad.

"¿Qué tenemos para desayuno?" preguntó Molly.

"Lo que quieras, pídelo y te lo prepararemos" dijo con dulzura la madre de Kyle.

"Bien quiero unas tostadas francesas y fruta," dijo Molly con una sonrisa.

Después desayunar subió a la habitación, pero al pasar por la puerta del cuarto, que había diseñado para el bebé, no pudo evitar la curiosidad y entró. Cuando estuvo adentro, ver los juguetes y la decoración hizo que su corazón se partiera en mil pedazos y el dolor volviera a aflorar, así que cerró muy fuertemente los ojos y las cosas comenzaron a explotar y el papel tapiz de las paredes comenzó a arder en llamas.

Las alarmas antiincendios comenzaron a sonar y los jóvenes, comenzaron a correr. ¿En ese instante entró William y le preguntó a Kyle "¿Qué sucede?".

"No sé creo que fue Molly" y ambos subieron corriendo y vieron a Molly en medio dela habitación en llamas, que eran tan fuertes que temieron que ella misma se incendiara. "Yo me encargo!" dijo William, quien detuvo otra vez el tiempo y sacó a Molly de la habitación y luego tomo un extintor y apagó el incendio.

Cuando el tiempo volvió a correr, Molly estaba acostada en su cama, y William miraba como la habitación del bebé había quedado reducida a cenizas, y pudo entender todo el dolor que le había ocasionado a Molly ver la habitación, así que solo se quedó suspirando, hasta que entró Kyle.

"Por Dios, hubiera podido ser una tragedia. Gracias Will, iré a ver a Molly" dio Kyle y fue a la habitación de su hermana.

"¿Molly qué pasó… por qué?" le preguntó.

"Yo no soporté ver sus cosas… lo siento, no quería ocasionar un incendio, todo fue … ¿cómo lo apagaste tan rápido y cómo llegué acá?" preguntó Molly

"Yo no fui… fue William" dijo Kyle y Molly miró con sorpresa y rabia al mismo tiempo y se puso de pie y salió hacia el corredor.

Todos los jóvenes se amontonaban para ver el cuarto y revisar que todo estuviera bien. Entre todos Molly vio a William entre ellos y tan fijamente, que todos sintieron que sobraban y se fueron retirando.

Después de un rato ella se acercó a él y le dijo: "supongo que debo darte las gracias." le dijo en un tono seco.

"No tienes que agradecerme, siempre voy a estar acá para ayudarte, aunque no quieras. Si se te cae un papel, yo estaré para recogerlo; si lleve, te pasaré una sombrilla; seré como una sombra, siempre dispuesto a servirte. Seré tu sombra Molly Goldman, así no te guste." le dijo William como su pronunciara una profecía.

Molly lo miraba sorprendida, no sabía que pensar de sus palabras, pues eso sonaba un poco desquiciado para creerlo. "¿y si lo que necesito es que te alejes?" le preguntó.

"Por eso digo que seré tu sombra, nunca me alejaré lo suficiente, pero si me presencia te molesta, no me notarás" le respondió William.

Molly no supo que más decirle y se fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta. William se quedó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, al menos le había dado las gracias y la notaba menos hostil, eso le daba una luz de esperanza.

 **SIGUIENTES 8 SEMANAS…**

Los siguientes días, Molly pudo notar que efectivamente William asistía a la casa, pero trataba de no importunarla. Lo veía jugar en el patio con los otros, armar robots con Carl, estudiar con David, en fin, en varios escenarios y momentos de la semana. Poco a poco se aprendió sus horarios y rutinas, y así podía evitar incomodos encuentros.

Era como una especie de juego de escondidas, que le permitía estar cómoda, mientras sanaba poco a poco sus heridas. También aprovechaba algunas veces para intercambiar con él de hogar, pues descubrió que visitar a Samantha le ayudaba a mitigar el dolor, y así mientas William estaba en su casa, con los jóvenes; ella estaba en casa de él con su familia. Era como una especie de intercambio tácito.

Ambos se espiaban mutuamente, a Molly le encantaba ver a William desde la ventana de su cuarto, mientras él y otros jóvenes jugaban Basketball. De vez él se sentía observado y miraba hacia arriba, por lo cual ella simplemente se escondía tras las cortinas. Esconderse era una actitud infructuosa, ya que cada uno podía leer la mente del otro, y notar su presencia.

A William le encantaba ver nadar a Molly. Ella todos los días iba a la piscina de la casa para practicar. Había mejorado en su técnica de clavados desde el trampolín, a punto de parecer toda una profesional. Simplemente él se queda extasiado viéndola; pero él no era el único que la espiaba, pues pronto notó que Carl, Joao y José también se sentían atraídos por la joven y que habían entablado una especie de competencia de detalles y atenciones, y eso simplemente le hacía hervir la sangre.

Una tarde mientras compartían en la sala de juegos, notó varios jóvenes se quedaban sin aliento al ver pasar a Molly, quien cuando William estaba presente pasaba casi corriendo y sin saludar, como si eso le evitará el ser notada. William, que había heredado de Scully los celos enfermizos, no se esmeró por disimularlo, y por el contrario comentó como si fuera un chiste: "Ni se les ocurra!, puedo ser peligroso y letal si me lo propongo", y aunque todos soltaron una risita de cortesía, sabían que, en medio de todo, él estaba hablando en serio.

Desde ese dïa Molly notó con sorpresa que ya los jóvenes no eran tan atentos con ella y que, por el contrario, muchos parecían evitarla. Sobre ella recaía una especie de título de propiedad, que nadie se atrevía a quebrantar.

...

Molly, por su parte, Solía llevarle regalos costosos a Samantha y jugar con ella por horas, a Scully le preocupaba un poco esta situación, pero la bebé parecía disfrutar de su compañía y también entendía que era una forma que tenía Molly para llenar un poco su vacío interior. Scully aprovechaba esos momentos de niñera gratuita para adelantar su trabajo con la vacuna, el cual ya estaba en fase de comprobación final y que la llenaba de satisfacción científica y profesional.

Un día Molly le jugaba con una ovejita de felpa que había comprado a la bebé y la hacía volar en frente de ella y la bebé se reía.

"No hacía falta que le compraras más juguetes, ¿no crees que ya son muchos?" le dijo Scully mirándola, un poco incomoda, pues no dejaba de molestarle un poco su exceso de detalles, y uso de habilidades no convencionales para entretener a su hija.

"Yo sé, ¿pero quién se podría resistirse a esta carita?" dijo Molly mostrándole el rostro de la oveja. En ese instante la oveja voló nuevamente hacia la bebé.

"Está bien, pero no sé si se confunda un poco si le juegas siempre así, pensará que el juguete tiene vida propia" le respondió Scully, en tono de reproche.

"Esta vez no fui yo quien movió la oveja" le respondió Molly como explicando, y Scully la miró aterrada, ya había visto a William hacer lo mismo de bebé y sabía lo que significaba.

...

Esa rutina se había convertido en una suma de comportamientos extraños y casi enfermizos. Molly y William se observaba en la distancia, disimulando su interés mutuo. William dejaba de vez en cuando flores en la habitación se Molly y esta fingía no darse cuenta, aunque sabía que había sido él, nadie más tenía la capacidad de entrar a un lugar sin ser visto, y el gesto le gustaba mucho, atesoraba las flores y siempre conservaba una en un libro. Poco a poco se iba acostumbrándose a la ausencia presente, al tan lejos y tan cerca, que tanto daño hace a las personas. Molly estaba creando un vínculo tan fuerte con Samantha que rayaba en lo patológico.

"¿Sabes? cada vez que vengo, noto que no paras de trabajar, deberías descansar un poco ¿no? Deberías salir una noche de estas, tú y Mulder deberían tomarse un tiempo para estar solos, se lo merecen. Si quieres puedes dejarme a Samantha en casa, yo la cuidaré con gusto, en casa sobramos las buenas niñeras" le dijo un día Molly a Scully y a ella no le pareció una mala oferta.

 **CASA DE MULDER VIERNES EN LA TARDE.**

William se sentó frente al televisor, comiendo sus acostumbradas semillas de girasol cuando vio que Mulder y Scully estaban especialmente arreglados y preparados y alistaban las cosas de Samantha.

"¿Se puede saber para dónde van tan arreglados?" les preguntó William con curiosidad.

"Vamos a cenar a un restaurante nuevo" le respondió Mulder, no muy entusiasmado con la idea.

"Y van a llevar a Samantha a un estirado restaurante?" les preguntó el joven.

"no…M… alguien se ofreció a cuidarla" le respondió Scully evitando mencionar a Molly, inútilmente, pues William podía leerlo su mente.

"¡Ya veo, que se diviertan mucho!" les dijo William mientras se quedaba pensativo.

 **CASA GOLDMAN, 10:3O PM**

William caminó sigilosamente por el pasillo y se posó junto a la puerta de la habitación de Molly, se concentró en poner la mente en blanco para no ser escuchado y se limitó a escuchar a Molly que ésta le cantaba dulcemente a Samantha para arrullarla:"When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry, And curse at the wind, He broke his own heart, And I watched, As he tried to reassemble it. And my momma swore, That she would never let herself forget And that was the day that I promised, I'd never sing of love, If it does not exist, but darlin', You are, the only exception, You are, the only exception…"Escucharla era sensación agridulce, William sentía que sonaba hermoso, pero la letra era un poco triste y en conjunto, la escena lo había estremecer, porque sabía que ella estaba usando a su hermana en reemplazo del vacío que sentía por la ausencia de su hijo y eso le dolía.

Sintió que Molly terminaba de pasear a la bebé y la acostaba en la cuna y que se quedaba observándola al pie, así que se acercó y se paró justo detrás de ella y le susurró al oído: "Generalmente le cuesta más trabajo dormirse."

A Molly se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca con su presencia y al sentir su aliento cerca de su oído, y se estremeció sin poderlo evitar, cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse, pero su olor la estaba volviendo loca. Trató de ser lo más seca posible y le devolvió el susurro con un: "¿Y tú que haces acá?".

"Cómo te dije, vine a ser tu sombra y ayudarte en lo que necesites" le volvió a susurrar. Y su cercanía comenzaba a generarle una sensación eléctrica, casi insoportable e incontrolable.

"Gracias, pero ya se durmió…" le respondió y giró su cara para verlo, sin mover un centímetro su cuerpo, pero desde su altura, sus ojos se encontraban justo con los labios de él, que le parecieron de golpe irresistibles.

"De todas formas. ¿Necesitas algo? Solo dime y yo ejecuto" le preguntó William.

"¿Y si lo que necesito es que me cojas con todas tus fuerzas?." dijo Molly casi de forma inconsciente, como si se le escaparan las palabras desde lo más profundo de su ser.

William se quedó pasmado, pensando si eran sus oídos, o bajos pensamientos, los que le habían jugado una mala broma. Pero Molly se giró lentamente y lo miró a los ojos y se mordió un poco el labio inferior, como en los viejos tiempos, entonces él supo que no era una alucinación, y pudo sentir como la electricidad se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo, así y la besó con toda su pasión contenida. Más que un simple beso, aquello parecía una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, en donde se devoraban mutuamente.

"Un momento, no podemos, la vamos a despertar. Hay que esperar a tus padres, ya deben estar por llegar…" dijo Molly con la voz entre cortada, mientras sentaba a William en el borde de la cama y ella se apartaba para sentarse en un sofá al frente.

Ambos se quedaron un rato quietos, mirando hacia el suelo, como si fueran niños regañados después de romper un florero. William se sentía tan agitado que pensaba que sus latidos podrían escucharse a tres cuadras a la redonda. Molly estaba tan nerviosa que movía el pie, como marcando el ritmo de una canción.

"Molly no puedo… llevo siglos esperándote!" le dijo William casi suplicante.

"Yo sé… espera acá, voy a pedir ayuda" dijo Molly tomó las cosas de la bebé y la silla cuna, en donde dormía y salió de la habitación.

Molly llegó con la bebé y sus cosas a la sala de televisión y vio que había un grupo de muchachos viendo una película, entre ellos estaba Kyle.

"Kyle te puedo pedir que me ayudes a cuidarla mientras llegan sus padres, no deben tardar, y no creo que se despierte antes. Ya comió, le acabé de cambiar el pañal y está lista para ir a casa." dijo Molly notablemente agitada.

"Espera… ¿qué les digo?" preguntó Kyle, quien podía intuir lo que estaba pasando, pero prefería preguntar por cortesía.

"Tengo que solucionar… un asunto con William. Diles que me ocupé un poco." dijo Molly nerviosamente, no le gustaba mentir. Su hermano la comprendió y dijo: "No te preocupes, entre todos la cuidamos" y sonrió.

Molly entró de nuevo en la habitación, y vio que William terminaba de escribir algo en su celular y lo dejaba sobre la cama, así que ella cerró la puerta y se recostó en esta, sonrió y dijo: "Listo, ya la dejé encargada con Kyle, Ruth y los otros…", William no la dejó terminar la frase y se abalanzó sobre ella con tanta fuerza que hizo que ella se golpeara contra la puerta.

Ambos eran un manojo de nervios y de ansiedad, pero no habían olvidado como amarse y entregarse el uno al otro, así que poco a poco pudieron dar rienda suelta al deseo contenido por tanto tiempo, y demostrarse mutuamente que aún eran el uno para el otro. Tuvieron que volverse a recorrer, a re descubrirse, pues en esos casi seis meses que habían pasado desde la última que estuvieron juntos, ambos habían cambiado mucho física y mentalmente: el dolor los había hecho madurar a golpes; William estaba más fornido a causa del ejercicio y Molly, tenía más curvas y estaba tonificada por la natación, sobre su blanca piel podían notarse las cicatrices que les recordarían a diario lo vivido, como un tatuaje indeleble de un pasado de tormentos, angustia y miedo, la bala en su hombro y la cesárea improvisada.

William sentía que, con cada orgasmo, Molly olvidaba un poco y se acercaba más al perdón. Así que se esmeró al máximo para ganar indulgencias, como si fuera su única oportunidad, como si no hubiera un mañana. Así, la noche se les hizo corta y ya entrado el amanecer se quedaron por fin dormidos en medio de un abrazo. Ambos estaban agotados, pero se sentían cálidamente reconfortados.

...

Cuando Mulder y Scully llegaron a casa, y luego de pasar por los estrictos puntos de seguridad para el acceso, se sorprendieron al ser atendidos por Kyle, por lo que Scully hizo su típica mirada y arqueo de ceja."¿Pasó algo, está bien Molly?" preguntó Scully."Todo está bien, es que William vino… y bueno Molly tenía que conversar con él un asunto, y ya que Samantha que quedó dormida nos pidió el favor de cuidarla unos minutos mientras ustedes llegaban" contestó Kyle como justificando a su hermana.

"Si claro, c.o.n.v.e.r.s.a.r" dijo Ruth en tono burlón y sarcástico."Ruth!" le dijo Kyle mirándola como si quisiera asesinarla. "La bebé ya comió y está cambiada, creo que dormirá bien, pues Molly le jugó mucho…" agregó Kyle sonriendo, mientras Mulder tomaba la silla cuna y Scully la maleta.

"Vamos!" le dijo Mulder a Scully, mientras le lanzaba una mirada cómplice,"Kyle, dile a Molly que agradecemos mucho su ayuda" dijo Scully se despidió de los otros jóvenes con la mano.

Mulder acomodó la silla en el carro, mientras Scully se sentaba y se acomodaba el cinturón de seguridad. Antes de encender el auto, miró su celular y notó que William le había enviado hace un buen rato un mensaje sencillo "OMG! No me esperen en la casa esa noche" , entonces le mostró el celular a Scully con una gran sonrisa, ambos sonrieron, porque sintieron que fuera como fuera esto era el indicio de que las cosas podrían mejorar, y eso los hacía inmensamente felices.

 **CASA GOLDMAN, A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Un pequeño rayo de sol se posó sobre el rostro de Molly, quien se despertó y notó que aún estaba en los brazos de William, se giró y le dijo:"Ya es de día..!"

"Mmmm hoy es sábado, no tenemos que levantarnos temprano…" le respondió William sin abrir los ojos, hundiéndose en su cabello.

"¿No se preocuparán en tu casa porque no fuiste a dormir?" preguntó Molly, pues cayó en cuenta de que esa era la primera vez que pasaban toda una noche juntos.

"Molly, mi casa es donde estés tú..", contestó William acercándose para abrazarla, y darle pequeños besos desde la mejilla hasta la frente.

"No creas que te he perdonado del todo... yo solo necesitaba distraerme un poco..." le dijo Molly con una sonrisa pícara, dándoselas de difícil.

"No hay problema, puedo distraerte cuantas veces quieras, estoy dispuesto a alejarme cuando lo necesites, y a acercarme cuando me lo permitas" le respondió William y comenzó a besarle en el cuello. Después se acercó a su oído y le dijo casi como en un suspiro: "¿sabes una cosa? creo que aún te falta distraerte un poco."Molly le respondió con un risa natural y espontánea.

CONTINUARÁ…


	36. Cap 37 Fin

**37\. El Renacer- Capítulo Final**

 **JARDIN DE LA CASA GOLMAN, TRES AÑOS MÁS TARDE**

Samantha corría por el jardín persiguiendo unas mariposas que eran atraídas por los enormes arreglos florales, los cuales también llamaban su atención, pero Mulder iba detrás ella evitando que hiciera algún daño. La niña lucía un lindo vestidito blanco, con flores de colores, con tules y volados, y un hermoso peinado en su cabellera rubia rojiza, así que parecía una de las meninas de Velásquez. Mulder no se quedaba atrás en su arreglo, pues vestía un traje frac gris con negro que le sentaba muy bien.

"Samantha, por favor, deja las flores quietas, que se necesitarán en la boda, tu mamá se pondrá muy molesta si llegas a dañar alguno de los arreglos" le dijo con un tono dulce y paciente, mientras la alzaba para tratar de que se sentara en una de las sillas que estaban colocadas en un altar que se había organizado en el patio.

"¿Por qué tardarán tanto las mujeres en arreglarse?" le preguntó Mulder a Samantha, como si ella pudiera responder esa pregunta.

"Mamá se pone bonita!" contestó la niña a media lengua, propia de la edad.

"Si, muy bonita.. como tú" le respondió Mulder mientras la sentaba en la primera fila de las sillas, justo al frente del atrio. Se veía como empezaban a llegar los invitados, todos muy arreglados y ataviados. John Doggett y Skinner también se estaban ubicando en las primeras filas. Todos lo saludaban y le daban golpecitos en la espalda en felicitación.

…

Desde la ventana, Scully miraba divertida cómo Mulder perseguía con paciencia a Samantha por todo el lugar. Estaba realmente hermosa, con un vestido elegante, de color beige y un peinado recogido, que jugaba con un maquillaje discreto y perfecto.

"Creo que estamos listas" dijo Molly mirándose al espejo, viendo como unas pequeñas flores blancas adornaban su peinado.

"Quedaste perfecta!" le dijo Scully, que se acercó para verla y Molly se puso de pie e hizo bailar su enorme vestido, que la hacía sentir como una princesa de cuento de hadas.

"¿Tienes todo?" le preguntó Mónica, mientras le arreglaba un poco el peinado, retocando sus risos.

"Creo que sí" dijo Molly, notablemente nerviosa. "Veamos, algo nuevo, el vestido; algo azul, (dijo y mostró la liga con flores azules) algo regalado.." dijo Molly.

"Yo te tengo algo!" dijo Scully y se acercó para entregarle la medalla de moneda que era de su madre.

"Esta moneda era de mi madre, cuando ella murió la empecé a llevar conmigo para recordarla, sin embargo, no sabía qué significaba. Tardé varios meses en enterarme de su significado, pero aun así para mí tenía un gran valor, tiempo después encontré en un diario que llevaba la explicación y descubrí que esta moneda para ella, era un recuerdo de William, el nieto que le arrebaté y que no alcanzó a disfrutar por mucho tiempo. Ella lo cuidaba cuando yo salía a trabajar, así que pasó mucho tiempo con él cuando era muy pequeño. Un día vio como William hacía girar lo moneda sobre su eje. No supo explicar lo que veía, pero sabía que había sido él. Nunca me lo contó para no preocuparme, pero mandó a hacer la medalla y la llevaba siempre consigo para acordarse de él. Hoy quiero que la tengas, porque sé que mi madre así lo querría, además es un símbolo de lo que los hace a ustedes diferentes y especiales", le dijo con voz pausada. Molly la miró conmovida y recibió la moneda y la abrazó.

"Bueno es tiempo de bajar, ya todos nos están esperando" dijo Mónica mirando por la ventana.

…..

William esperaba ansioso a Molly, se veía muy feliz, Mulder lo acompañaba como padrino y Samantha trató de hacer las veces de damita de honor, pero no cumplía con su misión y se puso lanzarle los pétalos a la gente, en vez del suelo, lo que hacía reir a todos los invitados, sobre todo a los más jóvenes.

Cuando Molly entró con su vistoso vestido blanco, William se quedó sin aliento, pero irradiaba felicidad de verla, pensaba que se veía más hermosa de lo que pudo haber imaginado. Kyle la llevaba del brazo y mientras caminaba les hacía caras a los compañeros, para hacer un poco más informal el momento. Cuando llegó al altar le dijo a William: "Si la vuelves a lastimar, juro que te mato!" pero luego le guiñó el ojo y William sonrió.

En el momento de leer los votos, William se tornó un poco nervioso, así que prefirió más bien hablar y que no sonara a algo tan solemne:

"Hoy sábado, la mayoría de mis compañeros de la Univerisad están en sus casas celebrando nuestro grado; algunos están recibiendo costosos regalos, pero yo estoy recibiendo justo lo que quería: el regalo más importante de todos y es que Tú, Molly Goldman, aceptaras ser mi esposa. Muchos me han dicho que no debía casarme así de joven, pero la verdad es que incluso siento que he esperado demasiado. Desde pequeño supe, que tenía habilidades que me hacían distinto a los demás, que podía leer la mente de las personas, y otras cosas, pero lo que no sabía es que también podía predecir el futuro, y lo supe cuando te vi. El día que te conocí algo en mí me dijo que tenía que volverte a ver, y que estaría el resto de mi vida contigo. La verdad es pude probar la vida sin ti, y no le encontré sentido, así que esto no es más que un paso que tenía que dar en mi existencia, es parte de mi camino. Como físico, no debería creer en el destino, pues para nosotros el tiempo es más bien un concepto y conjunción de variables, pero la verdad es que a tu lado creo en cosas que no debería creer, y el destino es una de ellas, mi destino eres tú" dijo William, y Molly no pudo resistir el saltarse el protocolo para darle un beso por esas palabras.

Molly tuvo que esperar unos segundos, para poder hablar, pues tenía la garganta inundada por lágrimas de emoción, pero también optó por decir algunas cosas desde el corazón, en vez de leer un discurso escrito: "William sabes que antes de conocerte mi mundo se reducía a cuatro paredes, y que en mi corazón solo había espacio para el odio y el miedo. Tú me abriste los ojos y me enseñaste un mundo diferente, lleno de felicidad y amor, me enseñaste a ser persona y a vivir, y siempre estaré agradecida por eso. Sé que te he dicho cosas horribles, y que hemos vivido momentos muy difíciles, pero hoy quiero que olvidemos todo eso, y comencemos de nuevo. Aunque mi cuerpo no lo necesita, yo te necesito a ti para respirar, tú eres mi oxigeno William Mulder" le dijo ella totalmente conmovida. Todos aplaudieron.

La boda fue sencilla, pero emotiva. Tal y como ellos la habían soñado, y los invitados la estaban pasando muy bien en la fiesta, pues el día estaba perfecto, hacía sol y el clima era ideal. La pelea por el ramo de la novia fue toda una batalla, pues las chicas usaban sus habilidades para tratar de atraparlo, incluyendo hacer que las otras lo perdieran de sus manos, y tardaron varios minutos en tener una ganadora, que fue Joy, quien últimamente era la pareja de Kyle, después de que las cosas con Ruth no funcionaran.

En el jardín habían montado algunas tarimas para hacer una pista de baile. Había un DJ, amenizando el evento, y los chicos habían improvisado un Karaoke y estaban disfrutando mucho el jugar y cantar. Molly había tomado el micrófono para dedicarle una canción divertida a Willim, pues cantar era uno de sus hobbies, y no lo hacía mal:

" _It's a beautiful night , We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby. I think I want to marry you. Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it these dancing juice? Who cares baby I think I wanna marry you….Don't say no, no, no, no-noJust say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go. If you're ready, like I'm ready_" cantaba, muy divertida. William la miraba conmovido y todos aplaudieron, luego se tomaron de las manos y bailaron una canción más lenta, totalmente abrazados.

Scully perseguía Samantha que corría por todos lados jugando, al ver a los jóvenes bailando, se quedó mirando a William que bailaba divertidamente con Molly y se sintió plena de verlo tan feliz. "¿Por qué nunca aceptaste casarte conmigo Scully?" le dijo Mulder que se acercó desde atrás y se paró a su lado, cuando y la vio viendo a los novios.

"Por qué eso significaría que tendría que cambiar mi apellido, y yo quiero seguir siendo tu Scully", le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, así que él la abrazó y sonrió también. Ambos estaban felices viendo a los jóvenes cuando vieron que se acercaba Adam con una chica, vestida informalmente, así que decidieron acercarse para ver mejor.

Todos se quedaron estáticos y en silencio al ver que Tes se acercaba a ellos. Era realmente un momento inesperado e incómodo para todos. "Perdón, no vine a interrumpir, yo solo quería felicitarlos… Adam me contó de la boda y pues tenía que traerles un regalo" dijo Tes tímidamente.

Molly y William solo la miraban atónitos, pues no sabían exactamente cómo reaccionar o si podrían confiar en ella.

"¡Vamos, está adentro, créanme les conviene recibir el regalo!" dijo Adman con una gran sonrisa.

Así que William tomó de la mano a Molly para caminar hacia la casa, detrás iban algunos invitados, Scully y Mulder, cargando a Samantha. Todos sentían gran curiosidad de saber de qué se trataba.

Cuando entraron en la sala se veía a Christina y Andrea, dos de las jóvenes sentadas en el piso mirando a algo que estaba justo tapado por el sofá, así que William y Molly se acercaron con cierto recelo para ver mejor de qué se trataba.

Pero cuando pudieron ver, que se trataba de un niño que jugaba en el piso con algunos colores, quedaron simplemente con la boca abierta y no entendieron nada.

"Él es el hijo de ambos, yo lo he cuidado desde que era bebé, pensé que la familia no estaría completa sin él, así que lo traje" dijo Tes, con un nudo en la garganta.

 **FLASH BACK DE TES**

Cuando Tes despertó estaba recostada en un sofá de cuero, de una elegante sala con chimenea. El Fumador estaba sentado en una poltrona justo al frente, apagando un cigarrillo contra un cenicero.

"Bienvenida" le dijo al verla recobrar el sentido.

"Usted! Por qué no me deja tranquila, ya hice todo lo que me pidió" dijo ella muy molesta.

"Fuiste de gran ayuda y te lo agradezco. Por eso decidí perdonarte, porque el plan era matarte. No podíamos dejarte vivir después de todo, sabes más de la cuenta y no puedes andar libremente por ahí, eres un peligro para nuestros planes" le respondió él, en tono irónico.

"¿Qué quiere de mí? Mejor máteme de una vez por todas" le respondió ella totalmente frustrada.

"Te tengo una propuesta. Es un buen trabajo, y te permitirá estar protegida cuando empiece la guerra y la colonización final" le dijo él y le hizo una señal a un hombre que estaba parada junto a la puerta. Luego de un rato, llegó una enfermera con un bebé en lo brazos. Tes miraba sorprendida.

"Es un trabajo simple, necesito una niñera amorosa, alguien que le dé afecto y ayude en su educación. Sé que detrás de tu imagen de guerrera, se esconde un fuerte instinto maternal" le dijo el fumador. Ella se acercó y vio al bebé, y reconoció esos enormes ojos azules.

"Él es...?" trató de preguntar Tes, casi balbuceando.

"Es mi bisnieto, es el hijo de William… imagínate que es el hijo que hubiera podido darte a ti" le respondió él.

"¿Pero es el hijo de Molly, no es cierto?" preguntó ella.

"Que Molly, sea la madre, es solo un hecho fortuito. Este bebé está destinado a cumplir la misión que era de su padre, ya que él se niega a asumir su destino. Tú serás su madre a partir de hoy" le dijo él con plena certeza.

"¿Usted sabía que ella estaba viva y por eso me puso esa misión cierto? siempre lo supo.." le pregunto Tes herida.

"Ella cometió un error al usar su fideicomiso para construir la casa; al mover su dinero, supimos que no había muerto y decidimos observarla. Luego pudimos notar que estaba embarazada y eso fue más interesante aún, que los planes que obviamente tenían en mente. Con la construcción de la casa supimos que todos iban a huir, por eso solo necesite de ti la fecha. El plan era esperar, pero tu trabajo nos hizo más fácil las cosas, y tuvimos que adelantar los planes cuando Molly nos dio la oportunidad perfecta. Perdimos al resto, pero quedamos con un gran tesoro... mi legado está completo ahora" respondió el Fumador.

"Por qué yo?" preguntó Tes muy confundida.

"Un bebé especial, necesita una madre especial, alguien que pueda entender sus necesidades. Además, sé que amas a mi nieto, y aprenderás a amarlo a él. Los estudios han comprobado que los niños se desarrollan mejor cerebralmente si se saben amados. No es solo satisfacer sus necesidades físicas, necesitan afecto sincero y por eso te escogí. En el caso de William, escogí a la mujer que lo había traído al mundo, porque había observado cuanto lo amaba. Ella se sacrificó por él, lo amó todo el tiempo, y bueno pudiste ver los resultados. Quiero lo mejor para mi bisnieto, también" le respondió él.

"Y si me niego?" preguntó ella, aún confundida.

"Es esto, o morir, no tengo más alternativas, lo siento. O trabajar para mí, o eres nuestro objetivo militar" le respondió él. Ella solo soltó una lágrima, pero se quedó conmovida viendo al bebé, así que lo tomó y lo miró con ternura.

 **FIN DEL FLASBACK**

Molly sintió que se iba a desmayar, simplemente eso parecía tan irreal que no podía ser cierto. Así que solo dio unos pasos más para acercarse y cayó desplomada en el suelo para verlo de cerca, no podía negar que algo en ella le decía que era él, no podía negarlo.

Efectivamente el niño, de aproximadamente tres años y medio, tenía unos enormes ojos azules, pero el cabello negro de Molly, era una visible mezcla de ambos. William se acercó y se sentó en el suelo junto a Molly para ver al niño. Molly no pudo contener las lágrimas de emoción. Así que el niño que no entendía nada del alboroto en el que estaba se acercó y le pregunto:

"¿Tú estás triste?" señalándole las lágrimas a Molly, quien lo abrazó y le dijo."No, estoy muy feliz de verte" le dijo ella totalmente emocionada. El niño comenzó a jugar con el aire que entraba al vestido de Molly, pues se sentía como en una nube. Ella comenzó a reír de ver sus travesuras, al rato se le sumó Samantha y juntos, saltaban en el vestido. Molly solo reía.

Mulder se acercó a Scully, quien estaba mirando totalmente conmovida, como todos, y le susurró al oído: "Me imagino que después de este regalo, el edredón que les compramos les parecerá una bobada" le dijo, soltando como siempre un chiste flojo en un momento de tensión. Scully solo se limitó a mirarlo con un gesto de reproche, pero le respondió susurrando también: "vas a tener que mover algunas influencias, pero a esta chica habrá que incluirla en algún programa de protección de testigos".

"No lo ves, es hermoso, es perfecto, no lo puedo creer" le dijo Molly en la mente a William, que estaba a su lado, también sentado en el suelo.

"Se parece a ti" le respondió este, abrazándola por la espalda.

"Se parece más a ti, tiene tus ojos" le respondió ella, totalmente eufórica, mientras el niño jugaba y corría por todo el sitio.

"Pero ¿cómo lograste traerlo, ¿cómo escapaste?" le preguntó William a Tes, haciendo una pausa en su estado de shock.

"Aprendí del mejor, eso de los planes de huida… hace un mes tu abuelo me hizo sentir muy mal cuando me agradeció y me dijo que era gracias a mí que él tenía a su lado a su bisnieto, así que tomé la decisión de huir y devolverlo. Tu abuelo está muy enfermo, debe hacerse diálisis, así que aproveché una de sus ausencias para escapar, pues solo dejaba dos guardias de seguridad, como si eso fuera un obstáculo para mí, el resto fue fácil, Adam me prestó el dinero, y bueno acá estoy", explicó Tes. Wiliam miró a Adam extrañado.

"Me he hablado con ella todo este tiempo, pero te juro que no sabía nada del bebé, nunca me lo dijo" de adelantó en explicar Adam.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" preguntó Molly, con un nudo en la garganta.

"Le pusieron Adán, como el primer hombre, también tienen una Eva" explicó Tes. Todos la miraron extrañados. "No sé de donde salió ella, solo sé que existe" completó ella.

"Adán, soy soy tu mamá y te amo con toda el alma" le dijo Molly abrazándolo y besándolo en la cabeza, estallando nuevamente en llanto. William los rodeaba a los dos con un abrazo y miró a Tes y le dijo: "Gracias!" con los ojos aguados.

Tes sonrió y sintió que sobraba, así que caminó un poco hacia atrás y se unió al grupo de jóvenes, y Adam le tomó la mano. Mulder se quedó mirándola, no había tenido la oportunidad de detallarla la noche de la liberación y algo en ella se le hacía tan familiar.

"Me recuerdas tu apellido, me pareces tan conocida" le dijo a Tes.

"Mi nombre completo es Taylor Teresa Hoese" le respondió ella con una sonrisa amable.

"De Bellefleur, Oregón?" preguntó Mulder sorprendido.

"Sí, ¿cómo sabes?" respondió ella.

"¡No lo puedo creer, yo te cargué de pequeña, cuando eras una bebé!" dijo Scully uniéndose a la conversación.

"Conocimos a tu madre en nuestro primer caso, y luego la volvimos a ver 9 años después. El destino tiene formas muy absurdas de recordarnos lo pequeño que es el mundo" agregó Mulder.

"Vaya que es pequeño, mi madre también los conoció, ustedes aparecen en un libro que escribió un hombre sobre ella, un tal José Chung" les dijo Carl, uniéndose a la conversación.

Mulder y Scully lo miraban sorprendidos, pues eso era aún más extraño. "Mi madre te conoció a ti, me habló de ti cuando me contó de la muerte de mi padre, ella se llamaba Patti, mi padre te estaba siguiendo a ti y a tu bebé" les dijo Joy, uniéndose a la conversación.

"Oh por Dios!" dijo Scully tapándose la boca por la sorpresa. Mulder que era bueno atando cabos sintió que los puntos se volvían conexiones, y que, de alguna manera, todos los casos que habían investigado, tenían un sentido y una razón de ser.

Pensaron que detrás de cada uno de los jóvenes de la casa seguro había una gran historia, en algunos habían tenido ellos algún papel, en otras no, pero todos compartían parte de esa verdad que tanto habían estado buscando por años.

Scully se recostó sobre el pecho de Mulder y lo abrazó con fuerza y dulzura, él le correspondió con un beso en la cabeza y un acogedor abrazo. Estaban juntos después de tantas dificultades, después de tantos años de lucha.

Aún había preguntas sin resolver, enemigos dispuestos a hacer daño y un fin del mundo por afrontar. Pero eso ahora no importaba, tenían que vivir el momento, eran felices y la familia estaba completa y era más grande de lo que nunca habían imaginado.

Habían encontrado las respuestas de las preguntas más importantes. El destino les había reunido con personajes del pasado, permitido cerrar ciclos y concluir verdades. Se sentían satisfechos y plenos.

FIN


	37. La historia de Eva

EVA

La tarde estaba realmente esplendida, el sol brillaba y el verano había traído consigo una tarde como para no estar en casa, por lo que Molly no resistió su deseo de salir a dar una vuelta y por primera vez en meses, ella y William dejaron la Casa Goldman para ir a un parque con Adán.

Los tres se habían ya adaptado a ser una familia feliz, en la medida de las posibilidades, tratando de dejar en el pasado todos los inconvenientes y momentos dolorosos. El niño jugaba feliz en una de las resbaladillas del parque infantil. Le encantaba subir por las diferentes escaleras, con la ayuda de William y luego bajar para encontrarse con Molly al final, quien siempre lo recibía con un gran abrazo, como si hubiera realizado una gran proeza.

Una vez abajo, vio que otro niño comía un cono así que dijo: "Quiero helado" señalándolo. "Ya compro!", dijo William mirando para todos lados buscando la fuente de la tentación. "Qué sean dos.." dijo Molly giñando el ojo. Así que William se retiró y ella siguió jugando con el niño en la mismo juego.

Habrán pasado dos o tres turnos, cuando Molly, mientras esperaba al final de la resbaladilla sintió el frio metal de un arma en su cien, se quedó sin aliento y miró de reojo para ver que El Fumador estaba parado justo a su lado, en la posición amenazante. Ella solo alcanzó a decir: "No en frente de él".

De alguna forma su petición surtió efecto, pues hasta un ser tan frio como él podría saber que no era el lugar indicado para cobrar venganza, así que antes del niño pudiera verlo, bajó el arma y abrazó a Molly para disimular que le apuntaba directo al estómago y para controlarla.

Cuando Adán bajó, lo reconoció y dijo: "Lelo!", que era como lo llamaba durante el tiempo que vivió a su lado.

"Hola pequeño, sigue jugando, iré a hablar con mamí un rato, no me demoro y vuelvo para que me muestras como juegas" le dijo esto, con la voz más apacible del mundo. Molly apenas podía sostenerse en pie de los nervios, mientras se alejaban hacia una parte más solitaria del parque y se hacían detrás de unos árboles.

Así como Molly no sintió su presencia, pues no podía leerle la mente, si pudo advertir que había dos hombres más, y trató de que su cerebro trabajara lo más rápido en buscar una solución, trató de identificar bien sus posiciones y notó que estaban justo detrás de unos árboles a unos 4 metros de distancia.

"Es un placer volverla a ver señorita Golman, es usted más resistente de lo que alguien podría imaginar" dijo el Fumador de forma irónica.

"Señora Mulder" contestó Molly mostrando su argolla, más que nada para hacer un poco de tiempo, mientras elaboraba un plan de defensa. "Queríamos invitarlo a la boda, pero no supimos a donde enviar la tarjeta" continuó ella con la ironía.

"Ya veo, supongo que le debo una felicitación" contestó él sin que eso interfiriera con sus planes.

Para ese instante, Molly ya había barajado en su mente múltiples posibilidades, pero ningún plan era perfecto, era imposible controlar a los dos hombres al tiempo, y el arma en su estómago estaba tan cerca que no podría simplemente atacar al fumador sin ser herida, y de hacerlo, uno de los hombres de dispararía de inmediato. Decidió arriesgarse lo mejor que pudo, e hizo que uno de los hombres saliera disparado por el aire y callera sobre su compañero, logrando momentáneamente deshacerse de los dos al mismo tiempo, en simultaneo usó el factor sorpresa para liberarse un poco del fumador y forcejar con él, pero tantos años de delitos, le habían dado gran habilidad y destreza y éste logró tumbar a la joven al suelo y quedó apuntándole directamente a la cabeza.

…..

Cuando William llegó al juego con los helados en su mano vio al niño solo y preguntó: "¿Dónde está mami?, sintiendo instintivamente que algo no andaba bien.

"Se fue con Lelo" dijo el niño y señaló a los árboles. William que sabía que se refería a su abuelo sintió como se le paralizaba el corazón del susto, así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, detuvo el tiempo. William miró rápidamente a todos lados, y después de un rápido paneo vio al fondo, entre los árboles a su abuelo apuntando un arma hacia el suelo, donde estaba Molly acostada, así que corrió para acercarse. Sintió que se moría al ver un poco de humo salir del cañón de su arma, y pensó que tal vez podría ser demasiado tarde.

Cuando se acercó más, lo primero que hizo fue mirar a Molly para ver si estaba herida, pero no encontró sangre y después de un instante vio que la bala aún permanecía suspendida a una corta distancia, se sintió aliviado de haber detenido el tiempo justo antes del impacto, de haberlo hecho tan solo una fracción de segundo después, las cosas serían fatalmente diferentes.

Trató de tomar la bala con la mano, pero estaba hirviendo, se quemó, pero alcanzó a desviarla un poco, luego le quitó el arma a su abuelo, levantó a Molly un poco y activó el tiempo, de forma tal que Molly pudo ponerse de pie a su lado y cuando el Fumador parpadeo, ya William estaba junto a él apuntándole directamente.

"Me habían hablado de esto, pero solo hasta verlo en acción te das cuenta de lo sorprendente que es" dijo el Fumador, sin mostrar la más mínima emoción.

Molly pudo ver que los hombres se ponían de pie, y antes de que hicieran algo, les quitó las armas y tomó una de ellas. Éstos salieron corriendo, pero Molly los volvió a mandar a volar, haciendo que se golpearan contra un árbol y perdieran el conocimiento.

En ese instante, llegó hacia ellos Adán corriendo y se aferró a las piernas de su madre. "Llévalo a casa Molly! Yo me haré cargo" dijo William y Molly no dijo nada y alzó al niño y salió lo más rápido que pudo.

"¡Aunque no lo creas, nuevamente me alegro de verte!" le dijo el Fumador a William.

"Yo no puedo decir lo mismo" dijo William tratando de controlar la ira. Sintió deseos de dispararle, pero se acordó de Mulder y la promesa que le había hecho de no tomar justicia en sus propias manos. También pensó que su padre también tendría un poco de derecho de decidir qué hacer con el hombre que tanto daño le había hecho a los dos, así que tomó el teléfono y le marcó.

"Mulder!" respondió la voz al otro lado.

"En cuanto tiempo puedes llegar a National Mall?" le preguntó William.

"Dame 10 minutos, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó Mulder preocupado al otro lado del teléfono.

"Te estoy cumpliendo la promesa, pero date prisa, no podré sostener mucho tiempo el deseo de venganza" contestó William, mientras identificaba un lugar para esperar "Te espero en el Starbacks del costado izquierdo" le dijo y luego colgó.

"Vamos, te invitaré un café" le dijo al fumador, tomándolo por el brazo, sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma.

 **STARBACKS, NATIONAL MALL**

Cuando Mulder entró al establecimiento, echó un rápido vistazo y sorprendió al ver a William sentado junto al Fumador, simplemente no lo podía creer, así que se sentó en el puesto que quedaba libre.

"Hiciste bien en llamarme!" dijo Mulder, mientras miraba fijamente a su padre.

"Me complace mucho tener esta reunión familiar. Temía morirme primero, antes de verlos reunidos" dijo el fumador de forma que parecía sincero.

"Cállate! No fue a eso a lo que viniste" le dijo William, poniéndole fin a todo el tiempo en que se había contenido esperando a Mulder.

"No, pero quería verlos…" dijo el Fumador.

"¿Y a qué vino?" preguntó Mulder a William.

"Trató de matar a Molly" respondió William con los ojos rojos de ira.

"No, vine por el niño, pero ella no tenía intención de dejarlo ir así no más, así que no tenía más remedio…" respondió el Fumador. "Debo reconocer que siempre sub estimo a sus mujeres. Me sorprende lo fuertes que son" continúo.

"¿Por qué no los dejas en paz? ¿Qué quieres a cambio?" preguntó William.

"Ustedes no han entendido, que el destino que les espera es más grande que los lazos familiares que ahora los atan. Adán tiene que continuar con la misión que William rechazó, y esta vez no pienso dejar espacio para el libre albedrio" respondió el Fumador.

"Tú no puedes elegir nuestros destinos. No mientras podamos cambiarlos" respondió William.

"Dame una razón para matarte ahora mismo" agregó Mulder.

"No tengo ninguna, pueden hacerlo, igual ya me quedaba poco. Pero eso no cambiará las cosas, las cartas están echadas y aunque ustedes no quieran, su destino los buscará tarde que temprano" respondió el Fumador.

"No pienso dejar que nada le pase a mi hijo, no dejaré que nadie se lo lleve" dijo William, totalmente convencido.

"Todavía eres un niño, y no entiendes de implicaciones. Cuando llegue el momento nadie podrá hacer nada. Puede que yo ya no esté vivo para presenciarlo, pero mi legado dará frutos, puedo descansar tranquilo porque sé que cumplí mi misión en la tierra" dijo el fumador, totalmente satisfecho.

William miraba a Mulder tratando de entender, pero solo notaba que Mulder tampoco entendía ni una sola palabra, así que ambos los abordaba una sensación total de impotencia y rabia.

"No importa ahora lo que diga, tenemos suficiente información en su contra, tenemos testigos y pruebas, para hacer que se pudra en una cárcel. Así que creo que por fin se hará justicia y no podrá seguir atormentándonos más" dijo Mulder con un tono de cierta satisfacción.

"¿Bueno ya que supongo que hasta acá llega mi trabajo, hay algo más en lo que les pueda ser de utilidad?" preguntó el fumador.

"¿De dónde salió Eva?" preguntó Mulder, sin poder contener la curiosidad que se albergaba en él desde que Tes había comentado de su existencia.

"Ah, veo que están bien informados…. Bueno, el doctor Goldman había logrado híbridos bastante exitosos, antes de experimentar con sus propios hijos, y uno de sus mejores resultados dio frutos hace algún tiempo. De hecho, creo que fue por culpa tuya que tuvimos que adelantar nuestros planes, pues esta niña Agnes huyó del hospital y luego supimos que tenía una tarjeta tuya" contestó el fumador mirando a Mulder.

Mulder inmediatamente se acordó de todo, de Agnes, de su embarazo, de cómo luego lo llamaron informándole que había muerto y que su hijo nunca había aparecido. A Scully le pareció medicamente imposible que un bebé hubiera podido sobrevivir al impacto, pero ahora no le parecía tan descabellado, tratándose de un bebé especial.

"¿Claro, es decir que la hija de Agnes es Eva?" preguntó Mulder, atando cabos.

"Agnes y el padre de la criatura, pertenecieron a la primera generación exitosa de nuestra fase de experimentación. Pero como hemos aprendido con los años, los mejores resultados no se dan el laboratorio, así que le estamos apostando a esta segunda generación. Ya no tenemos que intervenir, la naturaleza misma se está encargando de dar los frutos que necesitamos. Después de Eva, vino Adán, y luego vendrán los otros, de eso no tengan la menor duda, por alguna razón, entre ustedes se atraen y las cosas se están dando más rápido de lo esperado" dijo satisfecho el fumador, mirando a William.

"¿Y dónde está ella? ¿Dónde la tienen?" preguntó Mulder.

"No se preocupen por eso, está bien, está donde tiene que estar, y como es su destino, algún día se reunirá con Adán.." respondió totalmente satisfecho el fumador. William lo miraba un poco temeroso.

En ese instante entraron unos agentes, preparados para hacer el arresto, pues Mulder había alcanzado a escribir a Skinner solicitando ayuda.

"Bueno, supongo que llegó mi hora, igual no me quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. Espero tener la oportunidad de tener una despedida más formal" dijo el Fumador con tono lastimero. Pero tanto Mulder como William, no mostraron la más mínima señal de sentirse con ganas de despedirse de ninguna forma.

Los hombres tomaron al fumador y lo esposaron y cuando ya lo estaban sacando del salón esté se devolvió y dijo: "Un momento, tengo que entregarle algo a mi nieto, no me demoraré".

William solo lo miró un poco sorprendido y se acercó, sabía que no podría intentar nada arriesgado, ya que estaba esposado y desarmado.

"William quiero que tomes la llave que está en el bolsillo interior de mi saco" le dijo al joven, así que esté abrió su saco y tomó la llave.

"Esa es la llave de un casillero en el banco, al respaldo está la información que necesitas, ahí está todo lo que he trabajado, todos mis bienes y todo lo que tengo en este mundo. Todo es tuyo, siempre lo ha sido; tuyo y de Adán, sé que le sabrás dar un buen uso" dijo el Fumador, como si se tratara de un testamento.

William se quedó mirando la llave, pues no entendía como este hombre, que podía resultar tan malvado, seguía sorprendiéndolo con este tipo de actos. Era como si de alguna forma, lo amara, y todavía hubiera algo de bondad en su corazón.

FIN


End file.
